O CASAMENTO
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Vidas normais para os cavaleiros após a Saga de Hades, com direito a amores, ciúmes, pequenas confusões e até um casamento.
1. Prólogo

**Explicações iniciais:**  
_Oi pessoas! Mais uma fic... Mas não qualquer fic... Dessa vez é minha 'filha' mais amada, a primeira de todas... Pode até não ser boa, mas filho é filho, a gente ama de qualquer jeito. Essa fic nasceu em meados de 2004, nas folhas dos meus queridos cadernos. Acho que nunca vou perder o costume de escrever primeiro no papel mas naquela época isso acontecia simplesmente pela falta de computador. Comecei a escrever logo depois de ler uma reportagem sobre o Prólogo do Céu. Lá dizia que a história se passava depois de Hades, que o Seiya estava numa cadeira de rodas e ia para uma fazenda com Saori. Baseada nessas pequenas informações, comecei a fic. Queria fazer a minha versão de como seria a vidas dos cavaleiros pós-Hades e sem Prólogo do Céu. Uma vida normal.  
E lá se foram 3 cadernos pequenos. O bichinho-escritor me mordeu pra valer e consumi mais 3 caderninhos com a segunda parte. Não satisfeita, parti para a terceira, que está quase pronta e não traz uma vida tão normal assim para os saints.  
Então é isso. Trata-se de uma fic extensa, que tem mais duas continuações igualmente extensas. Por isso, escolhi esse formato de roteiro. Sei que parece estranho e que muita gente vai desistir de ler as fic por causa disso, mas tudo há uma razão de ser. Escolhi o formato para facilitar as coisas. Já que a fic é muito grande, esse formato de roteiro ajuda a diminuir o tamanho pois evita descrições longas.  
É isso!_

* * *

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

**PRÓLOGO**

_Fim da Guerra contra Hades. Zeus concede um único desejo a Athena por ela ter conseguido mais uma vitória sobre o deus do Mundo dos mortos. Qualquer coisa que ela quiser tornar-se-á realidade._

_Saori está de volta ao Santuário, agora em ruínas. Em silêncio, ela pensa no que vai pedir ao deus de todos os deuses. _

**(Saori/Athena, de joelhos, em voz alta)** Zeus, meu pai, deus supremo, Senhor dos Deuses do Olimpo, já tomei minha decisão. Desejo que meus cavaleiros mortos nessa terrível batalha tenham suas vidas de volta. Quero que todos eles tenham a chance de viver uma vida normal. Depois de todo o sofrimento por que passaram, nada mais justo que eles agora tenham direito de conhecer a felicidade. Eu sei que o sofrimento das batalhas foi um aprendizado, mas agora o que quero é que eles sejam pessoas normais. Isso é o que desejo, Zeus.

_Zeus devolve à vida todos os cavaleiros de Athena mortos na batalha contra Hades. Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze, os remanescentes de ouro e Orfeu retornam vivos ao Santuário. _

_No entanto, ao fazer seu pedido, Athena quis apenas que eles não perdessem suas vidas. Assim, Zeus fez com que o tempo voltasse ao exato instante anterior ao golpe fatal que eliminaria cada um. Todos os ferimentos anteriores permaneceram. Eles sobreviveriam decerto, mas não se sabia em que condições. _

_Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze vão para o Japão. Todos ficam internados no hospital da Fundação GRAAD. Saori está bem, fica em observação apenas um dia e recebe alta no dia seguinte. _

**(Saori, no planetário onde costuma "conversar" com seu avô falecido)** Vovô, já faz tempo que não venho aqui para conversarmos... Estou tão aflita! A guerra contra Hades acabou, o mundo está a salvo, mas os rapazes ainda estão sofrendo por minha culpa. Se eu tivesse sido mais clara quando fiz meu pedido a Zeus eles não estariam no hospital. Todos estão muito machucados, principalmente o Seiya. É horrível vê-los nesse estado e não poder fazer nada, vovô. Eu gostaria que o senhor estivesse aqui para me ajudar a superar tudo isso. Sei que também seria difícil para você, afinal eles são seus filhos. Sabe, vovô, fiquei muito emocionada ao ler a carta que o senhor deixou para eles e acho que de alguma forma essa carta amenizará a mágoa que têm. Quem sabe até possam ver o senhor com outros olhos, não é mesmo? Vou entregá-la aos meninos assim que se recuperarem. Tudo que eu mais quero agora é que eles possam levar vidas normais como todos os meninos da idade deles. Espero que o senhor aprove tudo que eu pretendo fazer, vovô... seria tão bom se o senhor estivesse aqui...

_E ela adormece na poltrona onde estava sentada._

Continua...

* * *

_**Dedicada às minhas amigas:**_

_MC: minha melhor amiga, minha primeira leitora, a pessoa que leu essa história ainda no tempo em que eu não sabia que 'fanfiction' era o nome das historinha criadas pelos fãs. Você mora no meu coração, fia!_

_Nina Neviani: CDZ me trouxe muitas coisas boas e uma das melhores é a sua amizade! Grazie por estar sempre pronta para dar seu 'parecer' nas minhas fics e pela chance de betar as suas._


	2. Capítulo I

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO **

Chiisana Hana

**Capítulo I**

_Há três dias os cavaleiros de bronze estão na UTI do Hospital da Fundação GRAAD. Shun, apesar da aparência frágil, é o primeiro a se recuperar e ir para a casa de Saori e, com ela, vai todos os dias visitar os demais cavaleiros. O estado de Ikki é considerado gravíssimo, o que deixa Shun desolado._

**(Shun, no hospital, olhando Ikki através do vidro da UTI) **Ikki, meu irmão, se você morrer eu vou ficar sozinho. Não é justo! O que vai ser de mim? Como é que vai ser isso? **(e ele chora, chora, chora...) **Não morre, por favor, não morre.

**(Saori, puxando Shun pelo** **braço) **Vem, Shun. Ele vai viver. Tenho certeza. **(pensando) **Só não sei como ele vai ficar. Pode ser que fique com alguma seqüela e vai ser culpa minha. Não, não quero nem pensar nessas coisas.

**(Shun, enxugando as lágrimas) **Se você diz...

**(Saori, meio insegura) **Já disse que tenho certeza.

**(Shun, chorando de novo) **Mas já se passaram três dias! Shiryu e Hyoga reagem bem aos tratamentos enquanto Ikki e Seiya não têm melhora alguma! Isso está me matando, sabia? Não agüento mais.

**(Saori**, **ligeiramente ****irritada) **Tenha paciência! É difícil para todos! Marin e Seika estão aqui para cuidar de Seiya, e Shunrei está vindo para ficar com Shiryu. Você acha que é fácil para elas? Você acha que é fácil para mim?

**(Shun, enxugando as lágrimas) **Desculpe. Sei que não é fácil, mas o que vai acontecer com o Ikki? Não podemos ressuscitar a Esmeralda e trazê-la aqui.

**(Saori, ainda um pouco irritada) **Ikki tem um irmão que o ama. Acho que isso é o bastante. Vamos ver Hyoga. Esse sim não tem ninguém.

**(Shun, envergonhado)** É verdade. Estou sendo egoísta.

_No quarto de Hyoga..._

**(Shun, sorrindo) **Bom dia, Hyoga! Como vai?

**(Hyoga) **Estou melhor, Shun. Já retiraram aqueles tubos horríveis e parece que terei alta em poucos dias. Acho bom mesmo! Não agüento mais essa cama de hospital.

**(Shun) **Eu também não gostei.

**(Hyoga) **E a comida também é péssima!

**(Shun) **É verdade!

**(Saori, meio irritada) **Rapazes! Não reclamem, ok? Hyoga, quando você for lá pra casa eu mando prepararem os pratos que você gosta.

**(Shun) **Eu não recebi essa mordomia!!

**(Saori, muito irritada) **Você só come salada!! **(séria) **Desculpem... estou muito nervosa. Vou deixar vocês a sós. **(saindo do quarto) **Preciso falar com o Tatsumi. Até mais tarde.

**(Shun) **Até. **(após ela sair) **O que deu nela?

**(Hyoga) **Ela está assim porque o Seiya está na pior, Shun.

**(Shun) **É, né?

_Ao sair do quarto de Hyoga, Saori encontra Tatsumi no corredor. Ambos vão até a UTI onde Shiryu está._

**(Saori, preocupada, olhando Shiryu através do vidro)** Tatsumi, tem certeza que mandou buscar Shunrei?

**(Tatsumi) **Sim, Srta. O helicóptero partiu para Rozan ontem.

**(Saori) **E por que ela ainda não chegou? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**(Shunrei, tocando o ombro de Saori)** Bom dia, Srta. Kido.

**(Saori, alegre) **Ah, Shunrei! O que houve? Você demorou.

**(Shunrei)** O helicóptero não podia decolar por causa do mau tempo. Felizmente, correu tudo bem na viagem. **(emocionada, olhando Shiryu através do vidro) **Como ele está?

**(Saori)** Falei com um dos médicos ontem. Parece que ele reage bem aos tratamentos, mas não sei maiores detalhes. O médico que está cuidando dele poderá lhe informar melhor. **(autoritária, para Tatsumi) **Procure o médico responsável pelo Shiryu!

**(Tatsumi) **Sim, Srta. Saori!

**(Shunrei, segura, para Saori) **Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bom logo.

**(Saori) **Com você por perto, eu também acredito nisso. Nas outras vezes **(tom culpado) **em que você esteve aqui eu não percebi que sua relação com Shiryu era tão forte... **(tentando falar naturalmente) **Preciso ir. Tem um quarto preparado para você lá na minha casa e meus motoristas estão 24 horas à disposição de Seika. Você poderá usá-los também. **(ao perceber o olhar surpreso de Shunrei) **Seika é a irmã de Seiya. Ela estava desaparecida...

**(Shunrei) **Eu sei. Shiryu falou sobre o desaparecimento dela. Fiquei surpresa porque não sabia que ela tinha sido encontrada.

**(Saori)** Foi. E sabe onde ela estava? No Santuário! Ela está cuidando do Seiya na terceira UTI desse corredor. Vocês poderão fazer companhia uma à outra. Agora eu já vou.

**(Shunrei)** Está bem. Obrigada por tudo, Srta. Kido **(sozinha no corredor, olhando Shiryu através do vidro) **Graças a Deus ele está vivo. Eu tinha tanto medo de que ele não agüentasse...

**(Médico, aproximando-se dela) **Você é da família do rapaz, mocinha?

**(Shunrei)** Sim. Como ele está?

**(Médico)** Teve ferimentos muito graves, um corte enorme no pescoço, perdeu muito sangue, mas vai sobreviver.

**(Shunrei) **Posso entrar lá? Queria ficar perto dele. Por favor!!

**(Médico)** Você vai ter que vestir uma roupa especial e não pode demorar muito lá dentro.

**(Shunrei, emocionada) **Ah, obrigada!! Eu juro que fico quietinha! Juro! Só quero ficar perto dele!

**(Médico, sorrindo) **Está bem...

_Shunrei retorna já devidamente vestida com a roupa especial e entra na UTI._

**(Shunrei, emocionada, tocando levemente o rosto de Shiryu) **Rezei tanto para que você sobrevivesse. Tenho certeza que também dessa vez você pôde sentir minhas preces. Talvez você não esteja me ouvindo agora, mas tudo que eu pedia a Deus era que Ele me trouxesse você de volta com vida, não importava de que jeito. Bastava que estivesse vivo. Eu cuidaria de você pelo resto da minha vida, mas para isso você tinha que voltar vivo. Eu te amo tanto, Shiryu. Tanto. Perdê-lo para sempre seria uma dor insuportável.

_Seika, a irmã que Seiya procurava desde que voltou de seu treinamento na Grécia, está com ele na UTI. No início, ela estava meio desorientada por causa da perda da memória. Agora, já lembra de tudo e cumpre com carinho sua missão de cuidar do irmão mais novo. Passa os dias no hospital, esperando ansiosamente por algum pequeno sinal de melhora de Seiya. Marin veio da Grécia com ela e também tem passado bastante tempo no hospital. Mesmo agora, que já se sabia quem era a verdadeira irmã de Seiya, ela ainda se sentia tão próxima de seu discípulo como se ele fosse alguém de sua família. Saori e Minu também visitam o rapaz várias vezes ao dia. Shina também está no Japão e, sorrateiramente, aproveita os poucos momentos em que Seiya fica sozinho para vê-lo. Um dia, no entanto, seu esquema de visitas falha e ela é descoberta por Marin. _

**(Marin, irritada, segurando o braço de Shina) **O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

**(Shina, assustada) **Me deixa! Não se meta na minha vida!

**(Marin)** Por que você veio pra cá? Está querendo machucar o Seiya?

**(Shina)** Não seja imbecil! Eu não vou fazer nada contra ele porque eu...

**(Marin)** Você o quê? Fala!

**(Shina)** Você sabe...

**(Marin) **Fala!!

**(Shina) **Eu o amo...

**(Marin, soltando o braço de Shina)** Ah, isso eu já sabia. Só queria ouvir você falar com todas as letras.

**(Shina)** Idiota!

**(Marin)** Não me ofende, tá? Olha, você não precisa vir aqui escondida. Você pode vir comigo.

**(Shina)** Não! Nem pensar!

**(Marin)** Deixa de ser teimosa! Você vem comigo! A gente evita encontrar a Srta. Saori e fica tudo certo. Você deve saber que ela tem uma quedinha pelo Seiya. É melhor vocês duas não se encontrarem.

**(Shina)** Eu não faria nada com ela! Ela é Athena! Eu sou só uma amazona de prata.

**(Marin)** Mesmo assim é melhor evitar o encontro.

--C--H--I--I--

_Dois dias depois._

_Segundo cavaleiro a sair do hospital, Hyoga também se hospeda na mansão Kido. Lá ele utiliza seu tempo livre para pensar e retomar os exercícios devagar. Também faz longos passeios pelo imenso jardim e, às vezes, senta embaixo de alguma árvore para ler um livro. Em vários desses passeios, ele encontra Shun choramingando._

**(Hyoga, andando e olhando o jardim atenciosamente, pensa) **Gostaria que minha mente e meu coração estivessem em paz como esse jardim... **(ao encontrar Shun mais uma vez, ele pensa) **Meu Deus! Mas ele só chora! **(falando com Shun) **Pára com isso. Vai dar tudo certo. O Ikki vai sair logo do hospital. **(pensando) **Se ele tivesse de morrer já tinha morrido...

**(Shun, chorando) **Você não pode imaginar como está sendo difícil para mim.

**(Hyoga, abraçando Shun) **Ah, eu posso imaginar sim. Mas não dá pra ficar só chorando, né, Shun?

**(Shun, enxugando as lágrimas)** Você fala isso, mas ainda chora a morte da sua mãe todos os dias.

**(Hyoga, um tanto magoado) **É diferente. O Ikki não morreu, tem chance de ficar bom. E minha mãe, o que tem?

**(Shun) **Está bem. Desculpe. Não vou mais chorar. Eu estava pensando que seria bom se a gente fosse ao orfanato se distrair brincando com as crianças. O que você acha?

**(Hyoga) **É uma boa idéia.

**(Shun) **Podemos ir depois do almoço?

**(Hyoga) **Claro. Vou ligar para Eiri e avisar que nós vamos dar uma passada lá.

_Após o almoço, Eiri os recebe no orfanato._

**(Eiri, muito entusiasmada) **Hyoga! Shun! Que bom ver vocês!

**(Hyoga e Shun, ao mesmo tempo) **Oi, Eiri.

**(Eiri)** Hyoga, estou muito feliz porque você já se curou. Fui visitá-lo no hospital, mas acho que você nem lembra.

**(Hyoga) **É, não lembro. De qualquer forma, obrigado pela visita.

**(Shun, saindo impaciente) **Eu vou brincar com as crianças. Você não vem, Hyoga?

**(Hyoga) **Daqui a pouco, Shun.

**(Eiri, um pouco envergonhada)** Já faz tempo que não conversamos, não é?

**(Hyoga, tentando parecer distraído) **Aconteceram tantas coisas que acabamos nos desencontrando.

**(Eiri)** E o que você pretende fazer agora que tudo acabou?

**(Hyoga)** Vou voltar para a Sibéria. Só fico aqui no Japão até que todos saiam do hospital. Volto para a minha terra logo depois.

**(Eiri, bastante envergonhada) **E o que você vai fazer amanhã à noite?

**(Hyoga, surpreso) **Hã? Eh, não planejei nada especial.

**(Eiri)** Que tal irmos ao cinema? Tem um filme ótimo em cartaz!

**(Hyoga)** Pode ser. Preciso mesmo me distrair.

**(Eiri, muito feliz) **Ótimo! Então eu passo na mansão Kido amanhã às seis! Não se atrase!

**(Hyoga)** Eiri! Sou eu que devo ir buscá-la e não você a mim! Eu passo aqui amanhã! E não vou me atrasar!

_Hyoga vai brincar com as crianças. Estampando um largo sorriso no rosto, Eiri dirige-se aos que não estão participando da brincadeira, controlando-se com muito custo para não sair pulando de alegria._

**(Hyoga, pensando) **Como ela é direta! Mas talvez seja mesmo bom ir passear um pouco.

**(Shun) **Pensei que você ia ficar o tempo todo lá com a Eiri.

**(Hyoga)** E se eu ficasse? Algum problema?

**(Shun) **Não, claro que não.

**(Hyoga)** Ela me convidou pra ir ao cinema amanhã.

**(Shun, sorrindo maroto)** O amor está no ar?

**(Hyoga) **Acho que não. Muita coisa aconteceu em pouco tempo na minha vida. Minha cabeça está confusa. Eu gosto da Eiri, mas creio que não é o suficiente para chamar o que eu sinto de amor.

**(Shun)** Sem querer me meter, mas já me metendo, eu acho que você combinava mais com a irmãzinha da Hilda.

**(Hyoga)** Que nada. Chega desse papo. O que você estava fazendo com as crianças?

**(Shun)** Ah, vamos jogar vôlei. Vai lá pro outro time para equilibrar.

**(Hyoga)** Vou mesmo. Seu time contra o meu, é? Você não vai ter chance!

**(Shun)** Vamos ver!

_Jabu acaba de chegar ao orfanato._

**(Jabu, para Eiri) **Humf... Esses dois agora estão se interessando pelas crianças?

**(Eiri, ligeiramente irritada)** O que tem de mais?

**(Jabu) **Nada.

**(Eiri)** Eu acho ótimo que eles venham brincar com as crianças. Isso aqui está uma loucura. A Minu vai ver o Seiya no hospital umas três vezes por dia e quando está aqui pode ter certeza que a cabeça dela está lá com ele.

**(Jabu) **Não sei o que ela vê nele. Aliás, não sei o que as três vêem naquele otário magricela metido a todo-poderoso.

**(Eiri)** Três?? Que três??

**(Jabu, irônico) **Nada. Esquece. Você está adorando ter o Hyoga por perto, né?

**(Eiri)** Estou mesmo! Vamos sair amanhã.

**(Jabu, irônico) **É... que ótimo... **(pensando) **Essa aí vai se ferrar com esse loirinho antipático, individualista e problemático. Coitada.

_Mais tarde. _

_Shun e Hyoga vão embora do orfanato. Antes, concordam em repetir esse programa todos os dias logo após irem ao hospital ver os irmãos. Ao brincar com as crianças eles podem esquecer, ao menos por alguns momentos, que passaram por todas aquelas batalhas sangrentas._

--C--H--I--I--

_Dia seguinte. _

_Hyoga e Shun acabam de voltar de mais uma visita ao orfanato e vão direto para a cozinha. Lá, Tatsumi conversa com uma empregada._

**(Tatsumi) **Daqui a pouco a Srta. Saori vai abrir um asilo aqui na mansão. É um absurdo! E ainda enche esses moleques de mordomia! Tudo bem que eles são os cavaleiros dela e que a protegem, mas ela parece nem se lembrar que eles são só uns filhos bastardos do Sr. Kido!! Eles são aqueles moleques do orfanato e...

**(Hyoga, interrompendo) **E? O que você disse, Tatsumi?

**(Tatsumi, assustado) **Ah, nada, Sr. Hyoga.

**(Hyoga, irônico)** Que bom. Pensei que você estivesse falando de nós.

**(Tatsumi, assustado) **Não, eu não faria isso.

**(Hyoga)** Assim espero. Em todo caso, se eu pegar você falando mal da gente, congelo sua língua. Eu congelaria seu cérebro, se você tivesse um.

**(Tatsumi, pensando) **Moleque ordinário. Continua um moleque ordinário! Que ódio!!

**(Shun, para Hyoga)** Não precisava ter dito isso. Ele não faz por mal.

**(Hyoga)** Você tem que parar com essa mania de achar que todo mundo é inocente! Isso ainda vai acabar com você, Shun!

**(Jabu, entrando na cozinha) **Aí, vocês estão sabendo que o Mestre do Santuário vai fazer uma visita relâmpago à Srta. Saori?

**(Shun e Hyoga) **O Mestre? Que Mestre?

**(Jabu) **O novo Mestre do Santuário! Está todo mundo louco pra saber a identidade dele!! Só se sabe que é um dos dourados, como manda a regra, mas qual deles?

**(Hyoga) **Deve ser Dohko, o Mestre de Shiryu.

**(Shun) **Será?

**(Hyoga)** É o óbvio! Vocês dois não pensam, não? Dohko é o cavaleiro dourado mais antigo e agora que a missão dele de vigiar o selo de Hades acabou, ele só pode ter sido elevado ao posto de Grande Mestre.

**(Jabu) **Faz algum sentido, mas eu ainda continuo achando que o Shaka é novo mestre.

**(Shun, olhando pela janela)** É, Hyoga, seu raciocínio foi perfeito. Lá vem o Dohko!

**(Hyoga, indiferente)** Eu não disse? Eu sempre estou certo.

**(Jabu, pensando)** Imbecil convencido. Só porque acertou essa não quer dizer que acerte sempre.

_Na entrada da Mansão, Saori recebe Dohko. Os dois precisam cuidar de questões práticas como a reconstrução do Santuário que agora não passa de um monte de ruínas._

**(Dohko, fazendo uma reverência)** Athena.

**(Saori, sorrindo e dirigindo-se à biblioteca da Mansão) **Dohko! Entre, por favor. Você é fantástico! Mais de duzentos anos e corpinho de dezoito!

**(Dohko, acompanhando a garota)** Athena, você conseguiu me deixar encabulado.

**(Saori)** É só para descontrair um pouco. Estou precisando dizer coisas alegres. Conte como estão as coisas no Santuário.

**(Dohko)** Já começou a reconstrução. Creio que em um ano tudo estará melhor do que o que era antes.

**(Saori)** E como estão os cavaleiros de ouro?

**(Dohko)** Recuperam-se bem, não se preocupe com eles. E Mu fará um ótimo trabalho com as armaduras danificadas, inclusive a minha. Enquanto isso, estão todos lá para defender o Santuário, ou o que restou dele.

**(Saori, displicente)** Não creio que haja algum perigo agora.

**(Dohko, muito sério)** Nunca se sabe.

**(Saori, assumindo uma postura séria)** Você pressente alguma coisa anormal?

**(Dohko)** Algo muitíssimo remoto. Pode demorar anos ou mesmo séculos para acontecer. Por isso quero manter os treinamentos de novos cavaleiros. Muitas armaduras estão sem dono. Os meninos de bronze praticamente acabaram com a estirpe de prata.

**(Saori)** É verdade!

**(Dohko)** Athena, tem uma coisa que acho imprescindível fazer.

**(Saori)** O quê?

**(Dohko)** Abolir o uso das máscaras das amazonas

**(Saori, surpresa)** Não seria um trauma para elas terem de expor seus rostos depois de tanto tempo escondendo-os?

**(Dohko)** Para algumas talvez, mas garanto que a maioria vai adorar poder exibir seus belos rostos e respirar livremente sem algo que lhes bloqueie o nariz. As máscaras continuam a ser usadas hoje em dia simplesmente por uma questão de tradição e, na minha opinião, funcionam muito mais como um fetiche que como uma coisa que esconda a identidade e a feminilidade delas.

**(Saori)** Você tem razão. De que adianta esconderem os rostos se os corpos torneados são exibidos em malhas justíssimas? Então, que sejam abolidas as máscaras.

**(Dohko)** Ótimo! Ah, tem mais uma coisa. Vou fundar uma escola dentro do Santuário para que as crianças em treinamento recebam aulas normais além das lições de seus mestres. Andei pensando nisso por causa da dificuldade que eu sei que os garotos de bronze vão enfrentar agora para retomarem suas vidas. Como você sabe, eles nunca foram à escola e se algum deles quiser estudar agora vai sofrer. Não só eles, os dourados também. Mas claro que isso não vai ser agora. Apenas quando o Santuário estiver devidamente reconstruído.

**(Saori, rindo)** Dohko, você devia se candidatar à presidência de algum país!

**(Dohko)** Nada! Apenas quero deixar o Santuário bem organizado para entregá-lo ao meu sucessor.

**(Saori, entusiasmada com o assunto)** E você já escolheu alguém?

**(Dohko)** Tenho pensado muito nisso. Acho que nunca tivemos tantas opções excelentes, mas somente observando com calma é que poderei decidir. Essa escolha não pode ser precipitada.

**(Saori)** Mu, Aiolia e Shaka são as opções?

**(Dohko)** Mais ou menos. Mu tem qualidades indiscutíveis, é discípulo de Shion e mestre de Kiki. Esse menino, aliás, será um ótimo cavaleiro. É poderoso, perspicaz e tem uma língua afiadíssima. O problema é que Mu nunca permaneceu muito tempo no Santuário, não conhece como aquele lugar funciona. E nesse sentido, Aiolia é imbatível. Nasceu lá, conhece tudo muito bem. Sua personalidade impulsiva, no entanto, pode ser um problema. E de qualquer forma, ele manifestou a vontade de ter um discípulo e treinar um novo cavaleiro toma muito tempo. E Shaka, o que posso dizer dele? É um predestinado, reconhecido por muitos como a reencarnação de Buda, tem experiência com discípulos, é muito forte, equilibrado, sábio, um quase-santo como o chamam. E talvez seja esse o pior defeito dele no que se refere ao cargo de Grande Mestre. Perfeição e santidade demais são indesejáveis quando é preciso lidar com as vidas de humanos imperfeitos.

**(Saori)** Por Zeus! Essa vai ser uma escolha dura.

**(Dohko)** E ainda tem mais uma pessoa que eu considero um forte candidato...

**(Saori, surpresa)** Outra pessoa?

**(Dohko)** Sim. Tenho observado o comportamento dessa pessoa e, principalmente, o modo como as outras pessoas o vêem. Isso é muito importante. Não basta ser respeitável, tem que ser respeitado. Essa pessoa é admirada por todos aqueles que já lutaram com ele...

**(Saori)** Seria a mesma pessoa que Nikol(1) andou elogiando em determinada ocasião?

**(Dohko)** Sim.

**(Saori)** Puxa, estou realmente surpresa. Bom, os quatro são excelentes, cada um do seu jeito, mas eu gostaria que você ficasse no comando do Santuário por muito tempo.

**(Dohko)** Eu aceitaria somente se não houvesse boas alternativas. Athena, não se engane com minha aparência. Os anos que vivi não pesam nas costas porque esse corpo está novinho em folha, mas pesam muito sobre minha mente. Preciso de algum tempo de descanso, de um pouco de vida normal. Não conte a ninguém, mas logo vou me dedicar somente ao papel de avô babão.

**(Saori, chocada) **Avô?

**(Dohko) **É! Dos filhos que Shiryu vai ter com Shunrei!

**(Saori)** Ah, mas isso ainda deve demorar!

**(Dohko)** Não vai, não. Posso garantir. Conheço Shiryu.

**(Saori)** Se você diz...

**(Dohko)** É. Agora tenho de ir, Athena.

**(Saori)** Por que não fica para o jantar?

**(Dohko)** Obrigado pelo convite, mas prefiro voltar logo ao Santuário.

**(Saori)** Está bem! Quando for possível irei ao Santuário ver a reconstrução e os novos discípulos. Quem sabe até posso levar os rapazes e fazer uma bela festa lá?! Ia ser ótimo para alegrar os cavaleiros de ouro!

**(Dohko)** Vou cobrar essa festa!

**(Saori)** Pode cobrar!

_O Mestre vai embora e, mais tarde, Saori dá lição de moral em Shun, Hyoga e Jabu. _

**(Saori) **Muito bonito, hein? Estavam tentando ouvir minha conversa com o Mestre! Pensam que eu não sei que vocês estavam com as orelhas grudadas na porta?

**(Shun, choroso)** Desculpa, Saori. Queríamos só saber o que ele veio fazer aqui.

**(Saori)** Não foi nada relacionado a vocês.

**(Jabu)** Para quê tanto mistério, senhorita?

**(Saori)** Nenhuma razão especial. Agora cuidem de suas vidas que eu vou cuidar da minha.

**(Hyoga, pensando)** Vai é cuidar do Seiya.

_Mais tarde, Hyoga encontra Shun chorando na escada._

**(Hyoga, irritado)** O que foi agora?

**(Shun, chorando) **Nada não.

**(Hyoga)** E por que você está chorando de novo?

**(Shun)** Já disse que não foi nada.

**(Hyoga)** Ah, enxuga essas lágrimas, ok? Não dá pra ficar sempre nesse chororô. Já falei isso mais de mil vezes. Já estou perdendo a paciência com você.

**(Shun, enxugando as lágrimas)** Está certo.

**(Hyoga, pensando)** Pelo menos a pessoa por quem ele chora ainda está viva, ainda tem uma chance. Minha mãe não pode voltar para mim. Só me restam esses meus meios irmãos... **(para Shun) **Agora vou ter de subir, certo? Vou sair com a Eiri hoje, lembra?

**(Shun)** Ah, sim.

_**Continua...**_

--C--H--I--I--

(1) Nikol: personagem dos livros da série Gigantomaquia. É uma espécie de mestre substituto.


	3. Capítulo II

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

**Capítulo II**

**(Hyoga, consigo, enquanto toma banho)** O que será que o Mestre veio fazer aqui? Só espero que não seja confusão. Toda vez que eu tento sair com a Eiri acontece alguma coisa!

_Depois do banho, uma difícil decisão..._

**(Hyoga, consigo)** Com que roupa eu vou? Droga! Preciso urgentemente de roupas novas! Só tenho porcaria!

**(Shun, batendo à porta)** Hyoga! Ainda está aqui!? Você não vai sair com a Eiri? Já está atrasado!

**(Hyoga)** Ai, meu Deus! Ainda não troquei de roupa!

**(Shun, entrando no quarto)** Não brinca! **(ao ver Hyoga só de roupão) **Ih! Não é brincadeira, não...

**(Hyoga)** O que eu faço? Só tenho roupas mixurucas.

**(Shun)** Ah, veste uma camisa qualquer com o jeans menos surrado que você tiver e põe a bota. É o que dá pra fazer com o que você tem. Você está mesmo precisando de roupas.

**(Hyoga)** Eu sei!!

**(Shun)** Eu também só tenho porcaria.

**(Hyoga, depois de vestir o que Shun sugeriu)** Está bom mesmo?

**(Shun)** Está lindo.

**(Hyoga, vestindo suas tradicionais polainas)** Obrigado pela ajuda, Shun.

**(Shun, gritando)** Não!! Nada de polainas!! Aqui não é a Sibéria.

**(Hyoga, sentindo-se um pouco ofendido)** Humpf... está bem. Você tem um perfume legal?

**(Shun)** Tenho. Espera aí. **(sai do quarto e retorna com uma maletinha cheia de perfumes e cremes) **Pronto. Escolhe um.

**(Hyoga)** Shun!! Eu pedi um perfume, não uma loja!! Vou levar um ano para escolher no meio de tantos! Escolhe aí algum que não seja muito forte.

**(Shun)** Penteia o cabelo enquanto eu escolho.

**(Hyoga, penteando-se)** Tá... Onde você conseguiu tantos perfumes caros?

**(Shun)** Saori!! Ela tem muitos. Você precisa ver o banheiro dela!! Um dia ela pediu minha ajuda para arrumar o armário de perfumes e me deu esses.

**(Hyoga, irritado)** Da Saori? Perfume de mulher?

**(Shun)** Não! Eu só peguei os de homem, né? Ela tinha alguns de homem. Mulheres gostam de perfumes masculinos. Põe esse aqui **(entregando um frasquinho a Hyoga) **É ótimo. E pode ficar com ele. É um presente meu. Tomara que lhe dê sorte.

**(Hyoga) **Obrigado, Shun. Sem você acho que eu nem conseguiria sair.

**(Shun)** De nada. Agora vai que a Eiri já deve estar esperando.

**(Hyoga)** Ainda falta pegar um carro da Saori.

**(Shun) **Eu peguei um na garagem. Está lá na porta, toma a chave. Boa sorte!

**(Hyoga) **Desde quando você sabe dirigir?

**(Shun)** Aprendi um dia desses. Achei que podia precisar.

**(Hyoga) **Isso é realmente necessário embora a gente ainda nem possa ter carteira de motorista.

**(Shun)** Verdade, mas os carros da Saori têm aquelas placas da Fundação GRAAD. Com isso, ninguém incomoda.

**(Hyoga)** Alguma vantagem tinha que existir! Vou nessa, Shun.

_Hyoga pega a chave, desce as escadas rapidamente, entra no carro e vai buscar Eiri. Ao chegar ao orfanato..._

**(Hyoga) **Oi Eiri. Desculpa o atraso.

**(Eiri) **Tudo bem! Você está tão bonito.

**(Hyoga)** Ah, obrigado. **(abrindo a porta do carro) **Vamos?

**(Eiri) **Uau! Que carrão!

**(Hyoga)** Peguei emprestado da Saori.

**(Eiri)** Ela tem sorte de ter nascido tão rica.

**(Hyoga)** Não acho que seja tanta sorte assim. No fundo, bem lá no fundo, ela gostaria mesmo de ser um pouco mais normal.

--C--H--I--I--

_No cinema, eles vêem que a fila para o filme que escolheram está quilométrica. _

**(Eiri)** Será que ainda vamos conseguir ingressos?

**(Hyoga)** Parece que não. De qualquer forma, vou tentar. Espere aqui.

_Meia hora depois..._

**(Hyoga) **Eiri, só tinha ingresso para outro filme e parece que ele é beeeem chato. Quer ir assim mesmo?

**(Eiri, animada)** Vamos! **(pensando) **Tomara que o filme seja chato mesmo porque aí ele nem presta atenção na tela. Eu não estava mesmo afim de ver filme nenhum! Só queria ficar com ele!

_Os dois entram na sala. Quinze minutos do tal filme e já estão entediados._

**(Hyoga)** Desse jeito vou acabar cochilando. Que filme ruim!! Vamos sair e comer alguma coisa?

_Eiri quer ficar ali no escurinho com seu amado, mas acaba concordando em sair para evitar atritos com ele logo agora que começaram a se acertar. Então, eles saem do shopping e vão para o restaurante mais caro de Tóquio (por conta da Fundação, claro!)._

**(Eiri)** Hyoga, isso aqui é de alto nível! Não estou acostumada a essas coisas. Além disso, nem estamos vestidos para entrar num lugar desses!

**(Hyoga) **Que nada! Eu sempre quis vir aqui e nunca tive oportunidade. E quanto à roupa, basta eu mostrar o cartão da Fundação GRAAD. Segundo consta, o velhote que era meu pai também era cliente VIP desse lugar.

_O casal entra no restaurante sem problemas. Hyoga pensa que a história dos 100 filhos de Mitsumasa Kido já se espalhou e que provavelmente as fotos dos dez meninos sobreviventes saíram em todos os jornais japoneses e, por isso, entrou sem problemas no restaurante, apesar das roupas um tanto inadequadas para o local._

_Hyoga presta atenção em cada detalhe do lugar, mas não demonstra qualquer emoção. Eiri, por sua vez, só consegue olhar para ele. Ninguém poderia imaginar que se tratava de um menino órfão que vivera metade de sua vida num orfanato e a outra metade numa vila na Sibéria. Mesmo usando uma roupa simplória, Hyoga parecia uma pessoa muito rica, possuía até mesmo um certo ar de nobreza._ _Essa sim a verdadeira razão de entrarem no restaurante sem problemas: loiro, olhos azuis, com aquela cara de rico e chegando naquele carrão_, _o garçom achou que se tratava de algum príncipe nórdico bastante excêntrico..._

_O jantar é tranqüilo, mas um pouco frustrante para Eiri, pois a menina esperava um clima mais romântico, e quem sabe, até uma declaração de amor. No entanto, conversaram apenas coisas sobre a Rússia ou sobre suas infâncias sofridas. _

_Após o jantar..._

**(Eiri, um pouco decepcionada) **Hyoga, está ficando tarde. Eu adoraria ficar mais tempo com você, mas vou trabalhar amanhã bem cedo. Você sabe, as crianças não dão trégua.

**(Hyoga)** Então vamos embora. Mas antes quero lhe dar uma coisa.

_Eiri imagina que Hyoga lhe dará um beijo, mas ele tira do bolso um colar barato com um pingente em forma de borboleta._

**(Hyoga)** Comprei pra você há muito tempo e nunca tive oportunidade de entregar.

**(Eiri, tentando parecer feliz com o presentinho) **Hyoga! Obrigada!

_Os dois saem do restaurante de mãos dadas, entram no carro e retornam ao orfanato. Lá, ele a leva até a porta..._

**(Hyoga, em tom formal) **Chegamos. Boa noite.

**(Eiri, ainda um tanto decepcionada)** Boa noite. Obrigada pelo passeio, Hyoga. Foi uma noite especial. **(tentando não parecer tão decepcionada) **Ah, e obrigada pelo presente.

**(Hyoga)** De nada. Então, vou indo. Até logo.

**(Eiri, hesitante)** Até. **(pensando) **Tudo bem que eu preferia um anel e um beijo na boca, mas o que eu vou fazer se tudo que consegui foi fazer ele pegar na minha mão e me dar um colar de feirinha. Ei, espere! O beijo ainda posso conseguir!! **(gritando) **Hyoga!! Espera!! **(correndo até ele)** Ainda tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer.

**(Hyoga, assustado) **Sim?

**(Eiri, abraçando Hyoga) **Eu te amo.

**(Hyoga, surpreso) **Eu... não sei o que dizer...

**(Eiri)** Não diga nada. Deixe-me beijá-lo.

_E beijam-se!_

**(Eiri, radiante) **Agora eu preciso ir! Nos vemos amanhã?

**(Hyoga, com ar estupefato) **Hã... sim. Eu passo por aqui. **(entrando no carro) **Tchau. **(pensando) **O que deu nela? Eu sei que sou lindo, mas achei que fosse demorar mais para ela tomar uma iniciativa. Bom, já que começou, melhor deixar rolar.

**(Eiri, dentro do orfanato, encostada na parede, sussurrando)** Finalmente consegui! Que vontade de gritar!

**(Minu, acendendo a luz) **Eiri? É você?

**(Eiri, gritando) **Ai! Você me assustou!

**(Mino)** Você que me assustou chegando assim na calada da noite! Ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que era. Aí dei de cara com você. O que você estava fazendo na rua a essa hora da noite?

**(Eiri)** Eu estava com o Hyoga! Mino, nós só íamos ao cinema, mas acabamos jantando no restaurante mais chique de Tóquio!! E nos beijamos!

**(Mino)** Ah, hoje você só dorme depois de me contar tudo!

**(Eiri)** E você acha que eu vou conseguir dormir?

--C--H--I--I--

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido..._

**(Shun, que esperava Hyoga na porta)** Finalmente! Não estava mais agüentando a curiosidade! E aí, como foi o encontro?

**(Hyoga, indiferente) **Foi bom.

**(Shun, surpreso) **Como assim? Só foi "bom"? O que aconteceu? Vocês se desentenderam?

**(Hyoga)** Não. Pelo contrário. Nós nos beijamos.

**(Shun)** Vocês se beijaram e você diz apenas que "foi bom"? Que coisa...

**(Hyoga)** Eu já te falei que não sei direito o que sinto por ela. Então, foi só bom e pronto. Ora, vamos dormir que amanhã vamos ao hospital e eu quero estar com a cara boa.

**(Shun)** Se precisar eu tenho um creme ótimo para olheiras.

**(Hyoga, atônito) **Hein??

**(Shun)** Eu tenho pelo sensível! Preciso cuidar bem dela! Tenho creme pra tudo: olheiras, rugas, manchas e, é claro, um protetor solar poderoso. Bom, era tudo da Saori, mas ela nem sente falta porque tem demais.

**(Hyoga) **Vamos dormir, ok?

--C--H--I--I--

_No hospital..._

_Em um de seus poucos momentos a sós com seu amado Seiya, Shina declara-se mais uma vez. _

**(Shina)** Seiya, quantas vezes eu disse que queria matá-lo, hein? Agora estou aqui rezando para que você não morra. Sei que não sou digna do seu amor, afinal de contas, com Athena apaixonada por você, que chance teria uma amazona de prata? No entanto, eu seria feliz apenas se você ficasse bem, mesmo que fosse ao lado dela. Odeio vê-lo assim, Seiya. **(debruça-se sobre o cavaleiro moribundo e sapeca um beijo nele) **Por favor, Seiya, reage. Fica bom logo, por favor.

_Seika e Marin retornam ao quarto. Shina se afasta de Seiya. As três passam o resto da noite com ele. Ao amanhecer, Shina e Marin vão embora. Saori chega logo em seguida, trazendo um buquê de flores. _

**(Saori) **Bom dia, Seika! Como o Seiya está?

**(Seika) **Acho que melhorou um pouquinho. Tenho a impressão de ter visto o coitado sorrir logo depois que a Shi... que a Marin foi embora.

**(Saori, desconfiada) **Marin estava aqui? Já faz tempo que não a vejo...

**(Seika, meio enrolada) **É porque ela está vindo em horários estranhos... por causa da máscara, sabe?

**(Saori)** Isso logo vai acabar. O Mestre do Santuário já vai abolir as máscaras. **(para Seiya, inclinando-se sobre ele e passando a mão sobre seu rosto) **Seiya, todos nós estamos torcendo para que você se recupere rápido. Eu gostaria muito de poder fazer mais alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas não posso fazer nada além de queimar meu cosmo.

_Mino entra no quarto e vê Saori ao lado Seiya. A deusa volta-se para a porta e vê Mino parada, com flores na mão, o olhar faiscando de ciúmes._

**(Saori, pensando)** Eu não posso demonstrar que também estou com ciúmes. Não posso agir como uma garota normal. Preciso me controlar. Preciso me controlar. **(fala para Mino**, **sorrindo) **Bom dia, Mino! Como vai?

**(Mino, tentando agir naturalmente)** Bom dia, Srta. Saori. Vou bem, obrigada. Bom dia, Seika. Trouxe flores para alegrar o quarto.

**(Seika)** Obrigada, Mino. Vou colocá-las junto às que a Srta. Saori trouxe. É bom manter o quarto colorido e perfumado.

**(Mino)** Tenho certeza que sim. Eu gostaria de passar o dia aqui, mas infelizmente não posso. Preciso cuidar das crianças do orfanato. Então, já vou indo.

**(Saori)** Eu também já vou. Até logo, Seika. **(sussurrando) **Fique bom logo, Seiya.

_Saori e Mino saem juntas do quarto de Seiya. Os olhares das duas se cruzam outra vez e parecem faiscar de ciúmes, embora ambas mantenham um sorrisinho falso no rosto._

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Nota: O 'ar de nobreza' do Hyoga foi inspirado na descrição dele nos livros da Gigantomaquia._

--C--H--I--I--

_Ei, pessoal! _

_Voltei! _

_Mais um capítulo de "O Casamento". O que acharam? Está legal? Essa semana estou com vontade de publicar dois capítulos dessa fic... vamos ver... _

_Beijinhos_

_Chiisana Hana_


	4. Capítulo III

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

_Capítulo III_

_Mais um dia se passa sem que Seiya esboce melhora alguma. Entretanto, o cair da noite traz consigo as visitantes furtivas e com elas, muitas surpresas._

**(Seika)** Boa noite, meninas!

**(Shina e Marin) **Boa noite!

**(Shina) **Alguma melhora do Seiya?

**(Seika, triste) **Nada, infelizmente.

**(Shina, para Seiya, muito brava, sacolejando o moribundo) **Não é possível!! Que espécie de cavaleiro é você? Vai se entregar a essa cama de hospital, é? Vamos lá, reaja!

**(Seika)** Calma, Shina! Desse jeito você vai matá-lo!

**(Shina, descontrolada, estapeando Seiya) **Calma nada! Essas coisas não se resolvem com calma! Vou dar é uns bons tapas nele e num instante ele vai ficar bom! Você vai ver!

**(Seika, desesperada)** Pára com isso, mulher!

**(Marin, tranqüila) **Deixa... deixa... parece incrível mas acho que ele está se mexendo. Continue, Shina. Continue! Desde pequeno o Seiya só pega no tranco!

**(Seika, apertando insistentemente a campainha utilizada para chamar os médicos) **Ela vai acabar matando meu irmão!

**(Shina)** Tá se mexendo, né? Você quer levar mais uns tapas, né? Eu sabia que você gostava de apanhar! Posso bater mais agora mesmo!

**(Marin, displicente)** Só não exagera na pancada, Shina.

**(Seika)** O médico já está vindo!

_Shina se afasta. O médico entra e examina Seiya._

**(Médico) **Inacreditável! Ele finalmente reagiu! Parece estar saindo do coma. Vamos esperar para ver se ele vai se recuperar totalmente. Ei, espere aí... **(para Shina e Marin)** O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? Só a Srta. Seika está autorizada a permanecer no quarto! Eu exijo uma explicação!

**(Marin) **É que nós perdemos a hora da visita. Desculpe, nós já estamos indo embora.

**(Shina, gritando)** Eu não quero ir! Quero ficar aqui! Ele precisa levar mais uns puxões e...

**(Marin, arrastando Shina pelo braço)** Você quer ir, sim!

_Enquanto isso, numa UTI ao lado, Shunrei está com Shiryu. Segurando a mão dele, ela reza. De repente, ele abre os olhos e ao vê-la, aperta sua mão com força. Ela pressiona a campainha que chama o médico. Ele a olha carinhosamente por um longo tempo. Um médico entra e o examina. _

**(Médico) **Muito bom, rapaz. Vou transferi-lo para um quarto comum. Não há mais necessidade de UTI. É, parece que a presença constante de sua namorada lhe fez muito bem!

_Shiryu cora um pouco, mas se sente extremamente feliz por ter Shunrei ao seu lado. Ela sempre lhe trouxe amor e paz de espírito, e ouvir o médico referir-se à menina como 'sua namorada' soou muito bem._

_Enquanto ele é transferido para o quarto, Shunrei aproveita para ir à casa de Saori tomar banho e comer um pouco. Quando retorna para o hospital, encontra Shiryu dormindo tranqüilamente. Ela põe as flores que trouxe ao lado da cama, aproxima-se de Shiryu e acaricia a face dele._

**(Shunrei, sorrindo) **Parece um anjo dormindo, tão sereno.

_Uma enfermeira entra no quarto._

**(Enfermeira) **Está na hora do remédio do rapaz.

**(Shunrei, sussurrando)** Não o acorde agora, por favor. Deixe o remédio aqui. Assim que ele acordar, eu mesma dou.

**(Enfermeira, desconfiada) **Não posso. Já está na hora. Você é a namorada dele?

**(Shunrei, hesitante)** Anh... sim... **(pensando) **Eu acho...

**(Enfermeira)** Que sorte! Ele é um rapaz muito bonito! Rapazes bonitos são difíceis de encontrar.

**(Shunrei, enciumada) **É verdade! Mas pode deixar o remédio. **(pensando) **Abusada!!

**(Enfermeira)** Já disse que não posso. Vou acordá-lo.

**(Shunrei, muito brava, mas sussurrando para não acordar Shiryu) **Vai coisa nenhuma! Dê-me aqui esse remédio que ele só vai tomar quando acordar! E eu vou reclamar com a Srta. Kido. Ela precisa saber que as enfermeiras desse hospital não deixam os pacientes descansarem!

_A enfermeira sai aborrecida. Meia hora depois, Shiryu acorda. _

**(Shunrei)**_ S_hiryu!

**(Shiryu)** Shunrei... que bom que você está aqui! Pensei que nunca mais nos veríamos. Há quanto tempo estou internado?

**(Shunrei)** Uma semana.

**(Shiryu)** E você está lá na mansão?

**(Shunrei)** Estou... Bom, na verdade passo o dia todo aqui. Só vou lá para dormir, mas já que agora você está no quarto, eu vou dormir aqui com você! Esse sofá parece ótimo!

**(Shiryu, preocupado) **Não faça isso. Não quero que você fique se sacrificando por mim.

**(Shunrei, decidida) **Não é sacrifício ficar com você! Eu vou ficar pior se ficar longe. Se você precisar de alguma coisa? Não adianta discutir, vou ficar e pronto.

**(Shiryu)** Está bem. Você também sabe ser cabeça dura quando quer. Não vamos mais falar dessas coisas, ok? Estou muito feliz por vê-la. Muito feliz mesmo.

**(Shunrei)** Quando você diz 'ver', você quer dizer ver mesmo? Você está enxergando?

**(Shiryu)** É, estou. Parece que todas as vezes que vou cego ao mundo dos mortos volto de lá enxergando.

**(Shunrei)** Isso é ótimo! Ótimo! **(nervosa) **Ai, meu Deus! Quase esqueci! Aquela enfermeira abusada deixou seu remédio. Vamos, tome logo antes que ela volte!

**(Shiryu)** Eu tomo... mas não entendi o 'abusada'.

**(Shunrei)** Esquece isso!

--C--H--I--I--

_Dia seguinte, bem cedo. A enfermeira "abusada" entra no quarto de Shiryu._

**(Enfermeira, animadíssima)** Hora do banho! **(decepcionando-se ao ver Shunrei) **Você ainda está aqui.

**(Shunrei, aflita)** O quê? Você vai dar banho nele?

**(Enfermeira, ainda mais animada)** Na verdade não é um banho. É só uma higiene básica, sabe?

**(Shunrei, indignada) **Ah, não! Isso é demais! Dê-me aqui essas coisas! EU vou dar banho NELEEEE!!

**(Enfermeira)** Não pode! Esse é um trabalho meu!

**(Shunrei, descontrolada) **Pode, sim! Diga-me uma coisa, é você quem vem dando banho nele esses dias todos?

**(Enfermeira)** Eu mesma!

**(Shunrei, desconfiada)** Você andou aproveitando para fazer isso antes de eu chegar da mansão?

**(Enfermeira, tentando parecer inocente)** Foi por acaso.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, é? Pois a festa acabou! Você não vai dar mais nenhum banho nele! Chega!

**(Enfermeira)** Mas quem você pensa que é? Já é a segunda vez que você me desafia! A enfermeira aqui sou eu!

**(Shunrei)** A Srta. Saori, dona desse hospital, autorizou-me a cuidar dele, então, CAI FORA, SUA ENXERIDA!

**(Enfermeira)** Tá bom. Você venceu. Não vou arriscar meu emprego.

**(Shunrei, com as mãos na cintura)** Que bom que você entendeu!

_A enfermeira sai furiosa. Shiryu ri da cena de ciúme._

**(Shunrei, muito brava)** E você, Shiryu, está rindo de quê? Pare com esse assanhamento! Você estava gostando disso, né?

**(Shiryu, sério)** Eu não lembro de nada! Eu estava inconsciente.

**(Shunrei)** Que ódio!! Ela deu banho em você!!

**(Shiryu, surpreso)** Shunrei! O que é isso? Que ataque de fúria é esse? Você não é assim...

**(Shunrei, ainda descontrolada) **Não quero enfermeira nenhuma com assanhamento para cima de você!

**(Shiryu, enrubescendo) **Calma. Não precisa fazer esse drama todo. Eu não me importo com ninguém que se 'assanhe' pra mim. **(longa pausa)** Eu só me importo com você.

**(Shunrei, enrubescendo também) **Ah, Shiryu... pronto para o banho?

**(Shiryu)** Acho que vou ficar bastante envergonhado com isso.

**(Shunrei)** Que nada! Esqueceu que eu já dei alguns banhos em você logo depois que você ficou cego pela primeira vez? Banho mesmo, não esse banho fajuto.

**(Shiryu)** É verdade. Eu estava meio desnorteado e mesmo assim quase morri de vergonha.

**(Shunrei)** Vamos lá. Você não é tão tímido assim. É só um banho! Nem vai doer.

**(Shiryu)** Eu sei que não vai doer. **(pensando) **Se doesse eu não estaria com tanto medo. Tenho que me concentrar para não criar uma situação constrangedora. **(respira fundo e fecha os olhos) **Pode começar.

**(Shunrei)** Está bem!

_E Shiryu escapa ileso desse e de todos os outros banhos que se seguiram._

--C--H--I--I--

_Saori está no planetário de sua casa. Sente-se muito mal porque, apesar de tudo, os cavaleiros de bronze ainda estão sofrendo_,_ principalmente Ikki e Seiya, que ainda não tiveram melhoras significativas._

**(Saori, consigo)** Se eu tivesse sido mais clara em meu pedido a Zeus talvez eles não estivessem nesse estado. Se eu tivesse dito que os queria vivos e sãos tudo isso seria evitado. Por que não pensei nisso? Por quê? E por que Seiya não reage mesmo com a presença de Seika? E se ele ficar em coma para sempre? O que eu vou fazer?

_Ela tem a impressão muito nítida de ouvir a voz de seu avô dizer:_

'_Querida Saori, será que essa não é uma prova pela qual eles ainda têm de passar?'_

Continua...

--C--H--I--I--

_Pessoas! Mais um capítulo. Eu planejava postá-lo no sábado, mas, por pura falta do que fazer, resolvi revisá-lo e postá-lo logo hoje._

_Finalmente meu amado Shiryu deu o ar da graça!_

_O próximo capítulo é curtinho e deve sair no domingo._

_Xauzin!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	5. Capítulo IV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

Capítulo IV

_Seis dias depois._

_Shun e Hyoga tomam café-da-manhã na Mansão Kido._

**(Hyoga, sussurrando) **Você já descobriu o que o Mestre veio fazer aqui?

**(Shun, também sussurrando) **Não, mas deve ser coisa importante para ele sair do Santuário e vir até o Japão.

**(Hyoga) **Tomara que não seja confusão. Eu quero curtir a vida um pouquinho.

**(Shun)** É, nós também somos filhos de Deus... ou de Zeus... ou de Mitsumasa Kido...

**(Hyoga)** Nem me fale nesse nome.

**(Shun)** Você ainda não o perdoou?

**(Hyoga)** Não sei. Todos dizem que ele não fez o que fez conosco por vontade própria, mas nada me tira da cabeça que teríamos o mesmo tratamento indiferente dele ainda que não houvesse nem Athena, nem cavaleiros, nem Santuário.

**(Shun)** Será?

**(Saori, entrando na sala) **Bom dia, rapazes. O que vocês estão fofocando?

**(Hyoga)** Nada, nada.

**(Saori)** Eu também quero saber!

**(Hyoga)** Eu perguntei pro Shun a que horas Shiryu vai chegar, não foi, Shun?

**(Shun, meio atrapalhado) **É... é... e eu disse que não sabia.

**(Saori)** Mas eu sei! Ele vem antes do almoço. Dei ordens na cozinha para fazerem somente pratos chineses.

**(Shun, desconsolado) **Ai, meu Deus! Muita coisa com carne de muitos bichos.

**(Saori)** Não se preocupe, Shun. Sua saladinha está garantida.

**(Shun)** Que alívio!

**(Hyoga)** Você ainda vai ficar verde de tanto comer mato.

**(Shun)** Que nada!

**(Saori, saindo)** Desculpem, rapazes, mas não vou poder tomar café com vocês. Só passei para dizer bom dia. Tchauzinho.

**(Shun e Hyoga) **Tchau, Saori.

**(Hyoga, para Shun) **Comida chinesa, hã? Não me lembro de ter ganhado um banquete russo quando cheguei do hospital. Ela me prometeu e não cumpriu. Olha, se Shiryu está com essa cotação alta, imagine o que ela vai fazer quando o Seiya sair do hospital!

**(Shun) **O que você está dizendo? O que tem o Seiya?

**(Hyoga)** Ora, você ainda não percebeu que ela é louca pelo Seiya?

**(Shun) **É?

**(Hyoga)** Em que mundo você vive?

**(Shun)** Sei lá, Hyoga!

_Shiryu entra na sala com Shunrei e Saori. _

**(Shiryu)**_ O_lá, pessoal!

**(Shun e Hyoga) **Shiryu!

**(Saori)** Não é o máximo, meninos? Eu ia saindo quando encontrei os dois já aqui na porta!

**(Shun)** É tão bom ver você! **(chorando) **Pena que o Ikki ainda não veio.

**(Saori, triste)** E o Seiya...

**(Shiryu)** Eles também vão ficar bons. É só uma questão de tempo.

**(Hyoga)** Aqueles dois sempre gostaram de um drama.

**(Shiryu)** Olha só quem fala!

**(Hyoga)** O que você quer dizer?

**(Shiryu) **Nada! **(pensando ironicamente) **"Mamãe!! Mamãezinha... ai, ai, mamãe..." esse Hyoga é uma figura.

**(Saori)** Pensava que você só vinha na hora do almoço.

**(Shiryu)** Liberaram-me antes.

_O telefone toca. Tatsumi atende e vem falar com Shun._

**(Tatsumi) **É do hospital, moleque, digo, Sr. Shun. Parece que seu irmão abriu os olhos.

**(Shun, eufórico) **Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Vou lá agora mesmo!

--C--H--I--I--

_No hospital..._

**(Médico, para Shun) **A recuperação dele é um verdadeiro milagre. Pensávamos que nunca sairia do coma.

**(Shun, chorando) **Graças a Deus ele está se recuperando!

_Ikki olha para Shun e ri como se quisesse dizer 'não tem jeito esse meu irmão.'._

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Gente, estou bêbada de Pepsi Twist. Eis o capítulo 4, curtinho como prometido. _

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


	6. Capítulo V

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

_Capítulo V_

_Mais cinco dias se passam. Agora é a vez de Ikki chegar à Mansão. Mesmo sentindo-se um pouco tonto, ele insiste em entrar lá andando. Não havia no mundo quem o fizesse sentar na cadeira de rodas. Shun estava a seu lado._

_Na sala, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shunrei e Saori esperam os dois. Todos se alegram ao vê-los entrar. Ikki parece distante, com o pensamento voando por outros lugares. _

**(Shun) **Vamos para o quarto, Ikki. Você precisa descansar. Pedi que arrumassem um quarto aqui embaixo porque você ainda não deve subir escadas.

**(Ikki, irritado) **Você não devia ter feito isso! Eu estou ótimo!

**(Shun)** Está nada! Quem sabe de sua saúde sou eu porque o médico conversou comigo! Nada de escadas porque você pode ter uma vertigem e cair.

**(Ikki)** Até parece que eu morreria de uma quedinha.

**(Shun)** Por que não? Tem tanta gente que morre por nada.

**(Ikki)** Tá, tá. Faz o que você quiser. Não me importa. Ei, tem telefone nesse quarto aí que você mandou arrumarem?

**(Shun)** Tem, mas para que você quer um telefone? Que eu saiba você não tem nenhum amigo.

**(Ikki)** Não interessa para que eu quero o telefone, ok? **(levantando-se do sofá) **Não se meta na minha vida e não me ajude a ir para o quarto!

**(Shun, indo para o quarto ao lado de Ikki, mas sem tocá-lo) **Está certo. Não vou insistir.

**(Ikki)** Acho bom. **(olhando pela janela) **Que droga! Por que esse jardim é tão grande? Nem dá para ver a rua daqui!!

**(Shun, sem entender tanta preocupação com a rua) **Ehr... vou deixar você sozinho. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar!

**(Ikki) **Obrigado, Shun. **(pensando) **Que saco.

_Assim que Shun sai, Ikki corre para o telefone, tira um papel do bolso e disca o número que está escrito nele._

**(Ikki) **Alô? Hotel Takayuke? Eu quero falar com Pandora Heinstein. **(segundos depois) **Pandora! Achei que seria difícil falar contigo, mas tem um telefone no meu quarto.

**(Pandora) **Eu estava mesmo esperando você ligar já que está difícil vê-lo.

**(Ikki) **Eu não vou ficar muito tempo aqui. Assim que o tonto do Seiya sair do hospital eu caio fora! Tenho uns planos pra minha vida e eles incluem você. Não aceito um não como resposta.

**(Pandora)** Não há a menor possibilidade de eu dizer não, meu querido. Sejam quais forem esses planos aí.

**(Ikki) **Beleza! Mas me diz, por que é que estamos nos escondendo?

**(Pandora)** Sei lá.

**(Ikki)** Você tem que saber! Foi você que começou essa droga!

**(Pandora)** Ah, é mesmo. Bom, acho que é porque tenho vergonha de olhar para a Srta. Kido.

**(Ikki)** Só isso? Então vamos escancarar isso tudo logo de vez! Venha me visitar aqui!

**(Pandora)** Não, na casa dela não.

**(Ikki) **Pandora, não desligue. **(para Tatsumi, que acabara de entrar no quarto) **O que é que você quer, seu careca sem noção?

**(Tatsumi) **Ehr... é que a Srta. Saori pediu que eu verificasse se você está precisando de alguma coisa.

**(Ikki)** Deixa de ser mentiroso! Você está é xeretando! Não pense que eu esqueci aquela surra que você me deu na infância! Você ainda vai me pagar, viu? A minha vingança será maligna!

**(Tatsumi, saindo rapidinho) **Ai, mamãe!

**(Ikki, voltando ao telefone) **Pandora? Desculpa aí. Tive que resolver um assunto incômodo.

**(Pandora)** Com quem você tava gritando?

**(Ikki)** Ah, com o imbecil do mordomo da Saori. Ele adora encher meu saco e eu adoro ameaçar fazer churrasquinho dele.

**(Pandora)** Tá, mas não seja muito malvado.

**(Ikki, irônico) **Pode deixar.

**(Pandora)** Vou desligar agora, ok?

**(Ikki)** Já? A ligação é por conta da Fundação, pode gastar à vontade.

**(Pandora)** Tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

**(Ikki)** Tá bom. Assim que eu puder sair, dou uma passada aí no hotel.

**(Pandora) **Vou esperar. Até logo, Ikki. **(sussurrando) **Eu amo você.

**(Ikki)** Até logo! **(desliga o telefone) **Ela me ama, é? Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. Meu amor já tem dona e ninguém nunca vai mudar isso. Mulher nenhuma vai apagar a lembrança de Esmeralda. Minha Esmeralda. Onde quer que você esteja, espero que não se importe por eu estar me envolvendo com outra pessoa. Preciso viver um pouco até o dia em que eu finalmente possa encontrá-la no outro mundo. Se é que eu vou pro mesmo lugar que você.

_Os telefonemas de Ikki para Pandora continuam. Depois, começam os encontros furtivos no jardim, onde os dois costumam trocar beijos e carícias ardentes. Enquanto todo mundo pensa que o 'pobrezinho' do Ikki passa as tardes andando solitário, ele está se divertindo com Pandora. _

_Ela continua com seu visual meio 'vamp'. Raramente usa alguma peça de roupa que não seja preta. Para Ikki, pouco importa a roupa, desde que ela tire logo tudo..._

_Tatsumi, que já estava uma fera, ficou ainda mais furioso com as constantes ameaças de Ikki. Ele tenta atormentar a vida dos cavaleiros de bronze, mas eles também não lhe dão moleza._

**(Ikki, na sala da mansão) **Ô careca feio, vem cá! A Saori mandou você fazer tudo que a gente pedir, né?

**(Tatsumi, indiferente) **A Srta. Saori mandou que eu os atendesse no que for preciso. **(enfático) **E careca feio é a sua avó.

**(Ikki)** E daí? Eu não conheci a velha mesmo. Mal me lembro da puta que me pariu! E olha que mistura boa eu sou: filho de uma puta com um velho safado. Não podia dar boa coisa.

**(Shiryu e Hyoga, rindo)** Ikki!!

**(Shun, bravo)** Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii!

**(Tatsumi, irritado) **Não fale assim do Sr. Kido!

**(Ikki, irônico) **Sr. Kido! Sr. Kido! Bela porcaria ele era! Escuta, manda preparar um lanche reforçado para nós todos.

**(Tatsumi, muito irritado) **Vou mandar!

**(Hyoga, rindo) **E depois manda tirar aqueles tapetes do meu quarto. Estão me dando alergia.

**(Tatsumi, muito mais irritado) **Vou mandar!

**(Ikki) **E manda lavar meus trapos. Estou quase sem roupa limpa.

**(Tatsumi, ainda mais irritado) **Vou mandar!

**(Ikki) **Eu não me importaria de andar pelado, mas a Saori pode achar ruim.

**(Hyoga)** O meu suco é sem açúcar e com muito gelo!

**(Ikki)** Vai logo, Tatsumala! Está esperando o quê?

**(Tatsumi, muito, mas muito mais irritado) **Estou indo. **(resmungando baixinho) **Moleques desgraçados. Como é que essas coisas podem ser filhos do Sr. Kido?

**(Shun, indignado)** Que feio! Vocês deviam ter vergonha de fazer isso com ele. Tá certo que ele é chato, mas vocês não podem tratá-lo assim.

**(Hyoga) **E por que não? Você mesmo deu umas cacetadas nele dias atrás, antes de irmos ao Santuário.

**(Shun)** Foi por um motivo nobre!

**(Shiryu)** Ah, pára de defender o Tatsumala, Shun! Ele sempre pintou o diabo com a gente!

**(Shun, mais indignado) **Até você que eu pensava ser educado, equilibrado e gentil?

**(Shiryu)** Eu sou, mas o Tatsumi faz por merecer o tratamento que recebe. Ele tem que pagar pela boca grande que tem. Por várias vezes eu peguei ele falando mal de todos nós... até da Shunrei.

**(Ikki) **Está explicada a revolta dele. Mexeu com a Shunrei, se prepare!

**(Shun) **Tudo bem, o amor é lindo, mas o Tatsumi é um coitado.

**(Shiryu, revoltado)** Coitado? Aquele lá? Coitado sou eu que não tenho nem um centavo no bolso enquanto não for reconhecido filho do Kido!

**(Hyoga)** E você acha que isso um dia vai acontecer?

**(Shiryu)** Espero que sim! Não vejo a hora de pôr as mãos na grana!

**(Shun, assustado)** Você? Preocupado com grana? Não acredito.

**(Shiryu)** É que eu tenho umas idéias...

**(Shun, ainda assustado) **Você devia procurar um médico. Bom, mas de qualquer forma, ainda acho que não devemos tratar o Tatsumi mal. Ele é o mordomo da Saori, o homem de confiança dela e...

**(Ikki)** Ah, Shun, deixa de viadagem! A gente só está pagando na mesma moeda.

**(Shiryu)** E os homens de confiança da Saori somos nós aqui, que caímos na porrada quando ela se mete em encrenca.

**(Ikki)** Você devia ficar feliz porque eu podia querer arrancar a pele do Tatsumi para fazer um tapete! Se bem que ia ficar um tapete feio pra caramba. **(divagando)** Eu nunca vou esquecer a surra que ele me deu.

**(Shun)** Você não tem jeito mesmo. E Shiryu, você está indo pelo mesmo caminho. Que pena. Eu vou para o orfanato, porque lá só tem gente pura como eu.

_Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga dão gargalhadas._

**(Shun, saindo)** Não sei do que vocês estão rindo.

**(Hyoga, ainda rindo) **Espera, Shun! Eu vou com você! Também sou 'gente pura'...

_Shiryu e Ikki ficam a sós._

**(Shiryu)** Mudando de assunto, Ikki, você teve uma recuperação milagrosa, não é?

**(Ikki)** É impressão minha ou tem uma ponta de ironia nessa frase?

**(Shiryu, sorrindo) **Ironia? Não, não.

**(Ikki)** Quer saber o que houve?

**(Shiryu)** Lógico.

**(Ikki)** Então eu vou contar.

_Continua... _

--C--H--I--I--

_Por 'problemas técnicos' (leia-se: a minha embriaguez de Pepsi Twist), acabei postando esse capítulo no lugar do anterior. Consertei a porcaria e acabei resolvendo postar esse logo, já que ele está com tanta vontade de sair da pasta onde eu o coloquei. _

_No próximo capítulo, a conversa entre Shiryu e Ikki e mais alguma coisa que eu não lembro o que é (o que foi? Não lembro mesmo! Faz muito tempo que essa fic tá escrita). _

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	7. Capítulo VI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

Capítulo VI

**(Ikki, para Shiryu) **Fui o penúltimo a sair do hospital, como você bem sabe. Minha recuperação foi mesmo considerada um verdadeiro milagre. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que a súplica de Athena a Zeus atingiu também aquela que lutou ao lado de Hades, mas que ao final, a deusa considerou inocente: Pandora. Afinal, ela tinha sido dominada pelo Senhor dos Infernos quando ainda era criança. Beneficiada pelo pedido de Athena, Pandora recebeu sua vida de volta e retornou à Alemanha, sua terra natal. Lá, recordou-se de tudo que ocorreu quando era serva de Hades, inclusive de todas as maldades que fez. Felizmente, recordou-se também que em seus últimos momentos optou por me ajudar. Segundo ela, meu nome e o peso da minha mão não lhe saíam da cabeça e, por isso, ela resolveu vir ao Japão. Disse que precisava encontrar o 'rapaz que lhe abriu os olhos com um tapa'. Pode? Ela entrou em contato com a Fundação Graad e descobriu onde eu estava internado. Decidiu que precisava me ajudar de qualquer jeito. Então, ela começou a me visitar todos os dias. Como ela ainda tinha muita vergonha de ter lutado contra Athena, fazia de tudo para não encontrar nenhum de vocês nos corredores do hospital. Depois de muitas visitas sem resultado, eu finalmente abri os olhos e ao vê-la a meu lado, eu sorri. Deve ter sido uma cena tosca pra caramba.

_Flashback_

**(Pandora, eufórica) **Ikki!! Que bom! Você finalmente acordou! Tenho vindo aqui todos os dias. Não perdi a esperança um segundo sequer! Eu sabia que você reagiria! Você é muito forte! Estou muito feliz, mas agora tenho de ir embora. Certamente vão avisar ao seu irmão e eu não quero que ele me veja aqui.

_Pandora dá um beijo na testa de Ikki e sai. _

_No dia seguinte, ao retornar para o hospital, Pandora tem uma surpresa: haviam retirado os tubos de respiração e Ikki já podia falar._

**(Ikki) **Pandora... ehr... Como você veio parar aqui?

**(Pandora) **Athena. Ela é piedosa. Perdoou meus pecados e concedeu-me a vida de volta.

**(Ikki) **Hum... e daí? Por que está aqui no meu quarto?

**(Pandora) **Estou aqui para agradecer a você por ter aberto meus olhos! Se não fosse por você, eu permaneceria sendo enganada por Hades. Sinto-me muito aliviada por você estar vivo. Você sabia que seus amigos já estão na mansão da Srta. Kido? Só faltam você e aquele baixinho atrevido, acho que se chama Seiya. Oh, me desculpe. Estou tão feliz que acabo falando sem parar!

**(Ikki)** Estou gostando de ouvir você falar.

**(Pandora, sorrindo) **Ah, que bom!

**(Ikki, sorrindo)** Você está bem informada.

**(Pandora)** Andei pesquisando. Quando você for para a mansão vai ficar difícil vê-lo.

**(Ikki)** Quem disse que eu vou?

**(Pandora)** Todos foram, por que você não iria?

**(Ikki)** Porque eu não faço o que os outros fazem.

**(Pandora)** Você é teimoso! Vai lhe fazer bem ficar perto de seu irmão e de seus amigos. Não abra mão disso por pirraça. Eu sei bem o que é ser sozinha.

**(Ikki)** É, pode ser que eu vá para lá.

**(Pandora) **Seu irmão ficaria feliz se você fosse. Ele foi o primeiro a sair do hospital e veio aqui todos os dias para ver você.

**(Ikki)** Ele está bem, não é? Eu o vi ontem, mas não pude falar nada. Estava com aquela merda de tudo enfiado goela abaixo.

_Quando Ikki recebeu alta e foi para a mansão Kido com Shun, Pandora estava observando-os escondida do outro lado da rua. Ikki acenou discretamente para ela, que retribuiu com um sorriso._

**(Shun) **O que foi, Ikki? Viu alguém?

**(Ikki)** Ninguém, Shun. Vamos embora logo!

**(Shun)** Você viu alguém!

**(Ikki)** Não vi ninguém! Deixa de ser chato!

--C--H--I--I--

_De volta à conversa com Shiryu..._

**(Shiryu) **Eu já desconfiava de alguma coisa. Essas suas tardes no jardim estavam mesmo meio suspeitas.

**(Ikki)** Pois é, quando ela vem, a gente se pega no jardim.

**(Shiryu, arregalando os olhos)** Pega como? Pra valer?

**(Ikki)** É, né? Não sou mais criança, né? Tenho que aproveitar. Depois eu morro. Pelo menos morro fazendo um bom uso da minha vida. E você?

**(Shiryu) **Eu o quê?

**(Ikki) **Continua se fazendo de idiota para a Shunrei? Sim, porque eu acho que você se faz de idiota. Você percebe tudo a seu redor, até mesmo quando estava cego você percebia, como não ia ver o amor que ela tem por você?

**(Shiryu)** Eu nunca me fiz de idiota. Sei o que ela sente e ela sabe o que sinto. Ainda não dissemos isso explicitamente, mas sabemos que é mútuo.

**(Ikki)** Será que ela sabe mesmo? Olha, se eu fosse você, largava essa porra toda, tocava fogo na armadura, mandava Saori, Santuário, guerras e o escambal para o quinto dos infernos e ia embora ficar com a Shunrei. Se a Esmeralda estivesse aqui era isso que eu faria.

**(Shiryu)** Faria nada! Na primeira ocasião em que o Shun estivesse em perigo você voltaria para salvá-lo.

**(Ikki)** Talvez.

**(Shiryu)** O fato é que as duas coisas estão interligadas demais. Não posso abrir mão de nenhuma. Não dá pra escolher só proteger Athena ou só amar a Shunrei. Tenho que conciliar as duas coisas. Pelo menos espero ter alguns anos de paz para organizar minha vidinha com a_ minha pequena flor_

**(Ikki)**_ Pequena flor? _Que bonito... mas tão meloooooso.

**(Shiryu, rindo)** Às vezes chamo a Shunrei assim. Pequena flor. Minha pequena flor.

**(Ikki)** Você não é tão babaca quanto a gente pensa. Isso é coisa de homem apaixonado.

--C--H--I--I--

_Depois das cacetadas de Shina, Seiya começa a melhorar. Mexe a mão, abre os olhos, balbucia algumas palavras. Todos se perguntam como ele conseguiu começar a se recuperar, mas somente Marin e Seika sabem o segredo: o amor de Shina em doses cavalares e violentas. As flores e as visitas diurnas de Saori e Mino devem ajudar um pouco, mas as noites de gritos, beijos, solavancos e tapas de Shina são as responsáveis diretas pela melhora do rapaz. Entretanto, quando ele recuperou a consciência, infelizmente, não era Shina quem estava a seu lado._

**(Seiya, assustado) **Sa-o-ri... você... onde está Shi...? Deixa pra lá... **(olhando para a moça ao lado de Saori) **Sei... Seika? É você? Minha irmã?

**(Seika, chorando) **Sim, Seiya. Sou eu. Estou de volta, meu irmão querido.

**(Seiya, chorando) **Seika, esperei tanto por esse reencontro. Tudo que eu mais queria era vê-la novamente, irmã.

**(Seika) **Eu sei.

**(Saori, saindo de fininho, sentindo-se sobrando ) **Bom, vou deixá-los a sós. Você devem ter muito o que conversar. Até mais tarde, Seiya.

**(Seiya, sem olhar direito para Saori, pois estava ocupado olhando para Seika)** Até logo. Obrigado pela visita. Seika!! É verdade que todo esse tempo você esteve no Santuário?

**(Seika)** É sim. Pode?

**(Seiya)** Parece piada, né? Bom, o que importa é que agora você está aqui! Estou tão feliz!

**(Seika)** Eu também, Seiya.

_Ela abraça o irmão cuidadosamente para não machucá-lo._

**(Seiya)** Seika, me diz uma coisa, Shina esteve aqui alguma vez? Estou com a impressão de que ela esteve por perto.

**(Seika)** Ela veio aqui todos os dias. Ela e Marin. Ambas estão muito preocupadas com você. E não são só elas duas. Mino e a Srta. Saori também vêm visitá-lo todos os dias. Você é um rapaz muito querido pelas mulheres, não é?

**(Seiya, rindo) **É porque eu sou lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito!

**(Seika, debochando) **Ah, claro, claro.

**(Seiya)** Sou sim! Como é, você já sabe quando eu vou sair daqui? Ei, por que eu não sinto as minhas pernas?

**(Seika)** Você vai ter de ser paciente, Seiya. Talvez você até saia logo desse hospital,mas quanto às suas pernas, bom, os médicos ainda não sabem se você poderá andar de novo.

**(Seiya)** Não sabem? Como assim?

**(Seika)** Eu sinto muito, mas parece que você vai ficar um tempo usando uma cadeira de rodas.

**(Seiya)** Ah, uma cadeira de rodas não é páreo para mim!! Eu vou andar logo, logo. Você vai ver!

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_E aí, pessoas? Mais um capítulo. Que tal? Gostaram da conversa de Ikki e Shiryu? Um trechinho dela está lá na fic "Por você, eu iria até o fim do universo". Na verdade, eu tirei daqui e botei lá, pois achava que esta fic nunca seria publicada. Mas já que é tudo meu mesmo, posso tirar e pôr onde quiser._

_Ao pessoal que tem enviado reviews: obrigadinha de coração!_

_É isso! Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana _


	8. Capítulo VII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

**Capítulo VII**

_Dias depois, Seiya recebe alta. _

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido..._

**(Saori, ansiosíssima)** Tatsumi! Já mandou arrumar tudo?

**(Tatsumi) **Sim, Srta. Saori.

**(Saori)** Mandou fazer os pratos que o Seiya gosta? Mandou alguém arrumar um quarto aqui embaixo para ele? Ele não pode subir escadas, lembra?

**(Tatsumi) **Sim, Srta. Saori.

**(Saori)** Finalmente ele vai sair daquele hospital sem graça. Tudo bem que o hospital é meu, mas é sem graça. Aiiiiiii, já estou atrasada!! Preciso ir buscá-lo! Tatsumiii!! Já chamou meu motorista?

**(Tatsumi) **Já está na porta, Srta. Saori. **(pensando) **Para quê tanto nervosismo só porque aquele moleque mal educado está saindo do hospital?

_Saori passa pela sala como um raio, sem sequer perceber que os outros cavaleiros de bronze estão lá._

**(Shun) **Aonde ela vai com tanta pressa?

**(Shiryu) **Deve estar indo buscar Seiya no hospital.

**(Hyoga, olhando pela janela) **Deu para perceber, mas, para azar dela, é tarde demais.

**(Shun)** Hã?

**(Hyoga) **Seiya acaba de chegar com Seika, Marin e Shina.

**(Saori, quando abria a porta para sair) **Seiya? Seika? Marin? Shina? Mas... mas... eu ia buscá-lo no hospital... **(pensando) **Que ódio! Por que essa tal de Shina tem de se meter? Se ela pensa que vai roubar o Seiya de mim, está muito enganada! Ele é meuuuuuuuu!! Meu! Meu! Ai, preciso me controlar.

**(Seiya, bastante animado em sua cadeira de rodas) **Oi, Saori!! Shiryu! Hyoga! Shun! Ikki! Cheguei para alegrar a casa!

**(Ikki) **Alegrar ou infernizar?

**(Seiya)** Depende do ponto de vista.

**(Saori, meio sem jeito) **Ah, Seiya, seja bem vindo. Vamos entrar? **(para Shina e Marin, que se afastavam) **Vocês também, garotas!

**(Shina) **Obrigada, Srta. Kido mas nós já estamos indo embora, não é, Marin? Só viemos trazer o Seiya.

**(Marin) **É.

**(Shina)** Então, tchau, Seiya.

**(Marin)** Cuide-se.

**(Saori, mordendo-se de ciúme, mas sem perder a pose)** Ah, já que estamos todos reunidos, eu gostaria muito que vocês duas ficassem para o almoço. Por favor!

**(Shina)** Obrigada, mas acho melhor irmos embora.

**(Marin)** Shina, vamos ficar. Não temos nada pra fazer mesmo.

**(Shina, irritada)** Se quiser ficar, fique, mas eu vou embora.

**(Marin) **Está bem, eu vou com você. Obrigada pelo convite, Srta. Kido, mas nós já vamos.

**(Saori, com um sorrisinho falso) **Oh, que pena! **(pensando) **Vão! Vão! Já vão tarde! Hehehehe!

_Saori tenta disputar com Seika a função de 'empurradora da cadeira de Seiya' mas acaba desistindo pois acha melhor evitar confusão com a pretensa futura cunhada. _

_Todos à mesa. Seiya percebe que Shunrei também está presente._

**(Seiya) **Shunrei!! Você também está aqui! Que legal! **(expressão maliciosa) **Veio cuidar do seu Shiryu, hein?

**(Shunrei, sorrindo) **Claro. Quem poderia cuidar melhor dele além de mim?

**(Seiya)** Por isso que ele ficou bom logo. **(faz cara de coitadinho) **Eu demorei para melhorar porque não tenho ninguém.

**(Shiryu, irônico) **É, né? **(sussurrando para Seiya) **Você tem gente até demais! E ainda vai ter problemas por causa disso!

**(Seiya)** Eu? Eu não fiz nada!

**(Shiryu)** Não é o que parece!

**(Ikki, rindo sarcasticamente) **Ô, Shiryu, eu fiquei sabendo que uma enfermeira boazuda andou dando em cima de você.

**(Shiryu, encabulado)** De mim? Não sei de nada!

**(Shunrei, enciumada)** Como não sabe? Você bem que estava gostando daquela... daquela... oferecida de quinta categoria!!

**(Shiryu, indignado, muito envergonhado, tentando se defender)** Eu não estava gostando. Eu nem sabia o que ela andava fazendo comigo! Eu estava desmaiado, esqueceu? **(sussurrando no ouvido dela) **Você me conhece. Eu não faria nada que pudesse magoá-la.

**(Shunrei, segurando a mão de Shiryu) **Desculpe, eu sei que você é bem comportado. Mas me irritou profundamente ver aquela mulher praticamente se jogando em cima de você.

**(Seiya)** Hummmmmmmm! Que ciúme, Shunrei!! Só que com o Shiryu você não precisa se preocupar! Ele é tão babaca que nem deve ter olhado direito para essa mulher!

**(Shiryu)** Tudo bem, eu sou babaca, mas quer que eu diga o que você é?

**(Seiya)** Melhor não dizer! Coisa boa não deve ser!

_O almoço segue animado. Todos se sentem muito aliviados e felizes por estarem sãos e salvos._

_Mais tarde, Saori finalmente assume o controle da cadeira de rodas de Seiya e o leva para o quarto._

**(Saori) **Mandei que arrumassem esse quarto aqui embaixo especialmente para você. Espero que você goste.

**(Seiya) **Obrigado, Saori, mas não precisava. Pretendo voltar logo para o meu quartinho no porto.

**(Saori, exaltada)** De jeito nenhum! Você não pode ficar naquele lugar! É pequeno demais e ainda por cima tem escadas! Não! **(autoritária) **Você vai ficar aqui!

**(Seiya)** Mas Saori...

**(Saori, mais calma)** Fique aqui pelo menos até se recuperar por completo. Depois você resolve se quer ir embora. Mas quero que saiba que se você quiser, pode ficar aqui para sempre.

**(Seiya, coçando a cabeça)** Ehr... obrigado.

**(Saori)** Não sei se você vai concordar mas pensei em ir a uma das minhas fazendas com você e Seika. Um lugar tranqüilo, com muitas plantas e animais deve lhe fazer bem. Converse com Seika sobre isso. Se vocês quiserem, iremos ainda nesta semana.

**(Seiya)** Parece bom. E eu acho que Seika também vai gostar. Aliás, onde ela se meteu?

**(Saori)** Ah, ela está lá fora conversando com o Shun.

**(Seiya) **Com o Shun, é? Ai, ai, preciso falar com ela sobre aquele magricela.

**(Saori, rindo) **Deixa os dois em paz. Agora eu vou indo. Você precisa descansar para o jantar de despedida.

**(Seiya)** Hã?

**(Saori)** Amanhã Hyoga e Shiryu irão embora. Somente Shun e Ikki vão ficar aqui no Japão.

**(Seiya)** É? Então tenho que conversar com Shiryu antes que ele parta.

**(Saori, preocupada)** Deixe isso para amanhã cedo, Seiya. Você precisa descansar.

**(Seiya)** Está bem.

**(Saori, saindo)** Até mais tarde, Seiya!

**(Seiya)** Espere! Preciso lhe pedir uma coisa.

**(Saori)** O que você quiser.

**(Seiya)** Convide Shina e Marin para o tal jantar de despedida. Por favor. Elas não quiseram ficar para o almoço hoje, mas eu gostaria que elas viessem a esse tal jantar.

**(Saori, meio enciumada) **Certo, convidarei ambas.

**(Seiya) **Obrigado, Saori.

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi pessoas! Esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho e bobinho, não? É que o Seiya nunca me deu muita inspiração... hehe... O próximo capítulo está bem melhor, pode acreditar. _

_Até lá._

_Chiisana Hana_


	9. Capítulo VIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

**Capítulo VIII**

_Manhã do dia seguinte. _

_Quarto do Seiya na mansão. _

**(Shiryu, entrando) **Com licença, Seiya. Quer dizer que ao invés de descansar você quer conversar?! Isso é bem a sua cara! Você sempre foi meio tagarela.

**(Seiya)** Eu não sou tagarela! Sou?

**(Shiryu, irônico) **Ah, não, não. **(sério) **Agora que você e Seika finalmente se reencontraram, como está se sentindo?

**(Seiya)** Estou muito feliz! Você bem sabe que isso é tudo que eu mais queria na vida.

**(Shiryu)** É, eu sei. Posso imaginar o quanto você está feliz.

**(Seiya)** Estou tão feliz que nem me importo com essa droga de cadeira. Mas eu te chamei aqui porque eu estou com um problema.

**(Shiryu)** Também posso imaginar qual é, ou melhor, quais são: Saori, Shina, Mino. Todas elas estão caindo de amores por você e você não sabe o que fazer.

**(Seiya) **Você anda aprendendo essas coisas com quem?

**(Shiryu) **Eu não sou tão estúpido quanto pareço! Todo mundo já percebeu que está rolando esse 'quadrado' amoroso.

**(Seiya, suspirando) **Ah, eu não quero magoar nenhuma delas. Gosto tanto das três. Olha, a Mino sempre esteve por perto na infância e ela é tão meiguinha. A Saori me surpreendeu bastante, pois parece ter sobrado bem pouca coisa daquela menina egoísta, arrogante e mimada. Ela agora é uma mulher inteligente, altruísta, capaz de grandes sacrifícios. E Shina, bom, com ela rola aquele lance forte, carnal, de paixão mesmo! O que é que eu faço, Shiryu?

**(Shiryu)** Isso é um grande problema.

**(Seiya)** O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar?

**(Shiryu)** Eu?

**(Seiya)** É, você é o cara mais cabeça aqui!

**(Shiryu) **Sinceramente, eu não sei. Nunca tive esse tipo de problema.

**(Seiya) **Claro! Você tem a sua Shunrei! Lembro muito bem dela na Guerra Galáctica, implorando pra eu não deixar você morrer. Ela te ama muito, cara. Só você que não vê.

**(Shiryu)** Quem disse que não? Eu sei muito bem que ela me ama.

**(Seiya)** Sabe? Não parece.

**(Shiryu)** Não só sei, como também a amo muito. E ela sabe do meu amor embora eu nunca tenha tido oportunidade de dizer isso a ela.

**(Seiya)** Ah, conta outra! Vocês moram juntos! Como é que nunca teve oportunidade?

**(Shiryu)** Na verdade, eu nunca quis que ela tivesse certeza do meu amor. Sabe, assumir um relacionamento com ela e morrer logo em seguida seria triste demais. O que eu queria era que ela tivesse uma vida normal, que arrumasse um cara legal para casar e ter filhos. Não pensei que eu sobreviveria a tantas batalhas e teria a chance de ser esse cara.

**(Seiya)** É, mas você sobreviveu! Agora diz tudo pra ela!

**(Shiryu)** Eu vou dizer muito em breve.

**(Seiya)** Eu torço muito por vocês. É lindo esse amor que vocês sentem. Mas voltando ao meu problema, o que você faria?

**(Shiryu)** Tomaria juízo!

**(Seiya)** Não brinca! Isso é sério!

**(Shiryu)** Desculpe. Na verdade, acho que não tem como resolver isso sem magoar ninguém. Você vai ter que escolher uma delas e dispensar as outras claramente. Ou não escolhe nenhuma e dispensa as três. Só que nesse caso acho que você vai ficar com uma certa má fama. O que não pode é ficar enrolando as três e se fazendo de desentendido. Reflita bastante, procure perceber de quem você gosta mais e fique com ela. Depois, só o tempo vai dizer o que será dessa relação. Se seu destino não for com a primeira escolhida, tente a segunda. Tenho certeza de que se ela o amar de verdade, vai esperar. Agora, se seu destino for a terceira, você é ruim de escolha, hein?

**(Seiya)** E se não for nenhuma das três?

**(Shiryu) **Aí ou você vai à luta atrás de outra ou entra num mosteiro!

**(Seiya)** Isso, tira onda da minha situação caótica.

_Batidas na porta. Mino, Akira e Makoto entram._

**(Crianças) **Seiya!!

**(Mino) **Olá Seiya! Trouxe essas flores para você. E eu não queria trazer os meninos mas eles insistiram.

**(Seiya)** Tudo bem. Adoro crianças.

**(Akira, olhando para Shiryu) **Ô Seiya, você não tem medo do Cólera do Dragão?

**(Seiya)** Que nada! Eu nunca tive! Mas é melhor não arriscar. Já pensou se o Shiryu fica com raiva de nós?

_Shiryu levanta-se e faz um gesto como se fosse usar seu golpe. As crianças enfiam-se debaixo da cama. _

**(Shiryu) **É, o Seiya não tem medo. Quanto a vocês, crianças, infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo!!

_Todos riem._

**(Seiya) **Podem sair daí, meninos. O Shiryu não vai fazer nada! O Seiya de Pégasus não vai deixar!

**(Akira, estufando o peito) **Acho bom!!

**(Makoto) **A gente não tava com medo...

**(Akira) **Ei, cadê sua namorada? Ela por acaso não teria um daqueles doces gostosos que trouxe da outra vez?

**(Shiryu, um pouco envergonhado) **Vocês ainda lembram isso? Ela deve estar no jardim. Aliás, eu vou procurá-la. Até logo, pessoal. **(saindo) **Seiya, vê se resolve as coisas.

**(Seiya)** Vou tentar.

**(Akira) **Ele até que é legal.

**(Makoto) **Eu acho ele metido. Prefiro o Seiya!!

**(Mino, rindo)** Como você se sente, Seiya?

**(Seiya)** Eu estou bem. Mas quero sair logo dessa droga de cadeira de rodas. Detesto ter que ficar o tempo todo sendo empurrado para lá e para cá. Se isso demorar muito vou acabar ficando com 'síndrome de marionete': todo mundo tenta me controlar.

**(Mino, rindo) **Tenha paciência. Sei que você vai ficar bom logo. Mas enquanto não ficar, virei visitá-lo todos os dias.

**(Seiya)** Ah, Mino, acho que não vai dar. Eu pretendo ir para uma das fazendas da Saori.

**(Mino) **Então eu podia pedir uma licença no orfanato para ir cuidar de você.

**(Seiya, pausadamente)** Mino, é que eu vou COM a Saori.

**(Mino, decepcionada) **Com a Srta. Kido?

**(Seiya) **É, me perdoe, Mino, mas...

**(Mino, interrompendo, com os olhos marejados) **Eu entendo, Seiya. Bom, preciso ir. Fique com Deus. Vamos crianças?

**(Akira) **Já?

**(Makoto)** Eu não quero ir! A gente nem teve tempo de falar direito com o Seiya!

**(Seiya)** Deixe-os ficar, Mino. Depois peço a alguém para levá-los.

**(Mino, chorando) **Está bem. **(saindo) **Até mais tarde, crianças.

**(Akira) **Por que ela ficou estranha?

**(Makoto) **Mulheres SÃO estranhas.

_Mino sai do quarto correndo. No jardim, ela passa por Shiryu e Shunrei sem ao menos cumprimentá-los._

**(Shunrei) **O que será que aconteceu com ela?

**(Shiryu, muito sério) **Seiya deve ter feito o que era certo.

**(Shunrei)** Hã?

**(Shiryu)** Deixa pra lá. Diga-me o que você está achando do Japão, Shunrei. Das outras vezes que você esteve aqui não teve tempo de prestar atenção em nada.

**(Shunrei)** Eu gosto daqui, mas sinto muita falta do som da cachoeira. Porém, isso não tem muita importância. Estou com você. É o que conta.

**(Shiryu, envergonhado, segurando a mão dela) **Estou muito feliz por você ter vindo cuidar de mim mais uma vez. Acho que eu não teria melhorado tão rápido se você não estivesse aqui.

**(Shunrei, também envergonhada) **Eu não fiz nada... **(pensando) **Só lhe dei o meu amor o tempo todo.

**(Shiryu)** Claro que fez. Eu sempre me sinto melhor quando você está por perto. Sua presença me faz tão bem.

**(Shunrei, sentindo a mão que ele segurava ficar ligeiramente mais quente) **Ah... pois eu acho que é você que me faz bem.

**(Shiryu)** Então fazemos bem um ao outro?

**(Shunrei)** É.

**(Shiryu) **Eu gosto quando você reza por mim.

**(Shunrei)** Como não adianta pedir pra você não lutar, sempre rezo para você não se machucar muito. Rezo tanto que acho que Deus não agüenta mais ouvir minhas súplicas!

**(Shiryu)** Deve ser exatamente o contrário. Deus deve gostar de ouvir sua voz. Talvez Ele até deixe que eu me machuque bastante só para poder ouvi-la mais vezes.

**(Shunrei, um pouco brava) **Não brinque com essas coisas. Eu não gosto de ver você machucado. **(pausa) **Porque dói muito em mim também...

**(Shiryu, abraçando-a)** Desculpe-me. Eu não quis brincar com coisa séria. **(vendo a carinha ainda brava dela) **Não fique com raiva de mim. **(abraçando-a com mais força) **O que eu tenho de fazer para me redimir?

**(Shunrei, percebendo como o pequeno momento de raiva desvanecera com um simples abraço do homem que ama) **Só continua me abraçando.

_Continua..._


	10. Capítulo IX

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

Chiisana Hana

**Capítulo IX**

_Noite do famigerado jantar de despedida. _

_O clima na mansão Kido é alegre, apesar de uma pontinha de saudade já começar a latejar no coração de todos, afinal, estiveram juntos em tantas batalhas e agora cada um seguirá seu caminho. _

_Shina e Marin chegam à mansão, conforme Seiya havia pedido a Saori. Para surpresa de todos, ambas estão sem as máscaras._

**(Shina, sob os olhares incrédulos de todos) **O que foi? Recebemos o comunicado do Santuário avisando sobre a abolição das máscaras e resolvemos começar nesse jantar.

**(Seiya) **Hum... o rosto da Shina eu já vi várias vezes mas hoje finalmente estou vendo o seu, Marin! Você é bem bonita!

**(Marin) **Cala essa boca, Seiya. Só não vou te dar umas palmadas agora porque você está nessa cadeira de rodas.

**(Shina) **Ele bem que merecia.

**(Seika, emburrada) **Não bastaram os solavancos que você deu nele no hospital? Pensei que você ia matá-lo.

**(Seiya) **Ela já tentou me matar um milhão de vezes e nunca conseguiu ir até o fim!

**(Shina) **Eu posso tentar mais algumas vezes.

**(Seiya) **Isso é que eu quero ver! Nem Hades conseguiu me matar!** (ficando repentinamente muito sério) **Shina, você pode dar uma empurradinha na minha cadeira até o jardim. Preciso conversar com você em particular.

**(Shina) **Nem pensar! Não tenho nada pra falar com você.

**(Marin) **Acho que você deve ir, Shina.

**(Shina) **Está bem... eu vou.

_A caminho do jardim, Seiya e Shina conversam._

**(Seiya) **E então, gostou da abolição das máscaras?

**(Shina) **Preferia continuar usando a minha.

**(Seiya)** Mas você é do contra mesmo!

**(Shina) **Sou! Olha, deixa de enrolação e diz logo o que você quer me dizer.

**(Seiya)** Eu queria agradecer suas visitas. Seika me contou.

**(Shina) **Não precisa agradecer, afinal, você sabe muito bem por que eu fiz tudo pra você melhorar logo.

**(Seiya)** Shina, eu...

**(Shina) **Não diga mais nada. Eu não quero saber.

**(Seiya)** Mas Shina, eu...

**(Shina) **Já disse que não quero saber. Estou feliz por você ter saído do hospital e estou certa de que, com a força que você tem, não passará muito tempo nessa cadeira. Não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra sobre o resto. Amanhã voltarei ao Santuário, pois lá é o meu lugar. E vou tranqüila porque sei que você ficará bem agora que reencontrou sua irmã fujona.

**(Seiya) **Certo, Shina, mas me deixe falar um pouco!!

**(Shina) **Para quê? Você vai dizer: "agradeço muito tudo que você fez, mas infelizmente não posso retribuir seu amor". Ora, Seiya, estou cansada de saber disso! Não preciso ouvir mais nada.

_Seiya permanece em silêncio enquanto Shina o conduz novamente para o interior da mansão. Ela também está em silêncio. Essa noite é uma das mais tristes de sua vida. Está entregando o homem que ama nos braços de outra. A única coisa que alivia sua dor é pensar que se é melhor pra ele ficar com Saori, então que sejam felizes juntos. _

_De volta à sala, eles se juntam aos outros. Todos conversam animadamente enquanto esperam Saori descer._

**(Saori, consigo, do alto da escada, ao ver Seiya entrar na mansão conduzido por Shina) **Não posso deixar ninguém perceber que estou me roendo de ciúmes da Shina!!Aiiiiiiii!! Como eu queria agarrar o pescoço dela e gritar 'o Seiya é meu!! Meu! Meu!'. Se eu não fosse Athena certamente já teria feito isso! Mas quando se é uma deusa deve-se controlar esses impulsos humanos. Ah, mas como isso é difícil!

_Saori respira fundo e desce a escada. Ao entrar na sala..._  
**(Saori,) **Boa noite, pessoal! Essa será uma noite verdadeiramente especial para todos nós. Estamos aqui reunidos, mas amanhã nos separaremos. Não para sempre, eu espero. Como vocês já sabem, Shiryu e Hyoga retornarão a seus lugares de treinamento. Certamente todos nós vamos sentir saudades dos bons momentos que passamos juntos. **(Ikki pensa: 'Quais?') **Foram poucos, é verdade, mas o que importa é que os laços de amizade e de sangue que unem vocês jamais serão destruídos pelo tempo ou pela distância. **(Shun começa a chorar) **Da mesma forma, o carinho e respeito que me unem a vocês também são indestrutíveis. **(Hyoga pensa: 'Se forem indestrutíveis que nem o escudo do Shiryu, estamos ferrados.') **Nada do que vocês viveram foi em vão. Tudo teve seu propósito e agora a recompensa virá na forma de vidas normais como vocês nunca tiveram. **(Shiryu segura a mão de Shunrei e pensa: 'Assim espero.') **Então, rapazes, boa sorte em suas novas vidas! Sejam muito felizes! E agora vamos ao jantar, porque ninguém é de ferro! **(Seiya pensa: 'Finalmente! Pensei que ela ia ficar só falando e não ia liberar o rango!')**

_O jantar é servido. Saori mandara preparar os pratos preferidos de cada um dos cavaleiros de bronze. Todos estão alegres. _

_Seiya, sua irmã e sua mestra estão adorando a festa. Shina tenta parecer alegre, mas mantém o olhar distante. Shiryu e Shunrei não se desgrudam. Hyoga deseja que o jantar acabe logo. Ikki acha tudo um saco e Shun, vegetariano, sente repulsa ao ver todos fartarem-se com as mais diversas carnes._

_Após o jantar, todos se reúnem na sala. Começam a conversar sobre os planos para o futuro._

**(Saori) **Shun, o que você vai fazer a partir de agora?

**(Shun, animado) **Eu vou estudar! Acho que quero ser médico... ou enfermeiro... ou veterinário...

**(Seiya, impaciente) **Se decide!

**(Shun, nervoso) **Eu não sei! O que você acha, Ikki?

**(Ikki, entediado) **Não sendo viado pra mim tá bom.

**(Shun, emburrado) **Eu sou apenas sensível!

**(Ikki) **Dá quase no mesmo! Pode ser que você não seja viado ainda ,mas tem tudo para ser! Você já reparou que chora mais que uma menina? Você age como menina o tempo quase todo!

**(Shun, chorando) **Pior é você, que age como um animal e grunhe pra todo mundo. Você é grosso e mal educado, mas mesmo assim eu não me importo.

**(Saori) **Já deu, rapazes. Vamos parar com isso.

**(Shun) **Foi ele quem começou! Porco!

**(Ikki) **Melhor ser porco que ser viado.

**(Hyoga) **Parem com isso! Existem senhoritas conosco. Não estamos num boteco qualquer. Deixem essa discussão para depois.

**(Seiya) **Hyoga tem razão.

**(Shun) **Desculpem-nos. É que o Ikki às vezes me tira do sério.

**(Ikki) **Não precisa pedir desculpas por mim, ok?

**(Saori) **Está bem. Acabou a briga. Continue falando sobre seus planos, Shun.

**(Shun, enxugando as lágrimas) **Bom, eu dizia que ainda não sei direito o que quero ser, mas acho que pretendemos ficar aqui em Tóquio, não é, seu grosso?

**(Ikki) **Por enquanto, sim, fresco! Depois, eu não sei.

**(Shun, querendo chorar de novo) **Você pretende me abandonar de novo?

**(Ikki, irritado) **Ah, não começa a chorar! Eu não disse que vou lhe abandonar, só disse que não sei se quero ficar por aqui. **(Shun começa a chorar) **Deixa de choradeira se não eu vou lhe dar uns bons tapas pra você chorar com gosto! Que merda, Shun! Qualquer coisa você chora! Depois reclama quando eu lhe chamo de fresco. Vai ser sensível assim lá na casa do ...

**(Hyoga, interrompendo) **Ikki!! Olha o nível!

**(Ikki, debochando) **Tá, tá... ainda não aprendi a ser 'educadinho'.

**(Seiya) **Pelo menos tenta segurar a língua, né? Ei, cadê o Shiryu?

**(Shina, indiferente) **Saiu de fininho com a Shunrei quando a briga começou a esquentar.

**(Seiya) **Tá vendo, Ikki? Você e essa sua boca suja!

**(Hyoga) **Você não está num pardieiro!

**(Ikki) **Ah, vocês estão ficando chatos que nem o careca.

_Enquanto isso, no jardim da mansão, Shiryu e Shunrei têm a conversa que esperaram por toda a vida._

**(Shiryu, olhando nos olhos de Shunrei, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo) **Shunrei, acredito que agora finalmente teremos algum tempo de paz e por isso decidi dizer tudo que eu sempre quis dizer pra você. Nós dois nos conhecemos ainda na infância, fomos criados como irmãos, mas você sabe muito bem que é mais que uma irmã para mim. Há algo muito forte e muito especial que nos une. Antes de ir para Rozan, eu nunca tinha me sentido amado por ninguém, de nenhuma forma. E aí você veio, sempre cuidando de mim, rezando pela minha segurança. Eu também sentia vontade de cuidar de você, de protegê-la das coisas que pudessem machucá-la. E apesar do treinamento bastante difícil, eu me sentia feliz quando chegava em casa e você estava lá, sempre sorrindo, sempre me confortando. Então, vieram as batalhas e todo aquele sofrimento, mas você continuava lá, rezando por mim, me esperando. Eu podia sentir cada prece amorosa vinda de você e isso aliviava a minha dor. Enquanto todo mundo achava que eu ignorava o seu amor, a verdade era que não queria assumi-lo e logo em seguida desaparecer em batalha. **(bastante emocionado) **Então, eu quero pedir perdão por todas as vezes que, de um jeito ou de outro, fiz você chorar. E quero dizer que a amo, amo muito, amei você desde o primeiro dia...

**(Shunrei, chorando) **Eu também amo você, Shiryu. Não há o que perdoar. Se eu sofri por você é porque também o amo, porque a sua dor também é a minha.

**(Shiryu, emocionado, envergonhado...) **Shunrei, posso beijar você?

**(Shunrei, trêmula, ruborizando violentamente) **Deve...

_Lentamente, os dois se aproximam. Olham-se demoradamente. Seus lábios tocam-se com suavidade uma, duas vezes, para depois se abrirem devagar e se unirem num beijo que ambos esperavam há muito. Passam longos segundos nesse primeiro beijo._

**(Shiryu, abraçando Shunrei) **Minha florzinha, você me faz sentir amado de todas as formas possíveis. Sei que parece cedo, mas não encontro razões para esperar... Você quer se casar comigo?

**(Shunrei, surpresa) **Oh, Shiryu!! Nem sei o que dizer.

**(Shiryu) **Apenas diga sim ou não.

**(Shunrei, abraçando-o) **Você sabe que é sim, sim, sim!! Um sim bem grande!! Casar com você é o que eu mais quero na vida!

_Beijam-se novamente. Dessa vez com menos medo e mais paixão..._

**(Shiryu) **Então, assim que voltarmos para Rozan, vou ver o que é preciso fazer para que nos casemos. Acho que precisamos de alguma autorização especial por causa da idade, mas isso não deve ser um grande empecilho.

**(Shunrei) **Não faz mal se demorar. Já moramos na mesma casa.

**(Shiryu) **É verdade. Você quer ficar lá em Rozan ou prefere vir para cá?

**(Shunrei) **Serei feliz com você em qualquer lugar. Agora que tenho seu amor, não preciso de mais nada.

**(Shiryu) **Sabe, flor, sempre achei que construir uma família fosse algo impossível. E agora estamos aqui, planejando nosso casamento, vendo isso como algo que realmente pode se concretizar.

**(Shunrei) **Vamos ter uma família linda. Se as crianças se parecerem com você, vão ser lindas.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Será?

**(Shunrei) **Claro!!

**(Shiryu) **Eu deveria ter comprado alianças mas não planejei nada disso, simplesmente deixei acontecer.

**(Shunrei) **Não tem importância. Só o que sentimos um pelo outro conta.

_Beijam-se pela terceira vez, com ainda mais paixão..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Na sala da mansão..._

**(Hyoga, olhando pela janela, vê o beijo de Shiryu e Shunrei e pensa) **Pelo menos esses dois se acertaram e estão felizes. Será que um dia vou sentir uma coisa assim por alguém?

**(Shun, aproximando-se da janela para ver o que Hyoga olhava com tanto interesse) **Não é por nada não, mas Shiryu e Shunrei estão se beijando.

**(Ikki) **Atém que enfim saíram da enrolação!

**(Seiya) **Ei, eu quero ver também! Não é justo! Alguém empurre minha cadeira até a janela! Eu quero ver esse momento histórico: Shiryu deixando de ser BV...

**(Shun, levando Seiya para ver) **Essa ninguém merece perder.

**(Saori, depois de dar uma discreta espiadinha) **Já chega! Não sejam mal educados! Deixem os dois namorarem em paz!

**(Marin) **É, vocês parecem crianças!

**(Shina) **Eles SÃO crianças!

**(Seika, puxando a cadeira de Seiya) **Você já viu, né? Agora chega.

**(Seiya) **Sua sem graça! Deixa eu ver direito. Eles estavam no maior beijão!!

**(Hyoga) **Eles já estão voltando! Sentem-se todos!

Continua...

--C--H--I--I--

_Capítulo betado pela Nina Neviani! Obrigadinha, miga!_

_Gente, não ficou fofa a ceninha do beijo de Shiryu e Shunrei?_

_Ah, Ikki pegou pesado com o Shun, não acham? Mas não deixem de ler por causa disso. No capítulo 11, a revolta de Shun e as explicações de Ikki._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	11. Capítulo X

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

_Chiisana Hana _

**Capítulo X**

_Shiryu e Shunrei retornam à sala. O cenário é no mínimo suspeito: Seiya assobia, Shun mexe nuns livros, Hyoga finge estar com calor._

**(Shiryu, desconfiado) **Então, pessoal, o que vocês estavam fazendo?

**(Shun, nervoso) **Nós? Nós estávamos olhando...

**(Hyoga interrompe rapidamente) **Olhando as estrelas! Estão lindas as estrelas hoje.

**(Seiya) **Que estrelas? Está nublado.

**(Shiryu) **Vocês estavam olhando outra coisa, não é, seus curiosos?

**(Todos) **Quem? Nós? Imagina.

**(Shiryu) **Tudo bem. Não temos nada a esconder. É o que vocês viram mesmo.

**(Seiya, debochando) **Finalmente, né? Pensei que esse namoro não fosse sair nunca! Aleluia! E ainda passou a gente pra trás. Foi o primeiro a beijar na boca.

**(Hyoga e Ikki se olham desconfiados)**

**(Ikki, pensando) **Ah, se ele soubesse o que eu ando fazendo no jardim... Aliás, esse Seiya é meio retardado. Três mulheres correndo atrás dele e o cara não pega nenhuma! Fosse eu, pegava as três.

**(Seiya, percebendo as caras estranhas de todos) **Ih, eu não devia ter dito isso, né?

**(Ikki) **Claro, né, seu tapado!? Até porque não é verdade.

**(Seiya) **Como assim não é verdade? Alguém aqui além dele já beijou na boca? Por que eu não fiquei sabendo?

**(Hyoga) **Fica na tua, Seiya.

**(Shiryu) **É melhor não abrir mais essa matraca. Bom, eu queria dizer também que nos casaremos o mais breve possível.

**(Seiya) **Já? Tão rápido assim? Por quê?

**(Shiryu) **Porque queremos!

**(Saori) **Shiryu! Que surpresa boa! Desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes!

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado, Saori.

**(Saori) **Já que temos um noivado aqui, vamos fazer um brinde! **(gritando) **Tatsumi!! Champanhe!

**(Shiryu, meio sem jeito diante de tanta empolgação) **Não precisa...

**(Saori) **Claro que precisa! Vamos fazer um brinde ao amor!

**(Shun, chorando como sempre) **Que lindo! Isso é tão emocionante...

**(Ikki) **Pára, Shun.

**(Marin) **Olha, eu não sei dizer se vocês dois são corajosos ou se são malucos. Enfrentar um casamento tão cedo não vai ser brincadeira.

**(Ikki, muito sério) **Não vai ser difícil, não. Eu entendo o que ele sente. Entendo as razões, a pressa, sabe? E depois, a coisa que complica um casamento é o casal nunca ter morado na mesma casa, um não conhecer as manias do outro. Eles não vão ter esse problema, moram juntos desde a infância, sabem tudo um do outro. Eu também não vejo razão para adiar esse passo. **(para Shiryu) **Cara, não se importe com o que pensarem ou disserem. Apenas pegue sua Shunrei, case-se com ela e seja feliz. Quem se incomodar com a felicidade de vocês, que morra queimado no inferno.

**(Shiryu, abraçando Ikki e sussurrando ao seu ouvido) **Gostaria que você tivesse a mesma sorte que eu. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

**(Ikki, interrompendo Shiryu, mas também sussurrando**) Eu sei que você faria, meu irmão. Mas, infelizmente, ninguém pode fazer nada por mim. Então, a única coisa que eu quero de você é que seja feliz. Ame a Shunrei cada segundo de sua vida, respeite-a sempre, nunca faça nada que possa decepcioná-la. Sei que não é preciso dizer esse tipo de coisa para você porque você é o cara mais responsável, sincero e leal que eu conheço, mas isso é o que eu faria se a Esmeralda estivesse aqui.

**(Shiryu) **Tenho certeza que sim.

**(Seiya) **Estão cheios de segredinhos vocês dois.

**(Ikki) **Não enche, baixinho!

**(Seiya) **Eu não sou baixinho! É que eu ainda não cresci!

_A conversa segue animada durante toda a madrugada. Todos se recolhem somente quando começa a amanhecer. Shiryu e Shunrei, que estavam dormindo em quartos separados, decidiram dormir juntos pela primeira vez. _

**(Shiryu) **No meu quarto ou no seu?

**(Shunrei) **Hum... Deixe-me ver... Acho que prefiro ir para o seu quarto. Antes, vamos buscar minhas coisas no quarto onde estou dormindo.

_O casal segue junto para o quarto de Shunrei. Ali, ela arruma suas coisas e ambos vão para o quarto de Shiryu._

**(Shunrei, sentando-se na beirinha da cama) **Só vamos dormir juntos, certo?

**(Shiryu, um tanto envergonhado, sentando-se ao lado dela) **Sim... nunca conversamos sobre isso mas acho que devíamos nos casar virgens. O que você pensa disso?

**(Shunrei, também um pouco envergonhada) **Bom, acho que já que o casamento não vai demorar muito, podemos esperar para... você sabe...

**(Shiryu) **Quer dizer que se o casamento demorasse não esperaríamos?

**(Shunrei, agora muito envergonhada) **Ah, Shiryu, se demorasse muito acho que não...

_Eles se beijam e deitam na cama. Shiryu abraça Shunrei e..._

**(Shunrei) **Espera, tenho que rezar antes de dormir.

**(Shiryu) **Ah, sim...

_Após a costumeira oração de Shunrei, Shiryu a abraça novamente e assim, eles adormecem. Ao amanhecer..._

**(Shiryu, acariciando os cabelos de Shunrei) **Bom dia, florzinha.

**(Shunrei) **Bom dia, meu amor.

**(Shiryu) **Você sabe que todos vão ficar comentando o fato de termos dormido juntos e que inclusive farão diversas insinuações maldosas, não sabe?

**(Shunrei) **Você se importa?

**(Shiryu) **Nem um pouco!

**(Shunrei) **Eu também não!

**(Shiryu) **Então está tudo certo. O que importa é que nós sabemos que não aconteceu nada de mais.

**(Shunrei, rindo muito) **Só casando!

**(Shiryu, também rindo) **Sim. Felizmente, por uma decisão mútua! Já pensou se eu tivesse que ficar morrendo de vontade e ouvindo você dizer "só casando"?!

**(Shunrei) **Eu não seria capaz de fazer uma maldade dessas com você. Se você quisesse logo, aconteceria...

**(Shiryu) **Somente se também fosse de sua vontade...

**(Shunrei) **Mas é lógico que é!! **(muito vermelha) **Ontem, quando nos beijamos, eu senti umas coisas estranhas...

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Ah, é? Que tipo de coisas estranhas? Pode começar a contar!

**(Shunrei, ruborizando) **Eu tenho vergonha...

**(Shiryu) **Agora vai ter que me contar! Fale aqui no meu ouvido... ninguém vai saber...

**(Shunrei) **Está bem...

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Olá, pessoas! _

_O capítulo dessa semana excepcionalmente saiu na quarta porque, afinal, também sou filha de Deus e vou me mandar no feriado. Revisei rapidinho, então pode ter escapado algum errinho. Depois conserto._

_Espero que esse esteja legal. Se alguém estiver esperando a continuação da conversa de Shiryu e Shunrei no próximo capítulo, lamento informar, mas o papo pára por aqui. Esse é um segredo só deles. O quê? Estão me xingando? Gente! Essa é uma fic classificada como 'livre'! Maaaaaas (eu adoro um "mas"!) quem sabe role alguma sidestory com papinhos 'calientes'?! Mas não prometo nada._

_Por falar em sidestory, em breve postarei uma contando o que está acontecendo no Santuário durante o desenrolar dos acontecimentos dessa fic em Tóquio._

_"Coelhinho da Páscoa, o que trazes pra mim? Um ovo, dois ovos, três ovos assim. Coelhinho da Páscoa que cor eles têm? Azul, amarelo e vermelho também." (lembranças da infância... eu era feliz e não sabia!)_

_Boa Páscoa! Comam chocolate sem moderação (depois tomem um chá que fica tudo certo)._

_Xauzin_


	12. Capítulo XI

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XI**

_Shina e Marin acabam de chegar à pousada onde estão hospedadas. Retornarão ao Santuário no dia seguinte. Shina chora enquanto arruma suas poucas coisas numa mala muito velha._

**(Shina, consigo) **Deus! Por que eu não sou digna do amor dele?? Disputá-lo com Athena é injusto!! Maldita a hora em que fui enviada ao Santuário para me tornar amazona!

**(Marin, aproximando-se da amiga) **Calma, Shina! O Seiya ainda é muito novinho... ele não sabe direito o que quer da vida e pode estar apenas deslumbrado com o fato de a deusa Athena ser apaixonada por ele. Dê tempo ao tempo. Se ele tiver de ser seu, mais cedo ou mais tarde, será.

**(Shina) **Não quero acreditar nisso. E vamos dormir porque amanhã nossa viagem será longa.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mansão Kido. _

_Saori está em seu quarto. Sente-se aliviada por Shina e Marin já terem indo embora... _

**(Saori, consigo) **Por um momento achei que Seiya me dispensaria e pediria a Shina para ficar... aff... seria tão duro vê-lo com ela...

_Seiya e Seika estão no quarto. _

**(Seika) **Saori me falou sobre a fazenda. Você quer mesmo ir, Seiya?

**(Seiya) **Tanto faz, mas só vamos se você também quiser ir.

**(Seika) **Por mim tudo bem. Acho que vai ser bom pra você.

**(Seiya) **Então amanhã falo para a Saori que você topou. Agora chame alguém para me pôr na cama.

**(Seika) **Não precisa. Eu mesma faço isso.

**(Seiya) **Você é mulher!!!

**(Seika) **Sim, mas sou muito forte. Quando eu estava lá na Grécia, eu levava alguns sacos de farinha para lá e para cá, sabia?! Você não deve ser muito mais pesado que um daqueles sacos!

**(Seiya) **Você está dizendo que eu sou um saco??

**(Seika) **Não exatamente. **(pondo Seiya na cama) **É, não é tão pesado...

**(Seiya) **Puxa... você é forte mesmo... deve ser de família!

**(Seika)** Deve ser.... **(dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha) **Boa noite, Seiya.

**(Seiya)** Boa noite, Seika.

_Seiya não consegue dormir. Suas três pretendentes não lhe saem da cabeça._

**(Seiya, consigo)**Será que fiz a coisa certa? Mino deve estar sofrendo tanto... ela não merecia isso. Sempre foi tão boazinha comigo. E a Shina se faz de durona mas deve estar com o coração partido. Saori será mesmo a mulher que eu amo?? Meu Deus, que dúvida!!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mesmo cansados e com sono, Shun e Ikki continuam discutindo..._

**(Shun, sério)** Não gostei das coisas que você me disse no jantar.

**(Ikki, debochando)** Foi??? E daí??

**(Shun)** E daí que eu não quero mais ser tratado como criança, muito menos como mulherzinha! Você é meu irmão, eu amo você, mas você não pode querer mudar meu jeito de ser. Se você não gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou então é melhor que nos separemos de uma vez por todas. Ah, e outra coisa, se eu fosse gay não faria a menor diferença, ouviu?! Isso não afetaria em nada o meu caráter e não vejo problema algum em ser gay! E não me diga nada pois eu não quero nem saber! Eu só vim lhe dizer isso e já estou indo...

**(Ikki)** Ih... estressou.. Ai, ai... ok, você não é viado, mas dorme com um pijama rosa, usa uma armadura rosa, com malha rosa, tem cosmo rosa e eu posso apostar que tem uma camiseta rosa daquela gata feia sem boca, a Hello-qualquer-coisa.. Eu nunca sei os nomes dessas porcarias!

**(Shun, mordido de raiva) **É Hello Kitty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E a camisa que eu tenho não é dela, é do Cinnamoroll!!!!!!!!!!

**(Ikki) **Dá no mesmo... tudo coisa de fresco.

_Shun sai do quarto com muita raiva. _

**(Shun, pensando) **Se o Ikki acha que vai mandar em mim só porque é meu irmão, ele está muito enganado. Sou sensível mas não sou otário. O Ikki não vai me dizer o que fazer. Não vai mesmo! Chega de bancar o menino tolinho.

**(Ikki, no quarto, pensando) **Ora, Shun, é isso mesmo que eu quero: que você cresça, que reaja quando lhe tratarem como criança ou quando lhe ofenderem, mesmo que essa pessoa seja um irmão que você ama. Não quero que você dependa de mim. E talvez um dia eu lhe diga isso pessoalmente. Talvez...

_Ikki adormece. Seu sono raramente é tranqüilo. Pesadelos horríveis povoam sua mente há muito, muito tempo...._

_Jardim da mansão Kido. Ikki está com Pandora. Os dois sentam-se perto da fonte. De repente, ao invés de água, começa a jorrar sangue. Shun surge flutuando sobre a fonte sangrenta, vestido de Hades, com os cabelos mais escuros e a espada na mão._

_**(Shun/Hades) **__Pandora... pensou que ia escapar de mim??? Traidora!! Rendeu-se à Athena!! Matarei você com um golpe só!_

_**(Ikki) **__Primeiro vai ter que passar por cima de mim, seu imbecil! Você não me enganou uma vez e não vai me enganar agora só por estar novamente no corpo do meu irmão. Tirei você do corpo do Shun uma vez. Posso tirar outra!_

_**(Shun/Hades)**_ _Não se eu cortar suas mãos... __**(com um rápido golpe, Hades decepa as mãos de Ikki. O sangue jorra com força dos cortes. Ikki grita. Hades sorri)**_

_**(Pandora) **__Hades, maldito!!! Eu mesma vou matá-lo!_

_**(Ikki) **__Não, Pandora!! Fique onde está!! Ele vai machucar você!_

_**(Pandora puxa um punhal e corre na direção de Hades/Shun) **__É o seu fim, Hades!_

_**(Shun/Hades) **__Não é não!__**(Shun/Hades suspende Pandora no ar) **__Eu tinha planejado matá-la rápido mas acho que será mais divertido se for devagar. __**(com a espada, começa a cortar pequenos pedaços de Pandora; ela grita) **__Melhor assim... ah, esse vermelho do seu sangue é esplêndido!!_

_**(Ikki, desesperado) **__Não!!!!!!!! Deixe-a em paz!!_

_**(Shun/Hades, irônico) **__Oh, acho que exagerei nesse corte... ela morreu!!!!! Quer a cabeça dela como lembrança, Fênix?_

_**(Ikki) **__Quero a sua! Eu não sou o Hyoga! Você não me engana por estar no corpo de alguém que amo! Vou matá-lo, Hades, nem que seja a dentadas!!_

_**(Shun/Hades) **__Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. É muito pouco prático... Fênix, acho que tenho uma coisinha para você..._

_**(Ikki, olhando uma mulher loura que se aproximava correndo) **__Esmeralda!_

_**(Esmeralda) **__Ikki! Quanta saudade!! O que aconteceu com suas mãos?_

_**(Ikki) **__Não foi nada.... não foi nada... Esmeralda, você esteve comigo esse tempo todo... eu, eu amo você, Esmeralda._

_**(Esmeralda) **__Eu também amo você..._

_**(Shun/Hades, bocejando) **__Patético... Sorte que será por pouco tempo pois eu trouxe sua amada de volta à vida só para que você possa vê-la morrer pela segunda vez!!!!!_

_**(Ikki) **__Não!! Ela não!! Pare!!!!!! Não!!!! Não!!!! De novo não!!! Pare!!!_

_Continua..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A notinha de hoje só tem perguntas.... ui ui...

E então, entenderam porque o Ikki esculacha o Shun?

Ficou meio pesadinha essa parte do Ikki???

Xauzin


	13. Capítulo XII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XII**

**(Shun, que voltara ao quarto ao ouvir os gritos de Ikki) **Calma, meu irmão! Eu estou aqui com você. Está tudo bem!

**(Ikki, gritando) **Não! Não! Não!

**(Shun, acordando Ikki) **Calma, Ikki. Foi só um sonho ruim. Já passou.

**(Ikki, assustado) **Shun... foi horrível.

**(Shun) **Posso imaginar.

**(Ikki) **Não, você não pode. Foi como se eu tivesse sido atingido pelo meu próprio Golpe Fantasma. Eu sempre tenho sonhos ruins, mas esse de hoje supera todos os outros.

**(Shun) **Está tudo bem agora. Tudo bem, certo? Vou dormir aqui com você hoje. Essa é a nossa última noite na mansão Kido. Amanhã vamos para um apartamento que aluguei. **(longa pausa) **Desculpe incluir você. Esse é o MEU plano. Se você quiser, pode ir para outro lugar. Eu não vou chorar. Não sou tão idiota. Só peço que você não desapareça como já é de costume.

**(Ikki) **Ora, Shun! **(pensando) **É assim que eu gosto de ver! **(para Shun, tentando demonstrar indiferença) **É como eu disse antes, por enquanto fico aqui, o que farei depois eu não sei. Não gosto de ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Nasci para voar, sabe?

**(Shun, tristonho) **Eu entendo. Vamos dormir...

--C--H--I--I--

_Manhã do dia seguinte. Shun acorda. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito pensando no pesadelo do irmão. Decide subir para ver se Hyoga já havia acordado. Queria conversar, pois se sentia um pouco sufocado. Lá em cima, no corredor, vê Shiryu e Shunrei saindo justos do quarto dele..._

**(Shunrei e Shiryu, sorrindo) **Bom dia, Shun!

**(Shun) **Bom dia! Nossa, quantos sorrisos, hein?! Pelo menos alguém está feliz.

**(Shiryu) **Sim, mas por que você está assim, abatido, triste?

**(Shun) **Bom, primeiro porque briguei feio com o Ikki. Já nos reconciliamos, está tudo bem. Mas depois, ele teve um pesadelo e eu não consegui parar de pensar que ele tem esses sonhos ruins todas as noites. Deve ser péssimo.

**(Shiryu) **Ah, sim. Com certeza.

**(Shun, meio sem jeito) **Vocês... ehr... vocês...

**(Shiryu) **Quer saber se dormimos juntos?

**(Shun, envergonhado) **Sim. Desculpem, fiquei curioso.

**(Shiryu) **Dormimos, sim.** (enfático) **Só dormimos!

**(Shun) **Eu acredito em vocês. Não se preocupe que eu não vou espalhar.

**(Shiryu) **Eu sei.

**(Shun) **Foi muita sorte vocês terem me encontrado ao invés do Tatsumi.

**(Shiryu) **Com certeza!

--C--H--I--I--

_Mais tarde, quando todos se reúnem para o almoço, Saori tem algo a dizer..._

**(Saori) **Rapazes, tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar com vocês. Antes de morrer meu avô lhes deixou uma carta onde ele explica as razões para seus atos. Vou lê-la para vocês.

'_Queridos filhos que não tive a oportunidade de amar, _

_Todos vocês devem sentir muito ódio por mim, pois acreditam que eu não passo de um velho sórdido. Esta carta não tem a pretensão de justificar os erros e deslizes de uma vida desregrada. Com ela, espero somente que vocês estendam que, no fundo, tudo que eu fiz teve uma razão._

_Vocês já devem saber que tive muitos, muitos filhos. Do total, que sequer sei ao certo, 100 estavam no orfanato que criei para eles. Entre eles, estava meu filho legítimo, Mei. O restante, em sua grande maioria, era fruto de orgias com prostitutas (envergonha-me lembrar disto, mas é impossível fugir da realidade). Alguns poucos eram filhos de paixões fugazes. _

_Não foi minha intenção mantê-los num orfanato. Tudo começou quando uma de minhas amantes deixou em minha porta o filho que tivemos. E um dia, como se tivessem combinado (e realmente acho que combinaram), as outras começaram a me entregar mais crianças. Eu não podia deixar de acolher meus próprios filhos, mas seria um escândalo monumental se essa história vazasse. Vocês sabem que sou rico e influente. Então, criar o orfanato foi a solução. Eu os manteria por perto e vocês teriam conforto, estudo, lazer. E jamais saberiam a verdade. _

_Mas uma viagem à Grécia mudou tudo. O encontro com aquele homem foi decisivo. Ele estava mortalmente ferido e me entregou um bebê dizendo que se tratava da reencarnação da deusa Athena. E eu, que nunca acreditei em deuses mas sempre amei a mitologia grega, aceitei cuidar daquela criança. A princípio, ela iria para o orfanato como vocês, mas percebi que realmente aquela era uma criança especial. Assim, tornei-a 'minha neta'. _

_Mas com a menina, veio o dever. Era preciso formar o exército da deusa pois quando o mundo precisasse, eles tinham de estar prontos. A solução foi sacrificar vocês, meus filhos. _

_Assim, 100 meninos, incluindo Mei, meu filho legítimo, foram enviados para diversas partes do mundo, onde enfrentaram treinamentos árduos. _

_Muitos terão se perdido nessa trajetória, mas certamente alguns sobreviveram. E esses sempre se perguntarão por que eu, sabendo ser pai de todos vocês, nunca fui capaz de lhes dirigir um gesto de amor. Eis a resposta: não criar laços afetivos foi um meio de abrir mão de vocês em prol de uma causa maior._

_Não sei em que ano essa carta será lida, nem quantos de vocês sobreviverão ao treinamento e se tornarão cavaleiros de Athena. No entanto, deixo esta carta e, junto com ela, um testamento reconhecendo todos os sobreviventes como meus filhos._

_Espero que vocês me perdoem e que sejam felizes..._

_Mitsumasa Kido"_

**(Saori, emocionada) **É isso, rapazes. Vocês foram reconhecidos como filhos legítimos do meu avô, assim como os outros cinco cavaleiros de bronze que não vieram ao jantar. O testamento que foi aberto assim que ele faleceu está revogado. Este aqui é o que vale agora. Já foi providenciada a retificação das certidões de nascimento de vocês e a transferência dos bens e valores que lhes cabem. Espero que assim vocês possam recomeçar suas vidas mais facilmente. Bom, agora vou deixá-los a sós para que se despeçam... **(saindo da sala) **Mas não vão embora antes de se despedirem de mim, ok? Estarei lá no escritório.

**(Todos)** Pode deixar!

**(Seiya) **Isso quer dizer que ficamos milionários?

**(Ikki) **É, né, besta!?

**(Shun, chorando) **Ah, no final das contas somos mesmo irmãos! Isso é tão comovente.

**(Seiya, sussurrando para Hyoga) **Sei que somos cavaleiros e que agora ficamos milionários por causa do velhote safado, mas eu ainda tinha esperança de não ser filho dele.

**(Hyoga, também sussurrando) **Quem dera. Mas essa carta aí não me fez mudar de idéia. Ele engravidou um monte de mulheres, criou um orfanato e enfiou a filharada lá. Depois mandou todos para treinamento. Foi um jeito cruel de diminuir de 100 para 10 filhos...

**(Seiya)** Pois é, num tinha pensado nisso. Velhote sacana...

**(Shiryu) **Parem com isso! Não ligo a mínima se sou filho do Kido ou não, se ele era safado ou não. O que me importa é a herança que ele deixou.

**(Seiya)** O quê? Você dizendo isso? Você não era assim. A grana já te corrompeu?

**(Hyoga)** Ele já andava sonhando com isso há tempos!

**(Ikki)** Quem diria que o bobão estava de olho na bufunfa!?

**(Shiryu) **Não é nada disso. Ninguém aqui tinha onde cair morto e eu muito menos. No entanto, tenho planos concretos para o futuro e essa herança veio numa boa hora. Com esse dinheiro posso arrumar a casa e me casar logo.

**(Shun)** Ai, que fofo! Esse casamento vai ser tão lindo! Eu quero ser padrinho.

**(Ikki)** Argh... vamos logo nos despedir para podermos ir embora antes que o Shun comece o chororô.

**(Hyoga, parecendo distante) **É melhor mesmo. **(pensando) **Aquele velho safado fez das nossas vidas um inferno e agora nos deixa essa herança porque acha que essa porcaria vai curar as feridas que ficaram nas nossas almas. Como se fosse fácil. O preço que eu paguei por tudo isso foi tão alto que nem todo o dinheiro do mundo seria suficiente. Eu só me conformaria se essa grana pudesse trazer minha mãe de volta, mas infelizmente não pode. **(para todos) **Bom, pessoal, eu vou indo. **(tentando parecer indiferente)** Sentirei saudades de vocês.

**(Seiya) **Nós também sentiremos sua falta. Quem sabe a gente organiza uma caravana para ir visitá-lo na Rússia!!

**(Hyoga)** Vão mesmo! Vai ser um prazer.

**(Shun, abraçando Hyoga) **Tchau, amigo. Boa sorte! Ei, mas onde fica a Eiri nessa história? Você não estava saindo com ela?

**(Hyoga)** A Eiri fica aqui. Posso mandar um cartão de Natal para ela.

**(Seiya) **Coitada da moça!

**(Shun) **Deve ter criado tanta esperança.

**(Shiryu) **Foi o que eu falei para ele!

**(Hyoga)** Problema dela! Eu não prometi nada.

**(Shun)** Você é quem sabe...

**(Shiryu) **Cuidado para não magoá-la.

**(Hyoga)** Vocês estão com pena dela, mas e de mim, quem vai ter pena?

**(Shiryu) **Você não precisa da pena de ninguém.

**(Hyoga)** Essa conversa está me aborrecendo.

**(Shiryu) **Está bem. Boa sorte em sua nova vida de milionário.

**(Todos) **Boa sorte!

**(Hyoga, saindo)** Obrigado! Boa sorte para vocês também. **(pensando) **Agora vou passar lá no escritório para me despedir da Saori e depois vou ao orfanato falar com a Eiri.

**(Shun, abraçando Seiya) **Tchau, Seiya. Nós também já vamos, né, Ikki? **(Ikki balança a cabeça positivamente) **Tomara que a viagem à fazenda lhe faça bem. E quando você voltar, vou preparar um almoço na minha casa nova!

**(Seiya)** Pode esperar que eu vou mesmo! Ei, mas vocês vão aonde? Não estão morando aqui na casa de Saori?

**(Shun) **Hoje nos mudaremos para um apartamento.

**(Seiya) **Quero só ver se vocês vão conseguir morar juntos por muito tempo!

**(Ikki) **Isso é o que eu também quero ver.

**(Shun, ignorando o comentário e abraçando Shiryu) **Não se esqueça que eu quero ser padrinho do casamento!

**(Shiryu)** Vocês todos serão!

**(Seiya)** Se é que esse casamento vai sair mesmo!

**(Shiryu)** Claro que vai!

**(Ikki, puxando Shun)** Boa sorte pra vocês dois e vamos logo embora, Shun. **(pausa) **Seiya, sai logo dessa droga de cadeira.

**(Seiya)** Valeu, Ikki.

**(Ikki)** Shiryu, boa sorte.

**(Shiryu, abraçando Ikki) **Obrigado.

**(Shun, choramingando) **Tchau, gente!

**(Ikki, puxando Shun) **Já começou. Vamos nessa, chorão.

**(Shun, enxugando as lágrimas) **Vamos. Ei, espera! A gente tem que ir lá se despedir da Saori!

**(Ikki, dirigindo-se ao escritório) **Tem mesmo? Tá, tá... vamos.

**(Seiya, fofocando com Shiryu) **Você acha que esse meu rolo com Saori vai dar certo?

**(Shiryu)** Quer que eu seja sincero?

**(Seiya) **Claro!

**(Shiryu) **Não, não acho.

**(Seiya, indignado) **O quê?

**(Shiryu)** É isso mesmo! Saiba que ficar com a Saori não vai ser sua porta de entrada para o paraíso. Você vai ter que ceder muito. Embora ela seja uma deusa, não espere que ela aja como tal o tempo inteiro. No fundo ela é só uma mulher como qualquer outra e vai dar chiliques e ter ciúmes como qualquer mortal.

**(Seiya)** Pára de jogar maldição em cima da gente!

**(Shiryu) **Não estou jogando maldição! O que eu estou dizendo é que para ficar com ela você vai ter que aprender a ser paciente.

**(Seiya)** Ehr... talvez você tenha razão. Na verdade, quase sempre você tem razão. Mas acabo de pensar numa coisa.

**(Shiryu)** O quê?

**(Seiya)** Você e Shunrei.

**(Shiryu) **O que nós temos a ver com isso?

**(Seiya)** É que vocês são certinhos, meiguinhos, fofinhos e já se conhecem há tanto tempo... Aposto que não agüentam nem mais um mês inteiro juntos!

**(Shiryu, debochando) **Ah, é? Pois eu não apostaria nisso! Prepare-se para ir ao nosso casamento ainda este ano!

**(Seiya) **Isso é o que nós vamos ver!

**(Shiryu)** Aguarde e verá!

**(Seiya, sendo abraçado por Shiryu) **Falando sério, boa sorte, cara!

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado! Agora eu vou lá me despedir de Saori.

Continua...

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi, pessoas!_

_Mais um capítulo no ar! _

_Hoje é aniversário da Shunrei (Happy Birthday to Shu!!) e nesse capítulo quase não tem ShiShu (sniff!)... _

_Eu ia publicar uma fic de aniversário pra ela, mas não consegui terminar de digitar tudo. Entretanto, amanhã, com certeza, a fic de niver da Shu estará no ar!_

_Beijinhos pra vocês! Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando! Ah, Rebeka, obrigada pelos reviews! _

_Fui!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	14. Capítulo XIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XIII**

_Mansão Kido. Shiryu vai ao escritório despedir-se de Saori._

**(Saori, muito séria) **Shiryu, quero saber se você aceitaria me ajudar a dirigir a Fundação. Você é inteligente, sério. Não quero dizer que os outros não sejam. O que eu quero dizer é que apesar de ter praticamente a mesma idade deles você é mais maduro, mais responsável. Até já vai casar. Os outros ainda estão levando as coisas na brincadeira.

**(Shiryu) **Bom, justamente por ser sério e responsável é que não posso aceitar essa proposta assim de supetão. Seria uma insanidade. Dê-me algum tempo para pensar. Não sei se quero assumir também essa responsabilidade pois, como você bem disse, vou me casar e essa é minha prioridade no momento. Então, depois do casamento eu lhe darei uma resposta...

**(Saori) **Muito sensato. Eu devia ter pensado que essa seria a sua resposta. Então, boa sorte em sua nova vida.

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado. Boa sorte para você também.

**(Saori, surpresa) **Para mim?

**(Shiryu) **Você também vai começar uma nova vida.

**(Saori) **Parece uma profecia.

**(Shiryu, saindo do escritório) **É só uma constatação.

--C--H--I--I--

_Antes de partir para a Sibéria, Hyoga vai ao orfanato despedir-se de Eiri._

**(Hyoga) **Eiri, estou voltando hoje para a minha terra.

**(Eiri, triste) **Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. Sei que não adianta, mas eu lhe peço, por favor, não vá. O Japão também é sua terra! Seu pai era japonês!

**(Hyoga) **Eu não quero ficar.

**(Eiri) **E se eu for com você?

**(Hyoga, surpreso) **Hã? Assim de repente? Você conseguiu me surpreender de verdade... eu... eu não sei o que dizer.

**(Eiri) **Me leva! Por favor!

**(Hyoga) **E se você não se acostumar com a vida na Sibéria?

**(Eiri) **Aí você me põe num avião e me manda de volta pra cá.

**(Hyoga, depois de longa pausa) **Está bem. Arrume suas coisas e vamos embora.

**(Eiri, eufórica, beijando Hyoga) **Obrigada! Espere aqui! Eu já volto!

**(Hyoga) **Ok. Vou esperar. **(pensando) **Será que fiquei maluco? Será que isso tem alguma chance de dar certo?

_Alguns minutos depois, Eiri retorna com duas malas._

**(Eiri) **Espere só mais um pouco! Vou me despedir de Mino e das crianças!

**(Hyoga) **Tudo bem. O avião que vai nos levar é da Fundação. Podemos ir quando quisermos.

_Eiri despede-se de Mino..._

**(Mino, desesperada) **Eiri! Você vai fazer essa loucura? É melhor ir devagar, amiga.

**(Eiri) **Não posso! Deixá-lo partir é perder a chance de ser feliz! Se eu for com ele, não perco nada! Mino, eu não tenho ninguém aqui, nem família, nem casa, nada. Tudo que possuo são as coisas que estão naquelas duas malas e o amor pelo homem que agora as segura. Eu tenho que ir, Mino. Adeus!

**(Mino) **Adeus, Eiri. Boa sorte! Vou rezar para que tudo dê certo!

**(Eiri) **Obrigada!

--C--H--I--I--

_Shiryu e Shunrei retornam à China_._ Somente lá sentem de verdade a falta de Dohko, que agora ocupa o cargo de Mestre do Santuário. Continuam morando juntos na mesma casa onde cresceram. Vivem com simplicidade, mesmo sabendo que Shiryu é um dos herdeiros de Mitsumasa Kido e são felizes desse jeito. _

_Todos os dias, Shiryu sai cedo para cuidar da lavoura. Sente um verdadeiro prazer nisso, gosta de trabalhar com a terra, de plantar, de ver brotar o fruto de seu esforço. Dedica parte do dia ao canteiro onde plantou diversas flores brancas e vermelhas, pois Shunrei as quer para a decoração do casamento. Perto do meio-dia, leva o almoço. Os dois comem juntos e passam as tardes à beira da cachoeira, conversando e planejando o casamento. Quando o sol começa a se pôr, retornam para casa, jantam e sentam-se do lado de fora para namorar e ver as estrelas._

--C--H--I--I--

_Tóquio. Shun e Ikki mudam-se para o apartamento que acabaram de alugar._

**(Ikki, passando a mão na cabeça) **Eu não sei por que aceitei morar com você, Shun.

**(Shun) **E eu não sei por que eu quis que você viesse. Olha, se for para reclamar o tempo todo, é melhor ir embora.

**(Ikki) **Você está mudando. **(pensando) **Finalmente!

**(Shun) **Pois é, as coisas mudam... um pouco... às vezes...

**(Ikki) **Certo. Certo. Você é um chato, vai ser duro morar aqui, mas eu vou ficar. Quando der na telha, pego a minha grana e caio no mundo!

**(Shun) **Por mim tudo bem, só acho que você devia pelo menos estudar. Quem sabe um dia você até consiga entrar na universidade? Eu pretendo fazer isso.

**(Ikki) **Eu? E eu lá tenho cara de quem precisa estudar?!

**(Shun) **Nós, os japoneses, somos muito esforçados, inteligentes e educados. Coisa da raça! Que tipo de japonês você é se não tem estudo?

**(Ikki) **Um japonês vagabundo, ora!

**(Shun) **Que horror!

**(Ikki) **Ah, vê se me esquece! Depois, se eu quiser, arrumo um emprego pra não ficar sem fazer nada, mas estudar eu não vou!

**(Shun) **Emprego sem estudo? Faz-me rir!!

**(Ikki) **Vai se catar, Shun!

--C--H--I--I--

_Seiya e Saori estão se arrumando para ir à fazenda, junto com Seika e uma equipe de médicos que cuidará do cavaleiro enfermo. Todos estão prontos para a partida. Saori se prepara para entrar no carro quando..._

**(Jabu, chegando de repente) **Tatsumi, o que está acontecendo?

**(Tatsumi) **A Srta. Saori vai para a fazenda com o Seiya e a irmã dele.

**(Jabu) **Com o Seiya? Não pode ser!! **(gritando) **Srta. Saoriiiiiiiiiii!!

**(Saori) **Hã? Jabu? Olá... Eu já estou de partida. O que deseja?

**(Jabu) **Você. Eu amo você, Saori. Amo você desde a infância.

**(Saori) **Jabu, eu sinto muito, mas não posso corresponder a esse amor... eu...

**(Jabu, interrompendo) **Você ama o Seiya!

**(Saori, sussurrando) **Sim, eu o amo e quero tentar ser feliz ao lado dele. Eu sempre soube dos seus sentimentos, mas não seria correto enganá-lo a respeito dos meus. Prefiro dizer a verdade mesmo que ela seja dolorosa para você. Eu sinto muito. Sinto mesmo.

**(Jabu, gritando) **Sente nada! Você não se importa comigo! Você só pensa nele!

**(Saori) **Jabu, não precisa fazer escândalo. Eu gosto muito de você, mas só como amigo. Tente entender o meu lado também.

**(Jabu, gritando) **Eu não quero entender nada! Eu quero ficar com você!

**(Saori) **Não me obrigue a mandar os seguranças retirarem você daqui.

_Seika traz Seiya._

**(Jabu, gritando, irônico)** Aí vem o todo-poderoso, Seiya de Pégasus!! Ajoelhem-se todos! Ele é o maravilhoso namorado da deusa!

**(Saori, gritando) **Cale sua boca!

**(Seiya) **Ora, ora, se não é o Unicórnio?! O que deu em você? Está mais maluco do que de costume?

**(Jabu, irônico) **Um semideus de cadeira de rodas! Reverenciem-no ou os deuses deixarão cair sua fúria sobre nós, pobres mortais!!

**(Saori, gritando) **Já chega!

**(Seiya) **Eu sempre soube que você tinha um parafuso a menos, mas não pensei que isso deixasse você tão pirado!

**(Saori, irritada, entrando no carro) **Vamos embora. Ponham logo o Seiya no carro. Seika, entre logo você também.

**(Jabu, deitando-se na frente do carro) **Passem por cima de mim! Passem! Eu não valho nada! Sou mais insignificante que a poeira grudada nos sapatos dela!

**(Seika) **Quem é ele?

**(Seiya) **É só um maluco.

**(Seika) **Eu tenho a impressão de que conheço ele...

**(Seiya) **Conhece mesmo. Ele é um dos cem órfãos, portanto, também é meu irmão. Outra hora eu falo mais sobre ele.

**(Saori, pela janela do carro) **O que você pensa que está fazendo, Jabu? Saia já da frente do carro!

**(Jabu) **Não! A morte é o melhor consolo para a dor que estou sentindo!

**(Saori, gritando) **Não exagera! Seguranças! Tirem-no daí!

**(Jabu, sendo retirado à força) **Não! Deixem-me morrer na frente dela!

**(Seiya, comentando com Seika) **Ele é tão burro que esquece que é cavaleiro... tudo bem que ele é um cavaleiro de bronze menor, mas um só golpe e ele acabaria com os seguranças da Saori...

**(Saori, irritada) **Agora podemos ir. **(pensando) **Mas que droga! Por que o Jabu tinha de fazer esse escândalo? Eu ia falar com ele quando voltasse da fazenda.

**(Seika) **Coitado do rapaz.

**(Seiya) **Ele nunca bateu bem da bola.

**(Saori) **Coitado coisa nenhuma! Coitada de mim! Ele vem fazer escândalo na minha porta e vocês acham que ele é coitado!

**(Seiya, pensando) **Será que dói tanto assim ser rejeitado? Meu Deus, Shina e Mino devem estar péssimas. Será que elas ficaram malucas como o Jabu?

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Mais um capítulo!_

_Até agora estou conseguindo cumprir a promessa de postar um capítulo por semana, mas pode acontecer de eu furar. A faculdade não está me dando folga, gente. E justamente por causa da faculdade, a fic de aniversário da Shunrei não saiu no dia que devia. Provavelmente sairá nesse fim de semana, certo?_

_Ah, agradecimentos à Nina Neviani, Fiat Noctum, Rebeka e La Berena! Obrigada por acompanharem essa fic! _

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


	15. Capítulo XIV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XIV**

_Tóquio. Dia seguinte. Mino vai ao mercado. No caminho de volta, vê um rapaz deitado no chão._

**(Mino, consigo)** Eu conheço essa pessoa... é o... Jabu!! **(sacodindo o bêbado) **Jabu! Acorda! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

**(Jabu, falando meio enrolado) **Hã? Eu não morri? Que droga! Eu não valho nada mesmo! Nem pra morrer eu presto! Se manda, Mino!

**(Mino) **Você não pode ficar aqui nesse estado.

**(Jabu) **Vou ficar aqui até morrer de fome ou sede! Ei, você tem um troco aí pra me dar? Quero tomar mais um trago.

**(Mino) **Claro que eu não vou te dar dinheiro pra beber mais! Você já está completamente bêbado!

**(Jabu) **Então se manda! **(levantando) **Eu quero morrer! Vou deitar no meio da rua pra ser atropelado!

**(Mino) **Pára com isso! Ver um rapaz bonito como você falando essas coisas é muito triste.

**(Jabu) **Você não entende... Nada tem sentido sem ela.

**(Mino) **Você é um imbecil mesmo, sabia? Eu também perdi o meu amor, estou muito magoada, mas não é por isso que eu vou encher a cara, ficar jogada na sarjeta ou tentar me suicidar! Deixa de ser fraco!

**(Jabu, assustado com a lição de moral)** Ei, calma... Você era uma das apaixonadas pelo todo-poderoso. Eu só queria saber o que aquele baixinho, magricela, feioso e metido a besta tem que eu não tenho.

**(Mino) **Ah, a gente não manda nessas coisas. Você por acaso escolheu ser apaixonado pela Srta. Kido?

**(Jabu, suspirando) **É, você tem razão. Eu não escolhi.

**(Mino) **Vamos voltar para o orfanato, certo? O quarto da Eiri está vazio e você pode ficar lá por um tempo.

_Mino ajuda Jabu a se levantar e eles vão juntos para o orfanato._

--C--H--I--I--

_Pandora, cansada de namorar Ikki às escondidas, aceita ir morar com ele e Shun. O irmão mais novo, por sua vez, concorda, com a presença dela, desde que ela prometa incentivar Ikki a estudar. No entanto, quando ela tentou falar com ele sobre isso, tiveram uma longa briga._

_Depois da confusão, Ikki foi falar com Shun..._

**(Ikki, emburrado) **Shun, como é que é esse negócio de estudar?

**(Shun, irônico) **Anh? Mudou de idéia? Milagre!

**(Ikki) **Só diz como é, ok? A gente tem que fazer todas as séries com a molecada?

**(Shun) **Teríamos, mas a Saori arrumou uns certificados... erh... adulterados... e nós entramos na série certa para a nossa idade.Eu posso ver se arrumo vaga pra você.

**(Ikki) **Tá. Se tiver, vê como é que eu faço pra entrar.

**(Shun) **Está bem. **(pensando) **É, parece que a Pandora vai dar um jeito nele. Graças a Deus. **(para Ikki) **Ô Ikki, me responde uma coisa, o que é que te fez mudar de idéia?

**(Ikki) **Ah, é que a Pandora ameaçou fazer uma greve de sexo caso eu não fosse pra escola. Então, achei melhor ir que para essa merda que ficar na seca.

--C--H--I--I--

_Dias depois, ao chegar à sala de aula, Shun dá de cara com Ikki._

**(Shun, fazendo escândalo) **Ikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**(Ikki) **Shun? Me colocaram na mesma sala que você? Como? Eu sou mais velho!

**(Shun) **Deixa eu ver seu histórico fals... **(sussurrando) **adulterado... Hum... colocaram aqui como se você tivesse sido reprovado algumas vezes.

**(Ikki) **Quê? Só pode ser coisa do Tatsumi! Ah, mas quando eu pegar ele...

**(Shun) **Relaxa! Você vai gostar da escola.

**(Ikki) **Tá, mas vai sentar longe de mim. Finge que não me conhece, por favor!

**(Shun) **Por quê? Você é meu irmão querido!

**(Ikki) **Porque você é todo certinho, todo metido a CDF... vai passar vergonha com um irmão como eu.

**(Shun) **Que nada! Seja como for, você é meu irmão.

_E Shunzinho logo se arrepende de ter dito essas palavras._

_Ikki é o pior aluno de todos os tempos. É inteligente, mas absolutamente indisciplinado. Enquanto Shun é o primeiro a chegar, ele é o último. Chega sempre no meio da aula, despenteado e com cara de sono. O professor logo começa a pegar no pé dele, até que um dia, Ikki explode e manda o velhote para um lugar não muito agradável, na frente de toda a turma. Depois disso, ele nunca mais voltou à escola._

**(Ikki, falando com Pandora) **Viu no que deu? Eu não levo jeito para estudar. Não nasci para me dizerem o que ou como eu tenho de ler ou escrever. Só sei fazer o que eu quero. Talvez seja ruim, mas é assim que eu sou!

**(Pandora, deitada no colo de Ikki**) Não se culpe por isso. Foi a vida que lhe deixou assim, querido. Desculpa por ter insistido para que estudasse. Não é por você não ter freqüentado a escola que você é melhor ou pior que os outros. Pra mim você é ótimo do jeito que é.

**(Ikki) **Eu sei que sou ótimo!

**(Pandora, irônica) **É modesto também.

**(Ikki) **Acho que vou procurar o que fazer. Arranjar um emprego, sabe? Ficar em casa pode ser entediante.

**(Pandora) **Acho bom mesmo você procurar o que fazer enquanto eu estiver fora.

**(Ikki) **Fora?

**(Pandora) **É. Estou indo para a Alemanha. Preciso vender o terreno onde ficava o castelo da minha família e depois venho pra cá. Pra ficar de vez.

**(Ikki) **É sério isso de ficar de vez?

**(Pandora) **Claro! Esse nosso namoro está ficando muito sério. Então, vou ficar aqui em Tóquio para sempre.

**(Ikki) **Então tá. Se você quer, pode ficar.

--C--H--I--I--

_Enquanto isso, na fazenda da Srta. Kido..._

**(Saori) **Ah Seiya, esse lugar não é lindo? Tem o lago, muitas árvores, bichinhos.

**(Seiya, meio distante) **É lindo, sim. Muito lindo.

**(Saori) **O que foi? Não gostou?

**(Seiya) **Gostei, mas é que tem tanta coisa que eu não entendo...

**(Saori) **O quê, por exemplo?

**(Seiya) **As coisas do amor.

**(Saori) **O que você precisa entender é que eu te amo, só isso.

**(Seiya, envergonhado) **Saori... eu também... amo você.

**(Saori curva-se sobre ele e lhe dá um beijo) **Quero que você fique comigo pra sempre.

**(Seiya) **Eu também quero ficar com você. **(pensando) **Para sempre? Para sempre não é muito tempo?

**(Seika, interrompendo o clima romântico) **Ah, vocês estão aí! Srta. Kido, sua empregada está querendo saber quais são as ordens para o jantar.

**(Saori, chateada com a interrupção) **Já vou, quer dizer, já vamos, né, Seiya?

**(Seiya) **É. Se alguém empurrar minha cadeira.

**(Seika, alegre) **Eu empurro!

**(Saori, bastante autoritária) **Não! Eu empurro! Eu sou a namorada dele!

**(Seika, ligeiramente magoada) **Está bem, Srta. Saori.

_Seika aceita conformada. Ela não entende por que razão Seiya ficara com Saori já que quem parecia mexer mais com ele era Shina. Intrigada, ela conversa com Seiya depois do jantar._

**(Seika) **Seiya, eu sei que não nos vemos há tempos, mas eu me sinto no direito de perguntar uma coisa, se você se ofender com a pergunta, por favor, me perdoe.

**(Seiya) **Pode perguntar o que quiser, Seika.

**(Seika) **Essa história de namoro com a Saori é séria mesmo?

**(Seiya) **É. Por quê?

**(Seika) **Porque eu achei que seu lance era com a Shina. Ela sempre o beijava lá no hospital.

**(Seiya) **Beijava? Jura? Eu não lembro! Que pena! Ei, a Saori não pode saber disso de jeito nenhum!

**(Seika) **Não sou eu quem vai contar.

**(Seiya) **Aproveitando o assunto, qual é a sua, digamos, 'relação' com o Shun?

**(Seika) **Ah, eu gostou de ouvi-lo falar, gosto de ficar perto dele, gosto do cheiro dele, gosto de tudo nele.

**(Seiya) **Sei... sei... ainda bem que o Shun não oferece perigo.

**(Seika, brava) **O que você quer dizer com isso?

**(Seiya) **Nada não.

**(Seika) **Fala! Por que ele "não oferece perigo"?

**(Seiya) **O Shun é meio esquisito, você não acha?

**(Seika) **Esquisito? Não...

**(Saori, entrando no quarto) **Vamos para a varanda, Seiya?

**(Seika) **Já é meio tarde. Acho melhor ele descansar um pouco.

**(Saori) **Nós só vamos dar uma voltinha na varanda, não vai demorar.

**(Seiya) **Tudo bem, Saori. Seika, não se preocupe. Eu não estou cansado.

**(Seika) **Certo. Srta. Saori, será que posso usar o telefone?

**(Saori) **Claro! Ah, não me chame de 'senhorita'. Eu sou sua cunhada.

**(Seika) **Desculpe, Saori.

**(Seiya) **Pode-se saber para quem você vai ligar?

**(Seika) **Para o Shun, né?

**(Seiya) **Por que será que eu já imaginava isso?

_Na varanda, Seiya e Saori namoram um pouco e logo depois desfrutam o "prazer" da primeira briga de casal. _

**(Seiya) **Eu não gostei do jeito que você falou com a Seika hoje cedo. Aquele 'eu empurro! Eu sou a namorada dele' podia ser dito com mais suavidade. A Seika acabou de me reencontrar e eu não quero que ela seja maltratada por ninguém, nem mesmo por você.

**(Saori) **Ora, Seiya, eu nem percebi que isso tinha soado mal. Desculpe.

**(Seiya) **Soou sim! Foi bem rude! Você foi rude com a Seika e com o Jabu.

**(Saori) **O que o Jabu tem a ver com isso?

**(Seiya) **Eu não gosto dele, admito, mas você podia ter resolvido aquele problema de outra forma.

**(Saori) **Ahhhhhhh! Não me venha dizer o que fazer! Eu não sou mais uma criança mimada!

**(Seiya) **Você é Athena! Devia ser mais compreensiva!

**(Saori) **Quem disse que os deuses são compreensivos?

**(Seiya) **Você devia ser!

**(Saori) **Ah, escuta aqui, o fato de eu ser Athena não quer dizer que eu seja perfeita.

**(Seiya) **Eu sei. Acho até que você já melhorou bastante. Só que você pode melhorar ainda mais. Você precisa entender que todas as pessoas a seu redor não são seus capachos nem estão dispostas a dar suas vidas por sua causa. Isso é coisa para nós, que somos seus cavaleiros. As outras pessoas não ligam a mínima para o fato de você ser deusa. Elas sequer acreditam nisso. Elas querem apenas que você as respeite!

**(Saori) **E você pode me dizer em que momento desrespeitei alguém?

**(Seiya) **Além de Seika e Jabu?

**(Saori) **Jabu é outra história. Quanto a Seika, já pedi desculpas a você e se vai deixá-lo feliz, pedirei desculpas a ela mesma.

**(Seiya) **Você só vai fazer isso porque quer se mostrar superior.

**(Saori) **Ah, cala a boca!

**(Seiya) **Você ficou brava porque eu sou capaz de bater de frente com você. Eu não sou um bajulador.

**(Saori) **Eu nunca achei que você fosse. Vamos acabar com isso, certo? Já é o bastante por hoje. **(empurrando a cadeira dele pra dentro de casa) **Eu chamei você para namorar não para ficar brigando.

**(Seiya, vendo Seika na sala) **Não quero ir para o quarto. Vou ficar aqui na sala com a Seika.

**(Saori, saindo chateada) **Como você quiser.

**(Seika) **Vocês estavam brigando por minha causa?

**(Seiya) **Não era por sua causa. É que a Saori ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre a vida. Mas me diga, o que você andou falando com o Shun?

**(Seika) **Ah, nada de mais. Eu gosto tanto de falar com ele, mas só que parece que ele não está nem aí pra mim.

**(Seiya) **Normal. Estranho seria se ele estivesse 'aí pra você'.

**(Seika) **De novo indiretas sobre o Shun! O que ele tem de tão esquisito?

**(Seiya) **Além de ele ser delicado, sentimental, usar uma armadura rosa, uma malha da mesma cor e ter uma camiseta da Hello Kitty?

**(Seika) **E isso é ser esquisito? Eu acho ele tão fofo!

**(Seiya) **Fofo como? Fofo que nem um bichinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa que você aperta quando vai dormir?

**(Seika) **Não! Fofo como um homem que eu também posso apertar quando for dormir!

**(Seiya) **O quê?

**(Seika) **Ah, só porque eu estava desmemoriada não significa que eu estava cega! Lá no Santuário tinha uns homens muito bonitos, sabia? Normalmente eram os criados dos cavaleiros que iam à vila de Rodorio para fazer compras, mas às vezes acontecia de algum cavaleiro ir pessoalmente. Eu gostava de ver os de prata, eles eram bonitos. Mas os de ouro, ah, os de ouro eram deslumbrantes! Eu ficava fascinada com a beleza deles, o porte físico, aqueles braços musculosos tão definidos, quase explodindo e...

**(Seiya) **Pula essa parte da descrição dos caras, tá?

**(Seika)** Tá. O fato é que algumas vezes vi cavaleiros de ouro e eles têm algo muito especial.

**(Seiya) **A única coisa de especial que eles têm são as armaduras douradas. No resto, eles são iguaizinhos ou piores do que qualquer outro cavaleiro. Alguns são até bem feios! Eu fico muito melhor numa armadura dourada do que alguns deles.

**(Seika) **Você conhece todos eles?

**(Seiya) **Todinhos! Já lutei contra eles e depois, com eles.

**(Seika)** Que legal! Eu gostaria tanto de conhecê-los!

**(Seiya) **Um dia eu lhe apresento a todos. Mas vê se não vai se derreter na frente deles!

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Volteiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Depois de ficar doente e sem pc, estou de volta. Esse é o capítulo que deveria ter sido postado na sexta. _

_Ainda tem a monografia e outros trabalhos para comer meu juízo, mas vamos ver se a coisa agora anda (deve andar porque a fic já está toda escrita mesmo). _

_Obrigadinha a todos que deixaram review e até o próximo capítulo. _

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


	16. Capítulo XV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XV**

_Um mês depois._

_Sibéria. _

_Hyoga continua na Vila de Kouhoutek. Eiri ainda não se acostumou ao frio, mas se sente feliz por sua escolha. Ter decidido ir embora com seu amado foi a melhor coisa que fizera até então, pois, de repente, ganhara uma casa e um praticamente marido. _

_Ele geralmente passa o dia fora, ajudando as demais pessoas da vila, enquanto ela cuida das tarefas domésticas. À noite, sentam-se perto da lareira e ele ensina russo a ela. Semanalmente vão fazer compras na cidade mais próxima. _

_Numa dessas viagens, Hyoga é abordado por uma mulher que se diz impressionada com sua beleza. Ela o convida para fazer algumas fotos, entrega-lhe um cartão da agência onde trabalha e pede para que ele ligue e marque um teste. Hyoga pega o cartão. Quando a mulher se afasta, ele o joga no chão. Eiri recolhe o papel e tenta convencê-lo a telefonar, sem muito sucesso. _

_Dias depois, já cansado dos inúmeros sermões de Eiri, ele decide ligar para a tal agência. A própria mulher que o viu na rua atende._

**(Hyoga) **Oi, eu sou o rapaz que você abordou há alguns dias. Meu nome é Hyoga.

**(Nicolle) **Ah, qual deles? São tantos!

**(Hyoga)** O loiro de olhos azuis.

**(Nicolle) **Não ajudou muito. Todos são loiros de olhos azuis.

**(Hyoga, já irritado) **Eu estava acompanhado da minha namorada, uma loira de olhos grandes e escuros.

**(Nicolle) **Aaaaaaaaah, lembrei! Você é exatamente o que eu preciso! Se você se der bem no teste fotográfico, tenho logo três trabalhos pra você. Nenhum principiante consegue isso, mas você é especial, tem estilo! Não posso perdê-lo.

**(Hyoga) **E o que é que eu tenho que fazer?

**(Nicolle**) Você vem aqui na agência, faz o teste e se for aprovado, já vai direto fazer os trabalhos. O endereço está no cartão. Venha o mais rápido possível.

**(Hyoga) **Que tal hoje?

**(Nicolle) **Excelente. Até logo.

_Hyoga vai à cidade, faz o teste, é aprovado e nos dias seguintes, faz os tais trabalhos, que por sinal, não são qualquer coisinha. Fazem parte da campanha publicitária mundial de um grife famosa. _

_Logo as fotos dele estão em centenas de revistas, jornais e outdoors do mundo inteiro. _

_Saori foi a primeira a ver as tais fotos numa revista e achou que Hyoga levava muito jeito para ser modelo. Seiya também viu, mas achou que era só um modelo muito parecido com Hyoga. Shiryu e Shunrei não viram, pois lá em Rozan não chega revista de moda. Ikki não quis ver, mas achou coisa de "boiola" ficar posando para fotos. Shun achou tudo muito lindo e ligou para Hyoga._

**(Shun) **Oi, Hyoga!

**(Hyoga) **Ah, Shun! Como vai?

**(Shun) **Eu estou bem e você?

**(Hyoga) **Muito bem também.

**(Shun) **Vi suas fotos. Você estava muito bonito em todas.

**(Hyoga) **Obrigado, Shun! Agora estou bancando o modelo, pode?

**(Shun) **Você fotografa muito bem. Acho que vai fazer muito sucesso.

**(Hyoga) **Vamos esperar para ver. Se eu gostar mesmo de fazer isso, pode ter certeza que serei o melhor.

_E ele gosta. Em pouquíssimo tempo, Hyoga se torna o modelo mais famoso da Europa. Alexei Yukida vira seu nome artístico. Por causa da carreira, ele e Eiri mudam-se de Kohoutek para Moscou._

_Bastante badalado no "mundinho fashion", Hyoga acaba recebendo um convite para fazer uma ponta num filme. O personagem não fala nada, só exibe a beleza estonteante. Para fazer o tal filme, ele terá que passar duas semanas em Praga. Eiri não gosta da idéia._

**(Eiri, gritando) **Assim não é possível! Você não pára mais em casa e não liga pra mim! Você só se importa com a sua maldita carreira!

**(Hyoga, sem alterar seu tom de voz) **Em primeiro lugar, foi você mesma que insistiu para que eu ligasse para a agência. Em segundo, você tem a chave de casa, tem dinheiro na sua conta. Quando quiser ir embora, sinta-se à vontade.

**(Eiri, gritando) **Você nem se importa, né?

**(Hyoga, calmo) **Eu não disse isso.

**(Eiri, gritando) **Eu sei que é assim!

**(Hyoga, calmo) **Você não pode adivinhar o que eu penso.

**(Eiri, gritando) **Se eu morresse agora, a única coisa que deixaria você preocupado é saber qual dos seus ternos Armani seria mais adequado para o meu enterro!

**(Hyoga, gritando) **Já chega! O que você quer afinal? Acabar com minha carreira que mal começou? Logo agora que eu encontrei uma coisa que gosto de fazer!

**(Eiri) **Eu quero ir para Praga com você!

**(Hyoga) **Que coisa idiota! Eu vou trabalhar!

**(Eiri) **Me leva! Eu não vou atrapalhar! Por favor!

**(Hyoga) **Está bem. Você vai comigo. Agora chega, certo?

**(Eiri, abraçando Hyoga) **Agora está bom!

--C--H--I--I--

_Um mês na fazenda com Seika e Saori (e com o batalhão de médicos que recebem uma fortuna por hora) foi o suficiente para Seiya trocar a cadeira de rodas por um par de muletas. Ainda assim, ele fica feliz por não precisar mais ser empurrado todo o tempo. Seika também está feliz por não precisar mais disputar com Saori a 'posse' da cadeira do irmão. A Srta. Kido, aliás, está com um humor melhor, tem tratado todo mundo muito bem apesar de morrer ciúme de qualquer um que se aproxime de Seiya. E, mesmo com as muitas brigas, seu amor foi a força mais importante na recuperação do cavaleiro de Pégasus._

**(Seiya) **Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para Tóquio. Sinto-me bem melhor e até gosto dessas muletas. E também penso na Seika. Ela já está ficando entediada.

**(Saori) **Está bem, querido. Estou mais tranqüila agora que você não está mais usando a cadeira de rodas. Voltaremos para Tóquio amanhã. Mas eu gostaria que você ficasse lá em casa. Não quero que você volte para aquele quartinho no porto.

**(Seiya) **Por enquanto eu vou para o meu quartinho, sim!

**(Saori) **Seiya, deixa de ser cabeça dura! Agora você é milionário! Não pode morar num quartinho!

**(Seiya)** Já tomei minha decisão! Não adianta protestar. O que é? Você tem vergonha de namorar alguém que mora num quartinho?

**(Saori) **Não é isso! Estou pensando no seu conforto! Você é teimoso mesmo!

**(Seiya) **Ora, não é à toa que a minha fama se deva à teimosia. Seika e eu vamos para o quartinho no porto. Se você não tiver mesmo vergonha, que vá nos visitar lá!

**(Saori) **Ai, que ódio! Por que você é assim, hein? Seika, vê se convence esse seu irmão a desistir dessa idéia de continuar morando naquela coisa que ele insiste em chamar de casa!

**(Seika) **Eu não! Se ele quer ir para lá, então ele vai. E eu vou junto!

**(Saori) **Ai, você também é muito cabeça dura! Eu só estou pensando no conforto dele!

**(Seika, saindo) **E eu estou pensando no que ele quer fazer! O Seiya não é um brinquedo, ele tem vontade própria, sabia?

**(Seiya) **É isso aí, Seika!

**(Saori) **Seiya!! Ai, que ódio!

_E começa mais uma briga do casal. O namoro de Seiya e Saori está longe de ser tranqüilo. Ambos têm temperamentos fortes e é difícil viver em paz com personalidades assim chocando-se a todo instante. Saori é poderosa, rica, responsável. Tanta eficiência nos negócios às vezes incomoda Seiya. Ela cuida de tudo sozinha enquanto Shiryu não aceitar dividir essa tarefa. Lógico que há toda uma equipe auxiliando a menina a cuidar de tudo, mas mesmo assim não é tarefa fácil. E ainda tem os problemas do Santuário, pois mesmo com um Mestre como Dohko, a palavra final é sempre da deusa. Às vezes, tudo que Seiya deseja é uma namorada normal cuja única responsabilidade seja estudar para as provas da escola._

--C--H--I--I--

_Tóquio. Dia seguinte. _

_Shun está em sua nova casa, um apartamento de luxo na área nobre de Tóquio. O som está ligado no volume máximo. Ele canta e dança, enquanto faz o almoço._

**(Shun, cantando) **_Go now go, walk out the door. Just turn around now cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye. Think I'd crumble? Think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I. I'll survive!! Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive. I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love..._**(telefone toca. ****Shun atende berrando) **ALÔ!QUEM? PERAÍ! **(abaixa o volume) **Ah, oi Seiya!

**(Seiya)** Que diabos está acontecendo na sua casa? Por que esse barulho todo?

**(Shun) **Eu estava ouvindo música.

**(Seiya)** Você estava fazendo uma _rave _em casa, isso sim! Pensei que você gostasse de música clássica...

**(Shun) **Eu gosto muito. Não é à toa que vou começar minhas aulas de piano amanhã. Mas essa música que eu estou ouvindo também é demais!

**(Seiya)** Tá... tá... Escuta, já voltei da fazenda. Posso ir almoçar aí hoje? Tenho uma novidade pra contar!

**(Shun)** Claro que pode.

**(Seiya)** Ótimo! E Ikki, onde está?

**(Shun) **Trabalhando.

**(Seiya, surpreso)** Trabalhando? Mentira!

**(Shun) **Você ainda não sabia? Ele arrumou um emprego! Hoje é o primeiro dia de trabalho dele.

**(Seiya)** Incrível. No almoço você me conta direito essa história. Tchau!

**(Shun) **Tá bom. Tchau.

_Meia hora depois alguém bate desesperadamente à porta._

**(Shun, gritando) **Calma, Seiya!! Já tô indo! **(abrindo a porta) **Ikkiiiiiiiii? Você não tem a chave?

**(Ikki) **Eu perdi.

**(Shun) **Que azar... e como foi seu primeiro dia de...?

**(Ikki, interrompendo) **Uma merda! Uma catástrofe! Aqueles pequenos demônios não me deixaram em paz e eu não podia fazer nada! Como eu queria bater neles! Eu daria um dedo do pé para dar um cascudo naquele moleque desgraçado que ficou zoando o meu cabelo. Ele me chamou de Smurf porque eu pinto o cabelo de azul! Eu afundaria a cabeça daquele infeliz! Como eu queria dar umas pauladas neles... **(campainha toca)**

**(Shun) **Deve ser o Seiya... **(abrindo a porta) **Oi, Seiya! Entra!

**(Seiya, fazendo brincadeiras com as muletas) **Olá!! E aí, gostaram das minhas muletas??Finalmente saí daquela maldita cadeira de rodas! Ikkiiiiii! Que cara é essa? Que bicho te mordeu?

**(Ikki) **Eu fui atacado por demônios.

**(Seiya) **Hein? Mas não é você que vive dizendo que nem os demônios lhe querem por perto?

**(Shun) **Não é isso. Ele está trabalhando num parque de diversões e ficou bravo porque não pode bater nos guris.

**(Seiya) **Ah... é mesmo muito chato não poder dar umas cacetadas. Eu sinto tanta falta de bater nuns caras maiores que eu.

**(Shun) **Pois eu não sinto falta nenhuma! Estou ótimo assim! Aliás, Seiya, você está com uma cara muito boa.

**(Ikki) **Tá maluco? O Seiya de cara boa? Ele é feio pra cacete!

**(Seiya) **Você que é feio. Eu sou lindo e perfeito!

**(Ikki) **Se ilude quem quer.

**(Shun) **Esqueçam isso. O que aconteceu para deixar você tão bem?

**(Seiya, entusiasmado) **Vocês nem vão acreditar! Eu estou namorando a Saori!

**(Ikki) **É isso?

**(Seiya) **E você acha pouco?

**(Shun) **É que a gente já sabia, Seiya.

**(Ikki) **Sua irmã fofoqueira ligou para o Shun e contou tudo.

**(Shun) **É, eu pensei que você ia dizer que tinha tomado jeito, que ia estudar ou tinha arrumado outra coisa pra fazer da vida ao invés de viver só da herança do nosso...

**(Ikki, interrompendo) **Daquele velho safado!

**(Shun) **Ô, Ikki... E aí você vem com essa história de namoro com a Saori.

**(Seiya) **E vocês acham pouca coisa? Ela é deusa! Deusa! Você tem noção da importância?

**(Ikki) **Grande coisa. Desde que ela não se meta em encrenca, não ligo a mínima para o fato de ela ser deusa ou não.

**(Seiya) **Vocês são chatos! Isso é importante, sim! Se bem que estamos meio brigados. Às vezes ela ainda é meio implicante, sabe?

**(Shun, entediado, colocando um ponto final no assunto) **Ah, Seiya, está bem, parabéns, tire bom proveito do seu namoro. Agora vou pôr a mesa, tá?

**(Seiya, com uma expressão maliciosa) **Ei, Shun, cadê aquela loirona que andava arrastando asa pra você?

**(Shun, meio triste) **Quem? A June? Não sei dela há muito tempo.

**(Ikki) **É, a June sumiu, mas sua irmã vive correndo atrás dele! A menina liga pra cá todo dia!

**(Seiya) **Mas você não quer nada com ela, né, Shun? Posso confiar em você?

**(Shun) **Ai, Seiya! Que coisa! Eu não quero nada com a sua irmã! Ela é legal, mas eu não quero saber dessas coisas. Sou muito novo pra isso! Eu pretendo entrar na universidade e para isso vou ter que me dedicar muito aos estudos.

**(Seiya) **Ótimo! Só espero que quando você começar a pensar "nessas coisas" não seja com a Seika.

**(Shun, empurrando um prato para Seiya) **Deixa de falar bobagens e come!

**(Seiya) **Tá bom!

**(Shun) **Ô Seiya, me diz uma coisa. Onde é que ficaram Mino e Shina nessa história?

**(Seiya) **Em lugar nenhum... Mas deixa isso pra lá. Vamos continuar comendo porque isso aqui está ótimo! Vocês precisam me convidar para almoçar mais vezes!

**(Ikki) **E precisa convidar? Você vem sem ser convidado, seu cara-de-pau!

**(Seiya) **Nós somos irmãos! O que tem de mal nisso?

**(Shun) **Nenhum mal! Pode vir quando quiser.

**(Seiya, para Shun) **Você não é vegetariano? Como consegue preparar a carne para o Ikki?

**(Ikki) **Normalmente é a Pandora que faz a carne, mas como ela está viajando, tem uma mulher aí que faz minha comida e manda pra cá. **(apontando para o Shun) **Essa coisa aí se recusa a pegar em carne crua! Você sabe, ele é fresco.

**(Shun, bravo) **Eu não sou fresco! Eu sou _vegan_!

**(Ikki) **Dá no mesmo!

**(Seiya, de boca cheia) **Ikki, por que você não tenta uma vaga naqueles clubes de luta livre? Dá pra bater e apanhar bastante sem ser preso nem processado.

**(Ikki) **Hã? Grande idéia, Seiya! E eu que achava você meio tonto!

**(Seiya) **Tonto? Vem cá ver o tonto! Vou te dar umas porradas! Vou quebrar sua cabeça com as minhas muletas!

**(Shun) **Vocês e essa mania de brigar...

Continua...

--C--H--I--I--

_Música: I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor (D. Fekaris / F. Perren)_

_Tradução do trechinho: _Vá agora, saia pela porta./ Apenas vire-se agora/ Porque você não é mais bem-vindo. / Não foi você quem tentou me magoar com o adeus/Eu me desintegrei em pedaços/ Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria/ Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver... / Enquanto eu souber como amar, eu sei que permanecerei viva. / Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver, eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e...

_Vegan (fonte: Wikipedia): _"O **veganismo** é uma filosofia de vida motivada por ética e respeito aos direitos animais que procura evitar qualquer sofrimento desnecessário. Os veganos não consomem quaisquer produtos de origem animal (alimentares ou não alimentares), nem usam produtos que tenham sido testados em animais ou incluam qualquer forma possível de exploração animal nos seus ingredientes ou processos de manufactura."

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi, pessoas!_

_Mais um capítulo sem ShiShu mas não fiquem com vontade de me matar. Eles estão lá em Rozan numa boa, mas me pediram privacidade. Hehe! No próximo capítulo eles também não aparecem (eu acho... nunca lembro que escrevi no capítulo seguinte...). Enfim, não estressem. É que eles já têm as vidinhas resolvidas enquanto os outros ainda estão se ajeitando, certo?_

_Uma explicação sobre o capítulo anterior: a camiseta do Shun a que o Seiya se refere não é da Hello Kitty! O Seiya fala isso só pra zoar o Shun, ok?_

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana _


	17. Capítulo XVI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XVI**

_Dias depois._

_Seika e Seiya ainda estão no quartinho no porto, mesmo contra a vontade de Saori. Ela, por sua vez, acaba cedendo e indo visitar o namorado._

**(Seiya, irônico, ao abrir a porta) **Ah, é você? Eu sabia que você viria! **(beija Saori) **Entre! A casa é sua!

**(Saori, bem humorada) **Bom dia pra você também. Se você acha que vai me irritar com essas ironias, enganou-se profundamente. **(olhando o quartinho todo) **Até que com a Seika morando com você esse lugar ficou jeitoso. Acho que o problema era você morar sozinho. Aliás, onde a Seika está? Eu trouxe um presentinho pra ela como pedido de desculpas pela minha ligeira implicância na fazenda.

**(Seiya) **Ela saiu com o Shun.

**(Saori) **Eles estão namorando?

**(Seiya) **Não! Graças a Deus! Ela bem que tenta, mas o Shun não quer nada.

**(Saori) **Por que "graças a Deus"? O Shun é um menino tão legal.

**(Seiya) **Porque eu morro de ciúmes da Seika!

**(Saori) **E de mim você também tem ciúmes?

**(Seiya, agarrando Saori) **Claro! Eu morro de ciúmes de você também, minha deusa!

**(Saori) **Fala de novo que eu sou SUA deusa!

**(Seiya, beijando Saori) **Minha deusa! Minha deusa! Minha deusa!

**(Saori) **E não é que eu sou deusa mesmo?!

**(Seiya, muito empolgado)** É! Claro que é! Vem cá, minha deusa!

**(Saori, empurrando Seiya para o lado) **Pára! Comporte-se, Seiya! Eu sou uma menina de família! "Aquilo" é "só casando", ouviu bem? Só casando!

**(Seiya, desanimado) **Então vai demorar pra caramba...

--C--H--I--I--

_Ikki resolve seguir o conselho de Seiya e vai procurar um clube de luta livre. Como não encontra nenhum de seu agrado, resolve fundar um clube do 'eu sozinho' porque sabe que não tem saco para treinar com uma equipe. Mas logo percebe que precisa de alguns panacas para apanhar, então ele acaba por selecionar alguns lutadores. Pandora torna-se sua empresária. Os costumeiros pesadelos diminuem um pouco e ele consegue levar uma vida razoavelmente tranqüila (se não contarmos as brigas com Pandora, claro)._

_Shun segue com sua rotina. Da escola pra casa, de casa para a aula de piano e novamente para casa. E ele se sente a mais feliz das criaturas por poder ter uma vida tão normal depois de tudo que passou._

--C--H--I--I--

_Rozan._

_Shunrei e Shiryu estão jantando. Ela havia preparado gyozá, o prato preferido dele._

**(Shiryu) **Shunrei, mais alguns, por favor.

**(Shunrei) **Estou gostando de ver. Cada vez mais guloso! Isso é bom sinal. Já estava cansada de ver você doentinho, machucado, sentindo dor. Quando não era isso, era aquela preocupação constante com a próxima batalha. Agora você está mais leve, menos sisudo.

**(Shiryu) **É verdade. Acho que agora estou mesmo muito leve. É a felicidade que faz isso. Pela primeira vez estamos tendo uma vida realmente tranqüila como você me pediu meses atrás.

**(Shunrei)** Agora está tudo perfeito_._

**(Shiryu) **Sim. E tem mais uma coisa. Hoje, quando desci ao povoado, falei com o advogado da Fundação pelo telefone e ele me disse que os documentos necessários para o nosso casamento ficarão prontos em poucas semanas.

**(Shunrei, empolgada, abraçando Shiryu)** Ai, meu Deus! Que maravilha, Shiryu! Estou tão feliz!

**(Shiryu) **Eu também, florzinha! Então, nas próximas semanas teremos que ir à capital da província. Precisamos começar a comprar as coisas e você tem que escolher seu vestido de noiva.

**(Shunrei) **Verdade! Nem tinha pensado ainda no vestido. Amor, parece um sonho!

**(Shiryu) **Mas é real. Totalmente real.

**(Shunrei)** A vida inteira eu rezei pedindo coisas a Deus, mas agora eu só agradeço por tudo que Ele tem me dado. Bom, eu ainda peço coisinhas, mas...

**(Shiryu) **Ah, é? Que tipo de coisinhas? Posso saber?

**(Shunrei) **É um segredo entre mim e Deus, mas acho que Ele não vai ficar bravo se eu contar pra você.

**(Shiryu) **Acho que não.

**(Shunrei)** Bom, agora eu tenho pedido a ele para dar tudo certo no nosso casamento, para continuarmos tendo uma vida feliz, para termos filhos saudáveis, para que não haja mais batalhas e você possa ser simplesmente o Shiryu, meu marido, meu amor.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo ternamente) **Espero que Deus ouça as suas preces, florzinha.

**(Shunrei)** Até agora Ele tem ouvido.

**(Shiryu)** Eu já disse, Ele gosta de você.

--C--H--I--I--

_Numa bela manhã de sábado, Saori planeja um passeio com Seiya..._

**(Saori, para Tatsumi) **Mande preparar meu avião! Vou viajar!

**(Tatsumi) **Assim de repente, senhorita?

**(Saori) **É. Não discuta comigo! Mande preparar o avião agora! E chame meu motorista! Vou buscar o Seiya!

_Mais tarde, Saori vai à casa de Seiya, que acaba de se mudar com Seika para um apartamento de luxo, razoavelmente próximo ao de Shun e Ikki._

**(Saori) **Bom dia, querido!

**(Seiya, bastante sonolento, ainda de pijamas) **Ahn? É você? Oi Saori. O que você está fazendo aqui em casa a essa hora da madrugada?

**(Saori) **Madrugada? São dez horas da manhã!

**(Seiya) **É?

**(Saori) **É! **(desconfiada) **O que você andou fazendo até altas horas?

**(Seiya) **Nada demais. Eu só tava jogando vídeo game.

**(Saori) **Assim espero. Vamos, arrume uma malinha com roupas de verão, roupas de banho, essas coisas. Vai! Agilize-se!

**(Seiya, sem entender)** E por que eu faria isso?

**(Saori) **Porque eu tenho o fim de semana livre e quero passá-lo com você! Preparei uma surpresa. Vamos lá, arrume a mala. Não seja teimoso.

**(Seiya) **Tá, tá... Senta aí e espera. **(vai para o quarto e, enquanto arruma a mala, pensa alto) **Ela sempre faz as coisas sem me consultar. Sorte que hoje eu não estou a fim de brigar. E se eu tivesse outros planos para o meu fim de semana? Opaaaaaaa! Eu tenho! Eu ia levar a Seika no parque novo. Ah, esse vai ser mais um trabalho para o "Super Shun"!! **(fecha a mala e a joga na sala, perto de onde Saori está sentada) **Espera só mais um pouco que eu preciso ligar para o Shun e deixar um bilhete para Seika. **(ao telefone) **Oi Shunzinho, irmãozinho do meu coração.

**(Shun, desanimado) **O que é que você quer, Seiya?

**(Seiya) **Quebra um galho pra mim?

**(Shun) **Não.

**(Seiya) **Quebra! Você é sempre tão bonzinho!

**(Shun) **Não posso.

**(Seiya) **Eu te dou uma grana.

**(Shun) **Não preciso. Felizmente, agora sou rico.

**(Seiya) **Vai, Shun!

**(Shun) **Não, não e não!

**(Seiya) **Pelo amor de Deus, faz uma caridade pra mim!

**(Shun) **Já disse que não!

**(Seiya) **Eu consigo uma pelúcia exclusiva do Choccocat! Juro!

**(Shun) **Hum... que favor você quer? **(pensando alto) **Para completar minha coleção até que vale a pena fazer algum sacrifício.

**(Seiya) **Oba! É o seguinte, eu prometi levar Seika ao parque que foi inaugurado ontem, mas Saori veio me buscar para outro passeio. Então, eu quero que você leve a Seika pra passear no meu lugar.

**(Shun) **Ah... não! Isso não! Sair com a Seika é programa de índio!

**(Seiya, irritado) **Você está falando da minha irmã!

**(Shun) **Desculpa, mas a Seika pega no pé pra caramba.

**(Seiya) **Ô Shun, ela gosta tanto de você. É passear no parque com ela e trazê-la de votla. Você nem vai gastar. Eu pago tudo. É só pra ela não ficar triste no fim de semana. Ela passa o sábado com você e passa o resto dos dias feliz.

**(Shun) **Você quis dizer: "E passa o resto dos dias ligando pra mim", né? Não me põe nessa fria. Tenho prova segunda-feira, preciso estudar.

**(Seiya) **Shun, seu bunda mole!! Eu te dou um Chococat e um Cinnamorroll!

**(Shun) **Só?

**(Seiya) **Um Robowan também.

**(Shun) **E um Badtz-Maru...

**(Seiya) **Certo. Um desses também.

**(Shun) **Tá, eu topo. Eu saio com a Seika.

**(Seiya) **Mercenário, desgraçado e, ainda por cima, fresco. Com quem você está aprendendo isso?

**(Shun) **Se me ofender eu não vou.

**(Seiya) **Desculpa. Olha, daqui a pouco você liga pra cá e convida a Seika. Assim que eu chegar do passeio com a Saori, devolvo a grana que você gastar no passeio e dou as porcarias que prometi. Shunzinho, mesmo você sendo um mercenário fresco de uma figa, eu adoro você.

**(Shun) **Tá, tá... tchau.

**(Seiya) **Iupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! **(para Saori) **Vou só escrever o bilhete da Seika para podermos ir, certo?

**(Saori) **Fazer o quê, né? Você já passou uma hora no telefone com o Shun.

_Seiya escreve o bilhete e o deixa sobre a mesa. _

**(Seiya) **Vamos?

**(Saori) **Você vai de pijamas?

**(Seiya) **Ah, não. Espera aí que eu vou pôr uma roupa.

**(Saori, consigo) **Ai, por que ele é tão atrapalhado? Eu não podia ter me apaixonado por um cavaleiro de ouro? Alguém mais velho, mais experiente. O Seiya ainda é tão criança! Fazer o quê, se eu gosto dele?!

**(Seiya) **Agora estou pronto. Vamos? Aliás, para onde é que nós vamos mesmo?

**(Saori) **Surpresa!

**(Seiya) **Ih, eu não gosto de surpresas...

_Mais tarde..._

**(Seiya) **O que é isso? Aeroporto? Eu pensei que íamos a uma praia perto e você me traz ao aeroporto? Vamos para longe?

**(Saori) **Mais ou menos. Bom, você sempre reclama que eu não tenho tempo então resolvi tirar uma folga e preparei essa surpresa pra você.

**(Seiya, irritado) **Diga logo se vamos demorar porque eu deixei um bilhete para Seika dizendo que voltava logo!

**(Saori) **Vamos demorar um pouco. É só telefonar para ela e dizer que mudamos os planos.

**(Seiya) **Você mudou! Aliás, você planejou tudo. Por que você sempre faz as coisas sem me consultar?

**(Saori)** Eu tiro folga, preparo um passeio romântico e você ainda reclama!?

**(Seiya)** Claro! Eu gostaria que você pelo menos pedisse minha opinião ANTES!! Eu tenho a minha vida, sabia? Não vivo exclusivamente para você!

**(Saori, emburrada) **Ah, se não está gostando, vá embora! Pode ir, eu não me importo! Passo minha folga sozinha!

**(Seiya, conformando-se) **Está bem, eu vou com você.Mas posso saber aonde vamos?

**(Saori)** Maldivas.

**(Seiya) **Tá. E quanto tempo vai durar esse passeio?

**(Saori) **Uma semana!

**(Seiya, arregalando os olhos) **Uma semanaaaaaa!? Ai, meu Deus!

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Oieeeeeeeeeeeee! _

_Que emoção! Finalmente estou de voltaaaaaa! Não, meu monitor ainda não ficou bom. Está 'aguardando peça'... mas minha santa priminha arrumou um monitor emprestado e me salvou da 'síndrome da sem PC'. Oh, que alegriaaaaaaa!! _

_Aqui está o capítulo novo de "O Casamento", finalmente. Como todo mundo vinha cobrando uma aparição especial de ShiShu, eu escrevi um trechinho agorinha mesmo, pouco antes de publicar. Não achei muito interessante e talvez tenha quebrado a coesão desse capítulo maaaaas tudo bem. Na empolgação, também fiz um trechinho deles que colocarei no próximo capítulo._

_Ah, Cinnamorrol, Choccocat, Robowan e Badtz-Maru são personagens da Sanrio, a marca da Hello Kitty. _

_Tem duas fics novas prontas, mas eu não sei se vou ter tempo de digitá-las porque tenho prova segunda e terça. Vou tentar digitar pelo menos a primeira side story de 'O Casamento' porque acho que vai ser interessante. _

_Só mais uma coisinha: revisei o capítulo rapidíssimo então pode ter passado algum erro, mas vocês vão fingir que não viram, né?_

_É isso! _

_Viva minha prima que arrumou monitor pra mim!_

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


	18. Capítulo XVII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO **

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XVII**

_O passeio nas Ilhas Maldivas foi um desastre. A chuva não deu trégua, e Seiya e Saori acabaram trancados no hotel. Como muito tempo juntos sempre acaba em briga, dessa vez não foi diferente._

_Na última noite da viagem..._

**(Seiya, batendo à porta do quarto de Saori) **Minha deusaaaaaaa! Vim dormir aqui com você!** (pensando) **Dessa vez eu consigo dormir lá!

**(Saori, sem abrir a porta) **Nada disso! Combinamos dormir em quartos separados!

**(Seiya)** E se eu disser que a chuva alagou meu quarto e meu colchão ficou boiando?

**(Saori)** Eu digo que é mentira!

**(Seiya)** Então abre a porta pra ver como eu estou todo molhado!

**(Saori)** Molhado? Você deve ter se enfiado debaixo do chuveiro.

**(Seiya)** Que nada! Aaaaatchin! Olha só, tô até espirrando! Vou pegar uma pneumonia! Abre, amoreco!

**(Saori, abrindo a porta)** Entra...

**(Seiya, completamente seco)** Oiiiii!

**(Saori)** Você me enganou! Vai apanhar!

**(Seiya)** Num bate em mim. Dá só um beijinho que eu vou embora.

**(Saori, dando o beijo)** Só um.

**(Seiya, agarrando Saori)** Minha deusa, eu adoro você!

**(Saori) **Páraaaaaa! Era só um beijo!

**(Seiya)** Por que essa resistência toda, hein? Já falei mais de mil vezes que amo você, Saori. Não vai me dizer de novo que "é só casando". Eu não acredito nisso. Você é uma mulher moderna!

**(Saori)** Eu não me sinto pronta.

**(Seiya) **Que conversa fiada.

**(Saori) **Acredite se quiser! E agora vá para o seu quarto!

**(Seiya)** Já vou. **(pensando) **Mulher é um bicho estranho mesmo. Eu estou aqui, cheio de amor para dar e ela me manda embora com essa desculpa esfarrapada de não estar pronta. Que pronta o quê!? Garanto que a Mino ou a Shina já teriam cedido, mas eu, o tonto do Seiya, escolhi logo a deusa! Agora tenho que agüentar.

**(Saori, pensando) **Eu tenho certeza sobre o que sinto por Seiya. Eu sei que o amo. No entanto, não quero fazer amor com ele. Por que será que me sinto assim? Como eu queria entender.

_Em seu quarto, sem ter o que fazer, Seiya decide ligar para Shun._

**(Seiya)** E aí, como é que foi o passeio com Seika?

**(Shun) **Eu detesto machucar as pessoas, mas você eu vou matar com vontadeeee!

**(Seiya)** Foi tão ruim assim?

**(Shun) **A sua irmã é tarada! Ela tentou me agarrar! E ainda me roubou um beijo!

**(Seiya) **Foi? **(pensando) **Graças a Deus mandei ela passear com o Shun. Se fosse o Ikki a minha pobre irmã estaria lascada.

**(Shun)** Eu quero cinco pelúcias! Cinco! Ouviu bem? Além das quatro que você prometeu, quero mais uma do Keroro! Mas essa tem que ser a edição especial de Halloween! E ainda não vai ser o bastante para pagar pelo desespero que eu passei.

**(Seiya)** No desespero estou eu! Não pára de chover nessa droga de ilha, estou trancado no hotel e a Saori me expulsou do quarto dela!

**(Shun)** Deve ser porque você tem os mesmos costumes da sua irmã e tentou atacá-la.

**(Seiya)** Vê se cresce, Shun! Eu namoro a Saori! Tenho todo o direito de atacá-la.

**(Shun)** Vê se cresce você e não força a barra com a Saori. Ela é a Athena!

**(Seiya)** Cala a boca! Escuta, eu liguei para pedir outro favor.

**(Shun)** Nuncaaaaaaaa! Não quero nem saber! Tchau! **(desliga o telefone)**

**(Seiya) **O que deu nele? Era só brincadeira.

_Irritado, Shun relembra o fim de semana com Seika..._

**(Shun, com o telefone nas mãos) **Ai, lá vou eu dar início à tortura... **(disca o número de Seika) **Ah, oi Seika... Eh... eu... como é que você está?

**(Seika) **Estou meio tristinha. Saori levou Seiya para passear e ele só deixou um bilhete pra mim... mas ele tinha prometido me levar ao parque novo...

**(Shun) **Ah, é? Então... você... você... não quer ir ao parque comigo?

**(Seika) **Jura?

**(Shun) **Sim... vamos?

**(Seika)** Claro!

**(Shun) **Então eu pego você amanhã às quatro da tarde, certo?

**(Seika, antes de desligar)** Certo, lindinho!!

**(Shun, depois de desligar) **Ai, meu Deus, onde eu fui amarrar meu burrico?

_Sábado à tarde, Shun vai buscar Seika..._

**(Seika, pulando no pescoço de Shun) **Shunzinho! Vamos passear, vamos!

**(Shun, tentando se desvencilhar de Seika) **Vamos sim. O táxi já está esperando lá embaixo. **(pensando) **Vai ser complicado...

**(Seika)**Vamos!

_Durante todo o trajeto, Seika investe em Shun..._

**(Seika) **Shunzinho, você gosta de alguém?

**(Shun) **Gosto. Gosto do Ikki, do Seiya, do Hyoga, do Shiryu, da Shunrei...

**(Seika)** Estou falando de amor, Shunzinho. Você é apaixonado por alguém?

**(Shun) **Ah... isso? Não, eu sou muito novinho para isso, tenho que me dedicar aos estudos e...

**(Seika, abraçando Shun) **Mas dá pra conciliar os estudos e o amor.

**(Shun) **Eu também tenho as aulas de piano e vou começar o inglês... e chegamos ao parque...

**(Seika)** Hum... quero ir no Trem Fantasma.

**(Shun) **Trem Fantasma? Vamos primeiro no carrossel?

**(Seika)** Carrossel? Isso é coisa de criança! **(puxando Shun)** Vamos no trem!

**(Shun) **Tá... vamos.

_Lá dentro, a cada monstrengo que aparece, Seika agarra Shun. Quando termina, ele se desvencilha rapidamente das 'garras' dela. _

**(Shun, meio desesperado) **Seika, não me leve a mal, mas acabo de lembrar que tenho uma prova importante segunda, acho melhor irmos embora.

**(Seika)** Já? Ah, não! Você estuda amanhã.

**(Shun) **Mas ainda tem muito assunto para estudar.

**(Seika)** Ora Shun, eu sei que você é um ótimo aluno e que já deve ter estudado toda a matéria há pelo menos uma semana!

**(Shun, pensando) **Ai, como é que eu escapo dessa? **(para Seika) **Não, dessa vez não consegui adiantar.

**(Seika) **Vamos fazer um trato: a gente vai embora depois de andarmos na roda gigante.

**(Shun) **Roda gigante, Seika?

**(Seika)** Aham! Não aceito um não.

**(Shun) **Está bem. **(pensando) **Agüenta mais um pouco, Shun.

_E lá em cima, como não tinha para onde Shun correr..._

**(Shun) **Seika, chega mais para lá um pouquinho, você está quase no meu colo.

**(Seika)** O que é que tem, lindinho?

**(Shun, olhando para o outro lado) **É que estou ficando com calor.

**(Seika) **Hum... jura? Olha pra mim, lindinho.

_Shun se vira para olhar, Seika aproveita e rouba-lhe um beijo, que não é correspondido._

**(Shun, assustado) **Seika!

**(Seika)** Que foi, fofinho? Não gostou?

**(Shun) **Seika, as coisas não podem ser assim. Eu não quero que isso se repita. Não dessa forma.

**(Seika)** Então faz da forma que você quiser!

**(Shun) **Seika! Por favor!

**(Seika)** Está bem, eu espero até você querer.

**(Shun, pensando) **O Seiya me paga! Ah, me paga! Ele vai ver só.

--C--H--I--I--

_Como a viagem às Maldivas não fez bem ao relacionamento de Seiya e Saori, foi rapidamente esquecida por ambos. _

_Saori agora está focada na reinauguração do Coliseu Graad. Com os detalhes da festa já resolvidos, ela parte para a escolha do vestido. E não precisa nem sair de casa, pois os estilistas mais famosos estapeavam-se para ver a Srta. Kido usando suas criações (e ela muito raramente faz isso). Quando a festa começou a ser divulgada, eles se apressaram em mandar seus melhores vestidos para ela. Depois de provar todos e escolher um, ela manda chamar Seiya para mostrar o smoking que ele teria de usar. Ele, por sua vez, está em casa se preparando para visitar Saori quando recebe a correspondência. Misturada a contas, propagandas e outras bobagens, está a carta que mudará a sua vida._

"_Olá Seiya!_

_Como vai? Soube que você já está andando de muletas. Isso é ótimo! Seika já está bem readaptada ao Japão? _

_Aqui em Atenas está tudo calmo. O Santuário está em processo de reconstrução, como você já deve saber. Por isso estamos morando num condomínio próximo da cidade._

_Dohko é um mestre perfeito_. _Ele revolucionou tudo ao abolir o uso das máscaras. Segundo ele, essa história de termos que esconder os rostos para nos igualarmos aos homens na batalha só servia mesmo para deixá-los com vontade de arrancar as máscaras. Ele disse que antigamente não fazia muita diferença porque as armaduras eram maiores e as roupas mais largas. Agora, com roupas tão coladas, deixou de ser importante esconder o rosto. Eu particularmente estou adorando desfilar livre daquele troço incômodo. O Mestre também autorizou (e incentivou) o estudo. Então, agora o condomínio está parecendo um cursinho pré-vestibular! Você precisava ver os dourados estudando!_

_Como por muito tempo desconfiei que você fosse meu irmão, acabei por me afeiçoar a você. Então, resolvi escrever essa carta para contar-lhe também uma novidade: estou namorando Aiolia. Na verdade, ele se mudou para a minha casa e depois viemos juntos para a casa dele no condomínio. Garan, o criado de Aiolia, e Lithos também estão aqui. Ei, você conhece a Lithos? Acho que não... Bom, Lithos é uma menina que Aiolia salvou há muito tempo. Como ela não tinha família, acabou ficando na casa de Leão para ajudar Garan. Aiolia gosta muito dela e a trata como irmã. Nós duas nos damos muito bem. Aliás, nós quatro nos entendemos muito bem. Acho que estamos começando a ser uma família. Não é ótimo, Seiya?_

_Abraços_

_Marin_

_P.S.: Shina sempre pergunta por você. Se puder, mande uma cartinha para ela, pelo menos para dizer que você está bem."_

**(Seiya, consigo) **Engraçado, estava pensando nas duas hoje cedo.

_Seiya pega papel e caneta e começa a escrever. Espanta-se ao ver que sua letra está mais firme e já não parece mais tão infantil._

"_Querida Marin,_

_Finalmente você e Aiolia assumiram o que já estava no ar há tempos! Estou muito feliz por vocês. Aiolia é um cara legal e vai cuidar de você direitinho. Essa tal de Lithos eu não conhecia, não. Ela é bonita? Tem certeza que não é uma filha que o Aiolia fez por aí? Olha lá!_

_É verdade, já não preciso mais da cadeira de rodas! É um alívio não usar mais aquela maldita. Ainda mais porque rolava uma disputa entre Seika e Saori para decidir quem me empurrava. Pois é, eu e Saori estamos namorando. Aos trancos e barrancos, mas estamos. Não é fácil._

_Seika está muito bem. Ela está estudando. Quer ser professora. E eu, por enquanto, estou curtindo a vida. Depois acho que vou abrir um negócio qualquer. Herdei muita grana do Kido, nem preciso trabalhar, mas quando o Shiryu telefona, ele fica me enchendo o saco e dizendo que eu vou virar playboy filhinho de papai. Mas não é bem assim porque eu até faço trabalho voluntário com as crianças do orfanato. Jogo futebol e vídeo game com elas! E isso é importante para o desenvolvimento saudável (foi a Seika quem disse isso, mas é claro que ela não estava se referindo ao futebol e ao vídeo game!)_

_Fui._

_Seiya"_

_Logo em seguida, ele começa outra carta._

"_Shina!_

_Hoje acordei pensando em você, acredita? Não? Pois é a mais pura verdade, sua teimosa! Aí resolvi escrever uma carta e espero que você não a rasgue antes de ler._

_Como você está? Já se acostumou a viver sem a máscara? Do jeito que você é do contra, acho que não. Eu gosto mais de você sem ela, sabia?_

_Quando é que você vem pro Japão de novo? Queria levá-la para passear. Da outra vez que você veio, infelizmente eu estava meio arrebentado, mas agora já posso ser seu guia turístico. _

_Hum... vou parar por aqui porque não sei mais o que escrever. Não sou mesmo muito bom com essas coisas. _

_Um abraço._

_Seiya"_

**(Seiya, consigo) **Que droga de carta é essa? Também eu queria escrever o quê? Que eu e Saori ainda estamos juntos e passamos um tempo nas Ilhas Maldivas? Está certo que foi uma porcaria, mas saber disso só deixaria a Shina pior. Ah, eu tenho tanta saudade daquela maluca. Que coisa estranha.

_O telefone toca, mas Seiya parece estar em outra dimensão (com o perdão do trocadilho). Seu pensamento viaja para o Santuário e ele imagina o que Shina estaria fazendo àquela hora, imagina a amazona tomando banho e..._

**(Seika, gritando) **Seiyaaaaaaaaaa! Telefone pra você! Está surdo?

**(Seiya)** Hã? Ah, já vou. **(ao telefone) **Oi Saori. Eu ainda estou em casa. Eu sei que estou atrasado. Eu não sei o que é que vou fazer aí. Espero que não seja nenhuma viagem surpresa. Tá, eu já vou chegar. Espera. **(pensando) **É, espera mesmo porque antes eu vou passar no correio para enviar essas cartas.

_No caminho para o correio, Seiya passa por uma loja e vê uma cobra verde de pelúcia. Resolve comprá-la para Shina._

**(Seiya) **Acho que ela vai ficar com tanta raiva que vai estraçalhar o bicho com as unhas. Mas certamente vai pensar em mim quando estiver fazendo isso!

_Quando finalmente chegou à mansão Kido, ele encontra uma Saori irritadíssima._

**(Saori)** Seiya! Onde você estava? Você precisa ver meu vestido e experimentar seu smoking. Comprei dois, temos que ver qual vai ficar melhor. O certo era fazer sob medida, mas achei melhor comprar pronto porque você não teria paciência para deixar o alfaiate tirar as medidas. Qual você prefere? Ah, já está tão perto da festa...

**(Seiya)** Smoking? Festa?

**(Saori)** Ora Seiya! A reinauguração do Coliseu Graad. Eu não lhe disse? Vai ser magnífico!

**(Seiya)** Você falou alguma coisa sobre isso, mas não disse que eu tinha de ir.

**(Saori)** Achei que fosse uma conclusão natural, afinal você é meu namorado!

**(Seiya) **Eu não quero ir a essa festa.

**(Saori) **Por quê? O que é que há com você? Está estranho

**(Seiya)** Saori, acho melhor pararmos por aqui.

**(Saori)** Como assim?

**(Seiya) **Acho melhor terminarmos. Nós discutimos mais que namoramos, Saori. Somos diferentes demais. Não tem sido fácil.

**(Saori) **Eu nunca disse que seria.

**(Seiya)** Talvez seja melhor pararmos antes de perdermos a amizade e o respeito que temos um pelo outro.

**(Saori)** Então acabou tudo? É isso?

**(Seiya)** Sim.

**(Saori, chorando) **Você pode me abraçar?

**(Seiya, abraçando-a) **Claro. Foi muito importante o que vivemos, mas tudo tem seu tempo e acho que o nosso acabou.

**(Saori)** Talvez você tenha razão. Ainda amigos?

**(Seiya) **Para sempre.

**(Saori) **Acho que vou precisar arrumar uma companhia para a festa.

**(Seiya) **Tenho certeza de que não vão faltar pretendentes.

**(Saori)** Tomara...

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Antes de tudo, eu quero que fique beeeeeeem claro: EU NÃO GOSTO DO SEIYA!! Mas como essa fanfic é sobre todos os cavaleiros de bronze, eu tinha que contar a história dele também. E, como ele é muito enrolado com esse monte de mulher atrás dele (tem mulher que é cega...), acaba ocupando um espaço grande da fic para que eu consiga explicar as paradas todas. _

_Ok, mais um capítulo sem ShiShu, eu sei. Eu tinha escrito um trechinho para colocar nesse capítulo mas depois que reli o negócio, achei meio sem noção e decidi não colocar. Pode ser que eu mude de opinião e coloque no capítulo seguinte, mas não garanto._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XVIII**

_Seiya deixa a Mansão Kido. Sente-se triste, porém aliviado por achar que fez a coisa certa. Saori se tranca no escritório e chora. Acaba por adormecer na poltrona. Acorda somente no dia seguinte, meio desnorteada, quando Tatsumi abre a porta à força._

**(Tatsumi, nervoso) **Srta. Saori, procurei-a por toda a casa! Pensei que a Srta. tivesse saído com o estrupício, quer dizer, com o Seiya, mas quando liguei para ele soube que a senhorita tinha ficado aqui no escritório desde ontem. Pensei que estivesse morta!

**(Saori, esfregando os olhos)** É... passei a noite aqui... que horas são, Tatsumi?

**(Tatsumi) **São dez horas da manhã, senhorita.

**(Saori) **Mande servir meu café. Estarei na mesa em alguns minutos.

**(Tatsumi)** Sim, senhorita.

**(Saori, pensando)** Calma, garota. Não foi nada. Você já passou por coisa pior. Não foi nada...

_Já devidamente sentada à mesa, Saori come sem pensar em nada até que um telefonema interrompe seu café._

**(Empregada)** Srta. Kido, Sr. Julian Solo ao telefone.

**(Saori, surpresa) **Julian? O que será que ele quer?

**(Tatsumi, murmurando)** Boa coisa não deve ser.

**(Saori, olhando reprovadoramente para o mordomo)** Tatsumi! **(pensando)** Que estranho. Parece que o Julian adivinhou que eu e Seiya terminamos. **(para a empregada) **Me dê o telefone. Bom dia, Julian. Você é a última pessoa de quem eu esperava receber um telefonema agora. O que houve?

**(Julian)** Saudades, Srta. Kido. Apenas saudades.

**(Saori) **Ora, não brinque comigo.

**(Julian)** Eu não estou brincando. Li num jornal que haverá uma festa de reinauguração do Coliseu GRAAD daqui a alguns dias e como a senhorita não me convidou, resolvi convidar-me por conta própria. Sei que isso não é absolutamente de bom tom, mas é uma oportunidade única de revê-la.

**(Saori) **Tenho uma proposta. Que tal ser meu par na festa? Estou sem companhia..

**(Julian)** Essa é a melhor notícia que recebi nos últimos anos! Será uma honra acompanhá-la.

**(Saori) **Então considere-se convidado. Se desejar, pode se hospedar na minha mansão. Isso aqui é tão grande que às vezes me sinto perdida.

**(Julian) **Eu vou sim. Jamais recusaria um convite seu.

**(Saori)** Está bem. Até breve.

**(Julian)** Até breve, Srta. Kido.

**(Saori, após desligar o telefone) **E não é que eu acho que ele adivinha mesmo? Ai, ai... Vai ser bom ter uma companhia diferente na festa.

**(Tatsumi)** Srta. Saori, não se lembra do que ele fez?

**(Saori, sorrindo e saindo da mesa)** São águas passadas.

**(Tatsumi)** Não vai terminar de comer?

**(Saori)** Perdi a fome. Traga a correspondência.

**(Tatsumi)** Aqui está, senhorita.

**(Saori, ainda pensando em Julian)** Que chato. Não tem nada interessante nessas cartas... ei! Essa aqui é Shiryu! **(abrindo)** É o convite para o casamento dele! Uau! Ouviu isso, Tatsumi? Shiryu vai casar! Ótima notícia! Torci tanto para aqueles dois ficarem juntos!

**(Tatsumi) **Ouvi sim. **(pensando) **Acho que estou ficando velho. Peguei aquele moleque no colo quando ele chegou ao orfanato ainda bebê, agora ele já vai casar e eu não me casei...

**(Saori)** Você vai para a festa comigo.

**(Tatsumi)** Eu?

**(Saori)** É. Shiryu convidou você. Ah, vou ter que escolher mais vestidos! **(pensando)** Bastou arrumar um amigo rico e bonito para me acompanhar à festa e receber a boa notícia do casamento de Shiryu para amenizar minha dor. Ótimo! **(gritando)** Tatsumiiiiiiii! Mande preparar um carro! Eu vou ao shopping!

_Seiya também recebe a carta de Shiryu..._

**(Seiya, com o envelope nas mãos)** O demente do Shiryu vai casar mesmo! Que é isso?

_Junto ao convite, há um bilhete. Seiya o lê em voz alta._

"_Eu não disse a você que me casaria com Shunrei ainda este ano? Eis a prova em suas mãos, nos casaremos no dia quatro de outubro, meu aniversário, caso você não lembre._

_Não interprete isso como 'maldição', mas não sei por que tenho a impressão de que seu relacionamento com Saori vai de mal a pior, já que da última vez que nos falamos você só reclamou. Esteja minha intuição certa ou não, lembre-se que tudo na vida tem uma razão de ser. Quando sorteamos os locais de treinamento, a China não saiu para mim por acaso. Da mesma forma, a Grécia não deve ter sido sorteada por você por acaso. Alguma razão profunda fez com que tirássemos aqueles papéis. A minha eu sei qual é. Você já descobriu a sua?_

_Fique em paz._

_Abraços do seu meio-irmão_

_Shiryu_

_P.S.: Shunrei está aqui ao meu lado e também manda abraços para você e para Seika."_

_As palavras de Shiryu não saem da cabeça de Seiya. O bilhete parecia uma espécie de premonição... _

**(Seiya, consigo)** Ai, nunca mais chamo o Shiryu de demente. Eu, hein? Que coisa. Vou lá no cafofo do Shun ver se ele também já recebeu o convite.

--C--H--I--I--

_Ikki chega em casa e confere a correspondência._

**(Ikki)** Putz! Shiryu vai casar! Eu odeio admitir, mas tenho uma saudade desses meus meios-irmãos... Shiryu, Hyoga... até das bobagens que o Seiya fala eu sinto falta quando ele passa muito tempo sem vir aqui... **(campainha toca. Ikki abre a porta)** Seiya! Estava pensando em você.

**(Seiya) **Em mim? Que deu em você.

**(Ikki)** Nada. Entra aí.

**(Seiya, mostrando o envelope)** Vocês já receberam?

**(Ikki)** Acabou de chegar. Iremos a Rozan, afinal.Ugh... Seiya, senta aí. Comi um negócio que não me fez bem.

**(Seiya)** Vai lá.

_Minutos depois, Shun chega em casa..._

**(Shun)** Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! **(ao ver Seiya sentado no sofá) **Seiya!? Cadê o Ikki? O que você está fazendo aqui?

**(Seiya) **O Ikki está no banheiro. Parece que comeu alguma coisa estragada. E eu vim saber se vocês já tinham recebido isso aqui...** (mostrando o convite)**

**(Shun)** O que é isso? Deixa eu ver!

**(Seiya)** É o convite para o casamento de Shiryu!

**(Shun) **Você está brincando?

**(Seiya) **Não estou não! Olha aí.

**(Shun, gritando)** Gente! É verdade!! Nós vamos, né?

**(Seiya)** Vai todo mundo. Vai ter avião da fundação pra levar a gente. Nós quatro vamos ser os padrinhos. Eu e Seika, Ikki e Pandora, Hyoga e Eiri, você e... Saori... eu acho...

**(Shun)** Por que eu e Saori e não você e Saori? Você não é o namorado dela?

**(Seiya)** Ia ser eu e Saori mesmo. Está no outro papelzinho do convite. Mas como nós terminamos o namoro ontem, acho melhor mudar isso. Na hora não vai fazer diferença.

**(Shun)** Espera aí. Deixa eu me sentar. É muita novidade de uma só vez para uma pessoa sensível como eu... como assim vocês terminaram? Pareciam tão bem.

**(Seiya)** Parecíamos? Bom, nós conversamos e achamos melhor terminar antes que perdêssemos até nossa amizade. Acho que não tínhamos mais certeza do que sentíamos um pelo outro.

**(Shun)** Que coisa, eu sempre achei que vocês ficariam juntos para sempre.

**(Seiya)** Aconteceu uma coisa, sabe? Além disso, namorar Saori às vezes era um pouco chatinho. Ela é bonita demais, certinha demais, deusa demais. Preciso de uma mulher normal.

**(Shun) **E que coisa foi essa que lhe fez perceber que o lance com Saori não era o que você queria?

**(Seiya)** Uma carta... vinda da Grécia...

**(Shun, irônico)** Ah, sei...

**(Seiya)** E você, quando é que vai arrumar uma namorada?

**(Shun) **Eu? Sou muito novo para pensar nessas coisas.

**(Seiya) **Deixa disso!

**(Shun) **Quero ver o convite do casamento direito. Vai ser lá em Rozan mesmo? Finalmente vamos conhecer Rozan. Deve ser tão interessante! Shiryu sempre fala muito bem de lá. Olha como eles estão lindos nas fotos!

**(Seiya) **Não muda de assunto! Quando é que você vai desencalhar? Quando vai deixar de ser novo demais pra isso? Quando vai deixar de ser BV?

**(Shun)** Bê-o-quê?

**(Seiya)** BV. Boca virgem.

**(Shun) **Não se lembra que sua irmã me roubou um beijo?

**(Seiya) **Ah, sim, mas esse não conta. Quando é que você vai beijar de verdade?

**(Shun)** Aff... Ikkiiiiiiiii! Você morreu aí no banheiro, foi?

**(Ikki, gritando)** Vai procurar o que fazer e me deixa em paz, meu! Que saco!

**(Seiya)** Shun, não foge! Estou te perguntando uma coisa!

**(Shun)** O que era mesmo?

**(Seiya)** Ah, desisto. O que é que vai ter para o almoço?

**(Shun)** Ainda não sei. Vou preparar qualquer coisa.

**(Seiya)** Posso ficar?

**(Shun)** Se ficar calado, pode.

--C--H--I--I--

_Rozan._

_Dias atrás._

**(Shiryu)** Então, vamos repassar a lista das coisas para o casamento.

**(Shunrei)** Certo. Já compramos toda a parte de decoração, as toalhas das mesas, já fiz a prova do meu vestido, você já provou sua roupa. A roupa de cama da noite de núpcias também já está comprada...

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Alguém ficou muito vermelha...

**(Shunrei, abraçando Shiryu)** Você sabe que eu ainda fico vermelha quando falamos nesse assunto...

**(Shiryu)** Eu sei. **(acariciando-lhe os cabelos e rindo)** Você está da cor dos convites...

**(Shunrei)** Shiryu, os convites! Temos que mandá-los logo se não pode não dar tempo! Vamos abrir o pacote para endereçarmos.

**(Shiryu)** Certo. E amanhã desço para enviá-los.

**(Shunrei, abrindo o pacote de convites) **Ah, ficaram tão lindos! Vermelho e dourado, com o ideograma da felicidade e nossas fotos noivos em trajes típicos! Exatamente como manda a tradição chinesa! Não ficamos lindos nas fotos?

**(Shiryu, repentinamente triste)** Sim. Ficamos.

**(Shunrei)** O que foi? Não gostou?

**(Shiryu)** Não é isso! Estão lindos. É que deu saudade do Mestre.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, é só isso? Que bobagem! Logo, logo ele vai receber o convite!

**(Shiryu) **É verdade... bom, vamos endereçar, então?

**(Shunrei)** Sim!

**(Shiryu)** Eu vou escrever um bilhete para o Seiya.

**(Shunrei)** Seiya?

**(Shiryu)** É. Não lembra que ele disse que enjoaríamos um do outro e que não haveria casamento?

**(Shunrei)** Ah, sim. Mas ele pode dizer o que quiser, eu nunca vou me enjoar de você. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Você é minha vida. O que seria de mim sem você?

**(Shiryu)** Ah, minha florzinha. Sou eu que todos os dias me pergunto o que seria de mim sem você. Eu te amo tanto.

_Continua.._.

--C--H--I--I--

**Fonte sobre tradições matrimoniais na China: Portal Veja São Paulo**

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi pessoas!_

_Ai, ai, o casamento está chegando! Já estou ficando ansiosa! Pareço a noiva (quem dera!)..._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! _

_Ah, como side story do Jabu ficou pequena, vou publicar o capítulo novo dela somente na próxima semana. Quero ver se consigo concluir a side story dos dourados para intercalar as duas histórias._

_Beijins e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	20. Capítulo XIX

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XIX**

_As coisas entre Hyoga e Eiri não melhoram durante a estadia em Praga. De volta à Moscou, Hyoga abre as cartas que chegaram enquanto ele esteve fora._

**(Hyoga, consigo, sorrindo)** Convite do casamento de Shiryu. Ele resolveu mesmo casar. Que bom.

**(Eiri, abraçando Hyoga)** O que foi, meu amor? Por que está com esse lindo sorriso no rosto? É tão raro ver você sorrir.

**(Hyoga) **Vamos para a China.

**(Eiri) **E o que vamos fazer lá?

**(Hyoga)** Vamos para o casamento de Shiryu.

**(Eiri)** Jura? Adoro casamentos!

**(Hyoga)** É. Vai ser no dia quatro de outubro.

**(Eiri)** Acho ótimo, mas agora venha aqui, me abrace. Estou tão carente. Esse seu filme me deixou estressada.

**(Hyoga, abraçando-a) **Por quê? Você não fez nada? Quem trabalhou fui eu!

**(Eiri)** Eu dei meu amor para você. Isso é estressante porque você não liga pra mim.

**(Hyoga)** Não ligo? Claro que ligo!

**(Eiri)** Hyoga, você me ama?

**(Hyoga)** Que pergunta!

**(Eiri)** Ama ou não?

**(Hyoga)** Pára com isso!

**(Eiri)** Não ama, né? Eu sei. Mas não me importo. O nosso filho você vai amar, não vai?

**(Hyoga)** Filho? Que filho? Está louca?

**(Eiri)** Louca? Não. Estou grávida. Nós vamos ter um bebê. Acabei de confirmar isso com um daqueles testes de farmácia.

**(Hyoga)** Não acredito. Um filho. Por essa eu não esperava... Mas como? Eu sempre tomei cuidado.

**(Eiri)** Você não gostou?

**(Hyoga, confuso)** Gostei. Mas preciso de tempo para me acostumar com a idéia de ser pai. Além do mais, não sei como aconteceu, Eiri. Não me lembro de ter me descuidado nenhuma vez.

**(Eiri)** Houve uma vez sim, querido. Antes de viajarmos.

**(Hyoga)** Mas você me garantiu que não estava no período fértil!

**(Eiri)** Eu me enganei!

**(Hyoga)** Não! Você me enganou! Eiri! Você engravidou de propósito!

**(Eiri)** Não! Juro que não!

**(Hyoga)** Claro que foi!

**(Eiri)** Não foi, não. Mas o que está feito, está feito.

**(Hyoga)** Parece fácil, não é? Mas se eu estava evitando era porque não me sentia pronto!

**(Eiri)** Você vai dar conta! Não fique assim tão furioso com o nosso bebê!

**(Hyoga)** Não estou furioso com ele! Estou furioso com você! Ah, você não me conhece mesmo. Eu jamais ficaria com raiva de uma coisinha inocente.

**(Eiri)** Se eu não conheço você, é porque você não me deixa entrar no seu coração.

**(Hyoga)** Já chega. Não quero mais discutir. Vamos dormir em paz. Tenho um compromisso amanhã cedo.

--C--H--I--I--

_Tóquio._

_Dia da festa de reinauguração do Coliseu GRAAD_. _Saori dorme profundamente até ser acordada por uma emprega aflita._

**(Empregada)** Senhorita, perdão por acordá-la, mas o Sr. Solo acabou de chegar.

**(Saori, sonolenta)** Hã? Já? Por que chegou tão cedo? Convide-o para tomar café-da-manhã comigo... eu vou me arrumar... diga que descerei em quinze minutos...

_Meia hora depois, a deusa Athena, que nos últimos dias não tem sido mais que uma simples adolescente com problemas amorosos, finalmente vai ao encontro de Julian Solo. Ele se esforça para manter uma pose impassível, mas está visivelmente nervoso._

**(Julian, de pé)** Bom dia, Srta. Kido.

**(Saori, aproximando-se de Julian e deixando que ele lhe beije a mão)** Bom dia, Julian! **(pensando)** Ai, ele é mesmo um _gentleman. E_ é tão atraente! Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes?

**(Julian, puxando a cadeira para Saori)** Por favor, Srta...

**(Saori, sentando-se)** Obrigada, Julian. Tatsumi já lhe mostrou seu quarto?

**(Julian)** Sim. Está perfeito.

**(Saori) **Que bom que você gostou.

**(Tatsumi, entrando com um enorme vaso de crisântemos)** Srta. Saori.

**(Julian) **Espero que estejam à sua altura. Escolhi-as assim que cheguei ao Japão.

**(Saori)** Ah, sim. São lindas. Obrigada.

**(Julian)** Por isso as escolhi. São tão bonitas quanto a senhorita.

**(Saori) **Obrigada, Julian, mas estou cansada de nos tratarmos por senhor e senhorita. Prefiro Julian e Saori, se não se importa. Não estou com paciência para formalidades.

**(Julian) **Está bem. Prometo tentar acabar com este hábito.

_Os dois tomam café juntos e passam o resto do dia na enorme biblioteca da mansão Kido, conversando sobre todos os assuntos possíveis. _

**(Saori, ao reparar que Julian não permanece quieto um só instante)** Está ansioso por causa da festa?

**(Julian)** Ah, muito! Mas também tenho pensado num certo casamento para o qual fui convidado.

**(Saori, entusiasmada)** Shiryu? Ele convidou você?

**(Julian)** Sim. Surpreendente, não acha? Junto com o convite ele me mandou um bilhete dizendo que o convite era um pequeno agradecimento pela ajuda que lhes dei na luta contra Hades. E quer saber? Eu adorei, pois será mais uma oportunidade de ver a senhorita.

**(Saori)** Ora, Julian! Você vai ficar só esperando pelas festas para me ver? Venha aqui sempre que sentir vontade!

**(Julian)** Hum, não me convide pois acabarei vindo mesmo!

**(Saori) **Pode vir. Meu convite é sincero. Mas voltando ao casamento, podemos ir juntos, não?

**(Julian)** Lógico. Sabe, esse casamento surpreendeu-me de verdade. Shiryu parece ser bastante jovem ainda.

**(Saori) **É sim, mas quando o amor é verdadeiro, a idade não importa. Apesar de serem novinhos, o amor que une Shiryu e Shunrei é muito forte, consolidado. E caso não se lembre, você mesmo já me pediu em casamento tempos atrás.

**(Julian)** E você não aceitou. Mas eu não desisto facilmente.

**(Saori)** Ah, não? Vamos ver quem vai vencer.

**(Julian)** Eu, é claro.

_Os novos amigos separam-se à tarde, quando vão se arrumar para a festa._

_Começa a anoitecer. Julian espera Saori na sala. Ela começa a descer as escadas_.

**(Julian, aplaudindo)** Espetacular! Parece uma deusa. Bom, é. No entanto, ficará ainda melhor com isto aqui. **(abre uma caixa e dela retira um magnífico colar de águas-marinhas; afasta os cabelos de Saori e põe o colar)** Agora sim! O ser mais lindo da face da Terra, usando as pedras mais formidáveis que eu já vi. Eu seria capaz de ficar apaixonado por você... **(sussurrando ao ouvido dela)** Caso já não o fosse...

**(Saori, envergonhada)** Obrigada, Julian. Obrigada pelos elogios, pelo presente e por...

**(Julian)** Pela declaração de amor.

**(Tatsumi, interrompendo)** Srta. Saori, o carro já está pronto.

**(Saori)** Ah, obrigada, Tatsumi. Vamos, Julian! Depois conversaremos sobre esse assunto.

**(Julian, oferecendo o braço a Saori)** Como você quiser.

_No carro, os dois permanecem de mãos dadas o tempo todo, apesar de estarem um pouco tímidos, sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer, até que Julian decide quebrar o clima ligeiramente desconfortável._

**(Julian)** Deve ser muito complicado para alguém tão jovem como a senhorita administrar todo o patrimônio da poderosa Fundação GRAAD.

**(Saori)** Tanto quanto é difícil para você administrar suas empresas. Você também ainda é bem jovem.

**(Julian)** Sim, é verdade. Acho que assumimos grandes responsabilidades cedo demais. Não que isso seja um problema, mas creio que nos priva de muitas coisas. Sorte que temos bons empregados.

**(Saori)** E bons amigos.

**(Julian)** Esses eu não tenho muitos. Na verdade, sobraram apenas dois amigos daquela época que não gosto de recordar: Sorento e Tétis. Eu não fui um bom menino, você sabe.

**(Saori) **Eu também não fui uma boa menina, mas sempre há tempo para mudar. Sobre essa época a que você se referiu, também não gosto de me lembrar dela. Principalmente porque você tentou me matar afogada dentro de um pilar!

**(Julian)** Não se esqueça de que antes eu tentei me casar com você e você não quis.

**(Saori) **Verdade!

**(Julian)** Brincadeiras à parte, envergonha-me lembrar esse fato.

**(Saori) **Não se preocupe. Não era a sua vontade que controlava seus atos.

**(Julian)** O pedido de casamento era de minha vontade. E ainda está de pé.

**(Saori) **Depois conversamos sobre isso, certo?

_Ao chegarem ao local da festa, os dois descem do carro e, instantaneamente, todos os flashes se voltam para eles. Dezenas de fotógrafos disparam suas máquinas. Todos os repórteres querem saber quem é o belo acompanhante da jovem herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido. Afinal, até poucos dias atrás o namorado dela era um dos ex-internos do orfanato criado por seu avô. _

_Enquanto todos se descabelam para descobrir o que houve com o antigo romance de Saori, ela e Julian têm uma noite divertidíssima. Ficam juntos o tempo todo, comem, dançam. No final, já exaustos, saem sorrateiramente para fugir dos flashes._

_Já na mansão..._

**(Saori, indo para seu quarto)** Julian, essa noite foi memorável! Acho que nunca me diverti tanto!

**(Julian)** Uma noite agradabilíssima, sem dúvidas. Espero que possamos repeti-la muitas vezes!

**(Saori) **Também espero. Você é uma ótima companhia. E dança muito bem! **(Saori diz, dando um beijo no rosto de Julian)** Boa noite!

**(Julian)** Boa noite, Saori!

_Quando Saori abre a porta de seu quarto, Julian a toma em seus braços e lhe dá um inesperado beijo na boca. Ele não planejara aquilo. Simplesmente acontecera. Não falam nada, apenas olham-se longamente. Ambos sentem-se extremamente leves. Vão para seus respectivos quartos, deitam-se, mas não conseguem dormir pois pensam no beijo que acabara de acontecer._

**(Saori, em seu quarto, consigo) **Será que estou me apaixonando por Julian? Gostei muito daquele beijo. E quando estou com ele parece que todo o peso de ser rica ou de ser deusa desaparece e eu sou só uma menina como qualquer outra. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não senti uma imensa responsabilidade sobre meus ombros. Se Julian é capaz de tudo isso com sua simples presença, do que mais ele seria capaz?

**(Julian, em seu quarto, consigo)** Não acredito que fui capaz de fazer aquilo! Fui tão ousado, tão impetuoso! Ah, mas valeu a pena. Finalmente consegui beijá-la! Como eu a amo! Talvez ela até goste um pouco de mim. Eu daria um quarto da minha fortuna por mais um beijo. Não! Eu daria metade da minha fortuna por uma felicidade menos efêmera! Ora, o que estou dizendo? Eu daria minha fortuna inteira para ficar com ela! **(batidas à porta)** Quem será a essa hora da madrugada?** (ao abrir a porta)** Saori?

**(Saori)** Não diga nada, não pense em nada. Apenas me beije novamente.

_E os dois beijam-se ardentemente e quando percebem, estão se amando pela primeira vez._

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi pessoas!_

_Eis que Hyoga apareceu! E vai ser papai... uiuiui..._

_Saori e Julian, que tal? Nas minhas brincadeiras de infância eles sempre ficavam juntos (principalmente porque minha amiga MC, que 'fazia' a Saori, só admitia ser casada com o Julian.)_

_Esse capítulo ficou sem ShiShu, mas no próximo eles aparecerão, ok?_

_Coloquei no ar mais um capítulo de "Do Seu Lado" a side story do Jabu. Como eu esperava, pouca gente se aventurou a ler essa fic. Mas não custa nada avisar que o segundo capítulo já está no ar._

_Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews (e aos que não deixaram também )!_

_Beijins e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	21. Capítulo XX

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XX**

_No dia seguinte, Saori acorda e vê que Julian não mais está na cama. Assustada, ela imagina que ele foi embora depois de conseguir o que queria._

**(Saori, consigo) **Miserável! Desgraçado! Filho da mãe! Eu quero matar aquele...

**(Julian entra no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã) **Bom dia, amada minha!

**(Saori, surpresa e aliviada)** Julian!

**(Julian, desconcertado)** Parece que demorei demais para trazer o seu café.

**(Saori)** Ah, Julian, que alívio. Eu pensei... **(hesitante)** nada... **(alegre)** vamos recomeçar! Vou fingir que estou dormindo e você finge que vai me acordar.

**(Julian, sorrindo, mas sem entender direito)** Está bem! Feche os olhos. **(aproximando-se dela e beijando-a)** Bom dia, amada minha.

**(Saori)** Bom dia!

**(Julian)** Aqui está o seu café. Preparei pessoalmente. Bom, uma das suas empregadas me ajudou, mas ela só me mostrou onde estavam as coisas. Espero que você goste.

**(Saori) **Hum! Claro que vou gostar! Você caprichou!

**(Julian)** Tudo que eu fizer pra você tem de ser especial. Saori, eu a amo desde a primeira vez que a vi.

_Saori não sabe o que dizer. Ainda não sabia se o amava. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Mas tinha certeza de que gostava de se sentir uma garota normal e queria ficar com ele._

**(Saori) **Ah, Julian. Estou tão feliz!

**(Julian)** Excelente! Nada me faz tão feliz quanto a sua felicidade. Só lamento uma coisa: tenho que voltar à Grécia ainda hoje.

**(Saori) **Já?

**(Julian)** Não esperava que tudo isso fosse acontecer e por isso marquei reuniões importantes para os próximos dias. Não precisa se preocupar, pois não vou sumir! Tenho motivos fortíssimos para voltar ao Japão muitas vezes. E ainda tem o casamento de seu cavaleiro.

**(Saori) **Será uma boa oportunidade para você vir me ver.

**(Julian)** Sim, mas agora é diferente, agora somos...

**(Saori) **Namorados?

**(Julian, entusiasmado)** Claro que sim, meu amor.

**(Saori) **Assim está melhor.

**(Julian)** Só não sei como vou agüentar ficar sem vê-la até lá. Acho que vou telefonar todos os dias.

**(Saori) **Eu vou esperar seus telefonemas. Não falhe.

**(Julian) **Não vou falhar...

_Mais tarde, o casal se despede com um beijo e ele parte. Eufórica, Saori pensa em alguém em quem possa confiar para contar a novidade._

**(Saori, consigo)** Ikki. Shun. Shiryu. Hyoga. Todos homens! Que droga! Seiya está fora de cogitação. Seika também. Mas que porcaria! Por que eu não fui uma menina boazinha ao invés de ter sido mimada, mal-criada, intransigente, mesquinha e chata pra caramba!? Não tenho uma amiga sequer para contar o que aconteceu! É nessas horas que eu gostaria de ser pobre! Pobre sempre tem uma amiga para fofocar! **(gritando)** Tatsumiiiiiiiiiiii!!

**(Tatsumi, entra correndo) **Pois não, senhorita.

**(Saori) **Mande preparar um carro! Eu vou às compras!** (pensando)** Se não posso espalhar a novidade, vou gastar energia torrando dinheiro!

**(Tatsumi)** Sim, senhorita, mas não vai almoçar antes?

**(Saori)** Pode ser. Traga os jornais de hoje. Quero dar uma olhada...

_Minutos depois, o mordomo retorna com os jornais._

**(Saori)** Eu sabia!

**(Tatsumi)** O quê, senhorita?

**(Saori)** Ouça isso:

"_**SRTA. KIDO E MILIONÁRIO GREGO: O NOVO CASAL DA ALTA SOCIEDADE.**__ A única herdeira do saudoso Mitsumasa Kido comparece à festa de reinauguração do Coliseu da Fundação GRAAD, que ela administra, acompanhada de um belo milionário grego. Fontes seguras confirmam o fim do relacionamento da jovem com um ex-interno do orfanato fundado pelo avô da moça. O novo eleito se chama Julian Solo, grego, loiro, dono de belos olhos azuis e herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo. O novo casal dançou a noite inteira e depois tentou despistar os fotógrafos com uma saída discreta. Porém, nossas fontes não perderam tempo e conseguiram flagrá-los indo juntos para a mansão Kido." _

Pode? Esses fofoqueiros são ninjas! **(pensando) **Eu só queria ver a cara do Seiya ao ler essa notícia! Vai querer me matar!

--C--H--I--I--

_Ikki e Pandora estão num motel._

**(Pandora, fumando) **Ikki, quando é que a gente vai se casar?

**(Ikki)** Nunca.

**(Pandora)** Como assim? Você vai me enrolar pra sempre? Eu quero casar!

**(Ikki, irritado)** Pois se depender de mim, vai morrer querendo. Eu não quero saber de casamento. E apaga essa droga de cigarro, você sabe que eu odeio isso.

**(Pandora)** Você se irritou com a pergunta ou com meu cigarro?

**(Ikki)** Mais com a pergunta que com o cigarro.

**(Pandora) **Ok, não precisa se irritar. Foi só uma pergunta. **(pensando)** Um dia eu convenço esse cabeça-dura...

**(Ikki)** Pandora, eu gosto de você, mas não quero casar. A gente já mora junto, pra quê casar, mulher? Deixa isso para o Shiryu. Aquele lá tem uma paciência... Ele é todo certinho, honesto, educado, não fala mal dos outros, não fala palavrão. Resumindo, um chato. Mas é apaixonado pela Shunrei desde que se entende por gente. Acho que aquele tonto nunca olhou direito para outra mulher! Aposto quanto você quiser que os dois nunca transaram. Aquela baboseira de casar virgem é a cara do Shiryu!

**(Pandora, entediada) **Acho muito romântico casar virgem. No meu caso, infelizmente, nem adianta querer casar, quanto mais casar virgem.

**(Ikki)** Só nascendo de novo e arrumando outro namorado.

**(Pandora)** Cada uma tem o namorado que merece.

**(Ikki)** O quê?

**(Pandora)** Isso mesmo! Eu gosto de você, mas você é um troglodita!

**(Ikki, irritado)** Pára com isso!

**(Pandora, rindo)** Vem cá, meu homem das cavernas! Minha fera indomável! Homem de Neanderthal!

**(Ikki, emburrado)** Assim é que não tem casamento mesmo!

**(Pandora) **E daí? Você não ia casar de jeito nenhum!

**(Ikki)** É, não ia!

**(Pandora)** Então vem cá, meu selvagem! Vamos fazer umas coisas muito, mas muito selvagens!

--C--H--I--I--

_Em outro ponto de Tóquio, Seiya e Seika preparam-se para dormir._

**(Seiya)** Será que a Marin vai estar no casamento?

**(Seika)** Você quer perguntar se eu acho que a Shina estará lá?

**(Seiya)** É. Você acha?

**(Seika)** Sei lá! Mas aposto que você está torcendo para que esteja.

**(Seiya)** É. Se ela não for, eu mesmo vou até o Santuário. Preciso vê-la Tenho a impressão de que fiz tudo errado e agora quero consertar as coisas. Enganei-me a respeito dos meus sentimentos pela Saori. O que sinto por ela é muito mais respeito e amizade que amor. Quero ver a Shina para ter certeza de que amor é o que eu sinto por ela e...

**(Seika, completando)** E saber se ela ainda sente o que sentia por você.

**(Seiya)** É...

**(Seika)** Você já disse 'é' três vezes...

**(Seiya)** É? Bom, o caso é que sem a máscara tudo vai ficar mais fácil porque ela não vai poder usar aquela desculpa de ter que me amar ou me matar. Agora é só amar mesmo.

**(Seika)** É?

--C--H--I--I--

_Rozan._

_Uma semana antes do casamento._

_Shiryu e Shunrei conversam sobre o futuro._

**(Shunrei, preocupada)** Eu estava pensando numa coisa...

**(Shiryu)** O quê?

**(Shunrei)** Você já decidiu se quer ajudar Saori a cuidar da Fundação?

**(Shiryu)** Tenho pensado bastante nisso. Amo este lugar, mas sou japonês... e eu acho que gostaria sim de ajudar Saori nessa tarefa.

**(Shunrei)** Eu sabia.

**(Shiryu)** Poderíamos ir morar no Japão sem problemas. **(pausa longa)** Mas só se você realmente quiser ir comigo. Não basta que você apenas concorde porque é minha vontade. Quero saber se você também deseja isso.

**(Shunrei)** Pois saiba que eu acho uma ótima idéia irmos embora.

**(Shiryu, surpreso) **Você está mesmo disposta a se mudar para o Japão?

**(Shunrei, decidida) **Claro! Qualquer lugar é o melhor do mundo se estivermos juntos. E também acho que lá vai ser melhor para os nossos filhos.

**(Shiryu)** Filhos?

**(Shunrei)** Sim! Quero ter muitos filhos.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Então teremos muitos japonesinhos! **(longa pausa) **Shunrei... tem uma coisa que preciso lhe contar.

**(Shunrei) **O quê, meu amor?

**(Shiryu) **É muito importante... e não é muito bom...

**(Shunrei, preocupada)** Pode dizer, seja lá o que for.

**(Shiryu, olhando para o chão) **Lembra de quando endereçamos os convites? Você me perguntou por que eu tinha ficado repentinamente triste.

**(Shunrei) **Sim, eu lembro, meu amor.

**(Shiryu) **Eu não fiquei triste por saudade do Mestre. Conheço-o muito bem, sei que ele está muito feliz por nós dois e que mesmo estando na Grécia, ele sente a nossa felicidade também. O motivo de eu ter ficado triste é outro. Desde que saí do hospital tenho notado uma coisa. Já não enxergo tão bem quanto no dia em saí do coma. Acho que mais uma vez estou perdendo a visão.

**(Shunrei, olhando-o fixamente)** Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer que não me importo?

**(Shiryu) **Só achei que você precisava saber antes nos casarmos. Eu já me acostumei com a escuridão, mas fico triste por você.

**(Shunrei) **Eu realmente não me importo, meu amor. Eu amo você por tudo que você é, não faz diferença se está enxergando ou não. E se quer saber, eu já tinha percebido que você estava com dificuldade para enxergar.

**(Shiryu) **Já?

**(Shunrei) **Claro. Eu conheço você muito bem. Só estava esperando para ver quando você ia me contar.

**(Shiryu) **Esse tempo todo eu rezei para continuar enxergando alguma coisa até o nosso casamento. Quero vê-la vestida de noiva, quero ver nossos amigos felizes por nós, quero guardar todas essas imagens na minha mente antes que a luz se apague outra vez. Felizmente, acho que vou conseguir fazer isso.

**(Shunrei) **Vai, sim, meu amor!

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi, pessoas!_

_No próximo capítulo os convidados para o casamento já começam a chegar em Rozan! Hehe!_

_Até lá!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	22. Capítulo XXI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXI**

_03 de outubro_

_Véspera do casamento._

_Um avião da Fundação GRAAD está pronto para voar para a China. _

_Seiya, Seika, Shun, Ikki e Pandora esperam por Saori, que ainda não dera sinal de vida. Os cavaleiros começam a se preocupar._

**(Seiya)** Cadê a Saori, gente? Não venham me dizer que raptaram a infeliz e levaram-na para o fundo do mar ou que atiraram uma flecha dourada nela ou ainda que a puseram num vaso chupador de sangue ou qualquer coisa parecida. Estou tão bem de férias! É verdade que faz um pouco de falta bater nuns caras maiores que eu, mas isso eu posso agüentar.

**(Ikki)** Então venha aqui tentar bater em mim, baixinho! Estou precisando treinar uns golpes novos para minha próxima luta.

**(Seiya, avançando) **Baixinho é a mãe!

**(Shun, segurando Seiya)** Vocês dois só pensam nisso? Se tiver acontecido algo com Saori, vai estragar o casamento de Shiryu!

**(Seiya) **É verdade.

**(Pandora, entediada, apontando pela janela do avião) **Lá vem o tal de Tatsumala.

**(Tatsumi, gritando)** Seus desocupados! A senhorita Saori pede desculpas pela demora e manda avisar que não embarcará com vocês, pois ela ainda está esperando uma visita muito importante. Ela partirá para a China mais tarde, com essa pessoa, portanto, se mandem logo sem ela!

**(Ikki, pronto para descer do avião e socar Tatsumi) **Olha lá como fala com a gente, seu careca bunda-mole. Eu levo você conosco na marra e lhe jogo no mar!

**(Tatsumi, saindo em disparada) **Quero só ver! Hahahahaha!

_E eles partem sem Saori._

-C-H-I-I-

_Mansão Kido. _

_Horas depois. A visita de Saori finalmente chega._

**(Julian, beijando-a)** Mil desculpas, querida. Detesto atrasos, mas desta vez foi inevitável.

**(Saori) **Está tudo bem, Julian.

**(Sorento) **Boa tarde, Srta. Kido. A culpa do atraso é toda nossa. **(referindo-se a si mesmo e a Tétis)**

**(Tétis)** Nossa nada! Não tenho culpa se a porcaria do avião que o Julian mandou buscar a gente era velho e quebrou!

**(Julian)** Ok. A culpa também foi minha. Agora chega de acusações.

**(Saori) **Exatamente. Não importa de quem foi o atraso. Acho melhor deixarmos pra ir amanhã cedinho. Aí, vamos de helicóptero e descemos lá em Rozan mesmo.

**(Julian)** Ótima idéia, querida! Como eu não pensei em usar meus helicópteros!?

**(Tétis, pensando, com expressão de nojo)** Que ostentação! Esses dois ficam esfregando riqueza na cara dos outros. Daqui a pouco vão começar a falar dos iates, das suítes de luxo.

**(Sorento)** No que você está pensando, Tétis?

**(Tétis) **Ai, que susto! Eu estava pensando na morte da bezerra.

**(Sorento)** Hein?

**(Tétis)** Nada, nada. Vamos logo! Dá cá o braço! Só tem tu, vai tu mesmo!

**(Sorento)** Como é que é?

**(Tétis)** Esquece!

**(Sorento) **Você está estranha? É a TPM?

**(Tétis) **Faz um favor? Cala essa boca!

-C-H-I-I-

_Enquanto isso, a primeira turma chega a Rozan. Shiryu os esperaria na parte de baixo do povoado mas, meia hora depois do combinado, ainda não apareceu._

**(Pandora, bocejando)** Ikki, você tinha dito que esse seu meio-irmão cabeludinho era o mais pontual de todos vocês, mas não é o que está parecendo. Esse sol está acabando com a minha pele sensível.

**(Ikki)** Você por acaso é uma vampira que não pode se expor à luz do sol?

**(Pandora)** Claro que não!

**(Ikki)** Então fica quieta, tá?

**(Shun)** É! Fique quieta! O Shiryu já deve estar chegando!

**(Pandora)** Não falei com você, seu enxerido!

**(Shun)** Eu não sou enxerido!

**(Pandora)** Está estressadinho, cunhadinho? Eu sei qual é o remédio que você precisa tomar: m-u-l-h-e-r! Queridinho, você precisa de uma namorada.

**(Shun, envergonhado e irritado)** Vai cuidar da sua vida!

**(Ikki, rindo) **Deixa ele em paz, Pandora.

**(Pandora, fazendo uma careta para Shun) **Mulher, queridinho! Arruma uma mulher!

**(Shun, dando de ombros)** Humpf! Não pensei que essas montanhas fossem tão altas!

**(Shiryu, chegando de repente)** São altas mesmo, Shun.

**(Todos, menos Pandora)** Shiryu!

**(Shiryu)** Sejam bem vindos.

**(Seiya, abraçando Shiryu)** Caramba! Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos!

**(Shun, também abraçando Shiryu)** É verdade!

**(Shiryu, sobre Shun e Seiya)** Vocês dois cresceram!

**(Seiya) **Você também cresceu! Está mais alto que eu!

**(Shiryu)** Eu sempre fui mais alto que você, seu tonto.

**(Seiya, coçando a cabeça)** Ah, é.

**(Ikki, puxando Shiryu)** Já chega de abraços. **(apertando-lhe a mão)** Shiryu, parabéns pela coragem de cometer essa loucura que chamam de casamento! **(olhando para Pandora) **Deus me livre de casar!** (sussurrando para Shiryu)** Com uma qualquer é que eu não me caso mesmo! Só se fosse com a Esmeralda, você sabe...

**(Pandora, metendo-se entre os dois)** Ei, eu sou a uma qualquer que ele falou aí. E isso é o que nós vamos ver, Ikki, meu querido!

**(Ikki) **Que ouvido, hein?

**(Seiya, gritando)** O Ikki é dominadooooooooo! O Ikki é dominadooooooooo!

**(Ikki, agarrando Seiya)** Repete!

**(Seiya)** Dominadooooooooo!

**(Ikki)** Eu vou matar você!

**(Shun)** Depois eu que sou criança.

**(Seika, agarrando o braço de Shun) **Vem, Shunzinho. Deixa esses dois! Eles se amam!

**(Pandora, lixando a unha displicentemente)** Querido, solte o Seiya. Não tem graça brincar assim.

**(Seiya)** E aí, vai obedecer a mulherzinha?

**(Ikki)** Só solto depois que eu matar você!

**(Shiryu, fazendo Ikki soltar Seiya)** Já chega, certo? Temos que subir as escadas. A minha casa fica lá em cima.

**(Seiya)** O quê? Lá em cima? Subir isso tudo? Ah, não podemos lanchar aqui embaixo antes de subir? Eu estou morrendo de fome!

**(Shiryu)** Mais um motivo pra você subir rapidinho: Shunrei preparou aqueles doces que você adora.

**(Seiya) **Então, sebo nas canelas, gente! Vamos lá, que moleza é essa?

**(Pandora, para Ikki)** Você devia ter me avisado sobre essa subida íngreme. Eu não viria de salto alto se soubesse o que me esperava. E também devia ter falado sobre esse sol inclemente. Só coloquei protetor solar fator 30!

**(Ikki)** Se reclamar muito eu te mando de volta para o Japão com um pontapé...

**(Pandora)** Aff. Delicado, como sempre.

_Minutos depois..._

**(Seiya, ofegante)** Eu não sei como é que alguém pode morar tão longe! Shiryu, você me paga! Se tivesse dito antes que era tão longe, eu teria pedido um helicóptero da Fundação.

**(Shiryu)** Não reclama, Seiya.

**(Shun)** Pois é, subir escadas é um ótimo exercício para as pernas, sabia? Além disso, é bom para o coração. Eu li isso numa revista.

**(Seiya)** Desde quando você lê revistas de exercícios?

**(Shun) **Eu leio algumas.

**(Pandora)** Ele lê todas as minhas revistas de beleza! Pergunta pra ele qualquer coisa sobre o creme da moda ou último lançamento das perfumarias. Pergunta! Ele sabe tudo!

**(Todos riem)**

**(Shun, ruborizando violentamente) **O meu interesse é nas matérias sobre nutrição. Vocês sabem que eu sou _vegan._

**(Ikki) **Sei...

**(Shiryu muda de assunto)** Por que Saori não veio com vocês?

**(Seiya) **_Tatsumala_ disse que ela tinha uma visita importante.

**(Shiryu)** Ah, sei quem é.

**(Seiya) **Sabe? Então conta logo!

**(Shiryu)** Eu não sou fofoqueiro. **(irônico)** Mas seu namoro, a quantas anda?

**(Seiya)** Não anda mais. **(gritando)** E você sabe disso! Pensa que eu esqueci daquele bilhete _protético_!

**(Shiryu) **Você quer dizer 'profético'?

**(Seiya)** É...

**(Shiryu)** Depois conversamos sobre isso, certo?

**(Seiya) **Melhor assim. Agora temos que andar rápido porque eu quero chegar logo na sua casa para comer os docinhos que a Shunrei fez.

_Muitos outros minutos depois..._

**(Shiryu)** Chegamos! Entrem, por favor! Shunrei!

**(Shunrei, beijando Shiryu)** Chegaram bem a tempo! Acabei de preparar o almoço! **(para os demais)** Olá!Sejam bem vindos! Seiya, tem aqueles docinhos que você tanto gosta. Mas são somente pra depois do almoço!

**(Seiya)** Ah! Você é uma santa! E uma santa que cozinha bem. Shiryu tem sorte!

**(Shun) **Se ele tivesse tendência pra engordar, viraria um lutador de sumô! Esses docinhos têm milhões de calorias!

**(Todos riem)**

**(Shun) **Que foi? Estava na revista!

**(Shunrei) **Ah, Shun. Subindo e descendo a montanha todos os dias, seria difícil ele engordar tanto.

**(Shiryu, dengoso)** Você se importaria se eu ficasse gorducho?

**(Shunrei)** De forma alguma! Eu amo você de qualquer jeito, você sabe.

**(Shun)** Ai, que lindo!

**(Ikki)** Lindo porque ela sabe que o Shiryu nunca vai engordar! Exibido como ele é, morreria de fazer exercícios, mas não engordaria um grama.

**(Shiryu)** Você engordaria?

**(Ikki)** Nem pensar! Estou ótimo assim.

**(Pandora)** Ai, dá pra parar de falar de calorias e almoçar?

**(Seika) **Cadê o Seiya?

**(Shiryu)** Deve estar na cozinha, fuçando nas panelas. **(ao entrar na cozinha, Shiryu encontra Seiya comendo docinhos)** Eu não disse?

**(Seika) **Seiya! Largue isso e venha almoçar! Parece criança!

_Durante o almoço, Mu e Kiki juntam-se a eles._

**(Mu)** Olá, pessoal! Shiryu, Shunrei, será que tem almoço para mais dois?

**(Shunrei)** Claro, Mu! Sentem-se, por favor. Vou buscar mais pratos!

**(Seiya)** Mu e Kiki não deviam almoçar! Nem fizeram esforço para subir até aqui!

**(Kiki)** Quem disse que teletransporte não cansa? Dá muito trabalho ficar aparecendo e desaparecendo toda hora!

**(Mu)** Isso é verdade. Onde estão Saori e os outros convidados que viriam com ela?

**(Seiya, falando de boca cheia) **Ela só vem amanhã. Parece que a tal visita misteriosa atrasou.

**(Seika) **Quantas vezes eu vou ter que brigar com você para você não falar de boca cheia?

**(Seiya, ainda de boca cheia) **Desculpa.

**(Ikki, para Seika) **Você é o quê dele? Irmã ou babá?

**(Seika) **As duas coisas.

Continua...

-C-H-I-I-

_Oi pessoas!_

_Excepcionalmente, estou publicando o capítulo desta semana na quarta-feira. Sabe como é que é, né? Sexta é feriado e euzinha aqui vou dar no pé (meio a contragosto, pra falar a verdade). Mas está aqui o capítulo._

_Até a próxima semana!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	23. Capítulo XXII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXII**

_Rozan, após o almoço._

**(Shiryu)** Agora vamos sair para arrumar tudo lá fora.

**(Shunrei)** E eu vou cuidar da comida.

**(Seika)** Eu quero ajudar!

**(Ikki, com um sorrisinho sarcástico)** A Pandora também quer, mas tem vergonha de admitir.

**(Pandora, incrédula)** Eu?

**(Shunrei)** Se não quiser, não precisa.

**(Pandora) **Ótimo, porque eu não quero mesmo. Detesto cozinha!

**(Shun)** Ah, mas eu quero ir!

**(Ikki)** Pronto, é Shunrei e ShunGAY!

**(Shun)** O que foi que você disse?

**(Ikki, rindo)** Nada.

**(Seika, grudada no braço de Shun)** Shunzinho, o Ikki é sempre assim?

**(Shun) **Pior é que é. Mas eu gosto dele. Fazer o quê, né? Vamos lá para a cozinha **(soltando-se de Seika)** Shunrei, o que podemos fazer?

**(Shunrei)** Ah, tem bastante coisa.

**(Pandora)** Você é a noiva, queridinha. Não devia ficar metida na cozinha.

**(Shunrei) **Mas eu gosto! Além disso, quase toda a comida da festa vai ser feita por uma senhora do povoado. Só vou fazer algumas coisinhas especiais e adiantar o jantar de hoje e o café de amanhã.

**(Shun)** Então vamos começar logo porque a tarde passa rápido.

_Enquanto arrumam as mesas do lado de fora, Seiya e Shiryu conversam._

**(Shiryu) **Então você e Saori não estão mais juntos?

**(Seiya)** É e eu gostaria de saber como você adivinhou.

**(Shiryu)** Eu não adivinhei. Intuitivamente eu sabia que vocês teriam problemas.

**(Seiya) **E por que não me avisou?

**(Shiryu)** As pessoas só crescem quando aprendem com seus próprios erros.

**(Seiya) **Ai, você sempre está certo. Que coisa! Você é tão... tão... maduro.

**(Shiryu)** É, eu me sinto bem mais velho do que realmente sou.

**(Seiya) **Por isso essa pressa para casar?

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** Talvez.

**(Seiya)** E a Shunrei? Ela também é tão novinha.

**(Shiryu)** Ela também sente como se já fosse mais velha apesar de ser um ano mais nova que eu. Quando cheguei aqui, ela tinha sete anos e já cuidava da casa do Mestre. Shunrei faz os trabalhos domésticos desde que se entende por gente. É como se ela tivesse pulado a infância.

**(Seiya) **Acho que é a mesma coisa que nós todos sentimos.

**(Shiryu)** Menos você, é claro, afinal você continua sendo criança até hoje!

**(Seiya) **Eu? Que nada! Eu só finjo! Sabe, acho que essa sua pressa para casar é por causa da noite de núpcias e não por causa do casamento propriamente dito! Aposto que você continua virgem!

**(Shiryu, envergonhado)** E aposto que você também!

**(Seiya) **Como é que você agüenta, hein? Sim, porque você deve ver a Shunrei em trajes _sumérios..._

**(Shiryu, rindo) **É sumário, Seiya!

**(Seiya) **Isso... trajes sumários... ou até sem traje nenhum.

**(Shiryu, vermelhíssimo)** Isso não é da sua conta!

**(Seiya) **Fala aí, você já viu ela pelada?

**(Shiryu, ainda muito vermelho) **Seiya!

**(Seiya) **Sou seu irmão, pode contar! Não vou espalhar!

**(Shiryu) **Não vou lhe contar nada!

**(Ikki, aproximando-se) **Vocês estão falando putaria, não estão? Shiryu está vermelho que nem um camarão.

**(Seiya) **Eu só perguntei se ele já viu a Shunrei pelada e ele ficou assim.

**(Ikki) **Só isso? Pô, você está mal, Shiryu. Ficar vermelho por uma bobagem dessas. Mas e aí, viu ou não viu?

**(Shiryu) **Parem! Agora são os dois!!

**(Ikki) **Melhor falar logo porque nós não vamos desistir!

**(Shiryu) **Para que vocês querem saber isso?

**(Ikki) **Para nada, só querermos ver você ficar ainda mais nervoso.

**(Shiryu, dando de ombros) **Não vou entrar no joguinho de vocês!

**(Seiya) **Volta aqui!

**(Ikki) **Deixa ele. É um tonto mesmo.

_Pandora cansa de ficar na cozinha observando Shunrei, Shun e Seika trabalharem e agora está sentada debaixo de uma árvore, reclamando do calor, mas ninguém liga muito pra ela._

--C--H--I--I--

_Mais tarde._

_Tudo está pronto para o casamento. As mesas estão arrumadas do lado de fora da casa, todas as decorações já estão em seus devidos lugares. Agora todos estão na sala esperando pelo jantar. Num canto, Shun choraminga_.

**(Seiya)** Ô, Shun, pára de chorar. O que foi dessa vez? Conta pra mim.

**(Shun, chorando)** É que eu vi matarem galinhas hoje! As coitadinhas! Depois eu arranquei as penas das pobrezinhas! Doeu meu coração! Eu vou ser castigado!

**(Shiryu)** Se você for castigado por arrancar penas de galinhas mortas imagine o que pode acontecer comigo? Matei uns quinze porcos essa semana.

**(Shun, revoltado, mas ainda chorando)** Assassino! _Serial killer _de porquinhos!

**(Shiryu, rindo)** É a lei da sobrevivência, Shun! Sem matança, sem comida. Sem comida, sem festa de casamento. E se não tiver casamento, quem morre sou eu.

**(Ikki)** Que conversa de fresco! Ainda tem algum bicho pra matar? Se tiver, eu me candidato pra ser o matador. Adoro ver sangue escorrendo! Aliás, Shiryu, você devia ter me esperado para matar esses porcos.

**(Shun, ainda chorando)** Meu próprio irmão querendo sacrificar vidas inocentes!! É por isso que eu sou vegetariano! Nunca vou comer os frutos de assassinatos cruéis.

**(Seiya)** Se você pensar bem, Shun, vegetais também são seres vivos, então, quando você come uma cenoura, você está matando ela. Também é assassinato.

**(Seika)** Cala a boca, Seiya! Desse jeito ele pára de comer e morre!

**(Seiya)** Morre nada!

**(Shun)** Aaaaahhhhhh! Eu não mereço viver! Tenho comido seres inocentes a vida inteira!

**(Pandora) **Cunhadinho, você esqueceu de tomar seu remédio para os nervos?

**(Ikki)** Eu vou dar uns tapas nele!

**(Pandora)** Acho bom.

**(Shiryu)** Deixem que eu resolvo isso. Vem cá, Shun. Pára de chorar. Olha só, NÓS somos uns selvagens, comemos os bichinhos, mas é para sobreviver. Não chora, não. Não tem mal nenhum em você comer seu vegetais. Eles não pensam, não têm sentimento. Você não está assassinando uma cenoura quando a come, você está tornando-a útil, sabe? A função dela é alimentar as pessoas.

**(Ikki, rindo)** Olha, cenoura tem outras funções menos nobres.

**(Pandora) **O Shun deve conhecer essas bem!

**(Shiryu)** Assim vocês não estão ajudando!

**(Shun)** Sniff... sniff... é... está bem, não vou chorar mais.

**(Ikki, bocejando)** Palhaçada. Já chega, vamos jantar ou não?

**(Shunrei, que estava na cozinha e pegou a confusão já no final)**. Claro, Ikki. **(para Shiryu)** O que está acontecendo? Por que o Shun estava chorando?

**(Shiryu) **Não foi nada, meu amor. **(sussurrando)** Ele só deu um chilique. O Shun às vezes tem esses rompantes de sensibilidade extrema.

**(Pandora) **Você quer dizer rompantes de frescura.

**(Ikki) **Eu não disse que ela ouve tudo!?

_Todos se sentam à mesa. Shunrei serve o jantar. Mu e Kiki ainda estão lá._

_Hyoga e Eiri chegam._

**(Hyoga) **Boa noite! É aqui que teremos um casamento?

**(Todos) **Hyoga!

**(Shiryu) **Achei que você ia telefonar para eu ir buscá-los lá embaixo.

**(Hyoga) **Ah, não precisou. Eu tinha contratado um motorista que conhecia bem a região, por isso achei melhor não incomodar você.

**(Shunrei) **Sejam bem vindos!

**(Seiya) **Bom, finalmente estamos todos reunidos mais uma vez.

**(Shun, com os olhos marejados) **É emocionante!

**(Ikki) **Não comece a chorar!

**(Shun) **E você não comece a implicar!

**(Hyoga) **Pelo visto, as coisas não mudaram nada.

_Após o jantar, todos resolvem entregar seus presentes aos noivos. Como de costume no Japão e na China, trouxeram envelopes recheados de dinheiro._

**(Seiya) **Eu sei que vocês não precisam de grana, mas casamento é casamento. E a tradição manda a gente dar os envelopinhos.

**(Shiryu) **Obrigada, Seiya, mas não precisa mesmo.

**(Seiya) **Agora não quero saber. Já tirei o dinheiro do banco, comprei o envelope. Vai ter que aceitar.

**(Shun) **O meu e de Ikki também.

**(Hyoga)** E o meu, claro.

**(Shiryu) **Ok. Não vamos brigar por isso. Nós aceitamos. Muito obrigado.

**(Pandora) **Eu não sou japonesa, não estou nem aí para as tradições do Japão e, por isso, trouxe um presente mesmo.

**(Ikki) **Eu falei pra você esquecer isso!

**(Pandora) **Eu faço o que eu quero, não o que você diz! **(Pandora vai até o quarto e volta com um pacote; entrega-o a Shunrei) **Espero que gostem.

**(Shunrei, ao abrir o pacote, ruboriza violentamente e o fecha) **São muito... muito... muito...

**(Pandora) **Excitantes, queridinha!

**(Shunrei, sem jeito) **É... são...

**(Shiryu, sem entender) **Do que se trata, Shunrei?

**(Shunrei, falando ao ouvido dele) **São umas calcinhas muito pequenas e muito transparentes... depois eu mostro pra você...

**(Seiya) **Gente, o que é? Eu quero ver! Mostrem logo!

**(Shunrei) **Melhor não mostrar...

**(Pandora, falando alto) **O que tem de mais, queridinha? São só umas lingeries super sexies! Vocês vão adorar!

**(Ikki) **Lingerie sexy? Daquelas que você usa? Pirou? A Shunrei não é como você! Ela não vai usar lingerie de puta.

**(Pandora)** Lingerie de quê? Você está me chamando disso aí?

**(Ikki) **Eu não disse que você é puta, disse que você usa calcinha de puta. É bem diferente.

**(Pandora) **No dia que a minha paciência com você acabar, você vai dormir homem e acordar eunuco.

**(Ikki, puxando Pandora para fora da casa) **Vamos lá fora que eu quero falar umas coisas pra você.

**(Seiya) **Eunuco? Não entendi.

**(Shiryu) **Deixa pra lá.

**(Seiya) **E você, Mu? Não vai dar presente nenhum?

**(Seika) **Seiyaaaaaa! Deixa de ser mal-educado!

**(Mu) **Isso não é da sua conta, mas, só pra constar, já dei meu presente.

**(Seiya) **Ah, e o que foi?

**(Mu) **Como eu disse, não é da sua conta. E agora eu vou embora. Kiki, você vem comigo. Temos uma coisa pra resolver. Shiryu, tente relaxar. Está tudo sob controle! Não precisa ficar tão tenso.

**(Shiryu) **Vou tentar. Obrigado por tudo!

**(Mu) **De nada.

--C--H--I--I--

_Uma semana antes do casamento._

_Shunrei está em casa preparando o jantar. Shiryu desceu até o povoado para fazer compras._

_**(Mu, batendo à porta da casa) **__Boa noite, Shunrei Vim fazer meu presente de casamento._

_**(Shunrei) **__Ah, boa noite, Mu__. Pode entrar! Está aberta._

_**(Mu) **__Estou entrando!__Tudo bem?_

_**(Shunrei)**__ Sim. Mas Shiryu ainda não chegou._

_**(Mu) **__Ele já deve estar vindo. Está cheia de coragem?_

_**(Shunrei) **__Sim. Shiryu falou que vai doer, mas eu não estou com medo. _

_**(Mu) **__Não vai doer tanto assim. Eu sou bom nisso. Shiryu está chegando._

_**(Shunrei) **__Eu sei. Também posso sentir._

_**(Mu, surpreso) **__O cosmo dele?_

_**(Shunrei)**__ Não sei se é o cosmo... Mas eu sinto quando ele está chegando._

_**(Mu) **__Interessante... _

_**(Shunrei)**__ Não é? O mestre diz que é porque eu o amo demais._

_**(Mu) **__Deve ser._

_**(Shiryu, entrando na casa) **__Mu? Já? Estou atrasado. _

_**(Mu) **__Não, não. Eu me adiantei._

_**(Shiryu, beijando a testa de Shunrei) **__Boa noite, meu amor._

_**(Shunrei) **__Boa noite, querido. O jantar já está pronto. _

_**(Shiryu) **__Então, Mu, jantamos primeiro ou fazemos o trabalho primeiro?_

_**(Mu) **__Acho melhor jantarmos logo. O trabalho vai ser demorado._

_Os três jantam juntos e depois, seguem para o quarto._

_**(Mu) **__E agora, começo por você, Shiryu? Ou primeiro a dama?_

_**(Shiryu) **__O que você prefere, minha florzinha?_

_**(Shunrei, respirando fundo) **__Você primeiro. Quero ver como é..._

_**(Mu) **__Melhor assim. Dá tempo de ela desistir se se assustar muito._

_**(Shiryu) **__Se eu a conheço bem como penso, ela não vai desistir._

_**(Shunrei)**__ Não mesmo!_

_**(Mu) **__Vamos lá. Shiryu, tire a camisa e eleve seu cosmo para que eu possa ver o dragão em suas costas. Você quer dentro da garra direita, não é?_

_**(Shiryu) **__Sim. _

_**(Mu) **__Bom, então vamos lá, vamos fazer sua segunda 'kakoushibori'.(1)_

_**(Shiryu) **__Todo mundo acha que o dragão aparece nas minhas costas por mágica._

_**(Mu)**__ E ele não passa de uma kakoushibori. Uma tatuagem oculta, feita com produtos químicos, como o óxido de zinco. Ela só aparece em ocasiões especiais, como após uma relação sexual, ou quando a pessoa está alcoolizada. No seu caso, ela aparece também quando seu cosmo se eleva. Mu começa a tatuar o nome de Shunrei com a tal tinta especial, exatamente dentro da garra direita do dragão. Utiliza 'agulhas' de bambu muito rudimentares. Sangra um pouco. Ao terminar, ele simplesmente passa a mão sobre a tatuagem e ela pára de sangrar._

_**(Mu) **__Shunrei, é a sua vez. Tem certeza de que quer fazer?_

_**(Shunrei)**__ Claro!_

_**(Mu) **__Você é corajosa! Como você quer?_

_**(Shunrei)**__ Com a tinta comum eu quero o nome dele, pequeno, no mesmo lugar que você tatuou meu nome nas costas dele. Não é aí que do outro lado temos o coração?_

_**(Shiryu) **__Isso mesmo._

_**(Mu) **__Corajosa e decidida. Boas qualidades. Vamos começar, por favor. __**(envergonhado, gesticulando para que ela se dispa) **__... a blusa..._

_Um pouco envergonhada, ela tira a blusa. Mu começa a fazer a tatuagem com a mesma tinta usada em Shiryu. A pele da menina sangra bastante, o que assusta Shiryu um pouco. Shunrei, no entanto, agüenta firme. Ao terminar, Mu repete o processo de estancamento do sangue._

_**(Mu) **__Acabou._

_**(Shunrei)**__ Mu... eu gostaria de uma kakoushibori também..._

_**(Shiryu) **__Shunrei, não vai ser muito doloroso?_

_**(Shunrei)**__ Não. Eu quero. _

_**(Mu) **__O quê e onde você a quer?_

_**(Shunrei, corando) **__Shiryu, não quero que você veja. Mu disse que a kakoushibori aparece quando se faz amor... você só vai vê-la quando isso acontecer..._

_**(Shiryu, sorrindo intrigado) **__Está bem... mas veja lá o que e onde vai tatuar. E Mu, veja lá o que vai fazer sozinho com minha florzinha aqui nesse quarto!_

_**(Shunrei, para Shiryu)**__ Você vai gostar. _

_**(Shiryu, beijando-a na testa, mas bastante envergonhado por ela ainda estar sem blusa) **__Tenho certeza que sim. Eu amo você._

_**(Shunrei) **__Também amo você._

_Shiryu sai do quarto e se senta no sofá. Algum tempo depois, Mu e Shunrei também saem._

_**(Shiryu) **__Até que enfim! Achei que tinham morrido aí dentro. _

_**(Mu) **__É que a tatuagem foi meio trabalhosa. Nem achei que ela fosse agüentar..._

_**(Shunrei)**__ Como não!? Eu não sou uma molenga! _

_**(Shiryu, abraçando-a) **__Claro que não é. _

_**(Shiryu e Shunrei, juntos)**__ Obrigado, Mu._

_**(Mu) **__Por nada. As kakoushibori vão sumir em algumas horas e só vão reaparecer quando vocês... bom, vocês já sabem..._

Continua...

--C--H--I--I--

(1) De fato, a kakoushibori existe e aparece nas tais situações que eu citei e também quando o sujeito toma banho quente. A minha amiga Nina Neviani (grande Nina!) indagou se ela não apareceria também quando da prática de esportes intensos e, pesquisando um pouco mais, descobri que pode acontecer sim. Ao que parece, na vida real, esse tipo de tatuagem aparece somente com um tom de vermelho ou marrom e não colorida como o dragão de Shiryu, mas em anime pode tudo...

Fontes de pesquisa sobre a kakoushibori:

Revista Mundo da Tatuagem, tese de Célia Ramos

www.irezumi.us

Inscriptions Tégumentaires de la Loi (não lembro o autor... já fiz muito em lembrar o nome do livro...)

_Aí, pessoal!!_

_Esse capítulo ficou enoooorme! Mas acho que valeu à pena, não?_


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXIII**

_Ikki e Pandora discutem por causa do presente que a alemã deu à noiva._

**(Ikki) **Você acha mesmo que a Shunrei vai usar calcinhas de mulher da vida?

**(Pandora) **E por que não? Qual é o problema? Entre quatro paredes, vale tudo! Além disso, essas mulheres certinhas são as mais atiradas na cama, meu bem!

**(Ikki) **Pandora, ela é delicada demais para essas coisas.

**(Pandora)** Você diz isso, mas o que você quer dizer é: **(imitando Ikki) **Pandora, a Shunrei é tão pura quanto a Esmeralda, e a Esmeralda não usaria lingerie sexy.

**(Ikki, controlando-se) **Já falei pra você não tocar no nome da Esmeralda.

**(Pandora)** Sei, sei... Santa Esmeralda.

**(Ikki) **Cala essa boca antes que eu encha você de porrada.

**(Pandora)** Experimenta! A gente vai direto para a delegacia! Aqui não é o Inferno!

**(Ikki) **Ah, não? E por que é que eu estou vendo um demônio?

**(Pandora)** Agora eu sou demônio, não é? Ontem à noite eu não era.

**(Ikki) **Olha, vamos parar antes que eu me irrite de verdade e quebre a sua cara, ok?

**(Pandora) **Hum, meu selvagem... O que deu em você? Não quer brigar?

**(Ikki) **Não é que eu não queira. O problema é que depois que eu te arrebentar vou ter que ouvir um sermão gigante do Shiryu.

**(Pandora) **Com medo do irmãozinho?

**(Ikki) **Não tenho medo nem do demo em pessoa, mas não posso arrebentar o Shiryu na véspera do casamento dele, né?

**(Pandora) **Faz sentido.

**(Ikki)** Vamos entrar antes que eu mude de idéia.

**(Pandora) **Ok, selvagem. Até o próximo _round._

--C--H--I--I--

_Dentro de casa._

**(Shiryu) **Já está ficando meio tarde, pessoal. É melhor nos ajeitarmos para dormir.

**(Shunrei) **Bom, meninas num quarto, meninos no outro, certo?

_Os garotos de bronze, que já nem parecem mais tão garotos assim, vão para um dos quartos, mas não conseguem dormir. Ainda têm muito assunto para pôr em dia. _

**(Seiya) **E aí, Shiryu, não vai contar o que o Mu deu de presente?

**(Shiryu) **Não é nada extraordinário. Só não vou contar porque não lhe interessa. E nem adianta começar a sabatina porque dessa vez eu não vou ficar nervoso. Já estou preparado. Agora contem o que vocês andam fazendo da vida.

**(Seiya) **Além de jogar futebol e vídeo game com as crianças do orfanato?

**(Shiryu) **Claro!

**(Seiya) **Além disso, nada.

**(Shun) **Eu já falei pra ele voltar a estudar, mas ele não me ouve.

**(Seiya) **Ah, estudar pra quê? Eu já sou rico!

**(Shiryu) **Você não toma jeito mesmo.

**(Seiya) **Estudar é com o Shun aí. Ele nem respira direito! Estuda o tempo todo.

**(Shun) **Eu gosto de estudar!

**(Ikki) **Ele é um CDF do caramba. Senta na primeira cadeira, copia tudo que o professor fala e responde a todas as perguntas.

**(Shun) **Totalmente o contrário de você, que além de ser desorganizado, disperso e desconcentrado, ainda tentou matar o professor!

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Isso é que aluno problemático.

**(Ikki) **Eu gosto é de bater, isso é que é a verdade. Por isso criei a equipe de luta. Se bem que já estou ficando de saco cheio.

**(Seiya) **Graças à minha idéia!

**(Ikki) **Odeio admitir, mas é verdade, a idéia é do nanico tapado.

**(Seiya) **O quê?

**(Shiryu, irônico) **Não briguem, crianças!

**(Ikki) **Eu não vou brigar com esse nanico!

**(Shun) **Hyoga! Não vai falar nada?

**(Hyoga, indiferente, de braços cruzados) **O que vocês querem saber exatamente?

**(Seiya) **O que você tem feito da vida, ué!

**(Shun) **Ele é modelo, você não sabia?

**(Hyoga) **Bom, sim, sou modelo. Ainda. Mas surgiu uma oportunidade de tentar a carreira de ator e eu estou investindo nisso.

**(Todos) **Sério?

**(Seiya) **Acho que essa idéia também foi minhaaaa! Lembra? Uma vez eu lhe disse que você era o único de nós que levava jeito pra ser ator! _(N.E.: isso está no Episódio 26 do anime.)_

**(Hyoga, rindo) **Eu lembro sim.

**(Shun) **Você tem feito muitos trabalhos?

**(Hyoga) **Na verdade, fiz só um filme até agora. Como me tornei o modelo mais requisitado da Rússia, acabei recebendo um convite para participar desse tal filme e resolvi aceitar. E quer saber? Eu gostei. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, mas acredito que minha carreira vai ser mesmo no cinema. Quem sabe até chegar a Hollywood!?

**(Seiya) **Metido! Faz uma ponta num filmeco russo de quinta categoria e fica se achando o rei da cocada preta por isso!

**(Hyoga, irritado) **Em primeiro lugar, o filme não é russo, é americano, só foi filmado na Rússia. Também não é de quinta. Em segundo lugar, se eu fico 'me achando' é porque posso, porque sou lindo e famoso. E você, o que é? No 'nosso mundo' você pode ser um cavaleiro importante, mas no mundo real você não é nada além do namoradinho imprestável da deusa.

**(Seiya) **Ai, ai, estressou a menina!** (imitando Hyoga) **Em primeiro lugar, eu sou mesmo um cavaleiro importante, afinal, sempre sou eu que finalizo a cambada que nos ataca.

**(Ikki, interrompendo) **Ah, claro, depois de deixarmos o cara grogue pra você finalizá-lo.

**(Seiya) **Deixa eu continuar! Em segundo lugar, eu não sou mais o namoradinho da Saori.

**(Hyoga)** Tomou vergonha e saiu de baixo da asa dela. Parabéns.

**(Seiya) **Eu não estava na asa dela e...

**(Shun, interrompendo, muito irritado) **Já chega, Seiya! Deixa o Hyoga falar.

**(Seiya, mostrando a língua) **Tá, fala, aspirante a galã de Hollywood.

**(Hyoga) **Bom, acho que a principal novidade é que vou ter um filho.

**(Todos) **Filho?

**(Hyoga)** É. A Eiri está grávida.

**(Shun) **Você está brincando?

**(Seiya) **Vocês nem se casaram!

**(Hyoga)** Casar é coisa para o Shiryu. No começo, me assustei um pouco com a idéia de ser pai tão cedo, mas agora já acostumei.

**(Seiya) **Isso sim é novidade.

**(Shiryu) **Seja como for, parabéns. Um filho deve ser sempre bem vindo. Ainda que eu ache que vocês andaram rápido demais. Não estou dizendo isso por causa da idade, quem sou eu pra julgar isso, mas...

**(Hyoga)** Eu sei... você diz isso porque acha que eu e ela não temos um relacionamento muito tranqüilo e consolidado.

**(Shiryu) **Sim.

**(Hyoga)** Não temos mesmo. Eu gosto da Eiri e sei que ela gosta de mim, mas às vezes é tão difícil. Tudo parecia lindo e maravilhoso, mas morar junto não tem sido esse mar de rosas.

**(Shun) **É só ter paciência, Hyoga.

**(Hyoga) **Não é só isso, Shun. É preciso muito mais. Bom, mas agora não tem mais jeito. Talvez a Eiri melhore de humor depois que o bebê nascer.

**(Seiya) **É, Shiryu, o Hyoga passou você pra trás! Enquanto você esperava pra se casar, ele faturou a Eiri e de quebra arrumou um filho!

**(Shiryu) **Seiya, não seja grosseiro. São histórias muito diferentes.

**(Hyoga, irritado) **Eiri e eu ficaremos juntos enquanto agüentarmos, ok? Sem casamento.

**(Shiryu) **Bom, eu apenas espero de verdade que você e Eiri se agüentem bastante tempo porque agora tem uma criança na história.

**(Seiya)** Ih... quando ele fala assim...

**(Hyoga)** Estamos tentando. Temos uma relação conturbada, ela implica demais com minha carreira, com meu jeito, com tudo. Aí ela engravidou de propósito e eu fiquei ainda mais chateado. Mas vamos levando...

**(Ikki) **Putz! Golpe da barriga! Hehe! Esse Eiri é mais esperta do que eu pensava!

**(Hyoga) **Não foi certo o que ela fez, mas é óbvio que a culpa também é minha. O caso é que agora o bebê já está feito. Eu tento me controlar para não brigar com ela, mas ela provoca! E se faz de vítima o tempo todo.

**(Ikki) **Pandora e eu também quebramos o pau de vez em quando. É normal. Ela também faz tudo pra me provocar. Seiya e Saori também viviam se estranhando. Se bem que, eu estava pensando, não consigo imaginar Shiryu e Shunrei brigando feio, sabe? Shunrei provocando o Shiryu pra começar uma briga básica é um negócio inimaginável.

**(Shiryu) **Briga feia, feia mesmo, nunca houve. Às vezes divergimos em algum ponto de vista, isso é até bastante comum, afinal, somos duas pessoas diferentes. Entretanto, nunca chegamos ao ponto de brigar pra valer. Acho que meu tom de voz nunca se alterou ao falar com ela.

**(Seiya) **Vocês não existem! Vivem juntos desde a infância e nunca, nunquinha, brigaram!

**(Hyoga) **É paciência demais!

**(Shun) **É amor demais, isso sim!

**(Ikki) **Que nada! Isso é moleza demais! Vocês têm preguiça de brigar!

**(Shiryu) **Nós não temos é prazer em brigar como você tem, Ikki.

**(Shun, rindo) **É verdade! Tanto que a perua, quer dizer, a Pandora, chama o Ikki de troglodita.

**(Ikki) **Tá, tá, eu e meus instintos selvagens.

--C--H--I--I--

_No outro quarto, as meninas não conseguem dormir por causa do barulho que os homens estão fazendo no outro quarto. Pandora percebe que Eiri está chorando e vai conversar com ela_.

**(Pandora) **Ô, seu nome é Eiri, não é? O que é que deu em você? Por que chora tanto? Vai inundar o quarto, sabia?

**(Eiri) **Não é nada. Devo estar chorona por causa do bebê. A gravidez mexe muito com a gente.

**(Shunrei) **Gravidez?

**(Eiri) **É, estou grávida. Mas... mas... o Hyoga... parece não se importar muito com isso. Ele fala que se importa, mas eu sei que as únicas coisas a que ele dá valor são a maldita carreira e a mãe falecida. Mesmo morta a minha sogra atrapalha minha vida, pode?

**(Pandora) **Antes a sogra que a namoradinha de infância! Queridinha, o fantasma da tal de Esmeralda enche o saco! O Ikki sonha com ela, fica repetindo o nome da infeliz Eu faço vista grossa porque ela está morta e quem está viva sou euzinha aqui. Não devemos ligar para os fantasmas, fofinha! Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi lá no inferno é que os mortos não ressuscitam. Se bem que há controvérsias. Os cavaleiros de ouro, por exemplo... até eu mesma... **(pára de súbito, sob o olhar reprovador de Shunrei)**

**(Shunrei) **Isso não está ajudando...

**(Pandora) **Ehr... desculpe.

**(Eiri) **Não é só isso. Às vezes sinto que ele não me ama.

**(Pandora) **Então por que continua com ele?

**(Eiri) **Eu o amo demais! Não consigo ficar longe dele!

**(Shunrei) **Eiri... Não acha melhor cada um seguir seu caminho?

**(Eiri) **Não... eu não quero... não consigo.

**(Shunrei) **Se eu realmente sentisse que Shiryu não me ama, eu o deixaria ir, ainda que isso me trouxesse uma dor quase insuportável. Eu o amo tanto que o mais importante para mim é que ele seja feliz. Mesmo que não seja comigo.

**(Eiri) **Não é tão simples assim.

**(Shunrei)** Se você não é feliz com o Hyoga, nem ele é feliz com você, de que adianta ficarem juntos?

**(Pandora, pensando) **Ai, que saco! **(para as meninas) **Vamos dormir, certo? Vou dar uns bons gritos nos meninos para eles calarem as boquinhas nervosas. **(pensando, enquanto vai até o quarto dos meninos)** Ai, melhor ir dormir do que ficar ouvindo esse chororô... **(abrindo a porta do quarto deles e gritando) **Calem essas bocas que nós queremos dormir!!

**(Ikki) **Precisa essa violência?

_Com os gritos de Pandora, todos se recolhem. Pouco depois, Shunrei sai do quarto e, cuidadosamente, vai até onde Shiryu finge dormir._

**(Shunrei) **Não consigo dormir sem lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

**(Shiryu) **Eu também, mas não podia ir lá no quarto das meninas, né?

**(Shunrei) **Eu pensei nisso e resolvi vir até aqui. **(sendo abraçada por ele) **Amanhã será o nosso grande dia. Sei que tudo vai dar certo, mas estou tão nervosa.

**(Shiryu) **Não posso pedir que se acalme porque eu mesmo também estou nervoso.

**(Shunrei) **Eu quero dormir aqui com você.

**(Shiryu, surpreso) **Aqui?

**(Shunrei) **É. Deixa?

**(Shiryu)** E eu consigo dizer não pra um pedido desses?

**(Shunrei) **Agora sim acho que vou dormir bem. **(deitando-se ao lado de Shiryu e beijando-o) **Boa noite, meu amor.

**(Shiryu) **Boa noite.

Continua...

--C--H--I--I--

_Mais um capítulo no ar! Estamos chegando ao fim! _

_No próximo capítulo, começa o casamento! E essa festa promete!_

_Separem seus convites e até lá!_

_P.S.: Não custa nada avisar que o último capítulo de "Do Seu Lado", a fic do Jabu com a Minu, já está no ar!_

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


	25. Capítulo XXIV

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXIV**

_04 de outubro_

_Dia do casamento._

_Os noivos acordam-se bem cedo e dirigem-se à cozinha. Com mais gente em casa, é preciso aprontar uma boa quantidade de comida para o café da manhã. Após ajudar Shunrei com as tarefas culinárias, Shiryu sai da casa. _

_Do lado de fora, ele observa o sol que acabara de nascer e depois, olha cuidadosamente para tudo a seu redor. Sentia que precisava guardar todas as imagens possíveis em sua mente, pois tinha certeza de que muito em breve retornaria à escuridão total. Seu olhar passa pelas mesas arrumadas, pelas flores vermelhas e brancas espalhadas por todos os lados. Dentro de poucas horas o juiz estaria ali, celebrando sua união com a mulher que ama, sua coisa mais preciosa._

-C-H-I-I-

_Mais tarde. Todos começam a acordar. Shun vai direto para a cozinha ajudar Shunrei com o café, mas ao chegar lá encontra tudo pronto e os noivos conversando animadamente sobre o casamento._

**(Shun) **Vocês dois não têm jeito! Hoje é o dia em que se casarão e no entanto vocês ficam aqui fazendo o rango da galera!

**(Shiryu) **Não se preocupe, Shun. Estamos acostumados a acordar cedo.

**(Shunrei) **E já que é assim, viemos logo cuidar do café.

**(Shiryu) **Além disso, ela não consegue passar um dia sequer longe dessa cozinha, não é?

**(Shunrei) **É verdade! Adoro cozinhar!

**(Shun, sorrindo)** Bom, já que vocês cuidaram de tudo, eu pelo menos vou pôr a mesa.

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada, Shun.

_Todos se sentam à mesa e tomam café. Tamanho prazer sentem nesse momento simples. Estão juntos, felizes e por isso, sentem-se leves. É como uma grande família desfrutando uma refeição. Demoram-se tanto saboreando esse pequeno prazer que quando finalmente terminam, já se aproxima o meio-dia. _

_Os retoques finais da arrumação da festa são realizados e então, tudo fica realmente pronto._

_É hora de começarem a tomar banho e aí começa a confusão._

_Organizadas, as mulheres definiram que cada uma teria no máximo 15 minutos. Somente a noiva teria mais tempo. _

_Os homens, confiando em sua fama de se arrumarem mais rápido, não se organizaram. Realmente homens se arrumam muito mais rápido, porém eles não contavam com duas coisas: Hyoga e Shun._

_Hyoga é o primeiro a entrar no banheiro. _

_Vinte e cinco minutos depois..._

**(Shiryu) **Por que deixamos o Hyoga ir logo?

**(Ikki) **Porque somos burros! Lógico que o metido a galã ia demorar!

**(Shiryu) **Maldição! Será que ele morreu aí dentro?

**(Seiya) **Deve estar retocando a tinta do cabelo.

**(Shiryu) **Vou chamar a Eiri para tirar ele daí...

_Hyoga finalmente sai. _

**(Seiya) **Pô, quase não saía mais, hein?

**(Hyoga, indiferente) **Eu demorei muito?

**(Todos) **Nãããããão, imagina.

**(Seiya) **Agora sou eu. Prometo que não vou demorar.

_Ele cumpre a promessa e sai em menos de 5 minutos..._

**(Shiryu) **Você tomou banho mesmo ou ainda continua com aquela mania de só molhar o cabelo?

**(Seiya) **Claro que eu tomei banho! É que eu sou muito ágil!

**(Shiryu) **Sei...

**(Shun, chegando à fila) **Pode ser eu agora?

**(Shiryu) **Tá, mas vê se não demora.

**(Shun) **Pode deixar! **(tirando uma sacolinha que trazia enrolada na toalha)**

**(Ikki) **O que é isso?

**(Shun, fechando a porta) **Ah, são meus cremes!

**(Shiryu, desesperado) **Cremes? Ah, meu Deus! Ele vai passar um ano aí dentro.

_Meia hora depois, todos já estão arrancando os cabelos e Shun continua no banheiro, cantando alegremente._

**(Ikki) **Shun! Que merda você está fazendo aí? A gente também quer tomar banho!

**(Shiryu) **Sai logo, Shun! O noivo sou eu!

**(Ikki) **Shun, se você não abrir essa porta em trinta segundos, eu vou derrubá-la e arrancar você daí debaixo de porrada!

**(Shun, abrindo a porta, com cara de inocente, enrolado numa toalha do Chococat, sob os olhares furiosos de Shiryu e Ikki) **Que estresse!

**(Ikki, dando um 'pedala' em Shun) **Eu devia ter deixado que batessem mais em você.

**(Shiryu) **E eu estava quase indo tomar banho na cachoeira.

**(Ikki) **Shiryu!? Está fazendo o quê aqui? **(empurrando Shiryu para dentro do banheiro)** Vai logo tomar seu banho!

_Depois de Shiryu, Ikki também toma seu banho. Todos se arrumam. Quando estão finalmente prontos..._

**(Shun, olhando para Shiryu já arrumado) **Está lindo, mas e o cabelo?

**(Shiryu) **O que tem meu cabelo?

**(Shun) **Vai ficar solto?

**(Shiryu) **Eu gosto dele assim.

**(Shun) **Você vai se casar de cabelo solto? Amarra!

**(Seiya) **Ah, Shiryu, até eu vou pentear o cabelo hoje! Você tem que dar um jeito nessa juba!

**(Shiryu)** Não quero amarrar.

**(Shun) **Ikki, o que você acha?

**(Ikki) **Acho que é coisa de boiola ficar discutindo sobre cabelo.

**(Shun) **Ah, deixa ele pra lá. Shiryu!Amarra esse cabelo!

**(Hyoga) **Não se deixe influenciar pelo Shun. Fique do jeito que você quiser.

**(Shun)** Hyoga! Se não quer ajudar, pelo menos não atrapalha.

_E depois de muita confusão, Shiryu resolve amarrar o cabelo da discórdia. _

**(Shiryu) **Está bem, eu me rendo. Amarrem, mas só um rabo de cavalo simples. Não comece a enfeitar, Shun!

**(Shun) **Ótimo! Vai ficar bem melhor assim.

**(Shiryu, olhando-se no espelho) **É...tenho que admitir... ficou bom.

**(Seiya) **Então vamos lá pra fora, não é?

**(Shiryu) **Vamos sim.

_Todos saem. Enquanto isso, Saori acaba de chegar acompanhada de Julian, Tétis, Sorento e Tatsumi. Os quatro se acomodam na mesa que lhes fora designada, enquanto Saori vai ver a noiva. _

**(Saori, entrando no quarto e vendo Shunrei quase pronta) **Olá, meninas. Shunrei,como você está bonita!

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada, Srta. Saori.

**(Saori) **Ora, não me chame de senhorita, sim?

**(Shunrei, ansiosa) **Está bem. Desculpe. Você viu Shiryu?

**(Saori) **Sim. Ele já está lá fora com os outros.

**(Shunrei)** O juiz já chegou?

**(Saori) **Ainda não.

**(Shunrei, nervosa) **Ai, meu Deus! Se o juiz não vier?

**(Saori) **Fique calma, ele vem. Ainda está cedo. Vai dar tudo certo!

**(Shunrei) **Assim espero!

_Lá fora..._

**(Seiya, para Shiryu, depois de ver Saori chegar com Julian) **Então era ele a visita misteriosa da Saori? Espere. Como assim visita? Eles se beijaram na boca! A Saori está namorando esse estrupício?

**(Ikki) **Quem namorou você, namora qualquer coisa.

**(Seiya) **O quê?

**(Hyoga) **Ele até que é bonito. Você está com ciúmes, isso sim.

**(Seiya) **Não é ciúme, tá? Eu quero proteger a Saori das garras desse sujeitinho.

**(Ikki) **Que proteger o quê? Você está é se mordendo porque ela mal acabou o namoro com você e já tratou de arrumar outro pateta.

**(Seiya) **Você está me provocando. Quer brigar, é?

**(Ikki) **Pode vir, nanico.

**(Shiryu, afastando-se) **Ah, não! Vamos parar com isso! Já está ficando chato isso de vocês quererem brigar a cada cinco palavras que trocam. Eu não quero mais saber!

**(Ikki) **Olha... Shiryu está nervosinho.

**(Shun) **Claro! O coitado vai se casar hoje e vocês ficam encrencando!

**(Ikki) **Ok, ok. Não vou começar.

**(Seiya) **Mas quando voltarmos para Tóquio você vai ver só.

**(Shun) **É, Seiya, não foi só a Saori. A Mino também já esqueceu você. Olha ela lá com o Jabu.

**(Ikki, rindo) **Coitada! Trocou um ruim por um pior ainda.

**(Seiya) **Dessa vez vou ter que concordar com o esquentadinho. Ninguém merece namorar o Jabu.

**(Shun) **Ela parece muito feliz.

**(Seiya) **Não sabe o que a aguarda.

_Shiryu vai até a mesa onde estão Jabu e Mino, além dos outros cavaleiros de bronze 'menores'._

**(Shiryu) **Sejam bem vindos a Rozan!

**(Jabu) **Obrigado, Shiryu!

**(Mino) **Está tudo tão bonito!

**(Shiryu) **Nós fizemos tudo com muito cuidado.

**(Mino) **E você, como está se sentindo?

**(Shiryu) **Estou nervoso, ansioso, mas muito, muito feliz. É uma expectativa muito boa.

**(Jabu, olhando para Mino) **Acho que em breve sentirei isso.

**(Shiryu)** Será que em breve teremos mais um casamento para ir?

**(Jabu) **Se depender de mim, claro.

**(Mino) **Ah, Jabu, não seja tão apressado!

**(Jabu) **Não é pressa, é amor!

**(Mino) **Está vendo, Shiryu? Ele continua inconseqüente!

**(Shiryu) **É um passo importante. Deve ser bem pensado e desejado pelos dois. Se a Mino acha que ainda não é hora, o melhor a fazer é esperar. **(ao ver outros convidados chegando, acompanhados de Mu) **Bom, fiquem à vontade. Com licença.

_Shiryu se dirige à mesa onde os convidados trazidos por Mu estão se acomodando._

**(Shiryu) **Hilda, Siegfried. Sinto-me muito honrado por vocês terem aceito meu convite.

**(Hilda) **Obrigada, Shiryu. Não poderíamos recusar um convite tão amável.

**(Freya) **E já faz tempo que não temos festas em Asgard!

**(Hilda) **Freya, querida, contenha-se.

**(Haguen, vendo Hyoga ao longe e puxando Freya) **É, fica aqui, Freya.

**(Fenrir) **Bom, Shiryu, esse lugar é mesmo muito bonito. Acho que eu teria gostado de crescer aqui.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Pra ficar com um gosto bom?

**(Hilda) **Como?

**(Fenrir) **É que eu disse a ele que possivelmente sua carne teria um gosto bom porque ele cresceu numa terra ensolarada...

**(Todos riem)**

**(Shiryu) **Não foi muito agradável ser mordido por seus lobos, mas tudo bem. Parece que foi há tanto tempo. Tudo parece que foi há muito tempo.

**(Alberich) **O lugar é lindo, sim. Mas que calor infernal. Acho que vou derreter.

**(Mime) **Não está quente, Alberich. E é muito bonito.

**(Alberich, resmungando baixinho) **Ah, não, né? Nadinha.

**(Thor) **Pare de reclamar. Você sabe que a Hilda não gosta.

**(Alberich, ainda sussurrando) **E você sabe que ela vai se casar com o Siegfried, mas continua apaixonado por ela.

**(Shido) **Vai começar.

**(Bado) **Não quero nem saber. Por mim, que se matem.

**(Mime) **Não provoque, Alberich.

**(Alberich) **Eu não provoco. Eu só falo a verdade. Doa a quem doer.

_Mais adiante, um grupo de pessoas se aproxima, liderados por alguém que Shiryu conhece muito bem._

**(Shiryu) **Mestre!

**(Dohko, abraçando o discípulo) **Shiryu!

**(Shiryu, chorando) **É tão bom revê-lo!

**(Dohko) **Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Já tive muitos sonhos nessa minha longa vida, mas o maior deles era ver você e Shunrei juntos, felizes. Agora eu sei muito bem o que um pai sente ao casar um filho. Sim, porque se eu tivesse um filho, eu gostaria que ele fosse exatamente igual a você.

**(Shiryu, chorando) **Mestre, o senhor sabe que sempre o considerei meu pai.

**(Dohko) **Eu sei. Agora pare de chorar. Não quero que se case com a cara vermelha.

**(Shiryu, enxugando as lágrimas)** Claro, mestre.

**(Dohko) **Agora vou lá dentro falar com Shunrei.

_Com Dohko, vieram todos os cavaleiros de ouro, Marin, Shina e Orfeu, além de Lithos, que já estava bem crescidinha._

**(Ikki, para Shaka) **Ora, ora. Você também veio. Achei que não gostasse de festas. Vai um vinhozinho?

**(Shaka) **Eu não tenho o mau hábito de consumir álcool.

**(Ikki) **Toma um golinho. Isso não vai afetar a sua santidade.

**(Shaka, afastando-se) **Não, obrigado.

**(Mu, para Shaka) **Que tem de mal em tomar um pouco de vinho? Isto aqui é uma festa! Tente se divertir pelo menos uma vez na vida!

**(Shaka) **Olha só quem fala! Você também não é de freqüentar festas!

**(Mu) **Sim, é verdade, mas hoje eu vou me divertir à beça! Pode crer! Estou sentindo que vai ser ótimo! Essa festa promete!

**(Milo) **Olha, o carneiro está animadíssimo!

**(Mu) **E por que não estaria? Isso é uma festa!

**(Aldebaran)** Você não começou a beber antes da hora, começou?

**(Mu) **Qual é o problema de vocês? Um homem não pode se alegrar?

**(Shura) **Assim, do nada, não.

**(Mu) **Do nada? Um grande amigo vai se casar hoje! É um bom motivo para eu me alegrar. Vocês são mesmo uns insensíveis. Até você, Afrodite.

**(Afrodite) **Eu? É que eu não ligo muito para casamentos.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Mas para a decoração da festa você liga, não é?

**(Afrodite) **Bom, tenho que admitir que a decoração está bonita. Esse vermelho é muito elegante. E apesar de terem usado o dourado, foi só em alguns detalhes. Ficou de muito bom gosto.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Depois dessa análise, eu preciso de uma bebida bem forte!

_Seiya se aproxima do grupo. Cumprimenta a todos e se dirige a Marin, Aiolia e Lithos._

**(Seiya) **Marin! Aiolia!

**(Marin) **Olá, Seiya!

**(Seiya) **Hum... quer dizer que vocês estão juntos mesmo, hein? Finalmente desencalhou, hein, mestra!

**(Marin) **Você não aprende boas maneiras, hein?

**(Seiya)** E quem é essa? É a tal de Lithos?

**(Lithos, indiferente) **Sou eu mesma. E você é o discípulo babaca da Marin.

**(Seiya) **Quê?

**(Lithos) **Todo mundo fala no cavaleiro de Pégasus. Eu pensei que você fosse mais alto e mais bonito.

**(Seiya) **Eu sou lindo!

**(Lithos) **Só se for para o padrão do inferno.

**(Seiya)** Garota chata.

**(Aiolia, rindo) **Ela é geniosa.

**(Marin) **Teve em quem se espelhar. Alguém aqui era exatamente assim na adolescência.

**(Aiolia, rindo) **Imagina! Eu era um anjo!

**(Marin) **Sei... Mas Seiya, você já viu quem está ali conversando com o Orfeu?

**(Seiya, procurando Orfeu com o olhar) **Shina!

**(Aiolia) **Se eu fosse você, ia lá falar com ela.

**(Seiya) **É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

**(Marin) **Acho bom.

**(Seiya, para Orfeu) **Oi, Orfeu. Tudo bom, Orfeu? Tchau, Orfeu. Dá licença que eu quero falar com a Shina.

**(Orfeu) **Tudo bem, mas podia pelo menos ser mais educado, não?

**(Seiya) **Não estou com tempo para educação. Preciso resolver uma coisa**.(para Shina, nervoso) **Olá, Shina.

**(Shina) **Diga logo o que você quer.

**(Seiya) **Recebeu minha carta?

**(Shina) **Aquela porcaria? Recebi.

**(Seiya) **E o meu presente.

**(Shina) **Recebi também.

**(Seiya) **E...?

**(Shina) **E nada. Recebi. Ponto final.

**(Seiya)** Gostou?

**(Shina) **Do quê?

**(Seiya)** Do presente!

**(Shina) **Odiei aquela cobra idiota. Rasguei aquela droga com as unhas.

**(Seiya)** E quanto à carta? Você nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

**(Shina) **E por que responderia?

**(Seiya)** Pra me dar notícias, ora!

**(Shina) **Eu não sou jornal.

**(Seiya)** Shina! Por que está me tratando desse jeito?

**(Shina) **Que jeito, imbecil?

**(Seiya, pensando)** Ai, que saco! Mas eu não desisto! **(para Shina) **Olha, já estou andando sem muletas.

**(Shina) **Estou vendo e daí? Cala essa boca que a noiva vai sair da casa. A cerimônia está prestes a começar e eu pretendo assisti-la.

**(Seiya)** Tudo bem, eu calo a boca, mas vou ficar aqui do seu lado.

**(Shina) **Desde que fique calado e não encoste em mim, pode ficar onde quiser.

Continua...

-C-H-I-I-

_Chegamos ao casamento! Que emoção! Ok, por enquanto foi só um aperitivo da festa. Só no próximo capítulo é que a cerimônia começa pra valer. _

_É isso aí que vocês leram mesmo, ressuscitei todos os guerreiros-deuses! Eu adoro os caras e achei justo que estivessem na festa do Shiryu, principalmente por causa do Siegfried. Eu quis aproximar o povo do Santuário do povo de Asgard e nas próximas fics essa relação pode ficar mais intensa._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	26. Capítulo XXV

***Modificada em dezembro de 2008***

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo XXV**

_Todas as mesas dispostas do lado externo da casa de Shiryu e Shunrei já estão ocupadas. Ao fundo, um grande painel vermelho com flores douradas e o ideograma chinês da felicidade decora o altar onde o juiz de paz já espera para dar início à cerimônia. _

_A primeira parte da cerimônia tradicional chinesa foi suprimida, principalmente porque a maioria dos rituais exige a presença dos pais dos noivos, o que, no caso de Shiryu e Shunrei se resume a uma só pessoa: Dohko. Por esse motivo, apenas a cerimônia civil será mantida._

_Defronte ao juiz, Shiryu, de cabelos amarrados e vestindo um terno preto, aguarda ansiosamente por sua noiva. Dentro da casa... _

**(Dohko, bastante emocionado) **Como você está bonita, filha!

**(Shunrei) **Obrigada, Mestre! Eu estou tão feliz! Dei uma espiadinha pela janela. Está tudo como eu sempre sonhei. **(suspirando) **E ele, ele está mais bonito que nunca.

**(Dohko) **É porque agora ele também está feliz, Shunrei. Já está na hora, querida. Vamos lá?

**(Shunrei, respirando fundo) **Sim!

_Conduzida por Dohko, a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que tivera, Shunrei finalmente sai da casa. Shiryu a olha cuidadosamente, como se fosse a última vez. Seus olhos ficam marejados, mas ele contém o choro. Ela usa um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho, longo, com discretos bordados da mesma cor. Tem os cabelos presos num coque que fora cuidadosamente adornado com pequeninas flores vermelhas e douradas. Está levemente maquiada, apenas para realçar sua beleza natural. Pequenos brincos de rubi e uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de coração complementam o vestido. Diante da mesa onde o juiz está, Dohko a entrega ao noivo. Os dois olham-se ternamente e sorriem. Visivelmente emocionado, Dohko toma a liberdade de abrir a cerimônia._

**(Dohko) **Estamos aqui, caros amigos, para celebrar ao amor desses dois jovens. Um amor que resistiu à dureza de seis anos de treinamento incessante, seguido por mais alguns anos de duras batalhas(1). Certamente em algum momento de suas vidas alguém já lhes disse que um cavaleiro não deve jamais prender-se ao amor de uma mulher, pois a função do guerreiro é proteger a deusa a quem serve. Assim, criar laços afetivos e formar uma família supostamente não seria algo que um cavaleiro deva fazer. Entretanto, não é nisso que acredito. Eu acredito que não há vitória completa para o guerreiro que não conhece o amor. Somente um sentimento de tamanha nobreza pode torná-lo ainda mais corajoso. Shiryu, Shunrei, o amor de vocês tem a bênção dos deuses.

_Todos aplaudem efusivamente, e o juiz assume a cerimônia._

**(Juiz) **Boa tarde aos noivos e a todos os presentes.

_Shiryu e Shunrei trocam olhares ternos e respondem ao cumprimento do juiz murmurando timidamente._

**(Juiz) **Como foi dito, estamos aqui para celebrar a união deste jovem casal que, diante do imenso amor que sentem, buscaram na lei a autorização para que se unissem em matrimônio.(2) E contra o amor, o que podemos fazer além de curvar-nos? Quando o jovem Shiryu esteve diante de mim semanas atrás, perguntei-lhe por que desejava casar-se tão cedo e ele me respondeu: "Desejo casar-me porque a amo, porque quero que ela seja minha esposa o mais breve possível para que eu possa cuidar dela como ela merece". Depois, conversei com a senhorita Shunrei e fiz a mesma pergunta. E a resposta dela foi: "Eu o amo. Sonho com nosso casamento desde que o conheci, quando ainda era uma criança. Não é razão suficiente?". E eu lhe disse: "Sim, é razão suficiente". Assim, sem mais delongas, comecemos a cerimônia. Senhor Shiryu, é de livre e espontânea vontade que deseja receber a jovem Shunrei como sua legítima esposa?

**(Shiryu, sorrindo, muito firme) **Sim.

**(Juiz) **Senhorita Shunrei, é de livre e espontânea vontade que deseja receber Shiryu como seu legítimo esposo?

**(Shunrei, sorrindo, com uma lágrima deslizando pela face) **Sim!

**(Juiz) **Então, de acordo com a vontade que ambos acabais de afirmar perante mim, de vos receberdes por marido e mulher, eu, em nome da lei, vos declaro casados. (3)

_Shiryu e Shunrei beijam-se. Shiryu retira do bolso a caixinha com as alianças, abre-a e segura a menor delas. Depois, toma a mão esquerda de Shunrei entre as suas e, muito emocionado, diz: _

**(Shiryu, olhando nos olhos de Shunrei e colocando a aliança no dedo dela) **Todos os dias eu agradeço por ter sorteado Rozan como meu lugar de treinamento. Este lugar é o templo aonde vim para aprender e onde acabei por encontrar tudo que se tornou precioso para mim: o homem que me ensinou tudo que sei e a mulher que amo. Shunrei, você sempre fez com que eu me sentisse importante e amado. Sei que muitas vezes fiz com que pensasse que eu não sentia por você o mesmo amor que você sente por mim, mas a partir de hoje não restarão mais dúvidas. Esse amor é tudo que precisamos. E estou certo de que ele será eterno, que nos acompanhará nessa e em todas as outras vidas. Eu amo você, Shunrei, meu primeiro e único amor.(4)

**(Shunrei, chorando, colocando a aliança no dedo dele)** Shiryu, eu também amo você, desde o primeiro dia que o vi. Quando você chegou aqui foi como se eu tivesse encontrado uma razão para viver. Você é minha razão.

_Shiryu e Shunrei beijam-se novamente e assinam os papéis, bem como os padrinhos, os cavaleiros de bronze. Todos aplaudem e eles se beijam mais uma vez. _

_É hora de cortar o bolo e brindar com champanhe, exatamente como se faz no ocidente. O primeiro pedaço é oferecido a Dohko._

_E assim, a cerimônia termina e dá lugar à festa. Os garçons contratados já estão a postos e começam a servir os convidados._

_Os noivos sentam-se numa mesa com Dohko. Em breve começarão a visitar os convidados mesa por mesa, para agradecer-lhes a presença e brindar com eles._

--C--H--I--I--

_Enquanto isso, Seiya e Shina continuam conversando..._

**(Seiya) **Foi muito bonito o que eles falaram, né?

**(Shina) **Foi.

**(Seiya) **Quer uma bebida? Uma comidinha?

**(Shina) **Escuta aqui, seu moleque, por que está me cercando? Desgruda de mim, carrapato!

**(Seiya) **Moleque? Eu não sou moleque! E por que você está me evitando? Está com medo de mim?

**(Shina) **Eu não tenho medo de você.

**(Seiya) **Mas tem medo do que sente por mim.

**(Shina, hesitante) **Não é verdade.

**(Seiya)** Claro que é. Você já disse que amava.

**(Shina, muito mais hesitante) **Eu não o amo mais.

**(Seiya)** Mentira! Sem a máscara, você acabou criando outra imaginária pra se defender do mundo. Só que sem a máscara, eu posso ver seus olhos e eles não conseguem mentir.

**(Shina) **Me deixa em paz! Vai encher o saco da sua namorada!

**(Seiya)** Ela não é mais minha namorada. Shina, me escuta!

**(Shina) **Eu não quero ouvir nada.

**(Seiya)** Do que você tem tanto medo? Eu quero ficar com você, Shina. Eu amo você.

**(Shina, desconcertada) **Seiya... **(finalmente os dois se beijam novamente, dessa vez com Seiya bem acordado) **Eu também amo você.

**(Seiya)** Volta comigo pro Japão?

**(Shina) **Eu não sei...

**(Seiya)** Volta! Diz que sim! Diz!

**(Shina) **Eu vou pensar!

**(Seiya)** Está certo! Agora me dê outro beijo!

**(Shina) **Eu dou, mas cuidado com essa sua mão-boba. Eu não sou uma qualquer!

**(Seiya) **Eu sei. Você é muito especial. Muito!

_Depois, Seiya vai falar uma coisinha com Shiryu..._

**(Seiya) **Aí, parabéns! Casou mesmo!

**(Shiryu) **Obrigado! Agora sim estou verdadeiramente feliz. Vi você com a Shina. Vocês se acertaram?

**(Seiya) **Sim. Fiz a coisa certa?

**(Shiryu) **Espero que sim! Cuide bem dela, Seiya. Não é porque ela é uma guerreira que deixa de ser uma mulher. E mulheres precisam ser bem tratadas. De qualquer forma, boa sorte!

**(Seiya)** Obrigado. A propósito, a Shina arrumada, maquiada e de vestido ficou maravilhosa, não?

**(Shiryu) **Seiya, eu acabei de me casar, você acha que eu olhei para qualquer mulher além da Shunrei?

**(Seiya)** O que é que tem? Olhar não arranca pedaço. Dá uma olhadinha só e me diz se ela não está uma gata.

**(Shiryu, olhando rapidamente) **Ela está muito bonita, sim...

**(Seiya)** Pois é. Deixa eu ir lá curtir minha gata, enquanto você vai paparicar sua esposa!

**(Shiryu) **Juízo, hein?

**(Seiya)** Afff... Você fala como se fosse meu pai. Está bem, papai, eu vou tomar juízo.

_Eiri também se emocionou com a declaração de amor dos noivos. _

**(Eiri, para Hyoga) **Você bem que podia ser mais romântico. Pelo menos podia me trazer umas flores de vez em quando ao invés de só pensar nessa maldita carreira.

**(Hyoga) **Não estou com vontade de discutir agora, ok? Então, finja que está tudo bem.

**(Eiri) **Eu não vou fingir nada! Estou cansada de tudo isso!

**(Hyoga, segurando a mão de Eiri ) **Por favor, fique quieta. Não vá estragar a festa.

**(Eiri) **Você não se importa com a festa de seu irmão. Você só se importa com o que pode sair nos jornais sobre o escândalo que a sua mulher deu. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Não há ninguém da imprensa aqui.

**(Hyoga) **Isso não é verdade. Você fala como se eu fosse um monstro e eu não sou.

**(Eiri, soltando-se da mão de Hyoga) **Você é um egoísta.

**(Hyoga) **Aonde você está indo? Eiri? Se você pensa que eu vou atrás de você, está muito enganada.

**(Eiri, entrando no bosque atrás da casa) **Eu não espero mesmo que você venha.

--C--H--I--I--

_Noutro canto da festa, Ikki e Pandora conversam..._

**(Ikki) **Você está ótima nesse vestido. Principalmente porque ele deixa você quase pelada.

**(Pandora) **E você nem liga, né?

**(Ikki) **Claro que eu ligo! Dá um tesão danado!

**(Pandora) **Estou falando de ciúmes! Você não é normal. Qualquer outro namorado, por mais imbecil que fosse, teria um ataque ao ver a namorada com um vestido desses.

**(Ikki) **Que nada!

**(Pandora) **Que saco, isso sim! Você não sente nem um pouco de medo de levar um par de chifres?

**(Ikki) **Deveria?

**(Pandora)** Claro! Eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, seu troglodita! Sabe, aqui tem um monte de cavaleiro de OURO dando sopa! Eu vou lá, cato qualquer um deles e levo aí pra detrás da casa só pra te fazer raiva!

**(Ikki) **Ouro já era. A moda agora é bronze, Pandora. Vem cá pra eu te mostrar o que é que um cavaleiro de bronze tem que um dourado não tem.

**(Pandora) **Meu troglodita de bronze! Assim eu não resisto.

**(Ikki) **Então vamos ali no bosque atrás da casa como você mesma sugeriu.

_Enquanto Ikki e Pandora fazem coisas obscuras no bosque, os músicos contratados tocam animadamente. Muita gente se arrisca a dançar. _

_Milo, Máscara da Morte e Shura dão uma conferida nas opções de paquera e se entristecem ao ver que são quase nulas. Aldebaran fuça em todas as comidas. Afrodite está empenhado em analisar detalhadamente o visual de cada convidado._

_Saori não desgruda de Julian Solo. E Sorento, que até bem pouco tempo estava ali ao lado deles segurando vela, decide dar uma voltinha._

_Tatsumi flerta com uma senhora do povoado que se encantou por sua reluzente careca._

_Hilda e Siegfried passam o tempo todo de mãos dadas, às vezes trocam carinhos discretos. Pouca gente perceberia que se trata de um casal, tamanha a discrição dos dois._

_Hagen, por sua vez, dá insistentes beijinhos em Freya, pois está decidido a mantê-la ocupada a qualquer custo. _

_Shido e Bado tentam decidir quem ficará com Tétis, já que ela está jogando charme para ambos. Os demais guerreiros-deuses conversam animadamente, exceto Alberich, que ainda está reclamando. _

_Hyoga se aproxima da mesa onde estão Hagen e Freya._

**(Hyoga)** Como vai, Freya?

**(Freya) **Muito bem, Hyoga. E você?

**(Hyoga) **Também estou bem. Trabalhando muito.

**(Hagen) **Ah, é? E você faz o quê? Vende seu pozinho de diamante?

**(Hyoga) **Engraçadinho. Eu sou modelo.

**(Hagen) **De propaganda de sorveteria?

**(Freya, irritada) **Hagen! Onde está sua educação?

**(Hagen) **E eu estou sendo mal-educado? Só estou perguntando! Perguntar não ofende!

**(Hyoga) **Não é à toa que você se auto-intitulava o cavalo indomável do norte... tão grosseiro...

**(Hagen) **E não é à toa que você é o cavaleiro de cisne. Cisne não é aquele tipo de pato fresco?

**(Freya) **Parem com isso! Não vão brigar!

**(Hyoga, afastando-se) **Não vale a pena. Foi um prazer revê-la, Freya. Só me entristeço por ver que você continua andando em má companhia.

**(Hagen) **Você está pedindo pra apanhar!

**(Freya) **Pára, Hagen!

_Hyoga dá de ombros e se dirige a Camus. _

**(Hyoga) **Como vai, mestre?

**(Camus) **Muito bem, Hyoga. E você, como vai?

**(Hyoga) **Estou bem. Começando a viver. Eu acho.

**(Camus) **Como está a vila?

**(Hyoga)** Do mesmo jeito, suponho. Não moro mais lá. Estou morando em Moscou agora.

**(Camus)** Achei que você sairia de lá, mas não tão rápido.

**(Hyoga) **Surgiu uma oportunidade de trabalho. Achei que seria bom pra mim. Virei modelo.

**(Camus) **Ora, ora! Espero que tenha muito sucesso.

**(Hyoga) **Ah, sim, minha carreira está indo muito bem. Tem outra coisa que você ainda não sabe. Eu vou ser pai.

**(Camus, surpreso) **Pai? Já? Nem sabia que você tinha namorada!

**(Hyoga) **É... nós começamos a namorar assim que saí do hospital. Quando voltei para a Rússia ela foi comigo e agora está grávida.

**(Camus) **Parece que vou me tornar avô...

**(Hyoga) **Você vai. Você é como um pai para mim.

**(Camus, abraçando Hyoga) **Fico feliz que pense assim, Hyoga.

**(Hyoga) **Eu sei. Vou tentar mandar notícias sempre. E quando o bebê nascer, gostaria que você fosse o padrinho.

**(Camus, tentando não demonstrar muita emoção, mas sem conseguir) **Será uma honra!

**(Hyoga, abraçando Camus) **Obrigado, mestre!

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

Modificada em dezembro de 2008. Tinha colocado um ano, mas isso porque quando escrevi essa fic, em 2004, eu era meio sem noção e ainda não existia o manga Next Dimension, onde o Kurumada define como data para a Saga de Hades "meados de 1990", ou seja, passam-se quatro anos da Guerra Galáctica até a última batalha.

A idade legal para casar na China é 22 anos para homem e 20 para mulher. Shiryu e Shunrei ainda não têm essas idades na fic. Levando em conta a data citada no Next Dimension, Shiryu teria 18 e Shunrei 17.

Palavras sacramentais exigidas pela lei brasileira. Na China, segundo encontrei nas pesquisas que fiz, o juiz pergunta à noiva "Você acha que é capaz de cozinhar bons pratos para o seu marido?".

Inspiradíssimo na música The Marriage, da cantora italiana, Elisa.

--C--H--I--I--

_Enfim, casadoooooooooooooooooooos!!_

_Hehehe! Finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Depois de 25 capítulos, o casamento saiu! Uau! Que alegria!_

_O 'discurso' de Shiryu foi ligeiramente inspirado na música The Marriage, de Elisa Toffoli. _

_A cerimônia de casamento foi descaradamente baseada na descrição de uma cerimônia de verdade, retirada do blog Nihao Baxi e mesclada com outras informações das fontes citadas abaixo._

_Hã... O que mais? Será que me esqueci de explicar alguma coisa? Se esqueci, perguntem, que tentarei esclarecer, ok?_

_No próximo capítulo, a festa continua!_

_Então, até lá! _

--C--H--I--I--

_Fontes de pesquisa sobre a cerimônia:_

_Blog Nihao Baxi. _

_Veja São Paulo_

_CRI Online _

--C--H--I--I--

_Ninaaaaaaaaaa! Prometo que no próximo capítulo o Sieg vai falar uma coisinha! Eu ia colocar já nesse cap, mas não tive tempo de refazê-lo!_


	27. Capítulo XXVI

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVI**

_Enquanto todos se divertem na festa, no topo da cachoeira de Rozan..._

**(Eiri, consigo, transtornada) **Hyoga, você vai se arrepender profundamente por me desprezar. Eu vou me jogar daqui. Logo serei mais um fantasma para atormentá-lo. Você vai carregar a culpa da minha morte e da morte de seu filho. Será que você pode agüentar isso? Será?

_Eiri olha a água que corre violentamente, abre os braços e se joga. Pára de cair subitamente e fica flutuando no ar._

**(Eiri, assustada) **O que é isso?

**(Mu) **Nada extraordinário. Somente uma técnica para controlar a matéria.

**(Eiri)** Deixe-me cair! Eu não quero mais viver!

**(Mu) **A senhorita é muito jovem para morrer. Eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.

**(Eiri)** Tire esse feitiço de mim! Eu quero cair! Você não entende o que eu falo? Eu quero pular!

**(Mu) **Não, você não quer. O que você quer é fazer Hyoga se sentir culpado.

**(Eiri)** Como você sabe disso?

**(Mu) **Eu sei muitas coisas. Vou colocá-la no chão, certo? **(lentamente, Mu desloca Eiri da cachoeira para perto de onde ele está) **Pronto, agora você está segura.

**(Eiri, muito nervosa) **Por que fez isso? Eu... eu... queria morrer... e... **(ela curva o corpo e vomita, sujando o vestido) **Droga.

**(Mu) **Fique calma.

**(Eiri) **Eu não quero ficar calma, eu quero morrer!

**(Mu, aproximando-se de Eiri) **Não é isso que eu sinto.

**(Eiri) **Só agora eu estou te reconhecendo. Você é aquele amigo esquisito do Shiryu.

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Esquisito? Eu? Imagine. Meu nome é Mu. E você se chama Eiri, certo?

**(Eiri)** Sim. Como soube que eu estava aqui? Está me seguindo?

**(Mu) **Muitas perguntas... Bom, eu não estava seguindo a senhorita, apenas senti que alguma coisa grave aconteceria aqui e vim ver o que era.

**(Eiri) **Por que você me salvou? Eu não queria ser salva. Se eu morresse, todos os meus sofrimentos acabariam.

**(Mu) **Está enganada. Você continuaria sendo uma alma atormentada. Para termos paz no outro mundo, precisamos morrer sem mágoas, sem ódio no coração. E seu filho, que já tem alma, também não teria paz no outro mundo.

**(Eiri) **Como sabe que estou grávida?

**(Mu) **Eu sinto. A alma dele já está presente. Estou vendo. Eiri, tenha paciência por causa do bebê. Reze, peça a Deus que acalme seu coração e lhe dê coragem para tomar decisões importantes.

**(Eiri)** Eu... eu vou tentar. Disse que está vendo a alma do meu filho.

**(Mu) **Sim, estou. E ele sorriu pra mim.

**(Eiri) **Não acredito nisso.

**(Mu) **Não faz diferença. O fato é que ele está aqui. Ou melhor, ela. É uma menina.

**(Eiri) **Menina...? Hyoga queria mesmo que fosse menina...

**(Mu)** Sim, é uma garotinha. Pense um pouco mais nela. Seja paciente. Não faz bem ficar remoendo mágoas. Que tal voltar para a festa?

**(Eiri)** Sujei o vestido. Não quero aparecer lá assim.

**(Mu) **Resolvo isso num instante. Kiki! **(o menino sai de detrás de uma árvore de onde observava tudo) **Vá até a casa de Shiryu e procure a mala da senhorita Eiri. Traga-a até aqui rápido.

**(Kiki) **Certo, mestre Mu. **(resmungando consigo) **Droga! Ele sempre sabe quando estou espiando. Que saco! E ainda me manda fazer coisas!

**(Mu) **Kiki, não reclame. Faça logo o que mandei! **(Kiki se teletransporta; Mu sorri) **Ele é meu discípulo. Um pouco temperamental, mas um bom discípulo.

**(Eiri, ignorando as informações sobre Kiki)** O que mais você sabe sobre mim?

**(Mu) **Sei que você tem tido dias difíceis. **(segurando as mãos de Eiri) **Isso vai deixá-la mais calma.

**(Eiri)** Sua mão é tão quente, passa uma energia tão acolhedora. Sinto-me melhor. Mas ainda não entendo como você consegue fazer essas coisas.

**(Mu, agora com uma das mãos sobre a testa de Eiri) **Não procure entender, apenas sinta. Isso ajudará a evitar pensamentos ruins.

**(Kiki, teletransportando-se) **Aqui está a mala, mestre Mu!

**(Mu) **Obrigado, Kiki.

_Eiri abre a mala, escolhe um vestido e torna a fechá-la. _

**(Mu) **Agora pode ir, Kiki. Leve a mala de volta. E não fique espiando atrás das árvores.

**(Kiki) **Eu não estava espiando!

**(Mu) **Sei... Pronto, Eiri. Pode trocar de roupa. Eu vou me virar para o outro lado. Não se preocupe, eu não vou olhar.

**(Eiri)** Obrigada. **(trocando de roupa) **Você também mora aqui?

**(Mu) **Não. Eu moro num lugar chamado Jamiel, não fica muito longe daqui. Não para os meus padrões.

**(Eiri)** Quem sabe um dia eu possa ir visitá-lo.

**(Mu) **Jamiel não é um lugar muito agradável. O ar é muito rarefeito, não tem nenhuma paisagem bonita, somente pedras.

**(Eiri)** Pode olhar agora, já terminei. Vou deixar esse vestido sujo aqui. Você mora sozinho?

**(Mu) **Não. Meu discípulo também mora lá. Se bem que nosso atual endereço é o Santuário de Athena. Mas se algum dia eu pudesse escolher onde morar, acho que gostaria de viver aqui.

**(Eiri) **É um lugar muito bonito. Agora podemos voltar.

**(Mu, oferecendo o braço a Eiri) **Claro.

_Eiri retorna à festa de braços dados com Mu. Todos observam a cena intrigados, inclusive Hyoga. Sorrindo, Mu a deixa ao lado do namorado e se afasta._

**(Hyoga) **Onde você estava? Por que trocou de vestido?

**(Eiri) **Porque eu vomitei. Aliás, um milagre você ter percebido. Eu vou me sentar, certo? **(procura uma cadeira perto de Mu e se senta) **Obrigada por tudo, Mu. Somente agora eu percebi o quão terrível era o que eu ia fazer. Acabaria com a festa, deixaria uma marca de tragédia no casamento. Obrigada por ter impedido. Eu estava descontrolada.

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Não foi nada.

**(Eiri) **Você gosta de dançar?

**(Mu) **Digamos que eu não levo muito jeito.

**(Eiri) **Venha, eu vou lhe ensinar!

**(Mu) **Bom, eu não sou de rejeitar desafios e aprender a dançar realmente vai ser um! Vamos lá!

_Mu e Eiri passam o resto da festa juntos. Parecem tão felizes que acabam chamando a atenção de todos._

**(Milo, para Camus) **Eu não quero dar uma de fofoqueiro, mas parece que o Hyoga está levando um belo par de chifres.

**(Camus) **Humpf... e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ou melhor, o que você tem a ver com isso? Não se meta na vida dos outros.

**(Milo) **Nossa! Que estresse, hein, Camus? Só porque seu discípulo está levando chifrinhos?

**(Camus, afastando-se) **Com licença.

**(Milo) **Vai, vai!

**(Aldebaran) **O que me surpreende é que nunca tinha visto o Mu tão feliz. Aliás, eu nunca o tinha visto realmente se divertindo.

**(Shura) **Eu acho que ele está apaixonado.

**(Máscara da Morte) **O cara passa a vida inteira sozinho e quando finalmente se apaixona é por uma mulher comprometida! O carneiro gosta mesmo de confusão.

**(Afrodite) **Uma coisa me aflige...

**(Todos) **O quê?

**(Afrodite) **Será que ele é paranormal também na hora H?

**(Milo) **Não sei e nem quero saber.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Muito menos eu.

--C--H--I--I--

**(Seiya, para Hyoga) **Não está vendo isso? A Eiri está grudada no Mu e você não está nem aí! Se fosse a minha namorada, eu já teria ido lá tirar satisfação.

**(Hyoga)** Não estou vendo nada demais. Eles só estão dançando. Eu não quero dançar, ela quer. Então que dance com qualquer um. Pouco me importa.

**(Seiya) **Aff... ou você é um insensível ou gosta de levar chifre.

**(Hyoga, afastando-se)** Ah, vai procurar o que fazer e me deixa em paz.

--C--H--I--I--

_Milo, Máscara da Morte e Shura reclamam..._

**(Milo) **Pô, sacanagem. As poucas mulheres da festa são comprometidas. A loira gostosona que veio com o Poseidon nem olhou pra gente, já foi direto no pessoal de Asgard.

**(Shura) **Está faltando mulher.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Faltando mulher e sobrando perfume de rosa. Afrodite exagerou na dose hoje.

**(Afrodite) **Ainda não acostumou comigo?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Hoje está demais.

**(Afrodite) **Você devia me agradecer por ter o privilégio de sentir o meu perfume esplendoroso.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Prefiro o cheiro de defunto da minha casa.

**(Milo) **Que se dane o perfume do Afrodite, eu quero é mulher! Vim da Grécia até a China e não vou pegar nenhuma!?

**(Shaka) **Você só pensa nisso, é?

**(Milo) **E você quer que eu pense em quê? As melhores coisas que existem na vida são mulher e comida.

**(Shaka, afastando-se) **Que os deuses tenham piedade de você.

**(Shura) **Vai lá rezar e pedir perdão pelos nossos pecados, enquanto a gente procura alguém pra pecar mais.

**(Shaka) **Eu vou mesmo!

**(Máscara da Morte) **Vai, santinho! Vai! Ele nunca tomou um trago e é literalmente virgem.

**(Milo) **Coitado, nem deve saber como se faz.

**(Afrodite) **Melhor pra vocês. Um concorrente a menos. Ele é lindo, inteligente e loiro. Se resolvesse partir para o ataque aí é que vocês não teriam chance.

**(Milo) **É ruim, hein? Eu me garanto!

**(Máscara da Morte)** Coitada da mulher que me trocar por aquele loiro anêmico. Só pode ser doida.

**(Afrodite) **Ele é muito bonito, Máscara. E além disso, ele deve conhecer o kama sutra de cor e salteado.

**(Milo) **Pode até ser que ele saiba, mas na teoria.

**(Shura) **E de que adianta saber na teoria se não se põe em prática?

_Camus vai até a mesa onde estão Saga e Kanon._

**(Camus) **Vou ficar aqui com vocês, ok? A conversa lá na outra mesa não está boa.

**(Kanon) **Tudo bem. Se você não se importar com a minha língua enrolada... já estou meio alto...

**(Saga) **Ele não pára de beber.

**(Camus) **Não me importo.

**(Saga) **Saiu de perto do Milo por causa dos comentários sobre a namorada do seu discípulo?

**(Camus) **Também. Às vezes, Milo é muito incoveniente.

**(Kanon, enrolando a língua) **Isso é verdade.

**(Saga) **Mas sobre a namorada do seu discípulo, não é nada demais o que o carneiro está fazendo. O problema é que esse tipo de coisa sempre gera muitas fofocas.

**(Kanon) **O Hyoga deveria estar lá, puxando o Mu pela gola da camisa, no entanto, simplesmente ignora.

**(Camus) **Conheço o Hyoga. Ele finge que não se importa, mas deve estar morrendo por dentro.

--C--H--I--I--

_Shun conversa com Seika quando alguém toca seu ombro de leve._

**(June, sorrindo) **Olá, Shun.

**(Shun, surpreso)** June!?

**(June)** Como vai?

**(Shun) **Eu estou bem e você?

**(June)** Estou muito bem.

**(Shun) **Já faz tanto tempo que não tenho notícias suas.

**(June)** Quando você decidiu ir para o Santuário, eu tinha certeza de que você morreria. Entretanto, fiquei sabendo que você estava bem e que já tinha derrotado até Poseidon e Hades.

**(Shun) **Acho que tivemos sorte.

**(June)** E eu acho que vocês são muito competentes. Eu me orgulho de você.

**(Shun) **Obrigado, June. Como me achou?

**(June) **Há alguns dias liguei para a Mansão Kido e disseram que você estava morando num apartamento com o Ikki, mas que provavelmente não estaria lá nos próximos dias por causa do casamento de Shiryu. Não foi difícil descobrir onde seria o casamento.

**(Shun) **Que bom que disseram onde eu estava. E você, o que fez durante esse tempo em que não nos vimos?

**(June) **Quando você foi para o Santuário, eu encontrei uma pessoa. Na verdade, ela me encontrou. **(acenando para as meninas se aproximarem)** Deixe-me apresentá-las. Shun, esta é Agatha, minha treinadora de _tae kwon do_. E as meninas são Angélica, Celina e as trigêmeas Rose, Lily e Violet

**(Agatha) **Muito prazer, Shun. Finalmente conhecemos você.

**(Violet) **Já ouvimos a June falar tanto de você que é como se o conhecêssemos há tempos.

**(Agatha) **É verdade.

**(Celina, olhando para os dourados) **June, vamos dar uma volta pela festa.

**(June) **Vão. Vão. Tenho muito assunto para falar com o Shun.

**(Shun) **Elas são simpáticas.

**(June) **São boas meninas. A Rose é um tanto metida, mas a gente se acostuma.

**(Shun) **Todas treinam _tae kwon do?_

**(June) **Todas, exceto a Lily. Mas, Shun, eu não entrei de penetra nessa festa para falar delas. Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você.

**(Shun) **Ah, June, eu também gosto muito de você.

**(June) **Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim. Então por que estamos perdendo tempo?

**(Shun) **Hã?

**(June)** Será que podemos conversar dentro da casa?** (olhando com desdém para Seika, que observava tudo estupefata)** Aqui está muito cheio.

**(Shun, meio confuso) **Claro, se você prefere assim.

_Assim que entram na casa, June beija Shun. E ele corresponde._

**(June)** Não tinha mais porque adiar esse beijo.

**(Shun, ofegante) **Isso é bom...

**(June)** Você ainda não viu nada, querido. **(levantando a camisa de Shun) **Acho que temos coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer.

**(Shun) **June, estamos indo rápido demais...

**(June, beijando o pescoço dele)** Já esperei demais, querido. Eu quero fazer amor com você.

**(Shun) **June, eu... eu... eu não sei se devemos.

**(June) **Seu corpo fala por você.

**(Shun) **June, é que eu não sei fazer essas coisas.

**(June) **Não se preocupe. Eu ensino tudo que você precisa saber.

**(Shun, muito tenso e meio assustado) **Vamos para o quarto. Alguém pode entrar aqui na sala...

**(June) **Vamos. Não precisa ficar tão tenso. Eu amo você, Shun.

**(Shun, tentando relaxar) **Eu também amo você, June.

--C--H--I--I--

_Lá fora, os cavaleiros de ouro, que reclamavam da ausência de mulher, comemoram a chegada das colegas de June._

**(Milo)** Opa! Agora ficou bom! Uma ruiva, duas morenas e três loiras! É hoje!

**(Máscara da Morte) **Uma das loiras está vindo pra cá.

**(Milo) **Aposto que vem falar comigo.

**(Violet, aproximando-se de Aldebaran) **Oi... como se chama?

**(Aldebaran, confuso) **Ehr... Al-Al-Aldebaran.

**(Violet) **Um nome bastante exótico e imponente como o dono.

**(Aldebaran, acalmando-se) **Ah, sim. E o seu?

**(Violet) **Me chamo Violet.

**(Aldebaran) **Muito bonito.

**(Violet)** Eu não gosto! Quando eu e minhas irmãs nascemos, nossos pais queriam nos dar nomes de flor. A primeira se chama Rose, a segunda Lily e eu, que fui a última a nascer, Violet... Mas, então, quer dançar, Aldebaran?

**(Aldebaran, oferecendo o braço a ela) **Claro.

**(Milo, em choque) **Não acredito que ela preferiu o Deba!!

**(Shura, conformando-se) **É, parece que o grandalhão agradou a loiraça.

**(Milo) **Saco. Uma a menos.

**(Shura) **Não sei o que ela viu nele.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Esqueçam o Deba. Ainda restam a ruiva, duas morenas e as outras duas loiras iguais a essa! Vou chegar na ruiva selvagem!

**(Milo) **Ótimo. Eu quero uma das trigêmeas.

**(Shura)** Ok. A morena de olhos azuis é a minha!

**(Milo) **Máscara, vê se não usa mais uma de suas cantadas baratas.

**(Máscara da Morte) **Eu posso até usar, mas saiba que eu não ganho na cantada, eu ganho no _sex appeal_.

**(Milo) **Sei... Hehe

**(Shura) **Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou tirar minha pequena pra dançar. Fui!

**(Milo)** Então, também vou nessa!

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi pessoas!_

_E a festa está pegando fogo! __Ai, ai, ai! A Eiri quase estraga tudo!_

_Agradecimentos a minha amiga Nina Neviani, que revisou esse e os próximos capítulos! Obrigadíssima!! _

_O meu muito obrigada também a Lady Diana pelas explicações sobre espiritismo e reencarnação. Eu já tinha colocado na fic essa coisa de o Mu sentir o filho de Eiri meio intuitivamente, sem ter muita noção do que ocorria. Só com as explicações dela é que pude entender isso direito._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	28. Capítulo XXVII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVII**

_Seika, que havia visto Shun entrar na casa com June, corre para a janela na tentativa de espiar. Ao ver que as coisas estão ficando sérias, ela sai correndo pelo bosque atrás da casa._

**(Seika, chorando, consigo) **Logo agora essa aí tinha que aparecer! Não é possível ser tão azarada quanto eu! Fiquei órfã, me perdi do meu irmão, passei anos desmemoriada sem ao menos saber de onde vim, quando finalmente me apaixono por alguém, ele não gosta de mim e ainda aparece essa loira peituda e bombada pra me tirar de vez do jogo! Droga de vida!! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **(gritando ao tropeçar em alguém)**

**(Shaka) **Tente não tropeçar mais em mim. Estou meditando, não dá perceber?

**(Seika)** Mas também quem mandou ficar sentado no meio do bosque? Você é maluco?

**(Shaka) **Não, eu não sou maluco. Vim para cá porque quis e você não tem nada a ver com isso.

**(Seika) **Tá, desculpa. Eu não prestei atenção. Mas você está todo arrumado, de terno... Estava na festa, não é?

**(Shaka) **Estava. Meu nome é Shaka.

**(Seika)** O cavaleiro de virgem. **(pensando) **Seiya me falou dele. Disse que é o homem mais próximo de Deus.** (para Shaka) **Por que veio para o bosque?

**(Shaka)** Não gosto muito de festas. Prefiro meditar. Por isso vim para cá, porque precisava de um lugar tranqüilo. Mas acabei sendo atropelado por uma menina chorona. Por que não volta para a festa e me deixa meditar em paz? O que quer que tenha acontecido com você, vai passar, ok? Volte para a festa.

**(Seika)** Não quero voltar. Estou bem aqui. Sua presença me acalma. Não é à toa que me disseram que você é o homem mais próximo de Deus.

**(Shaka) **As pessoas dizem muitas coisas a meu respeito. Parece que não vou me livrar de você tão fácil.

**(Seika, sentando-se ao lado dele) **Ah, não vai mesmo!!

**(Shaka)** Você não me disse seu nome.

**(Seika) **Me chamo Seika.

**(Shaka) **A irmã de Seiya?

**(Seika)** É. Eu mesma.

**(Shaka) **Por que estava correndo?

**(Seika) **Eu vi coisas que não queria ver, mas quer saber? Já esqueci. Ai, me conta como é ser um cavaleiro de ouro? Meu irmão disse que já apanhou de você!

_E os dois começam a se conhecer. Seika se sente estranhamente feliz na companhia de Shaka. Ele, por sua vez, sente uma vontade inexplicável de não mais se afastar da menina chorona, de ouvi-la falar para sempre._

--C--H--I--I--

_Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto, Shun e June estão deitados no colchão, despidos, abraçados, cansados e felizes._

**(Shun) **June... foi... foi... indescritível...

**(June) **Isso foi só o começo, lindinho. Só o começo. Ainda tem muita coisa pra aprendermos.

**(Shun) **Nossa! Não quero nem imaginar o que é que falta aprendermos. Mas June, fomos muito imprudentes, não devíamos ter feito nada.

**(June, interrompendo) **Shun! Pára de se preocupar! Você é muito certinho! E não precisa ser assim, ok?

**(Shun) **Está bem, mas agora tenho responsabilidades com você.

**(June) **Não estou cobrando nada, lindinho.

**(Shun, segurando a mão de June) **Mas eu sei das minhas responsabilidades. Então, June, você quer ser minha namorada?

**(June, beijando-o) **Claro, lindinho! Agora vamos tomar um banho rápido e voltar pra festa?

**(Shun)** Claro. Deixa eu pegar minha toalha. **(tirando da mala aquela famosa toalha do Chococat e outra do Robowan) **

**(June) **Ai, que fofas! Amei, lindinho!!

**(Shun) **Achei que você ia rir. Todo mundo ri.

**(June) **Eu amei! Adoro coisinhas fofas!

**(Shun) **Ah, então você vai delirar quando for no meu quarto! Tenho montanhas de pelúcias!

**(June, agarrando Shun pelo pescoço) **Aaaaaaaaaah! Você é o namorado mais perfeito do mundo!

--C--H--I--I--

_Lá fora, a festa segue animada. _

_Shura cai nas graças de Angélica e os dois dançam coladinhos..._

**(Angélica) **Então você é espanhol mas mora na Grécia?

**(Shura) **Exatamente.

**(Angélica) **Ah, que pena. A minha treinadora agora nos levou para o Japão. É muito longe da Grécia.

**(Shura) **É nada. Todo mundo vai e vem de lá a todo instante.

**(Angélica) **Passagem de avião custa caro, Shura.

**(Shura) **Se você quiser me visitar lá em Atenas, eu posso dar um jeito. Você não vai gastar nem hospedagem. Pode ficar na minha casa.

**(Angélica) **Então, eu juro que vou tentar visitá-lo.

**(Shura) **Mas me fale de você.

**(Angélica) **Bom, meu nome você já sabe. Eu sou mexicana, tenho 18 anos, pratico _tae kwon do _há dez.

**(Shura)**_ Tae kwon do_. Interessante. Você parece muito delicada para uma praticante dessa luta.

**(Angélica) **Só pareço. E você, o que faz?

**(Shura) **Eu sou cavaleiro.

**(Angélica) **Hum... como o Shun e a June?

**(Shura) **É... só que eles são de bronze e eu sou de ouro.

**(Angélica) **Ouro, é? Gostei. Eu não entendi exatamente o que vocês fazem, mas parece ser interessante.

**(Shura) **Bom, era um tanto estressante às vezes, mas agora está legal. Também vou começar a faculdade de Engenharia Civil.

**(Angélica) **Uau! Muito interessante! Quer dizer que daqui a alguns anos você vai estar construindo aqueles prédios enormes?

**(Shura) **Assim espero.

_Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte tenta faturar Celina Luz._

**(Celina) **Ô, Máscara, dá pra subir essa mão?

**(Máscara da Morte) **Ela só faz o que ela quer.

**(Celina) **Ah, é? A minha também só faz o que quer e se a sua não se comportar, a minha vai parar bem no meio do seu rosto. Entendeu?

**(Máscara) **Ok. Vou me comportar.

**(Celina) **Ótimo. Vou te dizer uma coisa.

**(Máscara) **Pode dizer o que quiser, gatinha.

**(Celina) **Você tem uma cara de safado, mas eu estou gostando disso. E quer saber mais, eu vou te beijar.

**(Máscara) **Demorou.

_E o Máscara da Morte se dá bem com a portuguesinha de cabelos cor de cereja. _

_Aldebaran e Violet também estão se entendendo muitíssimo bem e já trocam beijos.._

**(Violet) **Hum... Não é à toa que dizem que os brasileiros beijam bem.

**(Aldebaran) **Assim fico sem jeito, Violet.

**(Violet) **Você fica ainda mais fofo quando está envergonhado. Posso te chamar de Debinha?

**(Aldebaran)** Pode me chamar do que você quiser.

_Enquanto dança com Rose, Milo observa os colegas se dando bem e não gosta de estar sendo passado pra trás. Como a moça não parece muito entusiasmada, ele investe mais intensamente._

**(Rose) **Dá pra não me abraçar com tanta força?

**(Milo) **Que é isso, Rose? Ah, não vai me dar nem um beijinho?

**(Rose) **Você acabou de me conhecer!

**(Milo) **Mas eu sei que pode rolar um clima entre nós. Vem cá, deixa eu beijar você. Você não vai resistir ao meu charme depois de me beijar.

**(Rose, desvencilhando-se de Milo ) **Você é muito convencido pro meu gosto. Dá licença.

**(Milo, incrédulo) **Quê?

_Depois de levar o fora, Milo volta à mesa desolado. Só Afrodite ainda está lá. _

**(Milo, sentando-se) **Saco.

**(Afrodite, batendo palmas) **Belo fora! Parabéns!

**(Milo) **Vai retocar a maquiagem!

**(Afrodite) **Já retoquei.

**(Milo) **É, né? Ainda bem que olhar não arranca pedaço, não é, Afrodite? Porque se arrancasse os guerreiros-deuses já tinham se desintegrado.

**(Afrodite) **Ora, não diga bobagens. Só estou admirando a beleza deles. E os ternos muitíssimo bem cortados, claro. Um primor.

**(Milo) **Deles ou de um em especial? Diz aí, Afrô, por qual deles você está caidinho?

**(Afrodite) **Você só fala besteiras. Por isso que a moça lhe dispensou sem cerimônias.

**(Milo) **Dispensou? Eu que cansei dela!

**(Afrodite) **Eu não sou surdo. Ouvi a garota dizer que você é convencido.

**(Milo, encabulado) **Ah, Afrô, não muda de assunto. Qual é o guerreiro-deus que está fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Nem adianta negar. Todos nós sabemos que você é chegado.

**(Afrodite, indignado) **Chegado? Que palavra horrenda. Eu sou um ser superior, belo e perfeito.

**(Milo) **Gay mudou de nome agora.

**(Afrodite) **Pense o que quiser. Você nunca vai ser perfeito como eu.

**(Milo, rindo) **Ah, não vou mesmo! Nisso você tem razão. Me diz uma coisa, você e o Misty tinham uma certa 'ligação', não tinham? Ele copiava até seu batonzinho.

**(Afrodite) **Não é batom. É gloss. E não interessa a minha relação com o Misty. Não vou falar sobre isso.

**(Milo) **Você ficou bem abalado quando ele morreu.

**(Afrodite) **Já disse que não interessa. Com licença.

**(Milo, gritando) **Isso foi um sim!

**(Afrodite) **Só não vou mandar você ir para aquele lugar porque eu sou uma pessoa de classe.

_Afrodite se levanta da mesa e sai. Quer apenas se afastar de Milo, mas seu olhar cruza com o de Mime e o guerreiro-deus levanta-se e aproxima-se do pisciano. _

**(Mime, pausadamente, estendendo a mão) **Sou Mime.

**(Afrodite, apertando a mão do guerreiro-deus) **Afrodite de Peixes.

**(Mime) **Afrodite não me parece ser seu nome.

**(Afrodite) **E não é. Mas é preciso me conhecer muito intimamente para saber meu verdadeiro nome.

**(Mime) **Quem sabe um dia eu não tenha esse privilégio.

**(Afrodite) **É... quem sabe. Ouvi dizer que você toca harpa.

**(Mime) **Sim. Música é minha verdadeira paixão.

**(Afrodite) **Gosto muito de música. É uma das faces da beleza.

**(Mime)** Música é beleza e perfeição. E me traz muita paz.

**(Afrodite) **Eu sou um grande admirador de tudo que é belo e perfeito. Gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar.

**(Mime) **Eu trouxe a harpa. Nunca viajo sem ela. Ficou no hotel.

**(Afrodite) **Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso depois da festa.

**(Mime) **Então está convidado para um solo de harpa.

**(Afrodite) **Excelente. Eu vou adorar.

_Os dois seguem conversando elegantemente, sempre trocando olhares e galanteios discretos._

**(Alberich, observando a cena) **Esse Mime é a vergonha de Asgard.

**(Thor) **Deixa o coitado ser feliz.

**(Fenrir) **Sorte dele que arrumou um paquera e não está aqui na mesa reclamando o tempo todo igual a você.

**(Alberich) **Se ele estivesse dando em cima de uma mulher, tudo bem! Mas foi logo dar em cima dessa coisa de batom... que ridículo.

**(Hagen) **Você precisa se apaixonar para deixar de ser chato.

**(Alberich) **Você se apaixonou e continua insuportável.

**(Hagen) **Você quer morrer?

**(Alberich) **Quem vai me matar? Você? Não seja ridículo também.

**(Haguen) **Franjinha, franjinha, acabo com você num piscar de olhos.

**(Alberich, já se levantando da mesa) **Ah, é? Estou pagando pra ver.

**(Hilda, interferindo) **Sente-se, Alberich. Não quero saber de confusões aqui.

**(Alberich) **O Hagen começou, Hilda.

**(Haguen)** Eu?

**(Hilda) **Parem com isso. Não importa quem começou.

**(Freya) **Deixa isso comigo, Hilda. **(arrastando Hagen) **Vem, Hagen. Vamos dançar!

**(Alberich, resmungando) **Vai, chato, vai.

**(Siegfried) **Hilda, não gostaria de dançar também?

**(Hilda) **Acho que não devemos.

**(Siegfried)** E por que não? Ah, vamos, Hilda.

**(Hilda, levantando-se) **Está bem, você venceu.

**(Siegfried) **Viu como os noivos estão felizes?

**(Hilda) **Sim. Eles estão muito felizes mesmo.

**(Siegfried)** Eu gostaria de proporcionar essa felicidade a você, minha amada. Hilda, eu quero me casar com você.

**(Hilda) **Siegfried! Ainda é muito cedo. Tenho que resolver muitas coisas em Asgard antes de decidir me casar.

**(Siegfried)** Eu posso ajudá-la em tudo que for preciso. Eu a amo muito, Hilda.

**(Hilda) **Eu também amo você, Sieg. Mas acho que é muito cedo para pensarmos em casamento.

**(Siegfried)** Está bem. Respeito sua decisão.

**(Hilda) **Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você, meu amor.

**(Siegfried, beijando Hilda)** Eu faço tudo que você quiser.

_Aiolia e Marin também dançam coladinhos. Tudo parece ótimo até que Orfeu começa a dançar com Lithos e Aiolia não fica nada satisfeito com essa aproximação._

**(Aiolia) **Não estou gostando de ver a Lithos com esse Orfeu.

**(Marin) **Que problema há nisso?

**(Aiolia) **Como que problema? A Lithos é uma criança!

**(Marin) **Ela não me parece nem um pouco criança. E eu acho que os dois formam um belo casal.

**(Aiolia) **Quê? Está insinuando que ele e a Lithos...?

**(Marin) **Ah, está na cara! Há tempos está rolando um clima. É que você estava muito ocupado comigo e não percebeu.

**(Aiolia) **Eu vou acabar com isso agora mesmo!

**(Marin) **Aiolia, Lithos cresceu. Deixa a garota em paz. É o curso natural das coisas.

**(Aiolia, emburrado) **Eu não me conformo.

**(Marin) **Vai ficar com essa cara fechada ou vai aproveitar essa música romântica e me beijar?

--C--H--I--I--

_Enquanto a maioria dos casais dança, Saori e Julian permanecem sentados à mesa._

**(Julian)** Hum, esta festa até que está boa. Champanhe de altíssimo padrão, vinhos caros, comida excelente. Os noivos estão vestidos elegantemente e a decoração, apesar de vermelha, não é muito espalhafatosa. Quando recebi o convite achei que ia ver mais uma palhaçada chinesa, com rituais ridiculamente teatrais, um idiota gritando coisas em chinês, comida medíocre, bebida de má qualidade.

**(Saori, um tanto indignada)** Palhaçada, Julian? É cultura. Mesmo que Shiryu tivesse escolhido fazer um casamento típico chinês eu não consideraria uma palhaçada.

**(Julian)** Desculpe, querida. Eu me expressei mal. O que eu quero dizer é que não esperava tanto refinamento, já que os noivos são dois órfãos que cresceram aqui nessa montanha no fim do mundo.

**(Saori)** Ah, Julian, Shiryu agora é quase tão milionário quanto nós.

**(Julian)** Ter dinheiro nem sempre quer dizer ter classe, bom gosto e refinamento. Que o digam os emergentes e suas gafes.

**(Saori)** Shiryu é um excelente observador. Sempre soube se comportar em qualquer ambiente. E Shunrei, apesar de ter crescido aqui nessa montanha, também é extremamente bem educada. Nunca duvidei que essa festa teria classe.

**(Julian)** Bom, tenho que admitir que até agora, nenhuma falha.

_Shiryu e Shunrei aproximam-se da mesa. _

**(Shiryu)** Saori, Julian, obrigado pela presença.

**(Saori)** Você acha mesmo que íamos faltar? Estamos adorando a festa.

**(Julian, desdenhando)** Claro que não perderíamos essa festa por nada. A propósito, a comida está excelente.

**(Shunrei)** Ah, obrigada. Foi feita pela senhora que cozinha no hotel onde vocês estão hospedados. É o melhor de Rozan. Os garçons também são de lá. Só algumas coisas que eu fiz aqui em casa mesmo.

**(Julian, rindo)** Os camarões estão ótimos. Não esperava que estivessem tão gostosos! Aliás, nem esperava que servissem camarões.

**(Shunrei, com um sorrisinho forçado) **Obrigada.

**(Saori, tentando amenizar o desdém de Julian) **Está tudo perfeito, Shunrei!

**(Julian) **Esse vinho também me surpreendeu. É de uma das melhores safras. Caríssimo. E está sendo servido sem economia. Também não esperava.

**(Shiryu, sorrindo)** A ocasião é única. E além disso, nossos convidados merecem.

**(Shunrei, olhando para Julian) **Pelo menos a maioria deles.

_Julian dá um sorriso sem graça. Saori fica sem ação._

**(Shunrei, puxando Shiryu)** Bom, com licença. Vamos visitar outra mesa.

**(Saori, chocada)** Claro. **(para Julian, ligeiramente irritada) **Julian! Como é que você pode fazer isso?

**(Julian) **Isso o quê, querida?

**(Saori) **Definitivamente, não esperava isso de você. Eu não gostei.

**(Julian) **O que eu fiz de tão grave, querida?

**(Saori) **Ah, Julian. Depois falamos sobre isso, mas quer saber? Eu adorei a indireta que a Shunrei deu em você.

**(Julian, irônico) **Indireta? Nem vi.

_A caminho da mesa seguinte, Shiryu e Shunrei confabulam..._

**(Shiryu) **Nossa! Foi praticamente um soco no estômago do Julian!

**(Shunrei)** Eu não gostei dele.

**(Shiryu)** Acho que ele pensou que veria um show de cafonice e que íamos servir cachorro frito. Acabou surpreendendo-se por encontrar somente as melhores coisas.

**(Shunrei) **Não é só isso. Ele é estranho. Não gosto do olhar dele.

**(Shiryu) **É que você ficou impressionada porque contei como foram as batalhas no Templo Submarino. Não precisa se preocupar. Ele não é mais Poseidon. É só um sujeito que se acha melhor que todo mundo.

**(Shunrei) **Assim espero. Antes um chato, que um deus descontrolado.

**(Shiryu, rindo) **Tem razão! Bom, vamos à próxima mesa!

**(Shunrei, respirando fundo e sorrindo) **Sim! Essa parte é cansativa.

Continua...

--C--H--I--I--

_Oie!_

_Que feio, Popô! Pensando que o meu Shi ia fazer um casório brega! Tsc... tsc... Não conhece mesmo o meu Shi!_

_Nina, eis a parte do Sieg... aff... ele nunca vai me perdoar por ter esquecido. Mesmo eu tendo me redimido e feito esse trechinho pra ele. Parece que estou ouvindo aquela voz sexy dele falando: "Chii, você colocou falas pro Alberich e não colocou pra mim? É imperdoável! Se não fosse a Nina, você teria me deixado de lado. A Nina gosta de mim de verdade. Você não me ama. Estou rompendo relações com você, sua traidora de Asgard."_

_Enfim, contra fatos, não há argumentos. E eu quase me esqueci mesmo dele. Fazer o quê, né? Pelo menos o Shiryu, meu número 1, não tem motivos pra reclamar. _

_Dourados e suas ficantes terão mais destaque na side story deles, que deve sair essa semana, se eu conseguir dar um nome pra ela. Por falar nas ficantes (candidatas a namoradas), vou ver se consigo postar uns perfis delas no meu blog ainda hoje para facilitar a identificação das personagens, já que elas vão aparecer nessa fic, na side story e nas fics seguintes. Ah, o endereço do blog está lá no meu profile (clique no item "homepage")._

_  
Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo XXVIII**

_Dohko percebe que os noivos, depois de passarem por todas as mesas e brindarem com todos os convidados, continuam na festa, sentadinhos, comportados e um tanto cansados._

**(Dohko, para Shiryu e Shunrei) **O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Já deviam ter se retirado.

**(Shiryu) **Nós decidimos ficar até o fim, Mestre.

**(Dohko) **Não podem! Hoje é a noite de núpcias de vocês!

**(Shiryu, enrubescendo um pouco) **Mestre, nós decidimos esperar pela viagem. Não ficaríamos à vontade com tanta gente entrando e saindo da casa. Não custa nada esperar essa noite. Eu sei que poderíamos descer para o hotel, mas conversamos e preferimos esperar.

**(Dohko) **Que casa? Que hotel? Vocês sabem que aqui tem muitos lugares especiais.

**(Shiryu) **Mas Mestre...

**(Dohko, acenando para Mu) **Nós preparamos uma surpresa para vocês.

**(Mu, aproximando-se) **Está tudo pronto, Dohko.

**(Dohko) **Ok. A gruta. Vão para lá. E não se preocupem com nada. Saiam de fininho, não falem com ninguém. Amanhã não vai ter o almoço? Então, todo mundo ainda vai estar aqui e vocês poderão agradecer novamente.

**(Mu, entregando uma grande sacola)** Algumas coisas que vocês vão precisar e também comida e bebida.

**(Shunrei, ligeiramente envergonhada) **Vocês pensaram em tudo.

**(Mu, apontando para Dohko) **Culpa dele.

**(Dohko) **Eu conheço Shiryu. Sabia que ia deixar a noite de núpcias para a viagem. E eu acho que isso tem que acontecer aqui.

**(Shiryu, muito vermelho) **Mestre...

**(Dohko, dando um tapinha nas costas de Shiryu) **Vai, meu filho. Faça amor com sua esposa. Compartilhem a felicidade de vocês com essa terra.

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Sejam felizes.

**(Shiryu, ainda vermelho) **Então, até amanhã.

**(Dohko, sorrindo) **Até, meu filho.

_Os recém-casados saem de fininho como Dohko havia pedido. Aos convidados que percebem a ausência deles, o Mestre explica alegremente que os dois tinham coisas mais interessantes para fazer._

--C--H--I--I--

_Enquanto isso, Shaka e Seika ainda conversam no bosque._

**(Seika, chegando cada vez mais perto de Shaka)** Ai, Shakinha, posso chamar você de Shakinha, não posso?

**(Shaka, confuso) **Erh... pode.

**(Seika) **Shakinha, você é tão lindo! E esses seus olhos azuis! Ah, esses olhos são a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro! Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? Porque eu acho que me apaixonei por você

**(Shaka, muito confuso)** Bom... eu... eu acho que acredito... porque... porque... eu... Seika, acho que devíamos voltar para a festa.

**(Seika)** Ah, não. Continua, Shakinha. Porque você o quê?

**(Shaka, mais confuso ainda)** Porque... porque... eu... eu não sei como dizer isso...

**(Seika)** Apenas diga, Shakinha! Você...

**(Shaka)** Eu me sinto estranho... eu gosto de conversar com você...

**(Seika, agarrando Shaka)** Então, deixa eu dizer uma coisa...

**(Shaka, intrigado)** O quê?

**(Seika, beijando Shaka)** Isso!

**(Shaka, pasmo, vermelhíssimo) **Seika! Eu... eu... eu... eu...

**(Seika) **Você? Completa a frase, Shakinha! Não precisa ficar gago por causa de um beijo!

**(Shaka) **Eu... eu gostei...

**(Seika)** Ah, Shakinha! Eu também!

**(Shaka)** E agora?

**(Seika) **Você quer ser meu namorado?

**(Shaka)** Erh... não deveria ser eu quem faz o pedido? **(pensando) **Por Buda! O que deu em mim?

**(Seika) **Então faça!

**(Shaka, respirando fundo) **Certo. Seika, você gostaria de ser minha namorada?

**(Seika, beijando Shaka de novo) **Clarooooo! Uauuuuuuuuuu! Arrumei um namorado! **(pensando)** E dourado! Não é nem bronzeado que nem o molenga do Shun! Agora sim minha vida vai mudar!

**(Shaka, sorrindo e segurando a mão de Seika)** Ehr... vamos voltar para a festa?

**(Seika) **Não, né? Vamos ficar aqui namorando aqui. Depois a gente volta. **(pensando)** Aff! Se eu voltar agora meu irmão vai me encher o saco! Eu vou beijar muiiiiiiito antes de voltar! Hehehehe!

**(Shaka)** Está bem...

**(Seika, antes de dar mais um beijo em Shaka) **Então vamos começar logo!

--C--H--I--I--

_Mais tarde, quando Ikki e Pandora finalmente retornam à festa, alguns convidados já estão ligeiramente alterados pelo excesso de bebida e a festa está chegando ao fim. As comemorações continuarão no dia seguinte com um grande almoço no melhor hotel de Rozan, por isso, o pessoal já começa a se recolher. Os cavaleiros de bronze ficarão na casa dos noivos, enquanto os demais serão acomodados no mesmo hotel onde haverá o almoço. Tudo por conta do noivo _

_O helicóptero que levará Saori e Julian para a parte de baixo do povoado acaba de pousar ali perto. A deusa convida Hilda e Siegfried para compartilhar o meio de transporte e eles prontamente aceitam. Freya também é convidada, mas prefere descer à pé com Hagen._

_Tétis não decidiu se prefere Shido ou Bado e por isso, continua na companhia de ambos. Mime segue com Afrodite, sem se importar com os olhares maldosos dos outros. Alberich, Thor e Fenrir continuam sozinhos. Alberich, entretanto, chama a atenção de Rose, mas não demonstra qualquer interesse pela moça._

_Aldebaran acompanha Violet. Shura e Angélica também continuam juntos. Celina Luz e Máscara da Morte embrenham-se no bosque tal qual Ikki e Pandora e só Deus sabe o que estão fazendo. _

_Saga, que até bem pouco tempo estava na turma dos sozinhos, agora conversa com Agatha, que passou a festa observando-o e só agora se aproximou e puxou assunto. Kamus, Kanon e Milo descem sozinhos, sendo que este último ainda está inconformado com a rejeição de Rose._

_Mu e Kiki guiarão todos até o hotel. Antes da descida, o cavaleiro se despede de Eiri._

**(Eiri) **Mu, foi ótimo dançar com você. É inexplicável o que estou sentindo. Parece que o conheço há tanto tempo.

**(Mu) **Talvez nos conheçamos de outras vidas.

**(Eiri) **É, pode ser. **(beijando a face de Mu) **Boa noite, meu salvador.

**(Mu, sorrindo) **Boa noite, Eiri.

**(Eiri)** Nos veremos amanhã?

**(Mu) **Sim. Estarei no almoço.

**(Eiri, afastando-se)** Eu vou esperar.

**(Mu)** Eu também.

**(Milo, aproximando-se de Mu) **Você enlouqueceu? Passou a noite inteira agarrando a mulher do Hyoga e agora está de conversinha com ela!

**(Mu) **Agarrando? Nós estávamos apenas dançando!

**(Milo) **Sei...

**(Mu, rindo) **A maldade vem da mente dos pervertidos.

**(Milo) **Você podia ter escolhido uma mulher solteira.

**(Mu) **Eu não escolhi ninguém. Foi meu coração que escolheu.

**(Milo) **Conta essa história direito, carneiro!

**(Mu) **Não tenho nada pra contar, Milo. **(falando mais alto) **Senhoras, senhores, sigam-me, por favor. Eu os levarei até a parte de baixo da montanha, onde estão os carros que os levarão para o hotel.

**(Milo, aproximando-se de Dohko)** Ele está estranho, não está, mestre?

**(Dohko)** Nem um pouco.

**(Milo)** Ah, claro que está e... cara, o que é aquilo??

**(Dohko, olhando na direção em que Milo apontava)** O Shaka beijando a Seika?

**(Milo)** É. Só pode ser armação! Até o santinho está pegando uma mulher! Armaram pra eu não pegar ninguém! Mas quem armou vai me pagar!

**(Dohko)** Não me parece que tenha acontecido qualquer armação.

**(Milo)** Claro que houve! Eu, o homem mais sexy do Santuário, talvez até da Grécia, não peguei ninguém! É impossível!

**(Dohko)** Acho que é esse o seu problema...

**(Milo)** Você também está contra mim?

**(Dohko, irônico)** Eu? Imagina.

**(Milo)** Humpf...

**(Dohko) **Você é uma figura. Boa noite, escorpião.

**(Milo) **O senhor não vai para o hotel?

**(Dohko) **Não. Preciso resolver uma coisinha. Vejo vocês amanhã.

**(Milo) **Ih... o Mestre também está muito estranho... não gostei...

--C--H--I--I—

_Em frente à casa de Shiryu e Shunrei..._

**(Seiya)** A festa já está acabando, o pessoal já está descendo...

**(Shina)** E eu vou com eles!

**(Seiya) **Como assim?

**(Shina) **Eu vou pra o hotel, ora! O que você pensou?

**(Seiya) **Pô, pensei que a gente ia ficar junto.

**(Shina)** Ah, vai sonhando! Estou indo para o hotel.** (beijando Seiya)** Até amanhã.

**(Seiya)** Shina, espera.

**(Shina)** Quê?

**(Seiya, entregando uma flor a ela)** Pra você.

**(Shina)** Obrigada, Seiya. Eu nunca ganhei uma flor.

**(Seiya) **Vai ganhar muitas a partir de hoje.

**(Shina) **Espero que as próximas também não sejam roubadas da decoração de festas.

**(Seiya)** Não, não! Pode deixar!

**(Shina)** Sabe o presente que você mandou pra mim?

**(Seiya) **A cobra de pelúcia que você destruiu?

**(Shina) **Eu menti. Não rasguei a cobra. Durmo com ela todos os dias. Era a coisa mais próxima de você que eu tinha.

**(Seiya, beijando-a)** Eu amo você.

**(Shina)** Eu também amo você. Mas agora eu já vou.

**(Seiya) **Está bem. _Ciao amore!_ Não é assim que se fala em italiano?

**(Shina, rindo)** É... _amore._

--C--H--I--I--

_Enquanto os convidados se dirigem para o hotel, Seiya entra na casa de Shiryu rodopiando e cantarolando. _

**(Ikki) **O que deu em você, nanico? Bebeu demais?

**(Seiya) **Não tomei uma gota de álcool.

**(Hyoga) **O Ikki saiu da festa, por isso ainda não sabe.

**(Seiya)** Então eu conto. Estou assim por causa do amor! Estou namorando a Shina!

**(Ikki) **Ah, é isso? Meus pêsames.

**(Seiya) **Quê?

**(Ikki) **Você está ferrado. Ela é gostosinha, mas deve ser osso duro de roer.

**(Seiya, irritadíssimo) **Repete!

**(Hyoga) **Ah, não! De novo não! Esqueçam isso! Não comecem a brigar, por favor! Minha cabeça já está doendo.

**(Ikki) **É o chifre nascendo.

**(Hyoga) **O que disse?

**(Ikki) **O que você ouviu, ora! O seu chifre deve estar nascendo. Eu não vi, mas já me contaram que a sua namorada tava de agarramento com o Mu. Fofoca corre rápido.

**(Hyoga, partindo pra cima de Ikki e sendo segurado por Seiya) **Cala a sua boca imunda!

**(Seiya) **Calma! Eu também quero bater nele, mas vamos nos controlar.

**(Ikki) **Você devia estar com vontade de bater no Mu, não em mim. Segundo consta, ele estava bem alegrinho com sua namoradinha agarrada no pescoço dele.

**(Seiya) **Pára, Ikki. Não mexe com coisa séria.

**(Ikki) **Olha só quem fala! O que foi? Quando o Shiryu não está você assume a personalidade dele e separa as brigas?

**(Seiya, ainda segurando Hyoga) **Ikki, fica na sua, por favor. Você, Hyoga, acalme-se. Você sabe que o Ikki é assim mesmo.

**(Hyoga, desvencilhando-se de Seiya) **Eu vou dormir.

**(Seiya) **Você é fogo, hein?

**(Ikki) **Agora que você percebeu? Ah, que culpa eu tenho se o pato levou chifre?

**(Seiya) **Ai, esquece isso. Deixa o Hyoga se resolver com a Eiri. Vamos mudar de assunto. Por acaso sabe por onde anda o Shun?

**(Ikki) **Boa pergunta. Ainda não o vi desde que voltei do bosque.

**(Seiya) **A última vez que o vi ele estava entrando na casa com a June.

**(Ikki) **June, é? Ela apareceu? Bom saber, mas agora eu também vou dormir. Essa festa foi muito cansativa.

**(Seiya)** Por falar nisso, onde será que a Seika está?

**(Ikki)** Se fosse só pra irritar você, eu diria que no meio do mato, fazendo sacanagem. Mas eu a vi com o Shaka.

**(Seiya, irritado)** O quê?

**(Ikki)** Não esquenta, Seiya! O Shaka é muito comportado pra fazer qualquer coisa... se bem que a sua irmã não é lá um modelo de pureza.

**(Seiya, erguendo o punho)** Como é que é?

**(Ikki)** Você sabe que ela beijou o Shun à força! Deve estar atacando o Shaka também!

**(Seiya)** Eu mato ele! E depois mato você!

**(Ikki)** Essa é boa! Sua irmã ataca o cara e você quer matá-lo! Senta aí e relaxa, baixinho.

**(Seiya) **Nem pensar! Vou arrancar a Seika dos braços daquele marginal!

**(Seika, entrando na casa) **Vai arrancar quem do quê?

**(Seiya) **Seika! Onde você estava?

**(Seika, dando de ombros) **Não interessa. Agora eu vou dormir, porque essa festa foi ótima pra mim!

**(Seiya) **Seika! Sente já nesse sofá e me conte o que está acontecendo!

**(Seika) **Amanhã, maninho, amanhã!

--C--H--I--I--

_Hyoga entra no quarto onde Eiri já se preparava para dormir._

**(Hyoga, irônico) **A festa foi boa, não?

**(Eiri) **Excelente. E não foi por sua causa.

**(Hyoga) **Claro. Você passou a festa inteira com Mu.

**(Eiri) **Aposto que você achou ótimo ficar livre de mim por algumas horas.

**(Hyoga) **Óbvio que não. Por que você insiste em tentar adivinhar o que eu penso?

**(Eiri) **Se você não se mostra pra mim, só me resta tentar adivinhar mesmo. Agora eu vou dormir. Estou cansada. Boa noite. **(pensando) **Mu, que homem fascinante. Que tipo de poderes você tem? Pode ver a alma das pessoas. Não entendo. Durante os momentos que passei com você foi como se eu esquecesse os problemas. Você me deixou estranha. Como se nada mais além de você fizesse sentido.

--C--H--I--I--

_Quando todos já estão recolhidos, Shun entra na casa de mãos dadas com June. Depois do banho e das toalhas da Sanrio, os dois tinham ficado discretamente sentados na mesa mais afastada. _

_Ikki, que fingia dormir ao lado de Pandora, acompanha os dois com o olhar. Shun e June se sentam no colchão. _

**(Shun, sussurrando) **Eu não podia deixar você ir para o hotel. Por falar nisso, suas amigas desceram a montanha acompanhadas.

**(June)** Parece que elas fizeram sucesso com os dourados.

**(Shun) **Sua treinadora desceu com o Saga! Inacreditável!

**(June) **Por quê?

**(Shun) **Bom, todo mundo acha o Saga meio maluquinho.

**(June) **Pode deixar que a Agatha ajeita a loucura dele em minutos.

**(Shun, beijando June) **Quero só ver.

**(June)** Estou muito feliz, Shun.

**(Shun) **Eu também. Foi tudo muito inesperado, mas estou feliz. Eu amo você, June.

**(June) **Também amo você, Shun.

**(Ikki, pensando) **Esse é o meu maninho! Chamando a loiraça para chegar junto! Assim é que se faz! Eu já estava me preparando psicologicamente para o dia em que ele me apresentasse um namorado parrudo. Que alívio!

_Continua..._

--C--H--I--I--

_Oi pessoas!!_

_E a festa acabou... Bom, no dia seguinte tem mais uma confraternização... mas antes, a noite de núpciassssssss!! Ebaaaaaaaaaa! Finalmente, né? O próximo capítulo será somente de Shiryu e Shunrei (ai, que emoção!). Quem é fã de ShiShu que prepare o coração! Hehehe! _

_Depois desse capítulo virá o epílogo e aí acabou de vez._

_Até sexta, pessoas!_

_Chiisana Hana _

_P.S.: A noite dos dourados no hotel estará na side story deles, SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS._


	30. Capítulo XXIX

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Beta-reader: Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo XXIX**

_Enquanto a festa chega ao fim, Shiryu e Shunrei dirigem-se à gruta ao lado da cachoeira. Todo o caminho está iluminado por tochas. Ao final da caverna, há uma piscina natural de água muito límpida. É um lugar conhecido por muito poucos, o lugar que Dohko escolhera para que os noivos tivessem tranqüilidade na primeira noite. _

_No centro da gruta, também iluminado por tochas, Mu havia disposto grossas mantas brancas sobre o chão e, ao lado desse leito improvisado, uma mesinha. Na sacola que deu a Shiryu tinha roupões, roupas confortáveis, cobertores, comida e bebida. Shunrei começa a arrumar os alimentos na mesinha. _

**(Shiryu, beijando-a) **Não é hora de arrumar a mesa...

**(Shunrei, tímida) **Tem razão...

_Shiryu e Shunrei beijam-se outra vez e começam a acariciar-se como nunca haviam feito antes. _

_Lentamente, Shiryu abre o vestido de Shunrei que desliza suave pelo corpo dela. Com o indicador, acaricia seu nome escrito nas costas da esposa. Ainda não é possível ver o que está escrito logo abaixo dele, mas agora ele estava a poucos minutos de descobrir. Despiu-a por completo e deixou que ela lhe despisse. Ela já o havia visto despido nas diversas ocasiões em que precisara cuidar dele, mas era uma situação diferente, tensa, sofrida. Agora o vê em outras circunstâncias, bem mais agradáveis. Para ele, no entanto, vê-la despida é um fato absolutamente novo. Por isso e por saber que em breve pode retornar à escuridão, demora-se olhando-a. _

_Recomeçam a acariciar-se, agora com mais avidez, até que, tomando-a nos braços, ele a deita sobre a manta. Detém-se em carícias um tanto mais ousadas que fazem Shunrei ruborizar violentamente. Então, beija-a com ardor e, com as mãos, explora delicadamente cada parte do corpo da mulher que ama. Ela, por sua vez, começa a perder sua costumeira timidez e acaricia o corpo do amado, ora suavemente, ora friccionando os dedos sobre a pele dele com firmeza. Só então percebe o quanto é aprazível ter aqueles músculos fortes entre as mãos. Longos minutos se passam nessa descoberta mútua. Não precisam e não querem ter pressa. Saboreiam esse momento com calma, enquanto seus corpos desfrutam de sensações indescritíveis. Já são duas almas vibrando em sintonia há muito tempo, mas agora seus corpos também se unirão num só. _

_Com delicadeza, ele afasta as pernas da esposa, posiciona-se e, lenta mas firmemente, deixa-se mergulhar nela. Embora a dor que ela sente seja aguda, a sensação de tê-lo por completo supera qualquer coisa. Começam a mover-se juntos, buscando um ritmo harmônico, até que ela, sentindo-se em êxtase, aperta com força as costas do amado. Sempre quis ser parte dele, fundir-se a ele. Agora é como se começasse a ter sua vontade realizada. _

_Sussurrando que a ama, Shiryu continua a mover-se sobre Shunrei. O ritmo dos movimentos aumenta continuamente, até que, com um longo gemido, ele derrama sua semente dentro dela. Ainda sobre a esposa, demora-se olhando as lágrimas que banham-lhe a face._

**(Shiryu) **O que foi? Por que está chorando?

**(Shunrei, ainda chorando)** É o momento mais feliz da minha vida, Shiryu. Por isso estou chorando, porque agora sou completamente sua...

**(Shiryu) **Que alívio. Achei que tinha machucado você.

**(Shunrei) **Não, não. Estou ótima. Acho que nunca estive tão bem.

**(Shiryu, deitando-se ao lado dela e abraçando-a) **Eu amo você.

**(Shunrei) **Eu também amo você. Não quer ver a tatuagem?

**(Shiryu) **Claro.

_Shunrei vira-se de costas e mostra ao marido o que está escrito em sua pele muito alva. _

**(Shiryu, sorrindo, contornando a frase com um dos dedos) **Lindo!

**(Shunrei) **Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

_Então, eles descansam um pouco e depois banham-se na piscina natural. A água está um tanto fria, mas eles parecem não se importar com esse detalhe. Beijam-se, abraçam-se, brincam na água, até sentirem vontade de recomeçar a fazer amor. E fazem-no. Depois, cansados, retornam ao aconchego das mantas brancas e se abraçam._

**(Shunrei) **A nossa festa foi maravilhosa, não foi?

**(Shiryu) **Sim. E todos pareciam tão felizes. Foi como se a nossa felicidade irradiasse por todos os lados e atingisse todo mundo.

**(Shunrei) **Acho isso tão emocionante!

**(Shiryu) **Eu também.

**(Shunrei, acariciando os cabelos dele que agora estão soltos) **Você ficou ainda mais bonito de cabelo preso.

**(Shiryu) **Você gostou? Foi um sacrifício pra me fazerem amarrar as madeixas.

**(Shunrei) **Eu gostei. Adoraria que você fizesse isso mais vezes.

**(Shiryu) **Então, eu farei!

**(Shunrei)** Agora vamos comer? Meu estômago já está querendo reclamar!

**(Shiryu) **O meu também. Vamos ver o que há pra comer!

**(Shunrei, retirando potinhos da sacola) **Hum, Mu pensou em tudo. Só colocou coisas que podem ser comidas sem esquentar.

**(Shiryu) **O Mu é genial, Shunrei.

**(Shunrei) **Eu sei. E gosto dele. Queria muito vê-lo feliz.

**(Shiryu) **Eu também. Mu é muito solitário.

**(Shunrei) **Vou rezar pra que ele encontre um amor e seja feliz como nós dois. Se bem que eu acho que ele já encontrou, mas não sei se foi uma boa hora.

**(Shiryu) **Você fala da Eiri?

**(Shunrei) **Sim... não é porque eles estavam dançando, não vejo problema nisso. Eu não faria, mas não vejo problema. É que os olhares dos dois estavam tão... tão...

**(Shiryu) **Apaixonados?

**(Shunrei) **É, eu acho que eles se apaixonaram.

**(Shiryu) **Talvez seja o melhor para os três. Hyoga não ama a Eiri.

**(Shunrei) **E eu acho que a Eiri não ama o Hyoga. Não de verdade. Sei lá... não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas pra mim aquilo não é amor. Não é como o que eu sinto por você.

**(Shiryu) **Shunrei, o que nós sentimos é único.

_Depois de se alimentarem, Shiryu e Shunrei adormecem abraçados sobre a manta. Aos poucos, a luz das tochas diminui e quando se apaga por completo, os dois ficam iluminados apenas pelo brilho suave do cosmo que emana de seus corpos. Nas costas de Shunrei, pode-se ler: _

"_**Shiryu e Shunrei**_

_**Como um só, para sempre. **__"_

**--FIM--**

--C--H--I--I--

_Ai, não consigo falar! Estou emocionadaaaa! ShiShu finalmente fizeram coisas obscuras! Ai, meu pai! Que emoção! Não sei vocês, mas eu achei lindoooooooooooooo! _

_Finalmente revelado o que foi escrito nas costas de Shunrei. Em japonês deve ser algo como "Shiryu to Shunrei. Hitori no you ni, eien ni". Eu disse DEVE SER! Não disse que é. Até porque meu japonês não dá pra tanto._

_Acabou, mas ainda continua... hehehe! Na próxima semana, o epílogo... um mega-epílogo, diga-se de passagem... ficou bem grande..._

_Obrigada a TODOS que acompanharam a fic até o fim! Vocês são corajosos!! Ao pessoal que se anima e deixa reviews, o meu agradecimento especial!_

_Até sexta!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	31. Epílogo

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O CASAMENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Epílogo**

_Casa de Shiryu. _

_Shun acorda antes de todo mundo. Como Shunrei não está em casa, ele decide adiantar o café da manhã. Beija a face de June antes de ir para a cozinha e ela também acorda._

**(June, espreguiçando-se) **Bom dia, lindinho.

**(Shun) **Bom dia. Eu não queria acordá-la. Desculpe-me.

**(June)** Tudo bem. Por que acordou tão cedo?

**(Shun)** Vou fazer o café. Quer me ajudar?

**(June) **Não tenho muito jeito com a cozinha, como você bem sabe, mas posso tentar.

**(Shun)** Eu ensino pra você. Não se preocupe.

**(June) **Acho que nós vamos ser muito felizes, Shun.

**(Shun, abraçando-a) **Claro que vamos!

**(June) **Bom, o que temos que fazer?

**(Shun) **Só um cafezinho básico. Hoje vai ter um almoço para os convidados no hotel, então ninguém precisa encher a barriga aqui.

--C--H--I--I--

_Na gruta, Shiryu observa Shunrei dormir. Pouco depois, ela acorda._

**(Shiryu)** Bom dia, meu amor.

**(Shunrei) **Ótimo dia!

**(Shiryu, sorrindo e apontando para as costas de Shunrei)** Já sumiu...

**(Shunrei) **É. O seu dragão também. Estou tão feliz! Não consigo tirar o sorriso do rosto!

**(Shiryu, beijando-a)** Não precisa tirá-lo. Continue sorrindo. É desse jeito que eu gosto de vê-la.

**(Shunrei, sorrindo) **Também gosto de vê-lo sorrir. Vamos voltar para casa?

**(Shiryu) **Sim. Vamos nos vestir e voltar.

_Shiryu e Shunrei se vestem. Depois, dobram as roupas que usaram no casamento e guardam-nas na sacola que Mu lhes dera. Recolhem todas as coisas, inclusive as mantas brancas onde se amaram._

**(Shiryu) **Acho que recolhemos tudo, não?

**(Shunrei) **Sim, tudo. Não podemos deixar nem uma coisinha sequer. Nada de sujar esse lugar tão especial.

**(Shiryu) **Claro. Ainda mais especial agora.

**(Shunrei, arrumando os cabelos dele com os dedos) **Na falta de um pente, vai assim mesmo.

**(Shiryu) **Está ótimo. Depois arrumo o seu.

**(Shunrei) **Ah, faz uma trança?

**(Shiryu, rindo) **A trança é sua marca registrada, florzinha!

_No caminho para casa, Dohko os espera._

**(Dohko) **Filhos, preciso voltar para a Grécia.

**(Shiryu) **Não vai ficar para o almoço?

**(Dohko) **Não. Preciso mesmo ir embora. Tenho uma coisa importante para resolver. Mas antes quero entregar uma coisa pra vocês.** (entregando uma pequena caixa de madeira trabalhada. Dentro dela, um pequeno frasco com um líquido vermelho-escuro)** Esse frasco não pode mais ficar comigo. Quero que o guardem em segurança. É muito importante que ele esteja em lugar seguro.

**(Shiryu)** Pode deixar, mestre. Guardaremos, mas...

**(Dohko) **Não me perguntem nada. Apenas guardem em segurança. Agora me dêem um grande abraço! **(abraçando-os)** Eu os amo muito, meus filhos!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei) **Nós também o amamos, Mestre.

**(Shiryu)** Obrigado por tudo.

**(Dohko) **Eu que agradeço por ter essa oportunidade única que a vida me deu. Vocês são muito especiais. **(descendo a montanha e acenando) **Até breve!

**(Shiryu e Shunrei) **Até, Mestre!

**(Shunrei, girando o frasquinho entre os dedos)** O que será isso...?

**(Shiryu)** Eu tenho uma idéia do que seja, mas não vejo como isso pode nos ser útil...

**(Shunrei) **Se o Mestre diz que é, então é.

_Os recém-casados chegam em casa. Shun os recebe._

**(Shun)** Ah, já voltaram! June e eu estamos preparando o café. Desculpem pelo abuso, está até parecendo que a casa é minha.

**(Shiryu)** Ora Shun, você é da família!

**(Shunrei) **Não espalhe, mas você é meu cunhado favorito.

**(Shun) **Ai, desse jeito eu vou chorar. Mas vamos lá ver o que a June está fazendo. **(entrando na cozinha)** June, os recém-casados chegaram.

**(June)** Bom dia. Desculpem ter vindo sem ser convidada.

**(Shunrei) **Sem problemas. As pessoas queridas dos nossos amigos serão sempre bem vindas.

**(June)** Obrigada. **(beijando Shun) **A festa foi linda, não foi, Shunzinho?

**(Shun) **Sim, foi linda.

**(Shiryu)** Hum, tem alguma coisa que precisamos saber?

**(Shun,corando) **Bom, June e eu estamos namorando.

**(Shiryu, abraçando Shun) **Que ótima notícia!

**(Shun)** Obrigado. **(vendo Seiya se aproximar)** Lá vem o fofoqueiro oficial.

**(Seiya)** Bom dia, gente boa! Shiryu! Shunrei! Já voltaram? E aí, como é que foi a noite de núpcias?

**(Shun)** Seiya! Isso é coisa que se pergunte?

**(Seiya)** O que tem de mal? Vai me dizer que você também não quer saber como é!

**(Shun, vermelhíssimo) **Claro que não!

**(Shunrei, um pouco corada)** Rapazes, vão conversar na sala, ok?

**(Shiryu)** Também acho melhor. **(beijando Shunrei) **

**(Shunrei)** Chamo vocês quando o café estiver pronto.

_Seiya, Shun e Shiryu vão para a sala conversando alto. Hyoga está sentado no sofá, com cara de poucos amigos. Ikki está na porta da casa._

**(Seiya)** Agora que as meninas ficaram na cozinha, faça-me o favor de contar como foi a noite de núpcias. E aí, o negócio é tão bom quanto parece?

**(Shiryu, envergonhado)** Pára com isso...

**(Hyoga) **Deixa ele em paz, Seiya.

**(Seiya)** Então me conte você como é. Quero detalhes. Todos os detalhes.

**(Hyoga)** Procure uma mulher e descubra.

**(Seiya)** Eu vou fazer isso mesmo. Não é possível! Só eu e Shun continuamos virgens. E eu não vou ser passado pra trás pelo Shun!

**(Ikki, entrando na sala)** Então pode começar a chorar, porque o Shun já passou você pra trás.

**(Shun, muito, mas muito vermelho)** Ikki!! Quem lhe deu permissão pra falar das minhas intimidades?

**(Ikki)** E desde quando eu preciso de permissão para fazer alguma coisa? Eu falo o que eu quero.

**(Seiya)** Ikki, você está brincando, não está? Diga que está!

**(Ikki)** Não estou. O Shun catou a June ontem durante a festa e aí, meu filho, já era virgindade.

**(Shun, muito mais vermelho)** Ikkiiiiiiiiiii!! Como você descobriu?

**(Ikki) **Eu vi a cara de vocês ontem. Saquei logo que tinha rolado.

**(Shiryu)** Ikki, não devia ficar comentando essas coisas.

**(Ikki)** Como não? Estou muito orgulhoso do maninho! Catou a loiraça! Ele não é gay! Tenho que espalhar!

**(Shun, quase tendo um ataque cardíaco) **Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

**(Seiya, descabelando-se)** Eu não acredito! Esse fresco, com essa cara de tonto, com toalha do Chococat, viciado em pelúcias boiolescas, com aquela história patética de "sou muito novo pra isso" me passou pra trás. É o fim dos tempos! Só eu continuo virgem.

**(Ikki)** Podia ser pior. Ele podia ter dado um 'créu' na sua irmã.

**(Seiya)** Quê?

**(Ikki)** Você sabe que ela não foi pra cama com ele porque ele não quis. Conta aí, Shun, como é que foi com a loira?

**(Shun)** Já chegaaaaaaaaaaa!! Vão pro inferno, todos vocês! **(indo pra cozinha) **Você não, Shiryu!

**(Ikki) **Tá vendo? Olha o poder de uma noite de sexo. Ele está machíssimo!

**(Shiryu)** Pára, Ikki.

**(Seiya)** Hum... o Shiryu também teve sua primeira noite ontem.

**(Ikki)** É, mas não vou encher o saco dele, ok. Ele agora é um homem casado, a obrigação dele é fazer sexo mesmo. **(Shiryu olha para Ikki e cora violentamente) **Voltando ao assunto "irmã do Seiya", quando eu estava voltando do mato com a Pandora, vi a Seika toda animada, batendo altos papos com o Shaka. No mato, ouviu bem?

**(Seiya, descontrolado)** O quê? Aquele filho da mãe me pagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**(Shiryu)** Menos drama, Seiya. Não acho que o Shaka tenha feito qualquer coisa além de conversar com a sua irmã.

**(Seiya)** Ai, que ódioooooooooooooooooooo!

**(Ikki, rindo)** Relaxa, mané. Ele não deve mesmo ter feito nada com a espevitada.

**(Seiya) **Não chame minha irmã de espevitada!

**(Ikki) **Tá certo. Agora vou chamá-la de maria-armadura.

**(Seiya) **Só não vou matar você porque não entendi...

_Pandora acorda e vai para a sala. Senta-se no colo de Ikki._

**(Pandora) **Sobre o que conversam?

**(Ikki)** Shun macho e irmã do Seiya no mato com o Shaka.

**(Pandora)** Aff... Entediante.

**(Ikki) **Vai lá na cozinha ver se já tem rango, vai.

**(Pandora) **Eu não sou sua empregada.

_Eiri também acorda e passa pela sala sem falar com Hyoga._

**(Ikki) **Ih... brigou com a patroa, pato?

**(Hyoga)** Não é da sua conta.

**(Shiryu)** Ikki, hoje você está pior que o normal.

**(Ikki)** É que estou feliz! Meu mano não é gay!

**(Pandora) **Ainda não é, querido. Ainda.

**(Ikki)** Ih, não vem jogar praga, Pand.

**(Pandora) **Qualquer dia ele descobre que nasceu pra ser borboleta e nem essa loira dá jeito.

_Shunrei os chama e todos vão para a cozinha. Tomam um café da manhã rápido pois o meio-dia já se aproxima e eles se reunirão no hotel para o almoço com os convidados do casamento. Arrumam-se, juntam as malas e começam a descer a montanha._

_No restaurante do hotel, os dourados já estão acomodados na enorme mesa. Aldebaran ao lado de Violet, Máscara da Morte com Celina Luz e Shura com Angélica. Ágatha senta ao lado de Saga. Lily continua quieta, apenas observando tudo._

_Os asgardianos também começam a chegar e se sentam à mesa. Hilda e Siegfried estão de mãos dadas e parecem mais felizes que no dia anterior. Shido e Bado continuam grudados com Tétis._

_Saori e Julian chegam logo em seguida. Tatsumi está na cozinha com a senhorinha com quem flertara na noite anterior, dona Ying Ying, agora promovida a namorada. Ele conta a ela como é ser mordomo de milionária. A chinesa só sorri diante da possibilidade de fisgar, vejam só, um mordomo de milionária!! _

_Pouco depois, chegam os noivos e os demais cavaleiros de bronze. _

**(Shiryu, abraçado à esposa)** Mais uma vez gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de todos vocês aqui em Rozan. A nossa festa foi com certeza inesquecível e a presença de você foi fundamental. Muitíssimo obrigado.

**(Seiya)** Que é isso, mano!? Quem é que ia perder uma boca livre!?

**(Julian, pensando)** Meu Deus! A Saori namorou isso.

**(Shiryu)** Como agradecimento, espero que apreciem também este almoço.

_Todos aplaudem. Shiryu beija Shunrei. Shun ergue uma taça com champanhe._

**(Shun)** Um brinde aos noivos!

_Depois do brinde, os garçons começam a servir o almoço. Todos estão bastante animados, exceto Kanon, que está sentindo uma bela dor de cabeça. _

_Depois de servida a sobremesa, Agatha começa a chamar as meninas._

_Shun e June conversam discretamente. _

**(Shun)** O que faremos agora?

**(June)** Eu tenho uma competição nos Estados Unidos. Não posso desmarcar. Agatha está apostando em mim para ganharmos. Mas assim que terminar, entro no primeiro vôo para Tóquio e vou encontrá-lo. Você vai me esperar, não vai?

**(Shun)** Claro. Eu vou lhe dar meu telefone e o endereço do meu apartamento também.

**(June) **Ligarei pra você todos os dias, lindinho.

**(Shun) **Vou gostar de falar com você todo dia.

**(Agatha, interrompendo) **June, me desculpe, mas precisamos ir.

**(June)** Sim, Agatha. Só vou falar com os noivos e pegar minha mala, ok?

**(Agatha)** Está bem. Eu e as meninas também vamos. Depois que elas se despedirem dos novos amores. Parece que o cupido estava solto nessa festa. Até eu arrumei um paquera

**(June)** Já fiquei sabendo... hum... quem diria, hein, treinadora?

**(Agatha)** Saga é um homem encantador, June.

**(June)** Nossa! Nunca pensei em ouvir isso de você, Agatha... A impressão que eu tinha de você é que não gostava muito de se envolver.

**(Agatha, dando de ombros)** E não gosto. Mas as coisas mudam...

**(June) **E como mudam.Vou lá falar com Shiryu e Shunrei.

**(Shun)** Ah, sim, vamos.

**(June, para Shiryu e Shunrei) **Bom, estou indo. Parabéns pelo casamento. Espero que sejam muito felizes.

**(Shunrei)** Obrigada, June! Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

**(June) **Igualmente.

**(Shunrei) **Quem sabe o próximo casamento não será o de vocês?

**(June, olhando para Shun)** Pois é, quem sabe?

**(Shun, sorrindo)** Um dia veremos isso.

**(June) **Até logo!

_June vai ao quarto pegar sua mala. Shun vai com ela e depois a acompanha até a estação de trem de Rozan._

**(Ikki, ao ver Shun saindo de mãos dadas com June)** Cara, o Shun virou homem mesmo. **(cutucando Seiya) **Não é, Seiya?

**(Seiya, emburrado) **Cala a boca!

**(Ikki)** Calma, Seiya.Você não tem culpa de ser lerdo.

**(Seiya)** Ora, seu... eu vou quebrar esse seu pescoço e...

**(Shina, puxando Seiya pela camisa)** Quer parar com essa criancice? Você ainda precisa de uns bons puxões de orelha. Ô, Marin, você devia ter disciplinado melhor o seu aluno!

**(Marin)** Ah, não venha me dizer o que eu devia ter feito, Shina!

**(Shina)** Você não fez um trabalho muito bom.

**(Marin)** Meu trabalho foi tão bom que o Seiya venceu seu discípulo.

**(Shina)** Ele teve sorte.

**(Marin)** Sorte? Ele é o melhor cavaleiro de bronze.

**(Shina)** Há controvérsias.

**(Seiya)** Shina! Eu sou seu namorado, você tem que me defender, não me botar pra baixo!!

**(Shina)** É a força do hábito! Desculpe.

**(Kanon, do outro lado da mesa)** Será que dá pra vocês falarem mais baixo. Estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos.

**(Saga)** Por que será? Bebeu todas.

**(Kanon)** Quando eu tinha dezoito anos isso não acontecia.

**(Seiya)** É a idade chegando e... **(ao ver Seika sentar-se ao lado de Shaka e dar um beijão nele)** Seikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! O que significa isso?

**(Seika)** É um beijo. Não conhece?

**(Seiya) **Você e ele? Você? Ele? Vocês?

**(Seika)** Ai, Seiya, nós estamos namorando. Algum problema?

**(Seiya) **Todos! Eu não quero que você namoreeeeeeee!

**(Seika) **E quem disse que eu me importo com o que você quer. A vida é minha, o namorado é meu!

**(Seiya) **Você é minha irmã!

**(Seika) **E daí? Não me venha com reclamações. **(arrastando Seiya para longe de mesa) **E o Shaka está indo pro Japão conosco.

**(Seiya) **Como é que é? Ah, mas não vai mesmo!

**(Seika) **Vai, sim! Quer apanhar, quer? Escuta aqui, eu passei a maior parte da minha vida desmemoriada naquela porcaria de vila. Agora que eu arrumei um namorado lindo, loiro e dourado, nada vai me impedir de ficar com ele. Entendeu ou quer que escreva?

**(Seiya, resignado, voltando à mesa) **Está bem. O Shaka pode ir conosco.

**(Seika) **Ótimo.

**(Seiya, sentando-se e murmurando) **A que ponto chegamos! Minha irmã foi corrompida pelo quase-santo.

**(Pandora)** Eu acho que é exatamente o contrário.

**(Seiya) **O que você quer dizer com isso?

**(Pandora)** Nada... nada...

**(Ikki) **Agradeça a Deus por ela ter se apaixonado pelo Shaka e não pelo Milo.

**(Seiya) **É, né?

_O pessoal de Asgard também se despede dos noivos e parte._

_Enquanto isso, na falta de Dohko, que não apareceu para o almoço, Aiolia comanda a retirada dos dourados. Depois de se despedirem dos noivos, eles também partem. Mu ficará em Rozan com Kiki e Shaka irá para o Japão com Seika. _

_No hotel, ficam apenas os cavaleiros de bronze, Saori e Julian. _

**(Saori) **Nós já vamos, Shiryu.

**(Shiryu) **Mais uma vez, obrigado por vir.

**(Saori) **Nem precisa agradecer.

**(Julian) **Até logo.

**(Shunrei, com um sorriso forçado) **Até... **(pensando) **Até nunca mais, seu metido.

_Seiya e Shina conversam._

**(Shina)** Seiya, eu estava pensando...

**(Seiya) **Em que?

**(Shina)** No futuro. Pela primeira vez estou pensando em coisas que podem realmente se concretizar.

**(Seiya)** E eu faço parte desse futuro?

**(Shina)** Você é o meu futuro, Seiya.

**(Seiya) **Então você decidiu ir comigo para o Japão?

**(Shina) **Sim. Eu vou.

**(Seiya)** Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**(Shina)** Não vejo porque tanta comemoração.

**(Seiya)** Bom, com você lá em casa vai ser mais fácil aguentar o Shaka.

**(Shina)** Shaka?

**(Seiya) **É. A Seika vai levá-lo pro Japão. Pra passar uns dias, sabe? Ela está empolgada com esse... **(respira fundo) **... namoro.

**(Shina) **Tá aí, nunca imaginei o Shaka namorando ninguém. Para mim ele era quase um ser assexuado...

**(Seiya) **Asse-o-quê?

**(Shina)** Nada, nada.

_Shun retorna da estação de trem._

**(Shiryu) **Estávamos esperando por você.

**(Shun)** É hora de nos despedirmos mais uma vez.

**(Shiryu)** Sim. Obrigado por terem vindo. Obrigado por tudo. Eu amo vocês, meus irmãos.

**(Seiya) **Nós também amamos você.

**(Shun)** Vou sentir saudades.

**(Shiryu)** Logo, logo nos mudaremos para o Japão, Shun. Não vai nem dar tempo de sentir saudades.

**(Shun)** Ah, é verdade!

**(Seiya) **Sim, principalmente porque eu vou filar a bóia da Shunrei!

**(Shun) **Você só pensa em comida!?

**(Hyoga) **Eu sei que acabo me afastando de vocês, mas eu quero que saibam que eu também sinto muitas saudades dessa nossa união.

**(Ikki)** Olha, Hyoga ainda sabe falar! Passou o almoço inteiro em silêncio!

**(Hyoga)** É, ainda sei falar. E por incrível que pareça, até de suas grosserias eu sinto falta.

**(Shiryu)** Não vamos dizer adeus. Vamos esperar que o reencontro aconteça em breve.

_E em silêncio, os cinco se abraçam. Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga choram. Ikki deixa escapar uma lágrima. Pandora, Eiri e Shunrei observam a cena._

**(Shunrei) **É tão lindo esse amor fraterno que os une, não é? Mesmo que eles não fossem irmãos de verdade, tenho certeza de que se amariam da mesma forma porque nesse caso, o laço de sangue é o que menos importa.

**(Pandora) **É bonito, sim. E é até meio engraçado ver o Ikki tentando controlar a emoção a qualquer custo.

_Eiri nada comenta. Tem o olhar fixo num ponto imaginário, como se pensasse em coisas abstratas. Só sai do seu transe quando Hyoga a chama para ir embora. Os dois entram num táxi. O motorista dá a partida e eles começam a descer a montanha. Alguns minutos depois..._

**(Eiri, enfática)** Pára o carro.

**(Hyoga)** O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem?

**(Eiri)** Manda ele parar o carro!

_Hyoga faz o que ela pede. O motorista pára. Eiri desce, pega a chave na ignição, abre o porta-malas e retira somente sua mala._

**(Eiri, jogando a chave do carro para Hyoga)** Eu não vou com você. Não volto pra Moscou com você de jeito nenhum! Eu vou ficar aqui. Adeus, Hyoga.

**(Hyoga, entrando no carro) **Se é isso que você quer, então que seja assim.

**(Motorista, chocado) **Você não vai atrás dela?

**(Hyoga) **Não. Vamos embora!

**(Motorista)** Mas, moço...

**(Hyoga, ríspido)** Vamos embora.

_Enquanto isso, na frente do hotel, o restante do pessoal se organiza para deixar Rozan._

**(Seika, diante de um táxi) **Seiya, você vai na frente, eu, Shakinha e Shina vamos atrás.

**(Seiya)** Nada disso! O ser meditador vai na frente.

**(Shaka, pensando)** Ser meditador... Eu devo estar maluco mesmo. Como é que eu pude aceitar ir para a casa desse retardado?

**(Seika) **Não! Eu vou com o Shakinha!

**(Shaka)** Seika, deixa. Eu vou na frente. Não tem problema.

**(Seiya) **Ainda bem que você entende.

**(Shaka)** É. Entendo. **(pensando) **Ninguém merece.

_E num outro táxi..._

**(Pandora) **Finalmente vamos embora desse lugar. Foi legalzinho, mas subir e descer esses degraus não foi nada, nada agradável.

**(Ikki)** Você só sabe reclamar? Muda o disco, mulher!

**(Pandora)** Eu sou autêntica.

**(Ikki)** Você é chata, isso sim.

**(Pandora)** Não me chame de chata!

**(Ikki)** Mas você é chata mesmo!

**(Shun, já dentro do carro)** Vocês vão entrar ou não?

_E eles entram, ainda discutindo._

**(Shun) **Vocês não vão chegar a lugar nenhum com essa discussão porque os dois são chatos.

**(Pandora) **A conversa não chegou na loja da Hello Kitty, cunhadinho.

**(Shun, ignorando-a) **Vamos embora, motorista.

_Shiryu e Shunrei observam todos partirem. Depois, retornam à casa. Sozinhos novamente, pegam vassouras para começarem a limpar a bagunça que sobrou da festa. Mu aparece de repente._

**(Mu)** Nada disso! Peguem suas malas e desçam imediatamente! Vocês têm que voar para as Ilhas Gregas e curtir a lua-de-mel! Deixem a bagunça por minha conta!

**(Shiryu, abraçando Mu)** Mu, não temos como agradecer tudo que você tem feito por nós. O que você fez na gruta foi extremamente romântico. Não queria comentar durante o almoço. Muitos fofoqueiros na mesa, começando pelo Seiya.

**(Mu)** Ah, sim. Não foi nada. Gosto de vê-los felizes. Agora desçam!

_Shiryu e Shunrei descem a montanha, enquanto Mu e Kiki ficam arrumando a casa, do jeito deles. No caminho, os noivos encontram Eiri subindo as escadas._

**(Eiri)** Shiryu, eu precisava mesmo falar com você! Como eu faço pra encontrar o Mu?

**(Shiryu)** Ele está lá em casa, arrumando as coisas.

**(Eiri)** Jura? Isso é melhor do que eu pensava!

**(Shunrei)** Você consegue chegar lá sozinha?

**(Eiri)** Acredito que sim!

**(Shunrei)** Então, boa sorte!

**(Eiri, subindo)** Obrigada!

**(Shunrei, para Shiryu)** Uau... nunca pensei que ela fosse fazer uma coisa assim.

**(Shiryu)** Nem eu. Que Deus permita que eles sejam felizes!

**(Shunrei)** Pode deixar que eu vou rezar muito por isso! O Mu merece!

**FIM**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Agora acabou mesmo! _

_Ai, que emoção! Quase um ano publicando a fic. Estou muito feliz!! Muito mesmo! A sensação é de dever cumprido, quase tão intensa quanto a que eu tive ao digitar a última palavra da versão original dessa história em 2005, ainda no pc velhinho. A fic cresceu um pouco ao ser redigitada nesse outro pc, ganhou uma noite de núpcias decente pra ShiShu e um epílogo enorme. As personagens originais que antes só serviram para 'encher lingüiça' ganharam vida, ganharam seus perfis e o direito de continuar aparecendo. _

_Essa fic cresceu e se multiplicou... 'pariu' duas _side stories_ e uma terceira, a de Asgard, está a caminho. _

_Além disso, ao invés de duas continuações, agora serão três. E Nina ainda jura que sai mais coisa... eheheh! Provavelmente sim._

_Meu muito obrigada a: _

_**Nina Neviani**__, que é minha miguxa do coração, me incentivou a publicar essa fic e betou os últimos capítulos._

_**Fiat Noctum**__ e seus comentários enormes que eu adoro responder!_

_**Lannyluck e Shunrei Suiyama**__: duas FÃS de ShiShu, tanto quanto eu, que também acompanharam a fic._

_**Lady-Diana**__ e os comentários engraçados, os emails enormes e os papos no MSN, mesmo com todas as divergências de opinião._

_**Bia**__ e seus comentários no meu Orkut. Tu sempre diz que é sem noção, mas eu adoro seus coments!!_

_**Pegasus Saint**__, um novo amigo, que também tem acompanhado a fic!_

_Obrigada também a todos vocês que leram e não comentaram, seja por preguiça ou porque acharam a fic ruim mesmo... hehehe!_

_E como eu já havia dito, essa fic tem continuações. Então, na próxima semana postarei o primeiro capítulo da segunda fic dessa série. Ainda está sem nome, tenho sérios problemas com isso. Mas espero vocês!_

_Beijos!_

_Até lá!_


End file.
